Gokon
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: Menikahi Hyuuga Neji adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dan jatuh cinta pada pria itu adalah kesalahan yang lain. Tidak, tapi kesalahan yang jauh lebih besar. NejiSaku. Warning inside! For kakkoii-chan/COMPLETE/
1. Chapter 1

**GOKON**

_Neji-Sakura's fic by Lady Arlene_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_._

_._

Tempat itu sudah ramai ketika dia akhirnya tiba di tempat itu, sebuah kedai kecil yang terletak di sudut Konohagakure no Sato. Sedikit terpencil dari keramaian pusat desa. Namun jika kau adalah seorang lajang yang tengah mencari pasangan untuk dirimu sendiri, kau pasti akan sering mendengar tentang tempat itu, tempat di mana gokon –ajang mencari pasangan—yang terkenal itu kerap kali diadakan.

Dan di sanalah sekarang Haruno Sakura tengah berada.

Wanita berusia pertengahan dua puluh tahun itu masih belum bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri mengapa dia bisa sampai di sana. Di tengah-tengah sekelompok wanita yang ribut cekikikan sambil melakukan gerakan-gerakan seduktif ke arah sekelompok pria di seberang ruangan. Sementara aroma alkohol yang bercampur dengan aroma ikan bakar menguar di udara yang pengap, membuatnya pusing.

Bukan kemauannya untuk datang ke tempat itu sebenarnya. Sakura lebih suka menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan di rumah sakit yang tak ada habis-habisnya, dari pada berada di sini, di tengah orang-orang yang putus asa mencari teman hidup. Ya, pikir Sakura miris. Hanya orang-orang yang putus asa saja yang bisa mengikuti acara semacam ini. Dan itu termasuk dirinya.

Dia, yang putus asa untuk melepaskan diri dari masa lalu.

Dia, yang putus asa untuk melupakan Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan orang yang putus asa ini, telah mendapat desakan dari teman-teman yang khawatir akan dirinya.

"_Menemukan seseorang pasti akan membantumu keluar dari bayang-bayang masa lalumu, Sakura. Percaya padaku. Hidupmu harus terus berjalan."_

—tanpa Sasuke? Apa dia bisa?

Tapi Sasuke sudah mati, membawa hatinya turut serta terkubur di dalam tanah.

Ya, benar. Peperangan besar yang terjadi beberapa tahun silam tidak hanya telah merenggut nyawa teman-temannya. Tetapi juga Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang hampir sepanjang hidupnya telah mengusai hati dan pikirannya. Ketika Sasuke akhirnya kembali setelah pertarungannya dengan Naruto, dalam keadaan yang luka parah dan nyaris buta. Dan ketika terjadi penyerangan besar-besaran yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Madara ke Konoha, dalam kondisi tubuh yang masih lemah, Sasuke tetap maju untuk membantu Naruto mempertahankan desa.

Terkadang Sakura masih dihantui mimpi buruk tentang hari penuh tragedi itu. Melihat tubuh teman-teman seperjuangannya, dikenal maupun yang tak dikenal, bergelimpangan di tanah yang memerah oleh darah yang tertumpah dari pertarungan yang seakan tak ada habis-habisnya. Dan dia melihat Sasuke, pria yang dicintainya, roboh di sisi Naruto yang juga terluka parah setelah mengalahkan musuh mereka yang terakhir. Luka-luka menganga di tubuhnya, darah mengalir dari kedua matanya yang sudah tak bercahaya lagi dan napas yang tinggal satu satu sebelum akhirnya terhenti sama sekali.

Sejak saat itu, Sakura merasa hatinya ikut mati bersama Sasuke. Sasuke adalah seluruh hidupnya. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya bersama pria lain kecuali Sasuke. Tidak bisa. Tidak bisa.

Tidak bisa.

Tetapi Yamanaka Ino berpendapat lain. Dan Sakura terpaksa datang ke tempat itu hanya untuk membuat sahabatnya itu berhenti mengoceh.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ketika dia melangkahkan kaki memasuki tempat itu, takdir sudah menunggunya di sana. Takdir yang menginginkan hatinya kembali hidup, kembali hangat oleh rasa abstrak bernama cinta.

.

.

Sakura menghela napas. Tangannya sekali lagi memiringkan guci berisi sake dan menuang isinya ke dalam cawan untuk dirinya sendiri. Kerumunan wanita di tempatnya duduk sudah mulai menipis ketika satu demi satu dari mereka akhirnya mendapatkan pasangan dan pergi. Yang tinggal hanyalah wanita-wanita tidak beruntung seperti dirinya.

Ah, sebenarnya Sakura sudah menerima beberapa tawaran semenjak dia duduk di sana. Tetapi wanita itu selalu menolaknya dengan berbagai alasan. Tidak tertarik, tidak memenuhi syarat, atau kelewat kurang ajar. Sakura menyeringai sendiri ketika membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Naruto, atau Kakashi-sensei, jika mereka melihat itu. Tetapi mereka tentu saja tidak ada di sana. Naruto yang kini sudah menikahi Hinata, tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya di tempat seperti ini. Dan Kakashi-sensei –denyut menyakitkan di dadanya kembali terasa memikirkan mentornya itu—sudah pergi ke tempat yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat cawannya ke bibir. Sejenak gerakannya terhenti ketika dia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya baru saja muncul di pintu yang terbuat dari bambu. Awalnya Sakura tidak mempercayai matanya. Tapi rambut cokelat gelap yang panjang itu, mata keperakan itu, dan pakaian tradisional salah satu klan terbesar di Konoha itu, tidak salah lagi. Sebuah tanya melintas di kepalanya. Apa yang dilakukan Hyuuga Neji di tempat ini?

Menenggak sake-nya, mata emerald Sakura mengawasi pria itu. Selama beberapa saat, Neji hanya berdiri di pintu. Mata peraknya menjelajah ke sekeliling ruangan yang berpenerangan temaram. Wajahnya yang tampan tidak menampakkan emosi apa pun, termasuk ketika seorang wanita yang usianya jelas-jelas lebih tua darinya berjalan mendekat, lalu mengamit lengannya.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Neji berbicara entah apa pada wanita itu, dan sang wanita membalasnya sambil terkikik-kikik genit yang Sakura yakin akan membuat pria _stoic _seperti Neji merasa jengah, tapi nyatanya tidak. Tampaknya ini bukan kali pertama pria itu datang kemari. Entahlah, Sakura tidak tahu dan tidak tertarik mencari tahu. Maka dia memilih kembali menikmati sake-nya seorang diri, seraya menenggelamkan diri dalam kenangan singkatnya bersama Sasuke. Kenangan yang ingin dilupakannya, namun tak bisa.

_Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… _nama pria itu berputar dalam kepalanya seiring dengan semakin banyaknya cairan fermentasi yang masuk melalui kerongkongannya.

"Sake tidak baik untuk tubuhmu, seharusnya kau tahu itu, Sakura."

Suara baritone itu membangunkannya. Sakura menoleh hanya untuk mendapati pria Hyuuga itu berdiri di samping tempatnya duduk. "Hmm… Neji-san. Konbanwa…"

Neji menatapnya sejenak dengan ekspresi tak terbaca di wajahnya, kemudian duduk di tempat kosong di depan Sakura. Dia mengangkat tangannya, memesan sake dan camilan untuk dirinya sendiri pada pelayan yang melintas.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka datang kemari," Sakura menyeringai para pria di depannya, "Kukira kau bukan tipe pria seperti itu, Neji-san."

"Manusia bisa berubah, Sakura," sahut Neji dalam nada datar yang dalam, "Termasuk dirimu. Harus kukatakan kalau aku juga terkejut."

Sakura melempar senyum hambar, sambil meraih sumpit dari atas piring asinan rebungnya, lalu menggigitnya sedikit. "Sayang sekali kalu datang terlambat. Semua wanita yang cantik sudah diambil orang," ujarnya dengan nada sedikit meledek.

"Aku tidak sedang mencari wanita," Neji menuang sake-nya yang baru saja datang.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kalau begitu untuk apa pergi ke tempat gokon kalau kau tidak ingin mencari wanita, hm, Neji-san?"

Neji tidak menjawabnya. Dia memilih untuk menenggak sake-nya, lalu memainkan cawan yang sudah kosong itu di antara jari-jarinya yang panjang. Matanya mengawasi Sakura yang tampaknya sudah agak mabuk. Sejenak, dia tampak berpikir. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kulihat kau juga tidak mendapatkan seorang pria."

Dengusan tawa meluncur dari bibir Sakura yang kemerahan. "Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan di sini."

"Mencari pengganti Uchiha Sasuke, mungkin?"

Perataan Neji membuat Sakura terdiam. Tangannya yang kembali menuang sake bergetar, sehingga cairan itu tumpah ke sekeliling cawan. "Apa yang membuatmu berasumsi seperti itu?"

"Semua orang tahu tentangmu," sahut Neji dengan seringai tipis –entah apa maksudnya seringai itu—"Kisah penantianmu terkenal di kalangan para pecinta roman, Sakura. Berani bertaruhan sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadikannya sebuah buku."

Mendengar itu, Sakura tertawa sinis. "Kau sedang memuji atau menyindir, Tuan Hyuuga?"

Lagi-lagi Neji tidak menjawab, dan Sakura memang tidak membutuhkan jawabannya. Mendengar nama sang terkasih disebut saja sudah cukup untuk membuat dadanya seperti diremas-remas. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Neji ketika cairan hangat itu meluncur dari sudut matanya. Segera dihapusnya air mata itu, dan kembali meminum sake-nya.

"Maafkan aku," Sakura mendengar Neji bergumam samar. Meskipun tak ada ekspresi penyesalan di wajahnya.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, berusaha menghentikan dirinya berpikir lagi tentang Sasuke. Untuk itu, dia harus mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sakura kembali memandang pada Neji, mengawasinya saat pria itu menenggak sakenya, jakunnya yang bergerak naik turun seiring cairan yang memasuki kerongkongannya. Memperhatikan wajahnya yang berkulit bersih, hidungnya yang mancung, matanya yang besar dan tajam, bibirnya yang tipis. _Tampan. _Dibingkai dengan rambut cokelat kopi yang panjang dan lurus, yang terjatuh dengan luwes di bahunya yang bidang. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tersungging di wajah Sakura yang sudah merona akibat pengaruh alkohol.

"Kau sangat menarik. Kau tahu itu, Neji-san?"

Neji menatapnya lurus. Tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Bahkan ketika Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, berjalan sedikit terhuyung menyeberangi meja, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Sakura mengeluarkan tawa kecil tidak jelas. Tangannya yang berjemari lentik meraih botol sake Neji yang isinya lebih banyak, menuangkan isinya ke cawan di tangan Neji dan cawannya sendiri. Sakura menenggak sake dalam cawannya, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Neji.

"Gokon belum berakhir, ne?" bisiknya ke telinga Neji. Jemarinya sedikit mempermainkan rambut cokelat yang lembut di bahu pria itu.

"Hn." Neji menyentuhkan bibir cawan ke mulutnya dan menghabiskan isinya dalam sekali teguk. Dia meletakkan cawannya di atas meja, kemudian menolehkan wajahnya sehingga posisinya kini berhadapan dengan wajah Sakura. Dia bisa mencium aroma sake yang menyengat menguar dari bibir wanita itu. Tapi dia tidak berusaha menarik diri, tak peduli bahwa jarak di antara mereka sangat dekat.

Sakura terpaku menatap bola mata keperakan di depannya, seakan ada sesuatu di sana yang menariknya untuk terus menatap. Sesaat kemudian Sakura menemukan dirinya tenggelam dalam kolam sewarna mutiara yang adalah mata Neji. Dia kemudian melihat suatu emosi melintas di mata itu. Sakura mengerjap, menarik dirinya menjauh.

_Apa itu tadi?_

Berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya yang mulai berkabut, Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Tangannya kembali meraih guci sake, menuangkan isinya. Tetapi sebelum cawan dingin itu menyentuh bibirnya, sebuah tangan kuat menahan pergelangan tangannya. Neji mengambil cawan berisi sake dari tangan Sakura dan memenggaknya sampai habis. Semburat merah samar entah sejak kapan menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat. Pria itu menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam, kembali menjerat wanita itu dalam kilau mutiara yang tak bisa ditampik pesonanya –setidaknya saat itu.

"Gokon belum berakhir, Sakura," suaranya yang dalam menggelitik telinga Sakura.

Entah kegilaan macam apa yang tiba-tiba menguasainya. Ketika Sakura malah semakin merapatkan dirinya pada pria yang selama ini tidak pernah terlintas barang sekejap di kepalanya, menikmati kulit wajahnya yang halus dengan jemarinya. "Ya, Neji-san," bisiknya parau, "Belum berakhir… belum berakhir…" –kemudian dia mencondongkan tubuh, menutup jarak di antara mereka dengan bibirnya.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi yang masuk melalui sela-sela jendela membangunkannya. Tidurnya tidak nyenyak semalam, terganggu oleh mimpi-mimpi aneh yang terasa sangat nyata. Sakura menarik dirinya bangun dengan mata terpicing, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Ah…" Sakura mengerang, memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

Terdengar pintu digeser dan seseorang masuk. Sakura tidak menyadari siapa yang datang sampai orang itu duduk di tepi _futon_ tempatnya duduk dan berkata pelan. "Kau mabuk semalam, Sakura. Minumlah ini, akan membuatmu baikan."

Secangkir teh mengepul yang menguarkan aroma madu disodorkan oleh tangan seorang pria ke depannya. Sakura, yang kesadarannya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, menerima begitu saja cangkir itu dan menenggak isinya –dan tersedak.

Matanya membulat begitu dia menyadari siapa pemilik tangan itu. Hyuuga Neji. Bagian atas tubuhnya terbuka, menampakkan dadanya yang berbentuk bagus tapi tidak berlebihan. Pria itu hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam. Rambutnya yang tidak terikat tergerai ke bahu. _Hitaiate_ Konoha yang biasanya menutupi dahinya entah di mana, membuat Sakura bisa melihat jelas simbol bunke Hyuuga tertoreh di sana. Tertegun, Sakura kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya dan menyadari dia tidak berada di kamarnya. Sebuah simbol yang tergambar di pintu cukup memberitahunya di mana dia sekarang.

Sebuah pengertian muncul dalam kepalanya. Dan semakin dikuatkan ketika dia menyadari jemarinya tak lagi polos. Sebentuk cincin emas dengan lambang klan Hyuuga tersemat di jari manisnya. Cincin yang sama juga ada di jari Neji.

Ini bukan mimpi. Semalam, dia telah menikahi Hyuuga Neji.

.

.

**TBC atau sudah OWARI, belum ditentukan *Author ditendang***

**.**

**.**

_**Huwee… mau puasa malah bikin fic beginian. =_=a Gak jelas dan no feeling. Gak apa-apa deh. Hitung-hitung melepas hasrat *halah* saya membuat fic NejiSaku. Lanjut atau enggaknya, tergantung mood *digantung reader***_

_**Fic ini aku persembahkan untuk kakkoii-chan, fans berat NejiSaku, dan untuk diriku sendiri. Hoho.. XD Sengaja ditaruh di rate-M biar aman. Maafkan buat yang mengharap lemon, soalnya gak ada (gak tau ke depannya.. #plak!). Hei, adult content gak selamanya lemon/gore, kan? Penggunaan alkohol juga termasuk lho. **_

_**Dan akhir kata, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa untuk semua yang menjalankan. Maafkan iputz lahir batin ya…*sungkem***_


	2. Chapter 2

_Menikahi Hyuuga Neji adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dan jatuh cinta pada pria itu adalah kesalahan yang lain. Tidak, kesalahan yang lebih besar, karena nyatanya Neji tidak mencintainya seperti yang selama ini dia pikirkan._

_._

_._

**GOKON**

_Neji-Sakura's fic by Lady Arlene_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_._

_._

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Terlalu cepat.

Dalam waktu singkat rumor tentang pernikahan Hyuuga Neji dengan Haruno Sakura –ah, mungkin mulai sekarang kita harus memanggilnya dengan _Hyuuga _Sakura—sudah beredar ke seluruh penjuru desa. Baik shinobi, maupun warga biasa membicarakannya. Mereka masih tidak percaya, tentu saja.

"Apa? Neji-_taichou_ dan Haruno Sakura? Kau habis minum, ya?"

"Ngaco! Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Ah, pasti hanya gosip."

Tapi kenyataannya itu memang bukan sekedar cerita isapan jempol belaka. Murid sang Godaime Hokage, kini telah menjadi bagian dari klan Hyuuga. Setidaknya, Yamanaka Ino, dan beberapa teman yang benar-benar mengenal mereka, sudah mengetahui fakta itu. Meskipun beberapa masih belum bisa menerimanya.

"Kau tahu, saat aku menyuruhmu ikut gokon, aku hanya berharap kau bertemu dengan seseorang –yah, _pria—_dan memulai kehidupan baru," Ino berkata pelan, namun cukup keras untuk didengar Sakura yang kini sedang memeriksa rekam medis di meja kerjanya di rumah sakit Konoha.

Sakura menghela napas, dan tanpa memandang temannya itu, dia menjawab, "Aku tahu. Supaya aku bisa melupakan masa laluku dan melupakan Sasuke. Benar, kan?" tambahnya dengan nada bosan.

"Benar," Ino mengangguk. Wanita itu turun dari meja periksa tempatnya duduk semula dan berjalan ke depan meja Sakura, duduk di bangku depan meja itu. "Tapi bukan berarti kau lantas langsung menikahi pria itu, Sakura. Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu?"

"Aku tidak _langsung _menikahinya, Ino. Aku sudah cukup mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun, dan—"

"Tanpa pernah sekali pun menjalin hubungan?" potong Ino dengan nada frustasi. Dengan tidak sabar dia menarik catatan rekam medis di tangan Sakura dan menutupnya. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang Ino. Kedua lengannya terlipat di atas meja. "Kecuali jika kau diam-diam memendam perasaan pada Hyuuga Neji. –Jelas tidak!" tandasnya ketika melihat ekspresi di wajah Sakura.

Sakura tidak bisa membantah itu, maka dia memilih diam. Jika dia memikirkan kembali tentang malam itu, dia juga tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya begitu nekat mengambil keputusan yang seharusnya membutuhkan pertimbangan yang sangat matang. Untuk hidup bersama seorang pria, bukan hanya untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, tapi seumur hidup. Pikirannya sedang kalut malam itu, dan… mungkin Ino benar. Mungkin dia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Apa Neji-san memaksamu?" selidik Ino.

"Tidak," sahut Sakura pelan, memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

"Atau kalian berdua sedang mabuk?"

Sakura terlihat ragu, tapi kemudian menjawab, "Mungkin kami sedikit mabuk. Tapi kami cukup sadar ketika menandatangani surat-surat pernikahan di kantor Hokage."

"Dan Naruto menyetujuinya?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

Pertanyaan retoris. Sudah menjadi peraturan tetap di desa itu, bahwa surat-surat kependudukan termasuk legalisasi pernikahan, harus atas persetujuan Hokage. Dan Uzumaki Naruto, mantan rekan satu tim Sakura yang kini menjabat sebagai Hokage menggantikan Tsunade, tidak mungkin tidak setuju jika nyatanya sekarang marga Haruno telah resmi berganti menjadi Hyuuga. Nyatanya, sekarang dia adalah istri sah dari seorang jounin bernama Hyuuga Neji.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Neji saat ujian chunin bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tak pernah sedetik pun terlintas dalam pikiran Sakura bahwa suatu hari nanti pria itu akan menjadi suaminya. Saat itu, di kepalanya hanya ada Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke telah menguasai hidupnya, saat itu dan bertahun-tahun setelahnya. Sementara Hyuuga Neji… Sakura hanya mengenalnya sebagai kakak sepupu Hinata, rekan satu tim Rock Lee dan Tenten, murid Maito Gai, shinobi jenius pemilik _kekkei genkai _Byakugan. Pria yang selalu tampil tenang dan cenderung dingin. Sedikit mirip Sasuke.

_Mirip Sasuke. Apa aku menikahinya karena itu? –Karena Neji-san mirip Sasuke-kun?_

"Kuharap kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu, Sakura," kata Ino setelah keduanya terdiam lama, membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya. "Aku harap kau bisa bahagia dengan hidup barumu sekarang. Setelah semua hal mengerikan yang sudah terjadi –kau tahu, kan?"

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum samar pada teman baiknya. "Aku juga berharap begitu."

"Nah," kata Ino kemudian seraya menopang dagunya, menatap Sakura dengan seringai mencurigakan di wajahnya, "Jadi… bagaimana Neji-san?"

"Maksudmu?" Sakura mengerjap bingung, tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Ino.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku, Sakura. Jangan pura-pura bodoh seperti itu," Ino memutar bola matanya dengan sikap bosan. Kemudian dia mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas meja, seringai itu muncul lagi. "Apa di atas ranjang dia sehebat kemampuannya sebagai shinobi, hm?"

Sakura terkesiap. Dalam sekejap, wajahnya berubah merah padam. "Ino! Bisa tidak sih, tidak menanyakan hal-hal vulgar seperti itu?"

Ino terkekeh. "Menurutku itu bukan hal vulgar jika kau sudah menikah. Bukankah _bercinta_ itu sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah dilakukan sepasang suami istri? Apalagi kalian masih pengantin baru."

"Tapi itu sangat memalukan jika kau membicarakannya dengan orang lain," tukas Sakura.

"Aku tidak malu membicarakannya denganmu," ujar Ino enteng.

Sakura menghela napas lagi. Tentu saja, pikirnya. Dan dia sudah bosan disuguhi cerita-cerita vulgar Ino tentang malam-malam panas yang sudah dilewatinya bersama Sai, suaminya, sejak mereka menikah hampir setahun yang lalu. Cerita yang kini telah membuahkan hasil dengan bersemayamnya janin di dalam rahim Ino sejak tiga bulan belakangan.

"Kami… _aku rasa _kami belum pernah melakukannya," ungkap Sakura.

Ino mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu dengan '_kau rasa_'?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak ingat pernah melakukannya. Maksudku, aku ingat Neji-san membawaku ke kamarnya, tapi setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Waktu bangun pun, aku masih berpakaian. Setidaknya, aku masih mengenakan pakaian dalamku. Dan setelah itu Neji-san tidak pernah menyentuhku," dia menambahkan. Wajahnya merona merah lagi. Dia masih merasa malu setiap kali teringat pagi hari setelah pernikahannya, Neji menemukannya terbangun hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya saja. Sakura menarik napas berat. Lagipula dia tidak ingin melakukannya –setidaknya untuk saat ini, dia belum siap.

Ino baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk berkomentar, tepat ketika terdengar ketukan dari pintu dan seorang genin muncul.

"Hokage-sama meminta Anda segera ke rumahnya, Sakura-sensei," beritahu pemuda tiga belas tahun itu sopan.

"Aku mengerti," sahut Sakura.

"Kenapa lagi si Baka Naruto itu?" tanya Ino pada Sakura setelah genin yang membawa pesan pergi.

"Mungkin Hinata," sahut Sakura seraya beranjak dari duduknya, dan mulai mengumpulkan alat-alat yang barangkali dibutuhkan ke dalam tas kecil. "Kondisinya sedikit lemah akhir-akhir ini. Kelelahan. Dia memaksakan diri membantu Naruto mempelajari gulungan-gulungan _fuinjutsu _milik klan Uzumaki. Kau tahu Hinata, kan? Keras kepala."

.

.

Chakra hijau di tangan sang medic-nin perlahan meredup ketika proses itu selesai. Sakura tersenyum puas pada wanita berambut indigo yang terbaring di atas alas futon di kamar utama Hokage Manor itu, kemudian menarik selimut tebal ke posisinya semula menutupi perutnya yang buncit.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" cecar pria berambut pirang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Sang Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelelahan."

"Bagaimana dengan bayinya?"

"Bayinya juga tidak apa-apa. Mereka kuat, sama sepertimu, Naruto," Sakura melempar senyum padanya, sebelum kembali menoleh pada Uzumaki Hinata yang tengah membelai perutnya dengan ekspresi lembut di wajahnya. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu sementara ini. Jangan melakukan hal-hal berat untuk beberapa hari. Kau butuh tenagamu untuk mereka, Hinata." –_Mereka, _karena yang sedang dikandung Hinata adalah sepasang bayi kembar.

"Benar, benar," sambung Naruto, yang sedari tadi tampak luar biasa cemas. Pria itu kemudian melempar dirinya ke sisi istrinya setelah Sakura menggeser duduknya di atas lantai tatami, menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. "Jangan lakukan hal-hal berat. Gulungan-gulungan itu, aku melarangmu menyentuhnya dulu, Hinata! Haah… tadi kupikir aku akan dapat serangan jantung saat menemukanmu pingsan!"

Hinata tersenyum menyesal padanya. "Gomenasai, Naruto-kun… maaf membuatmu cemas. Sakura-san…" Mata lavendernya yang bersinar lembut beralih pada Sakura. "Ah, tidak. Sakura-nee-san," dia mengoreksi, "Arigato ne? Maaf lagi-lagi merepotkanmu, Onee-san."

Sakura tertegun, terkejut dengan perubahan panggilan Hinata padanya. Dan tampaknya wanita itu menyadarinya. Hinata memaksa dirinya bangun –Naruto buru-buru membantunya, duduk di belakangnya supaya Hinata bisa duduk bersandar padanya. Setelah menyamankan diri dalam pelukan suaminya, Hinata berkata lembut pada Sakura,

"Tadinya aku sangat terkejut ketika Naruto-kun memberitahuku tentang pernikahanmu dengan Neji-nii-san. Tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita bisa menjadi satu keluarga. Senang sekali bisa mendapat kakak ipar yang kukenal baik seperti Sakura-nee-san."

"Benar," timpal Naruto, nyengir, "Apa aku boleh memanggilmu 'Onee-san' juga, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Maka dia hanya menyunggingkan senyum simpul pada pasangan itu. Dia baru menyadari bahwa dengan menikahi Neji, otomatis dia jadi berkerabat juga dengan Naruto. Setidaknya itu bisa menjadi satu hal baik dari pernikahannya yang terburu-buru.

"Ne ne, Sakura-_nee-chan. _Pokoknya kali ini kau harus bahagia, ya. Neji sudah bersumpah padaku untuk menjagamu. Jika dia sampai membuatmu menangis, bilang saja pada kami. Mengerti?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Hai, hai… Wakatta."

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang senja.

Sakura duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya di lantai kayu pelataran kediaman Bunke, memandang ke arah langit yang kini terlihat bias kemerahan yang indah dengan tatapan kosong. Angin sore yang sejuk berhembus perlahan, memainkan anak rambut yang terjatuh ke keningnya. Suasanya terasa sangat tenang.

Ah, tidak. Mungkin sunyi adalah kata yang lebih sesuai. Rumah itu begitu luas. Begitu megah –meskipun tidak sebanding dengan kediaman para Souke—namun sangat sepi. Terlalu sepi, sangat kontras dengan lingkungan tempat tinggal Sakura sebelumnya. Tidak seperti di apartemennya yang lama, yang dekat dengan pusat kesibukan desa yang tak pernah sepi, di tempat ini jauh dari keramaian. Dan orang-orangnya pun berpembawaan tenang dan tidak banyak bicara. Suasana yang begitu asing ini membuat Sakura mau tidak mau merasa agak kesepian.

Dan di mana Neji? Sakura nyaris tidak melihat suaminya itu sepanjang hari.

Sakura menghela napas dengan bosan dan memandang berkeliling. Sekelompok anak lelaki berpakaian _training_ baru saja memasuki gerbang. Tampaknya mereka baru saja kembali dari dojo. Mereka semua terlihat mirip, pikir Sakura geli, dengan wajah masam, rambut gelap, mata keperakan dan perban yang melilit di dahi. Dan mereka semua berlari masuk tanpa banyak bicara. Tipikal.

_Apa semua anak Hyuuga seperti itu? _Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati sementara mengawasi anak-anak itu melintasi pelataran. Tidak menyenangkan dan dingin? –Sakura teringat saat pertama kali bertemu Neji dan betapa sok-nya suaminya itu ketika menanyai Sasuke tanpa melirik sedikit pun padanya dan Naruto—_Tidak, _pikir Sakura. _Anak-anakku kelak tidak boleh seperti itu. Dia akan ramah, periang, menyenangkan…_

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa wajahnya menghangat. _Anak-anakku?_

Berusaha membuang segala pikiran yang tidak-tidak dari dalam kepalanya, Sakura beranjak bangkit dari posisinya semula. Barangkali dengan sedikit berjalan-jalan akan membunuh kebosanannya. Lagipula sejak dia tinggal di rumah itu, Sakura belum sempat melihat-lihat ke bagian rumah yang lain kecuali kamar tidurnya dan beberapa ruangan di sekitarnya.

Seperti yang sudah diduganya, rumah itu sangat luas. Terdiri dari banyak lorong dan bangunan yang masing-masing dihuni oleh keluarga yang berbeda, sebuah perpustakaan, sebuah dojo dan aula pertemuan yang luas. Hingga telinganya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya dari arah dapur. Suara orang memasak, diselingi oleh obrolan akrab dan tawa para wanita. Tampaknya tempat itu adalah satu-satunya tempat yang paling ramai dari seluruh bagian rumah.

"Ah, Sakura-san," sapa seorang wanita paruh baya, ketika melihat Sakura mengintip dari pintu.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya merona ketika semua orang dalam ruangan itu menoleh ke arahnya. Dia melempar senyum canggung. "Sumimasen. Saya—"

"Kebetulan sekali," sela wanita yang menyapanya tadi. Dia menaruh pisaunya dan berjalan tergopoh ke arah Sakura yang masih berdiri di pintu. Wanita itu, seperti pada umumnya orang-orang Hyuuga, bermata keperakan. Rambutnya yang cokelat gelap dan sudah ditumbuhi uban di sana sini digelung di belakang kepalanya. Wanita itu tersenyum hangat. "Aku baru saja akan ke kamarmu, Nak. Ah, kau pasti belum mengenalku. Namaku Saori, kau bisa memanggilku Saori-ba-san. Aku adalah kakak dari mendiang ibu suamimu. _Yoroshiku ne?_" Wanita bernama Hyuuga Saori itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai salam.

"Ah, i—iya, Saori-ba-san. _Yoroshiku._" Sakura balas membungkuk dengan agak canggung.

Wanita itu menatapnya beberapa saat lagi. Mata peraknya bersinar lembut. "Ah… Sangat cantik. Benar-benar sepadan dengan Neji-kun. Benar begitu, ne?" ucapnya pada para wanita di dapur, yang kemudian menanggapi dengan gumaman setuju sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka.

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak terakhir kali ada seseorang yang memujinya 'cantik' –dan ketika komentar itu datang dari seseorang yang baru dikenalnya, terlebih seseorang itu berasal dari klan terpandang, Sakura tidak bisa memutuskan apakah itu pujian yang tulus atau hanya basa-basi belaka.

"Nah. Ayo, Nak, sebaiknya kita bergegas membersihkan dirimu. Nanti malam Hiashi-sama mengundangmu ke tempatnya."

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut, tetapi tak kuasa menolak ketika Saori menuntunnya meninggalkan dapur.

.

.

Matahari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya ketika akhirnya Sakura meninggalkan kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut selembar handuk putih lembut. Tubuhnya terasa segar setelah membersihkan diri dan berendam dalam air hangat yang menguarkan aroma harum bunga lavender.

Saori-ba-san sudah menunggunya di luar. Dengan cekatan wanita itu memakaikan kimono kamar di atas bahunya yang terbuka, kemudian membawanya ke kamar Neji. Rupanya sudah ada seorang wanita yang menunggu mereka di depan kamar. Wanita itu membawa lilin sebagai penerangan dan sebuah yukata tradisional khas klan Hyuuga di tangannya. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, lalu menyilakan Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar.

"D-di mana Neji-_kun_?" tanya Sakura gugup, ketika kedua wanita itu menanggalkan handuknya dan mulai memasangkan yukata itu ke tubuhnya.

Dari cermin setinggi badan di depannya, Sakura bisa melihat Saori-ba-san tersenyum lembut. "Suamimu sudah menunggumu di kediaman Souke, Nak."

"Aa."

Sakura mengangkat kedua lengannya terentang dengan canggung, ketika bibi Neji itu memasangkan obi di sekeliling pinggangnya. Rasanya sangat aneh diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya –disiapkan air mandi, dibantu memakai yukata dan sebagainya—Sakura sudah terbiasa melakukan semuanya sendiri, dan jika harus dibantu pun dia lebih suka menerima bantuan dari teman yang sudah sangat dia percaya, seperti Ino atau Hinata. Tapi di sini situasinya berbeda, dan tampaknya dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Sakura menatap bayangan dirinya di dalam cermin. Wanita itu tidak mampu menahan senyum ketika melihat pantulan dirinya balas menatapnya di sana. Bagaimana selembar yukata saja sudah mampu membuatnya terlihat berbeda, jauh lebih anggun dari penampilannya yang biasa sebagai kunoichi. Dan rambutnya, yang dibiarkan tumbuh panjang selama beberapa tahun terakhir, digelung menjadi sanggul sederhana di belakang kepalanya, menyisakan rambut bagian depannya yang dibiarkan terjatuh membingkai wajahnya.

"Neji-kun pasti sangat senang melihatmu, Nak," ujar Saori-ba-san seraya menepuk lembut lengannya. "Dan sangat penting untuk menampilkan kesan baik di depan paman dan kakek mertuamu. Tapi tenang saja, tidak perlu gugup."

_Kakek mertua? –_Dan sekarang Sakura benar-benar gugup.

.

.

Ini bukan kali pertama Sakura mendatangi kediaman Souke. Dulu, sudah lama sekali, Hinata pernah mengundangnya datang bersama teman-teman yang lain. Saat itu situasinya jelas sangat berbeda dengan yang dihadapinya sekarang. Di dalam sana, bukan 'ayah teman' yang akan ditemuinya, tetapi 'paman mertua' dan entah siapa lagi.

Rasanya seperti hendak maju ke tiang gantungan saja.

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri, sebelum Saori-ba-san menggeser pintu ruang makan utama. Berpasang-pasang mata putih terarah padanya begitu pintu geser itu membuka, pria dan wanita. Dan suara dengung obrolan yang tadi didengarnya dari luar mendadak terhenti. Dengan canggung, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk, kemudian membungkuk sebagai ucapan salam.

Setelah dia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, matanya mulai menjelajahi wajah-wajah di sana, berharap menemukan wajah yang dikenalnya. Hyuuga Hiashi yang tampak berwibawa duduk di tempat utama. Di sebelahnya, putri bungsunya yang merupakan adik Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi. Dan di sisinya yang lain, seorang pria tua dengan rambut panjang yang sudah memutih sepenuhnya. Wajahnya kaku, seakan dipahat oleh seniman yang tidak terampil, dan matanya yang putih itu seolah mengebornya, entah mengapa membuat Sakura merasa sedang diintimidasi. Maka wanita itu buru-buru menundukkan wajahnya.

Kemudian seseorang berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya. Sakura tersenyum lega pada wajah yang dikenalnya itu, merasa tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini ketika bertemu Hyuuga Neji.

"Kami sudah menunggumu," ujarnya pelan, dan sesaat kemudian Sakura merasakan tangan pria itu di bagian bawah punggungnya.

Sakura menuruti desakan tangan itu yang kemudian membawanya duduk di salah satu zabuton kosong, sementara Neji duduk di sampingnya. Neji memandangnya selama beberapa saat. Sorot matanya terlihat lembut, dan Sakura kembali menangkap sekelebatan emosi aneh yang melintas di mata itu sesaat sebelum Neji berpaling tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun lagi. Entah mengapa Sakura merasakan kekecewaan merasuki hatinya.

_Memangnya apa yang kuharapkan? _pikir Sakura bingung, tatkala menatap Neji menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir untuknya. _Mengapa… aku kecewa?_

Namun segala pikiran membingungkan itu segera tersingkirkan ketika Hyuuga Hiashi mulai berbicara. Sakura memusatkan perhatiannya pada setiap kata sang pemimpin klan, ketika ayah Hinata itu memperkenalkannya sebagai istri keponakannya kepada seluruh ruangan, dan ketika dia mulai menyebut-nyebut tentang _ritual penyambutan._

"…sudah menjadi tradisi dalam klan Hyuuga," ujar Hiashi seraya memandang lurus pada Sakura, "Jika ada seorang pria Hyuuga yang menikahi wanita di luar klan, maka wanita tersebut harus melewati serangkaian ritual tertentu untuk bisa diterima dalam klan ini." Matanya beralih pada sang keponakan. "Sangat penting bagi seluruh klan –baik Souke maupun Bunke, para orang tua maupun anak-anak—untuk mengetahui anggota baru dalam klan kita. Dan…" Hiashi berdeham, "…prosesi penandaan. Itu yang paling penting, Neji. Kau harus _menandai _istrimu."

Di sebelahnya, Hanabi tiba-tiba merona merah dan mengikik –yang kemudian segera disamarkannya menjadi batuk-batuk kecil.

Sakura melempar tatapan bertanya pada suaminya. Tetapi Neji tidak memandangnya, melainkan menatap lurus pada sang paman. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ekspresinya sama sekali tak terbaca, sampai akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepala.

"Saya mengerti."

.

.

"Neji-san?"

Suara wanita itu menyela kesunyian di dalam kamar yang berpenerangan temaram. Matanya menatap kosong ke langit-langit rendah di atasnya, sementara pikirannya kembali melayang ke peristiwa beberapa jam yang lalu di kediaman Souke. Sejak Hyuuga Hiashi menyebut-nyebut soal ritual yang harus dijalaninya untuk menjadi bagian dari Hyuuga, entah mengapa Sakura tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Ada sesuatu dalam perkataan paman mertuanya itu yang membuatnya sedikit terusik.

"Hn?" Neji, yang saat itu berbaring miring memunggungi Sakura di atas futon, menyahut pelan untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia mendengarkan.

"Ritual itu… apakah memang harus dilakukan?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Agak lama sebelum Neji menjawabnya, dengan masih tidak mengubah posisinya. "Ya. Itu adalah tradisi turun-temurun. Jika ada pria Hyuuga yang menikahi wanita di luar klan, maka…"

"…Aku tahu," sela Sakura, menghela napas, "Aku sudah mendengarnya tadi." Dia terdiam. "Jadi aku tidak punya pilihan, ya?"

"Apa kau takut?" tanya Neji.

Sakura agak ragu menjawab pertanyaan ini. Takut, mungkin bukan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya. "Tidak," jawabnya kemudian. Pelan. Tidak yakin.

"Kalau begitu jangan dipikirkan," kata Neji lagi, "Itu hanya sebuah ritual. Tidak akan membuatmu mati."

"Hmm…" Sakura mendesah pelan. Kata-kata Neji tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Masih ada yang mengganjal. "Neji-san?" panggilnya lagi.

"Ya?"

"Saat Hinata menikah dengan Naruto, apa dia juga menjalankan ritual itu?"

Sakura merasa selimutnya sedikit bergeser. Neji membalikkan posisinya sehingga mereka sama-sama berbaring terlentang sekarang. Neji mengambil waktu untuk menghela napasnya panjang sebelum menjawab,

"Tidak. Karena dia adalah wanita, dan menikah dengan Naruto berarti dia masuk ke dalam klan lain –klan Uzumaki. Ritual ini hanya berlaku untuk _pria _Hyuuga yang membawa masuk wanita ke dalam klan, bukan wanita Hyuuga yang keluar dan menjadi anggota klan lain."

"Begitu…" gumam Sakura. Dia menggigit bibirnya. "Waktu Hiashi-sama mengatakan kau harus menandaiku, apa maksudnya?"

Sakura merasakan Neji menoleh ke arahnya, maka dia juga menoleh dan mendapati mata sewarna mutiara itu menatapnya dengan sorot yang sama sekali tidak Sakura mengerti.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Sakura."

"Aku ingin tahu _sekarang!_" Sakura berkata gusar. "Jika aku tahu, setidaknya aku bisa mempersiapkan diriku."

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu—"

"Neji-san," sela Sakura. Dia menarik diri bangun dari posisinya dan menatap suaminya yang masih berbaring dengan tidak sabar. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa cemas, ketika pikiran itu melintas dalam kepalanya. Dan ketika pandangannya terjatuh pada tanda di dahi Neji, dia semakin gusar. "Kau… Apa mereka… akan memintamu memasangkan tanda kutukan itu padaku?"

Entah hanya permainan cahaya saja, atau dia memang melihat bibir Neji berkedut membentuk senyum kecil sekilas tadi, sebelum ekspresinya kembali datar.

"Tanda ini," Neji menyentuh tanda di dahinya, "Hanya diperuntukkan bagi para Bunke, untuk mencegah mereka –kami—membelot dari para Souke. Tanda kutukan yang akan langsung menyegel kekuatan Byakugan begitu seorang Bunke mati. Kau, Sakura, meskipun sekarang telah menyandang nama Hyuuga, tetapi dalam pembuluhmu tidak mengalir darah kami. Kau tidak memiliki Byakugan. Sekali pun tanda ini terpasang padamu, itu tidak akan berpengaruh apa pun."

"Jadi mereka akan memasangkan tanda ini padaku?"

"Tidak. Lagipula, hanya seorang Souke saja yang bisa memasang tanda itu. Mereka memintaku menandaimu, dan aku adalah Bunke, kalau kau lupa," kata Neji. Ada sedikit nada pahit dalam suaranya saat menyebutkan kalimatnya yang terakhir. "Sekarang kau tidurlah. Jangan memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Kau membutuhkan tenagamu untuk besok, Sakura." –Pria itu kembali berbalik pada posisinya sebelumnya, memunggungi Sakura.

Sakura memandangi bagian belakang kepala Neji dengan tatapan kosong. Jawaban itu masih tidak memuaskannya, seakan masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. "Lalu prosesi penandaan yang disebut-sebut itu—"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu, Sakura?" potong Neji.

"Ya," Sakura mengangguk.

Neji kembali berbalik, dan Sakura bisa melihat cahaya lilin yang bergoyang memantul di matanya yang sewarna mutiara. Lama Neji hanya menatapnya, sebelum kemudian berkata tenang, "Prosesi itu, berarti aku harus menandaimu dengan benihku. Prosesi itu, dalam kata lain, adalah berhubungan intim."

Sakura tertegun. Dia begitu terkejut sehingga tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Sudahlah," Neji kembali berbalik, menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi sehingga Sakura hanya bisa melihat belakang kepalanya saja, "Terlalu dini untuk mencemaskannya sekarang. Tidurlah. _Oyasumi…_"

.

.

**TBC atau sudah OWARI, belum ditentukan *Author ditendang***

**.**

**.**

_Un… chapter yang aneh deh, dan gomen kalo agak membosankan dan terganggu oleh beberapa dialog yang 'menjurus'. Tentang ritual itu, asli ngarang banget. Sedikit terinspirasi sama 'prosesi malam pertama' di serial Princess Hours yang dulu pernah tayang di tipi. Sumpah itu kocak abis si Shin ama Chae Kyoung.. XDD. Terus, soal bunke, souke dan tanda kutukan di jidat itu, saya juga gak begitu yakin di canonnya seperti itu. Sudah agak lupa sih. _

_Terus…aigooo susah banget bikin Neji IC! Kebanyakan fic romance yang saya baca tentang Neji, kebanyakan (gak semuanya, tapi) dia jadi pervert dan jarang yang straight. Huhuhu… Padahal setahu saya di canon-nya gak pervert, kan? Btw, soal Neji di canon, saya lagi naksir sama (suara) seiyuu-nya nih. Ya ampun, suaranya empuk banget sih, Kang? Heu… sampe saya rewind terus demi ngedenger suaranya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Apalagi yang di Naruto Shippuuden the movie 1. Sumpah seksi banget tuh suara.. *drooling* Apalagi waktu Naruto protes dan Neji nanggepin dengan 'Ah~' yang lucu abis, jadi kepingin nyubit pipi Neji. Plus, di situ interaksi NejiSaku lumayan banyak. Hoho.. lumayan buat referensi. _

_Dan soal OC-bibi-Neji, itu juga ngarang. Namanya juga diambil dari bumbu masak. :p_

_Genre saya ubah dari Romance-Angst ke Romance-General, soalnya saya gak yakin fic ini bakal angst.. -_-a Dan saya juga gak yakin bakal apdet cepet mengingat teman fic ini agak melenceng dari tema-tema yang biasa saya bikin. Sedang men-challenge diri sendiri nih. Terus, untuk alasan kenapa Neji bisa nikah sama Sakura, nanti akan dijelasin di chapter-chapter akhir. _

_Udah ah, ngebacotnya. Penghargaan terbesar buat yang udah mengapresiasi chapter lalu: ambudaff, VamPs 9irL, kin-chan, J0e, lady e. marionette, kakkoii-chan, D'Lampion, Mamehatsuki, Sasusaku, Arialieur, Fuyuzakura-hime, Riichan LuvHiru, Uchiha Sakura97, Ciaxx, hehe, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, DeviL's of KunoiChi. Makasih sudah menyempatkan mereview.._

_Dan makasih juga buat Mbak Eli, walaupun beliau enggak mereview (bahkan mungkin gak baca), tapi fic NejiIno-nya aku jadiin referensi juga buat fic ini. Arigatou gozaimasu! XDD_

_Yang mau komentar, kasih kritik, saran-saran atau masukan yang berhubungan dengan fakta-fakta di canon-nya, sok atuh mangga via review.. ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Menikahi Hyuuga Neji adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dan jatuh cinta pada pria itu adalah kesalahan yang lain. Tidak, kesalahan yang lebih besar, karena nyatanya Neji tidak mencintainya seperti yang selama ini dia pikirkan._

_._

_._

**GOKON**

_Neji-Sakura's fic by Lady Arlene_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_._

_._

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terbangun keesokan paginya dengan perasaan sedikit terganggu. Sepanjang malam tidurnya tidak nyenyak dan terus saja gelisah. Mimpi buruk tentang masa lalu dan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang dia tidak ingat apa itu seakan tak ada habisnya berkelebatan dalam kepalanya, mengusik istirahatnya.

Sakura menarik dirinya bangkit untuk duduk di sisi alas futon. Tubuhnya terasa berat, dan kepalanya seakan berputar. Dia merasa begitu letih sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ketika seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Dan baru tersadar sepenuhnya ketika hembusan napas yang hangat menerpa kulit lehernya yang tersingkap.

"Aliran chakra-mu kacau," ujar suara seseorang dari belakangnya.

"N-Neji-san—" Sakura tersentak kaget. Neji terasa sangat dekat, dia bisa merasakan hangat yang menguar dari tubuh suaminya menerpa punggungnya.

"Tidurmu tidak nyenyak?" Neji meletakkan tangannya di kedua pundak Sakura, menekan-nekannya dengan lembut. Dari pundak ke lengan, kemudian kembali lagi.

Keterkejutan yang dirasakan Sakura sebelumnya langsung sirna, digantikan oleh perasaan nyaman yang ditimbulkan oleh perlakuan suaminya. Dia memejamkan mata. "Nngh… mimpi buruk."

"Aa."

Gerakan tangan Neji terhenti. Dia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sakura, memutar tubuh wanita itu sehingga kini mereka duduk berhadapan. Sakura terkesiap. Erangan kecil meluncur dari bibirnya ketika Neji tiba-tiba saja menekan satu titik di tubuhnya. Sakit –sebelum perlahan rasa sakit itu menghilang, dan saat berikutnya tubuhnya terasa jauh lebih ringan.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Neji.

"Hmm…"

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, langsung bertemu pandang dengan mata keperakan milik Neji. Kesunyian tiba-tiba jatuh di antara mereka. Keduanya terpaku, seakan tenggelam dalam tatapan masing masing. _Pearl _bertemu_ emerald._ Sakura merasakan dorongan untuk menggerakkan tangan, menyentuhkannya pada wajah rupawan pemilik mata di depannya. Namun niatan itu segera diurungkannya, karena Neji tiba-tiba memalingkan muka dan menjauh. Sakura mengerjap.

"A—Arigatou…" ucap Sakura terbata, memecah kesunyian yang terasa canggung. Matanya menatap punggung Neji yang sudah bangkit berdiri dari futon mereka, mengawasinya ketika suaminya itu membenahi ikatan yukata kamarnya yang sedikit longgar akibat dipakai tidur. "Neji-san, dari mana kau belajar itu? Maksudku… pijatan—"

"Byakugan dan Jyuuken tidak hanya bisa berguna dalam pertarungan saja," jawab Neji datar. "Manfaatnya bisa lebih dari itu jika kau benar-benar menguasainya," tambahnya sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sakura yang masih duduk di futon. "Sebaiknya kau bergegas. Jangan lupa ada ritual yang harus kita jalani hari ini," ujarnya mengingatkan, sebelum kembali berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

_Ritual… _—kata itu kembali menyadarkannya akan sesuatu yang mengganggunya sejak semalam. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa? Ritual itu, dan entah apa yang harus dia lakukan sementara dia tidak tahu menahu tentang tradisi itu, sebelum –wajahnya memanas teringat kata-kata suaminya semalam_, "Prosesi itu, berarti aku harus menandaimu dengan benihku. Prosesi itu, dalam kata lain, adalah berhubungan intim."_ –sebelum dia menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya pada Neji.

_._

_._

Saori-ba-san datang bersama beberapa wanita Hyuuga ke kamarnya tidak lama setelah Neji pergi. Mereka segera membantu Sakura mengganti yukata kamarnya dan membereskan futon, kemudian membawanya untuk membersihkan diri. Kamar mandi yang mereka gunakan masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja bak mandi kayu itu tidak hanya diisi dengan air hangat biasa, melainkan air wangi yang dipenuhi kelopak-kelopak mawar merah.

Sakura sedikit canggung ketika dia menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya, lalu dituntun masuk ke dalam bak. Saori-ba-san menumpahkan air hangat ke bahunya, menggosok punggung dan lengannya dengan lembut menggunakan sabun khusus yang terbuat dari susu murni, sembari menjelaskan bagaimana prosesi ritual itu akan berlangsung dan apa saja yang harus dilakukan.

"Tidak perlu cemas, Nak," ujar Saori-ba-san sambil tersenyum keibuan, "jika masih tidak mengerti, suamimu akan membimbingmu langsung. Neji-kun sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

Setelah selesai, kemudian mereka membantunya berpakaian. Berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya, kali ini bukan sebuah yukata yang terbilang sederhana, melainkan sebuah kimono panjang. Mereka memasangkan kain indah berbahan sutera halus itu pada tubuhnya. Bagian bawah pakaian itu terjatuh dengan anggun hingga melewati mata kakinya, terjurai ke lantai kayu di belakangnya. Dan tidak seperti yang diduga Sakura sebelumnya, bahwa dia akan didandani seperti seorang _Geisha –_seniman wanita—mereka membiarkannya tampil alami tanpa riasan kecuali selapis tipis bedak khusus yang terasa ringan. Sementara rambutnya dibentuk sanggul sederhana di belakang kepalanya, dihiasi oleh sebuah _kanzashi –_hiasan rambut seperti tusuk konde—dengan ornamen berbentuk bunga sakura.

"Ini adalah _kanzashi_ milik mendiang ibu Neji-kun," beritahu Saori-ba-san ketika memasangkan perhiasan itu di rambutnya. "Neji-kun sendiri yang menginginkan supaya kau memakainya."

Sakura memandang dirinya di dalam cermin, tangannya menyusuri ornamen _cherry blossom_ yang kini tersemat cantik di rambutnya. Ada perasaan hangat yang aneh tiba-tiba menyusup dalam hatinya ketika menyentuh benda itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya pagi itu, dia tersenyum.

.

.

Neji dan beberapa pria Bunke sudah menunggunya di luar. Alih-alih mengenakan pakaian ninjanya yang biasa, kali ini Neji memakai sebuah kimono resmi klan Hyuuga, lengkap dengan _haori-_nya, berwarna biru gelap dengan sedikit aksen yang membuatnya sedikit berbeda dengan kimono yang dipakai anggota klan yang lain. Sementara rambutnya yang panjang tetap diikat di bagian ujung seperti biasa.

Pria itu menoleh, tatkala Saori-ba-san membimbing Sakura mendekat padanya. Sekilas Sakura bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah suaminya itu, sebelum kemudian kembali datar seperti yang biasa dia tampilkan.

"Dia cantik, bukan, Neji-kun?" Saori-ba-san menyanyai pendapat sang keponakan ketika mereka sudah berdiri di sisinya.

Neji mengambil waktu beberapa saat untuk menatap Sakura yang merunduk dengan sikap gugup, sebelum menjawab singkat, "Aa."

Saori-ba-san tersenyum puas, kemudian mundur supaya Neji bisa mengambil alih.

"Kita berangkat sekarang," ujar Neji seraya menawarkan tangannya.

Sakura memandang tangan yang terjulur itu dengan ragu, sebelum akhirnya menyambutnya. Neji menyelipkan jari-jemarinya yang panjang di sela-sela jemari istrinya, lalu menggenggam tangannya dengan mantap. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa gugup. Ini adalah kali pertama Neji menggandeng tangannya seperti ini, dan di hadapan para anggota klan pula.

.

.

Seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga sudah berkumpul di kediaman Souke ketika Sakura akhirnya tiba di sana bersama rombongan. Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, bersama sang istri yang sedang hamil besar pun turut hadir di sana, berdampingan dengan sang _Hyuuga Heir. _

Ternyata ritual yang harus dijalaninya jauh lebih sederhana dari pada yang Sakura bayangkan sejak semalam. Setelah menjalani ritual doa –seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan di kuil—Neji membimbingnya untuk _menemui _para tetua dan memberi hormat pada mereka. Satu demi satu. Kemudian _diperkenalkan_ secara terbuka pada seluruh anggota klan, Souke maupun Bunke. Dan mengingat anggota klan tidak hanya sebanyak sepuluh dua puluh orang saja, prosesi itu memakan waktu hingga menjelang sore.

Sampai akhirnya Sakura bisa beristirahat sejenak dan mengambil napas, kakinya serasa hampir putus saking seringnya dia berlutut dan bersimpuh.

"Lelah?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tempatnya beristirahat.

Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu dan tersenyum mendapati sosok wanita yang dikenalnya itu. "Sedikit," jawabnya.

Uzumaki Hinata menggeser pintu hingga menutup di belakangnya, sebelum berjalan mendekat. Sakura buru-buru bangkit dan membantunya duduk di atas zabuton kosong di sebelahnya. Hamil besar tentu membuatnya kesulitan bergerak, bukan?

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk beristirahat di rumah?" Sakura memadang iparnya itu dengan sorot mata khawatir.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Jangan lupa ini juga rumahku, Sakura-nee-san. Dan lagipula, aku tidak ingin melewatkan prosesi ini. Naruto-kun juga."

"Dia kelihatan canggung, si Naruto itu," Sakura berkata sambil tertawa kecil, teringat ekspresi Naruto yang harus duduk tenang dalam waktu yang lama bersama ayah mertua dan para kerabat Hyuuga. Mengingat selama ini Naruto adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa diam.

"Dia sudah berusaha keras," Hinata mengangguk setuju. Mata lavendernya melembut. "Sakura-nee-san juga." Wanita berambut panjang itu mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan iparnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar senang kita sudah resmi menjadi satu keluarga besar."

Sakura membalas remasan lembut tangan Hinata. "Aku juga," ujarnya tulus. "Apa setelah ini masih ada ritual lain?" tanya Sakura cemas setelah keduanya terdiam agak lama. "Apa masih ada sesuatu –atau seseorang yang harus kuberi hormat?"

Hinata menjawab dengan gelengan kepala dan tawa merdu. "Tidak ada lagi yang perlu diberi hormat, Onee-san. Setelah ini kita akan makan malam, hanya dengan para wanita. Neji-nii-san akan makan di tempat lain bersama para pria. Dan setelah itu…" semburat kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi Hinata yang seputih susu, "…kau akan dibawa ke kamar."

Sakura tertegun. Hampir saja dia melupakan ritual terpenting yang akan dijalaninya malam ini. Sejak tadi pikirannya terus disibukkan dengan acara berlutut-dan-memberi-hormat yang melelahkan sehingga melupakan hal-hal lain. Pipinya menghangat.

"Tidak perlu khawatir," ujar Hinata menenangkan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Sakura, "Lakukan saja seperti biasa."

"Aku mengerti," Sakura mengangguk, tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana lagi. _Tentu saja, _pikirnya, _dengan pernikahan kami yang sudah berjalan beberapa hari, Hinata pasti mengira kami sudah pernah melakukan hubungan itu sebelumnya._

.

.

Makan malam usai lebih cepat dari yang Sakura harapkan, dan waktu berikutnya tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di ruang pribadi Hinata yang lama untuk membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya. Kali ini, hanya Hinata dan Hanabi saja yang membantunya.

"Masih gugup?" tanya Hinata, seraya meremas spon yang telah dibasahi dengan air beraroma agar airnya mengalir di kulit punggung Sakura yang berkeringat, meninggalkan jejak tetesan air di sana.

"Sedikit," yang ditanyai menyahut pelan. Bagaimana dia tidak gugup jika ini adalah pengalamannya yang pertama?

Dan kikikan Hanabi tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Hinata segera menyenggol adik perempuannya itu, melempar tatapan menegur padanya. Hanabi buru-buru berdehem.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu, Neji-nii-san gugup tidak, ya?" gadis dua puluh tahun itu tak bisa menahan cengirannya.

"Hanabi," tegur Hinata lagi, sambil menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak setuju.

"Gomen…" Hanabi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya sudah. Kau pergi sana ambil yukata yang dibawa Saori-ba-san di kamar."

"Hai, hai…"

Hanabi meletakkan spon-nya, bangkit berdiri dan bergegas pergi menuju ruangan lain untuk mengambil yang diminta kakak perempuannya. Tak lama kemudian, setelah tubuh Sakura bersih dan kering, Hanabi kembali. Dan berdua dengan Hinata, mereka membantu Sakura mengenakan yukata-nya.

Yukata itu berbahan ringan dan seputih salju tanpa motif dengan gradasi warna lavender di bagian pinggir. Begitu tipis sehingga Sakura khawatir tubuhnya akan tampak dari luar, terlebih karena dia tidak mengenakan pakaian lagi di dalamnya. –"Sakura-nee-san tidak akan membutuhkannya nanti," ujar Hinata dan lagi-lagi disambut kikik Hanabi.

Tetapi rupanya kekhawatiran Sakura tak beralasan. Yukata itu menutupi tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Tidak ada yang akan tahu jika dia tidak mengenakan apa pun di dalamnya kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Hanabi kemudian menarik lepas jepit yang menahan rambut Sakura, membuat helaian-helaian merah muda yang lembut itu terjatuh dengan luwes ke punggungnya. Sakura mengambil sisir yang diulurkan gadis itu padanya dan mulai merapikan rambutnya, sementara Hinata pergi untuk mengambil sesuatu di dalam lemari laci.

Hinata menaruh sebuah botol bening kecil di telapak tangan Sakura begitu Sakura sudah selesai. "Ini adalah wewangian yang sudah turun-temurun digunakan di keluargaku. Pakailah. Neji-nii-san pasti akan menyukainya."

"Ta—tapi, Hinata…"

Hinata tidak memberi kesempatan pada Sakura untuk menolak. Saat berikutnya dia sudah mengamit lengan iparnya itu, menggiringnya menuju pintu, di mana Saori-ba-san yang akan mengantarnya ke kamar sudah menunggu dengan setangkai lilin di tangannya sebagai penerangan.

.

.

Itu adalah sebuah kamar yang luas di salah satu bangunan kediaman Souke. Tidak seperti kamar yang mereka tempati di kediaman Bunke, ruangan itu tidak memiliki futon. Sebagai gantinya, adalah sebuah ranjang bertiang empat yang dihiasi ukiran-ukiran cantik. Kelambunya yang berwarna merah terlihat seperti melayang. Senada dengan warna kelambunya, ranjang itu pun dilapisi seprai satin yang sewarna dan selimut yang sedikit lebih gelap warnanya.

Dua buah meja diletakkan di kanan kiri ranjang, masing-masing diletakkan setangkai lilin berukir dan dupa yang menguarkan aroma harum yang samar-samar di atasnya. Dan di seberang ranjang, terdapat sebuah meja rendah bulat dengan lukisan lambang klan Hyuuga dan dua buah zabuton sutra yang bersulam benang keemasan. Di atas meja terdapat sebuah guci air dan dua cangkir tembikar yang serasi. Juga sebuah mangkuk keramik putih berisi cairan kecokelatan dan piring berisi makanan kecil berbentuk bunga teratai.

Ke sana lah Saori-ba-san menuntun Sakura ketika mereka memasuki kamar itu.

"Tunggulah di sini, Nak. Suamimu akan segera datang," ujar Saori-ba-san dengan senyum keibuan. Diletakkannya sebelah tangannya sesaat di bahu menantu keponakannya itu, menepuk-nepuknya dengan lembut. Lalu undur diri, meninggalkan Sakura yang gugup seorang diri di kamar itu.

Sakura menarik napas panjang, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi ke sekeliling ruangan itu untuk mengagumi dekorasinya. _Benar-benar cantik, _pikirnya. Tetapi itu tidak lantas membuat kegugupannya sirna. Terlebih ketika pandangannya terjatuh pada ranjang yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Sakura menelan ludahnya.

_Di sanalah, Neji-san akan menjadikanku miliknya sepenuhnya malam ini…_

Suara pintu yang digeser membuat Sakura nyaris terlonjak karena kaget. Dengan cepat dia menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Neji melangkah memasuki kamar, lalu menggeser kembali pintu itu hingga menutup. Pria itu mengenakan yukata putih bersih yang mirip dengan yang dikenakan Sakura. Bedanya, bagian depan yukata Neji dibiarkan sedikit longgar sehingga mengekspos dadanya yang putih dan bidang. Sakura buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dan menunduk, memandangi kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di pangkuannya. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa malu sendiri.

Neji berjalan ke arahnya, kemudian duduk bersila di atas zabuton di sebelah Sakura. Lama keduanya hanya duduk dalam keheningan. Beberapa kali terdengar suara langkah kaki di luar ruangan berdinding tipis itu, dan pikiran-pikiran aneh langsung menyerbu masuk dalam kepala Sakura.

Dindingnya begitu tipis, bagaimana kalau ada yang mengintip? Bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengar? Dan Sakura belum lupa pada fakta bahwa sekarang mereka berada di tempat yang dipenuhi para pengguna doujutsu Byakugan.

Seakan bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan istrinya, Neji bertutur tenang, "Ruangan ini sudah dilapisi dengan _kekkai _khusus. Tidak ada orang yang bisa mengintip, atau mencuri dengar dari luar. Bahkan Byakugan sekali pun tidak dapat menembusnya."

Sakura merasakan wajahnya menghangat. "H—Hai…"

Neji menatap istrinya yang masih tertunduk, menatap rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai halus di atas kain putih yukatanya, menatap bibir bawahnya yang terkulum dalam sikap gugup yang tak bisa disembunyikan, dan kedua tangannya yang diletakkan di pangkuan, saling remas.

"Gugup?" dia bertanya.

Sakura tidak menjawab dan diamnya itu diartikan Neji sebagai 'ya'. Dia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh sisi wajah Sakura. Hanya sebuah sentuhan kecil, tapi sanggup membuat wanita itu tersentak kaget. Dengan cepat dia menarik wajahnya. Mata emeraldnya melebar, dan detik berikutnya dia langsung menyesalinya ketika melihat ekspresi beku yang selintas dilihatnya di wajah Neji –sebelum wajah itu kembali rileks dan datar.

"_G—Gomenasai_—Neji-san…"

Namun Neji mengabaikan permintaan maaf Sakura dan hanya mengibaskan tangannya sekilas. Suasana mendadak terasa canggung. Hingga Sakura lah yang kemudian bergerak. Diambilnya guci air di atas meja dan menuangnya ke dalam dua cangkir yang tersedia. Kemudian diangsurkannya satu pada Neji dengan agak ragu. Awalnya Sakura mengira Neji akan menolaknya, tapi tidak. Neji mengambil cangkir itu dari tangannya dan menghirupnya perlahan. Sementara Sakura malah tidak menyentuh cangkirnya, masih was-was mengawasi suaminya.

Setelah Neji meletakkan cangkirnya kembali di atas meja, ia mengambil kue berbentuk bunga teratai kecil dari piring kudapan. Digigitnya setengah, dan kemudian setengahnya lagi dia sodorkan ke bibir Sakura. "Makan itu, Sakura."

"Apakah ini bagian dari ritual juga?" Sakura bertanya.

Neji menjawab dengan anggukan, kemudian menyuapkan potongan itu ke mulut sang istri saat Sakura membuka bibirnya dengan patuh. Sakura mengunyahnya perlahan-lahan. _Manis…_

"_Bunga teratai beku__***)**_ adalah makanan yang umum dibuat oleh para wanita Hyuuga sejak beratus tahun yang lalu untuk pasangannya," tutur Neji kemudian, "Rasa manis dan aromanya yang harum adalah perlambang dari cinta kasih dan kesetiaan, pengabdian dan penyerahan diri. Dan sekarang, sudah menjadi tradisi bagi para wanita Hyuuga untuk membuatnya dan memakannya bersama suami mereka di malam pengantin. Ibuku membuatkannya untuk ayahku, begitu pula dengan ibu Hinata-sama membuatkannya untuk Hiashi-ji-sama. Bahkan Hinata-sama pun membuatkannya untuk Naruto ketika mereka menikah."

Sakura mengangguk. Kemudian dengan gerakan ragu, dia mengambil satu kue dari piring dan menyuapkannya pada Neji. Pria itu sedikit terkejut, tetapi tidak menampiknya. Digigitnya separuh, lalu mengawasi ketika Sakura memasukkan sisanya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Selesai dengan kue teratai itu, Neji mengambil mangkuk porselen berisi cairan kecokelatan, mengangsurkannya pada Sakura. "Minumlah ini."

"A—Apa ini?" tanya Sakura, memandang isi mangkuk itu dengan penasaran.

"Bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya, kukira," jawab Neji.

Percaya sepenuhnya pada kata-kata Neji, Sakura mengambil mangkuk itu dari tangan suaminya. Dia sedikit mengendusnya ketika bibir mangkuk itu sudah dekat ke bibirnya. Baunya sedikit aneh –percampuran antara bau pil prajurit yang biasa dibuatnya dan obat batuk. Dan rasanya juga tak kalah aneh.

"Saori-ba-san memberitahuku kalau itu adalah ramuan untuk menyuburkan kandungan," Neji berkata dengan nada datar.

Sakura nyaris tersedak, tetapi ditahannya sekuat tenaga. Sudah terlanjur, pikirnya, maka ditandaskannya isi mangkuk itu. Rasa pahitnya sedikit membuat mual. Dan untuk menghilangkannya, Sakura mengambil satu kue lagi dan menjejalkannya ke dalam mulut. Dia menarik napas lega begitu rasa manis dari kue itu menyebar di dalam mulutnya, menggantikan rasa pahit.

"_Daijoubu_?"

"Nng…" Sakura mengangguk cepat, menelan dengan susah payah kue di mulutnya. Dia menerimanya ketika Neji mengangsurkan cangkir berisi air padanya. "_Arigatou_…"

"Aa."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya untuk minum sementara Neji mengawasinya. Setelah selesai, Sakura menurunkan gelas itu dan membiarkan Neji mengambilnya dari tangannya untuk diletakkan di atas meja.

_Sudah waktunya…_

Sakura merasakan degup jantungnya semakin cepat ketika Neji meraih tangannya dan membimbingnya berdiri, kemudian tanpa bicara membawanya berjalan ke ranjang. Setelah sampai di sisi ranjang, Neji meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Sakura, sedikit mendorongnya agar duduk. Sakura menurut, dan tak lama Neji juga duduk di sampingnya, sedikit menyerong sehingga posisi mereka berhadapan.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Tangannya yang ditangkupkan di pangkuannya mulai terasa dingin dan berkeringat. Dia menunggu… sampai kemudian dirasakannya tangan Neji di dagunya, mengangkatnya sehingga dia bisa melihat wajah istrinya dengan jelas.

Ragu, Sakura balas menatap suaminya dan melihat wajah datar yang sama. Tidak, tidak sama. Entah hanya pantulan dari cahaya lilin yang membias di kelambu merah atau memang wajah pria itu terlihat memerah. Tanda kutukan di keningnya terlihat berkilau oleh keringat yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana. Bahkan aliran chakra-nya pun –Sakura bisa merasakannya—mengalir lebih cepat dan aura panas terasa menguar dari tubuh suaminya itu.

"N—Neji-san, _daijoubu_ _ka_?"

Neji memejamkan matanya beberapa saat sementara ekspresi seperti menahan sakit muncul di wajahnya. Kemudian, perlahan Sakura merasakan semuanya kembali normal. Wajah Neji kembali rileks dan dia kembali membuka matanya. "_Iie… daijoubu_." Neji menatapnya dalam-dalam, membuat wanita di depannya itu kembali gugup. "_Daijoubu, Sakura…"_

Dan Sakura memejamkan matanya, ketika Neji mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya sambil memegangi kedua bahunya, menyentuhkan bibir ke dahinya dengan lembut. Sakura menelan ludahnya. Tangan kanannya meremas tangan kirinya semakin kuat ketika dirasakannya bibir Neji berpindah ke pipinya, mengecupnya di sana, lalu pipi yang satunya lagi. Ujung hidungnya, dagunya, kemudian bibirnya. Hanya sapuan yang sangat lembut dan tidak memaksa. Tetapi cukup untuk membuat seluruh tubuh Sakura gemetaran.

Sakura menahan napas, ketika tangan Neji berpindah untuk melonggarkan ikatan pada yukata yang dikenakannya, ketika merasakan ikatan itu perlahan melonggar dan akhirnya terlepas. Dia bergidik, ketika udara kamar yang dingin menyapu tubuhnya yang kini terbuka sepenuhnya. Kedua matanya masih terpejam rapat, masih belum siap untuk melihat apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Ketika punggungnya yang tak terlindung menyentuh ranjang berlapis kain satin, ketika merasakan hangat tubuh suaminya merangkumnya dari atas. Neji kembali menciumnya dengan lembut sepanjang garis rahangnya, lehernya, pundaknya…

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa takut –_sangat takut._ Dia masih belum siap.

Dan air mata itu terjatuh dari sudut mata Sakura yang masih terkatup tanpa bisa ditahan. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, disusul sebuah rintihan kecil yang lolos dari bibirnya.

"Sakura…"

Sakura merasakan Neji menghentikan gerakannya. Kedua tangannya yang saling remas di atas dadanya sedikit mengejang ketika tangan Neji menyentuh bagian itu. Tangan Neji meremas tangannya dengan kaku –hanya sekilas, sebelum tangan itu meninggalkannya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, menunggu dengan cemas apa yang akan dilakukan suaminya setelah ini…

Tetapi tidak ada yang terjadi, hingga kemudian Sakura merasakan Neji bergerak menjauh darinya. Tak lama selembar selimut tebal ditarik menutupi tubuhnya yang terbuka.

Ragu, Sakura memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Di sebelahnya, Neji telah berbaring miring memunggunginya, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan ketika tidur di kamar mereka yang biasa. Punggungnya terbuka, sementara bagian bawah tubuhnya tersembunyi di balik selimut. Yukata mereka teronggok begitu saja di bawah ranjang.

"N—Neji-san?" suara Sakura terdengar bergetar.

Namun hanya kesunyian yang menjawabnya. Neji tidak bergerak di tempatnya.

Sakura merasakan hatinya mencelos.

_Ada apa? Kenapa –kenapa berhenti? _Beribu tanya bermunculan di benak Sakura, menggantikan ketakutannya dengan perasaan bingung yang teramat sangat. Dipandanginya punggung sang suami yang bergerak-gerak halus seirama aliran napasnya yang tenang, bertanya-tanya apakah ada yang salah? Apakah dia telah melakukan kesalahan sehingga membuat suaminya enggan?

Sakura terus berpikir, sembari terus menatap punggung Neji yang entah mengapa terasa sangat jauh. Hingga akhirnya lilin mencair sepenuhnya dan padam, hingga kantuk akhirnya menyergapnya, hingga malam berlalu dan pagi menjelang.

Neji sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya.

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

_***) A Frozen Flower (kuterjemahkan jadi bunga teratai beku. Gaje.. =_=), diambil dari film Korea berjudul sama. Kue bunga yang diberikan Permasuri di film itu ke pengawal Hong Lim. Disarankan buat fans-nya Jo In Sung, apalagi adik-adik yang umurnya masih di bawah 21 tahun dan yang gak suka yaoi, jangan coba-coba nonton film itu deh. Ntar ilfeel sama Jo In Sung-nya kaya saya (saya nonton film itu karena kepingin lihat si ganteng Jo In Sung-oppa). Huhuhu… T.T Lagian rate-nya MA. Parah banget.. =_=a **_

_**Chapter ini sebenarnya sudah selesai jauh-jauh hari, tapi saya ragu-ragu setiap mau publish. Kalau dilihat di atas, walaupun bukan lemon (saya gak sanggup nulis lemon. Duh!), tapi tetep aja… *blush* Mudah-mudahan ini masih termasuk kategori 'aman'. Dan chapter ini isinya cuma prosesi doang. Gomen kalo membosankan dan gaje dan jelek, yah.. *gak pede mode on* =_=**_

_**Btw, sekedar pemberitahuan aja. Ini kutulis berdasarkan sudut pandangnya Sakura saja. Kalau Neji, biarlah apa yang dia pikir dan rasakan tetap menjadi misteri sampai di chapter-chapter terakhir. Gimana perasaannya ke Sakura, barangkali bisa ditebak-tebak dari sikapnya aja yah. ^^**_

_**Arigato gozaimasu buat yang sudah mereview chapter lalu, **_

_**Fuyuzakura-hime, Mamehatsuki, VamPs 9irL, Arzhetty Granger aka Intan **(ganti pen-name lagi, say? ^^), **aya-na rifa'i, J0e, lady e. marionette, acchan lawliet, Ciaxx, Kinsa Ka-chan Kazama, Riku Aida, chrysothemis, Uchiha Sakura97, No Name **(siapa, ya? Enggak ada namanya…), **Just Ana, kin-chan, kuraishi cha22dhen, cherrysakusasu **(yang review 2 kali.. ^^), **Mayuura, Michi-chi-chi, hehe, D'Lampion, sava kaladze, kakkoii-chan, Fun-Ny Chan.**_

_**Yang udah ngefave tanpa mereview juga, arigato… *bowed* ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Menikahi Hyuuga Neji adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dan jatuh cinta pada pria itu adalah kesalahan yang lain. Tidak, kesalahan yang lebih besar, karena nyatanya Neji tidak mencintainya seperti yang selama ini dia pikirkan._

_._

_._

**GOKON**

_Neji-Sakura's fic by Lady Arlene_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_._

_._

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

Hinata dan Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga untuk sementara waktu. Alasannya, Naruto tidak ingin sang istri yang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk melahirkan, tinggal sendirian di Hokage Manor selama dia bekerja. Selain itu Hinata juga ingin berada dekat dengan keluarga besarnya sementara menunggu saat-saat yang mendebarkan itu tiba.

Tentu saja ini adalah kabar baik untuk Sakura. Dia yang selama ini selalu merasa kesepian di rumah yang terlampau besar untuknya itu, akan memiliki teman mengobrol dan mereka bisa melakukan kegiatan yang menyenangkan bersama-sama. Sekaligus dia bisa mengecek kondisi kehamilan Hinata dengan lebih intensif.

Sore itu, kedua wanita itu tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan duduk-duduk di pelataran kediaman Souke sambil menikmati pemandangan senja yang indah di atas taman berkolam. Semburat kemerahan terpantul di atas permukaan kolam yang beriak, ditingkahi suara gemericik air yang mengalir dari saluran bambu.

Sakura menghela napas dengan santai, meluruskan kakinya di atas lantai kayu yang terasa sejuk. Setelah bekerja seharian di rumah sakit, memang sangat nyaman bersantai seperti ini. Ditemani secangkir _ocha _hangat mengepul, dan tentu saja, teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana _mereka _hari ini?" sambil tersenyum, Sakura mengerling ke arah perut buncit wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Hinata dengan refleks membelai-belai perutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Mereka sangat aktif hari ini," tuturnya dengan nada bahagia yang terdengar jelas. "Tak hentinya menendang-nendang."

"Kalau kau mau tahu pendapatku," kata Sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Hinata yang bersemu kemerahan, "saat mereka lahir, mereka pastilah mirip dengan Naruto. Setidaknya, ada sifatnya yang menurun."

"Kuat, pemberani, pantang menyerah, memiliki tekad besar…" Hinata tertawa kecil, kemudian menghembuskan napas dengan senyum masih terkembang di bibirnya, "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika rumah kami kelak dipenuhi oleh anak-anak dengan sifat luar biasa seperti itu."

"Jangan lupakan tentang budi pekerti dan hati yang baik, Hinata," Sakura mengingatkan.

"Itu juga," ujar Hinata dengan anggukan setuju.

Lalu mereka terdiam. Suara kaokan burung gagak terdengar di kejauhan. Di kolam, seekor ikan koi berwarna kuning dengan bercak hitam dan putih mendadak melompat, menimbulkan bunyi berkecipak.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura-nee-san dan Neji-nii-san?" pertanyaan dari Hinata memecah keheningan. "Apa ada rencana memiliki momongan dalam waktu dekat? Pasti sangat menyenangkan jika anak-anak kita bisa satu angkatan di akademi. Benar, kan?"

"A—Ah…" Sakura tergagap, tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana atas pertanyaan itu. "Eto… Kami belum pernah membicarakannya," akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bicara jujur, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya juga. Barangkali _'belum pernah mengusahakannya' _lebih tepat. Sakura lantas mengeluarkan tawa canggung.

"_Souka_…" Hinata mengambil cangkit _ocha-_nya dan menyesapnya perlahan-lahan. Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi wajah Hinata seperti baru saja teringat sesuatu, entah apa itu, yang jelas itu membuat wajahnya merona kemerahan. "Ano…"

"Ya, Hinata?"

Hinata terlihat ragu-ragu. _"Sumimasen_… aku mendengar hal yang sedikit mengganggu dari Naruto-kun. Un, tentang…" Hinata membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung sementara dia terlihat seperti berusaha keras menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan.

"Mendengar tentang apa, Hinata?" Mau tak mau, Sakura penasaran juga… dan sedikit cemas.

"Ano… saat malam penandaan beberapa hari yang lalu—" hati Sakura mencelos. Wajahnya kontan memanas, namun dia berusaha terlihat biasa, "—Naruto-kun bilang, para sepupu kami melakukan sedikit keisengan."

"Hm?" Kedua alis Sakura terangkat. Kali ini dia benar-benar bingung.

"Eto…" rona kemerahan di pipi Hinata semakin gelap, "Katanya, tanpa sepengetahuan Neji-nii-san, mereka memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam minumannya. Itu semacam…" wanita itu terlihat ragu, sebelum kemudian memberi isyarat agar Sakura mendekatkan telinganya.

Dan mendengar apa yang dibisikkan iparnya, kedua mata Sakura membulat. Separuh dirinya ingin tertawa, tidak menyangka orang-orang Hyuuga yang terkesan kaku itu bisa juga melakukan hal-hal iseng seperti itu. Tetapi itu menjelaskan segalanya. Sekarang menjadi masuk akal mengapa Neji terlihat begitu gelisah malam itu, mengapa Sakura merasakan aura panas yang menguar darinya seakan aliran darah Neji berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Jadi…?"

Sakura tak langsung menanggapi. Dia tidak pernah sekali pun membicarakan tentang malam penandaan itu pada siapa pun. Bagaimanapun dia dekat dengan Hinata, dan biasa mencurahkan apa pun dengannya, rasanya bercerita terang-terangan tentang _urusan pribadi-_nya dengan sang suami bukanlah sesuatu yang bijaksana. Lagipula Sakura merasa berkewajiban menjaga kehormatan Neji. Nanti apa yang dikatakan Hinata, jika mengetahui sepupunya mangkir dari kewajiban yang seharusnya dia lakukan sebagai seorang pria –dan seorang suami? Dan bagaimana reaksi Neji jika mengetahui istrinya membicarakan dirinya di belakangnya?

Meskipun jika ingin jujur, Sakura juga merasa penasaran dengan sang suami yang cenderung menjaga jarak dengannya. Bukannya Neji tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik. Neji cukup baik dan memperlakukannya dengan sopan, tetapi tidak seperti yang dilakukan para pria pada umumnya terhadap istri yang baru saja mereka nikahi. Terlebih saat mereka sedang berdua saja. Di dalam kamar mereka, di atas ranjang, hubungan merekatak ubahnya seperti es yang membeku.

Awalnya Sakura berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Tetapi seiring waktu berjalan, terutama setelah malam penandaan, entah mengapa hal itu semakin mengganggu pikirannya. Mengapa sampai sekarang suaminya tidak menunjukkan keinginan untuk menyentuhnya? Bukannya Sakura sudah semakin terdesak oleh _kebutuhan _itu, hanya saja sikap Neji yang selalu menghindar membuatnya resah dan memancing pikiran-pikiran negatif berkelebatan dalam kepalanya.

Hinata memperhatikan pandangan Sakura yang menerawang, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Sakura-nee-san?" Sentuhan pada bahunya, juga suara Hinata yang memanggilnya membuat Sakura tersadar. Dia kembali memandang Hinata. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Hinata bertanya dengan wajah khawatir.

"_Iie_…" Sakura buru-buru mengelak. Memaksakan seulas senyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Sakura menghirup minumannya sambil menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran aneh dari dalam kepalanya dan mencoba mengembalikan perhatiannya pada pembicaraannya sebelumnya dengan Hinata, mengenai apa yang sudah dilakukan para sepupu Neji pada malam penandaannya. Dia kemudian membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Neji tidak mereduksi efek ramuan itu dengan chakranya. Pasti… —hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajah Sakura memanas.

"Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Itu… malam yang sangat hebat." –_jika benar-benar terjadi, _Sakura menambahkan dalam hati. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk berkata bohong seperti itu.

Kali ini giliran Hinata yang tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa atas pernyataan itu. Wajahnya sekarang sudah lebih merah dari tomat yang sedang ranum.

.

.

Lampu-lampu di lorong kediaman Bunke sudah mulai dinyalakan ketika Sakura kembali setelah makan malam. Langkah kakinya yang beradu dengan lantai kayu terdengar di sepanjang lorong itu sampai akhirnya dia tiba di depan kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Neji. Kamar itu gelap, yang berarti satu hal, suaminya belum kembali dari misi sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Menghela napas dengan lelah, Sakura lantas melangkah memasuki kamar dan menyalakan lampu. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan yukata untuk tidur, dia melangkah menuju lemari geser yang biasa digunakan untuk menyimpan futon. Lemari itu berukuran besar dan menyatu dengan dinding. Terdapat dua tingkat di dalamnya. Di bagian atas, digunakan sebagai tempat menyimpanan perlengkapan ninja milik Neji. Kunai dan shuriken berbagai ukuran, tanto, _exploding tags, _bom asap, semuanya tersimpan rapi di sana. Sementara di bagian bawah digunakan untuk menyimpan futon.

_Neji-san memang sangat telaten, _pikir Sakura, memperhatikan senjata-senjata itu. Semuanya dalam keadaan baik dan jelas terawat. Tidak mengherankan sebenarnya, mengingat salah seorang rekan satu timnya dulu adalah seorang _weapon mistress._

_Tenten…_

Mau tak mau, Sakura jadi teringat pada kunoichi yang juga teman baiknya itu. Ingat bagaimana Tenten dulu pernah menceramahinya tentang pentingnya merawat senjata dan bagaimana seorang kunoichi harus bisa sejajar bahkan lebih kuat dari para shinobi. Wanita yang sangat menyenangkan, juga cantik. Sakura tersenyum sendiri. Dulu dia selalu menyangka ada _sesuatu _di antara Neji dan Tenten. Siapa yang tidak menyangka seperti itu, jika keduanya kerap terlihat bersama-sama? Setidaknya sampai Neji diangkat menjadi jounin dan sering mendapat misi terpisah dengan tim genin-nya, Tenten lebih sering terlihat bersama Lee dan Gai-sensei.

Senyum di wajah Sakura memudar. _Tenten, Lee-san, Gai-sensei_. Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah sampai sekarang Neji masih sering memikirkan mereka? Apakah seperti dirinya yang sangat kehilangan Sasuke dan Kakashi-sensei, Neji juga merasakan kedukaan mendalam yang sama? Apakah seperti dirinya, Neji juga melewati saat-saat teramat berat dimana dia harus bersusah payah mengumpulkan kembali puing-puing hatinya yang remuk akibat peperangan yang telah merenggut orang-orang terkasih?

Ya, pasti begitu. Trauma itu pasti ada.

_Satu persamaan antara dirinya dan Neji, mereka berdua sama-sama pernah terluka dan kehilangan…_

.

.

Pria berambut kuning yang kini duduk di atas kursi berpunggung tinggi di kantor Hokage itu menggeliat, menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya yang terasa pegal setelah seharian berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen desa. Suara keluh bosan kerap terdengar meluncur dari bibirnya. Wajar saja, karena bekerja di belakang meja dalam waktu yang lama bukanlah tipe pekerjaan yang disukai Uzumaki Naruto. Tetapi kedudukannya sebagai Hokage yang mengharuskannya seperti itu. Apa boleh buat, pikir sang Hokage. Demi Konoha, apa pun akan dia lakukan termasuk melakukan pekerjaan membosankan menandatangani dokumen laporan dan permohonan misi.

"Ini yang terakhir," kuap Naruto seraya menarik sebuah dokumen ke dekatnya. Matanya yang mulai sayu karena mengantuk mulai memeriksa baris-baris tulisan laporan misi tingkat ANBU yang baru saja tiba di mejanya. Tetapi konsentrasinya tidak mau terkumpul juga. Kemudian diliriknya jam yang tergantung di atas pintu kantornya dan terkejut sendiri saat mengetahui bahwa saat itu sudah hampir tengah malam.

"Astaga… Hinata pasti sudah menungguku di rumah…" Naruto menggumam sendiri sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Haah… ya sudahlah. Kukerjakan besok saja." Dia meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal sekali lagi sebelum berdiri dari kursinya. Dan seseorang memilih saat itu untuk mengetuk pintu kantornya. "Masuk!" sahut Naruto ogah-ogahan.

Pintu kayu itu berayun membuka dan seorang jounin berambut panjang melangkah masuk. Pakaian putihnya tampak bernoda tanah di sana-sini dan jejak lelah akibat pertempuran masih terlihat di wajahnya. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja Naruto bisa memastikan shinobi di depannya ini sedang berada dalam level chakra yang rendah saat ini.

"Ah, Neji," sambut Naruto, "Sudah kembali dari misi? Bagaimana—"

"Misi berhasil," sahut Neji tanpa menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, "Putra Daimyo-sama berhasil dilepaskan dan sudah kembali dengan selamat ke istana, dan rencana pemberontakan oleh sekelompok nuke-nin juga berhasil digagalkan. Tidak ada korban."

"Bagus," komentar Naruto sambil mengangguk. Sejenak ditatapnya iparnya yang tampak sedikit terengah itu. Naruto menghela napas. "Seharusnya kau bisa melapor besok saja, Neji, kau kelihatan sangat lelah."

"Anda tahu saya tidak suka menunda-nunda, _Hokage-sama,_" balas Neji datar.

"Baiklah," sekali lagi Naruto menghela napasnya. "Sekarang kau pulang dan beristirahatlah. Besok tulis laporan rincinya untukku."

"Hai."

"Sakura-chan pasti senang melihatmu—" Naruto memandang kekosongan di depannya. Neji telah melesat pergi sepersekian detik yang lalu, "—pulang. Yah, terserahlah. Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu pulang bersama."

Gangguan kembali datang ketika Naruto baru saja akan menutup pintu kantornya untuk pulang. Seorang chunin yang bertugas di tempat penerimaan pesan berlari-lari dari ujung koridor ke arahnya. Suara langkah kakinya bergema di lorong melingkar yang kosong itu. Naruto menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar seperti Shikamaru.

"Ada pesan yang baru datang, Naruto-sama," chunin itu terengah. Diulurkannya sebuah gulungan tersegel berukuran sedang pada sang Hokage. "Dibawa oleh pembawa pesan tercepat dari _Oni no Kuni. _Pesan langsung dari Miko yang menguasai daerah itu. Saya pikir ini penting."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. _Oni no Kuni… _agaknya nama itu tidak asing. Dia lantas mengambil gulungan yang diulurkan padanya, membaca tulisan yang tertera di atasnya. Tiba-tiba saja mata safir sang Hokage membulat tatkala sekelebat ingatan masuk ke dalam otaknya. Misi bertahun-tahun yang lalu…

"Aa! Shion!"

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut ketika suara langkah kaki samar-samar mendekati pintu. Disusul kemudian oleh suara pintu yang digeser perlahan. Bayangan itu perlahan memasuki ruangan kamar yang gelap, berhati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang akan membangunkan sosok yang sekarang tengah meringkuk di atas futon. Tetapi sepertinya usahanya gagal, karena sosok itu kemudian bergerak. Rambut merah mudanya berkilau tertimpa cahaya dari luar ketika sosok itu berbalik dan menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu.

"Nng…? N—Neji-san?" ucap sosok itu grogi sambil memicingkan matanya yang sehijau permata zamrud.

Sementara bayangan yang baru datang itu terpaku. "Tidurlah kembali, Sakura," sahutnya pelan, lalu menggeser pintu kamar mereka kembali menutup.

Sakura tidak menghiraukan suaminya. Dia malah menarik dirinya duduk, mengusap matanya dan berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan kegelapan kamar. Dirasakannya bayangan Neji bergerak di dekatnya, melewatinya. "Kau sudah pulang?"

"Hn." Neji menggerutu. "Tidurlah lagi," ulangnya.

Dan lagi-lagi Sakura tidak menurutinya. Dia malah meraih lampu dan menyalakannya supaya dia bisa melihat sosok Neji dengan lebih jelas. Pria itu sedang membuka lemari geser, sepertinya hendak mengambil pakaian bersih. Tetapi gerakannya terhenti dan suara erangan lemah tertangkap telinga Sakura, membuat wanita itu siaga.

"Kau terluka?" Sakura segera berdiri dari futonnya dan menghampiri Neji. "Biar kulihat."

"Sakura—apa yang kau lakukan?" Neji tampak gelagapan ketika Sakura mencoba membuka pakaian atasnya.

"Melihat lukamu," ujar Sakura, mengabaikan protes suaminya. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Sakura berhasil meloloskan material putih yang kotor itu dari atas kepala Neji. Dan dia menemukannya, sebuah memar di sekitar rusuk pria itu. Neji berjengit dan merintih kecil ketika Sakura menekan-nekannya. "Apakah kau merasa susah bernapas, Neji-san?"

"Sedikit," Neji menggerutu.

"Otot antar rusukmu cedera," beritahu Sakura sambil memadang Neji yang mengernyit. Lalu dipapahnya tubuh pria itu ke futonnya untuk duduk. "Tidak biasanya sampai terluka seperti ini, Neji-san. Dan chakra-mu lemah. Misi yang sulit, kukira?"

Neji tidak menjawab –dia tidak perlu menjawab, karena Sakura pasti sudah bisa mengiranya. Hyuuga Neji, Konoha-nin yang terkenal dengan pertahannya yang absolut, tidak akan mudah terluka pada misi-misi kelas rendah—Pria itu memejamkan matanya, mengernyit sedikit ketika Sakura sekali lagi menyentuh bagian itu, mengalirkan chakra penyembuh dari tangannya. Setelah beberapa saat menyalurkan chakra, memar itu perlahan-lahan memudar, otot yang cedera di bawahnya kembali seperti semula. Sakura tersenyum lega ketika melihat wajah suaminya yang sudah kembali rileks.

"Luka seperti itu, seharusnya kau langsung pergi ke rumah sakit," kata Sakura sambil beranjak untuk mengambilkan pakaian bersih di dalam lemari. Pria itu kembali tak menjawab, hanya mengawasi gerak-gerik sang istri yang sibuk memilah-milah pakaian yang kiranya nyaman untuk dipakai tidur. Tak lama, Sakura kembali dengan membawa sebuah yukata kamar yang bersih. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berhenti. Matanya kini menelusuri tubuh dan wajah Neji yang kotor. Lapisan keringat dan debu tampak berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu kamar yang remang-remang.

Sebuah ide kemudian melintas di kepala Sakura, membuatnya bersemu merah. "Tubuhmu kotor, Neji-san. Kau mau aku membasuh tubuhmu?" usulnya dengan nada yang diusahakan tetap tenang. Entah apa yang membuatnya berdebar-debar seperti ini, padahal sebelumnya dia sudah pernah memandikan seorang pasien pria. "Maksudku, pasti sangat tidak nyaman –dan tidak sehat—jika kau tidur dalam keadaan tubuh kotor seperti ini. Dan sekarang sudah terlalu malam, dan kau terlalu lelah untuk pergi mandi. Jadi—"

"Aa," Neji menyahut datar tanpa memandang istrinya.

Tetapi itu sudah cukup bagi Sakura. Dengan wajah berseri-seri, dia berkata, "Baiklah. Akan kuambilkan air dulu." Diletakkannya yukata bersih yang baru diambilnya dari lemari tadi di sisi futon yang diduduki Neji. "Tunggulah sebentar. Aku tidak akan lama," ujarnya dengan seulas senyum, kemudian segera melesat meninggalkan kamar.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura kembali dengan membawa sebaskom air hangat. Setelah meletakkan baskomnya, dia mengambil kain pembasuh bersih dari dalam lemari. Dengan hati-hati agar airnya tidak tumpah ke lantai tatami, Sakura membasahi kain itu dengan air hangat dan memerasnya. Lalu dia mulai membersihkan debu dan keringat yang menempel di tubuh Neji. Sementara jantungnya mulai berdegup tak karuan. Sakura tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengagumi tubuh suaminya yang terbentuk bagus oleh latihan-latihan yang dijalaninya selama ini. Berotot, tetapi tidak berlebihan. Tetap terlihat langsing, namun menyimpan kekuatan yang mematikan.

Setelah selesai, Sakura membantu Neji mengenakan yukata tidurnya, kemudian membaringkan tubuh yang letih itu ke futon miliknya. Tak perlu waktu lama sampai akhirnya Neji jatuh terlelap, sementara Sakura membereskan pakaian kotornya dan baskom air yang sudah mulai mendingin. Sekembalinya Sakura ke kamar mereka, dia tidak langsung mengambil futon Neji untuk tempatnya tidur, melainkan duduk di sisi pria itu. Selama beberapa saat, Sakura hanya mengawasi wajah suaminya yang kini terlihat damai dalam tidur itu, menyingkirkan helaian-helaian rambut cokelat gelap yang terjatuh di atas matanya yang tertutup.

Neji terlihat amat lelah.

Sakura meraih tangan Neji, meletakkannya di antara kedua telapak tangannya sendiri. Tangan Neji terasa besar dan hangat dalam genggamannya. Rasanya begitu… melindungi. Sakura menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan-perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menghinggapinya setiap kali dia memandang wajah suaminya. Sakura kemudian mengumpulkan chakra di telapak tangannya, sehingga kini chakra hijau kebiruan itu berpendar dalam keremangan kamar, mengalir ke dalam tubuh suaminya yang letih.

.

.

Sakura terbangun keesokan harinya oleh suara kicauan burung yang terdengar dari pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Sambil mengusapkan matanya yang masih terasa berat, dia memandang berkeliling, terkejut sendiri saat mendapati dirinya tengah berbaring di atas futon dengan selimut tebal yang tertarik hingga ke dadanya. Sakura sama sekali tidak ingat pernah naik ke atas futon setelah mengobati Neji tadi malam.

_Neji-san…_

Sakura menarik dirinya bangun, seraya mencari-cari sosok Neji. Tetapi hanya ada dia sendiri di dalam kamar itu. Sakura menyingkirkan selimut dan beranjak dari futon. Setelah membereskan peralatan tidurnya, dia lalu bergegas meninggalkan kamar.

Rupanya Neji sudah berada di beranda kosong yang menghadap ke taman. Duduk bersila dengan kedua tangan di atas lututnya. Matanya terpejam. Sepertinya dia sedang bermeditasi. Sakura mengamati suaminya itu selama beberapa saat. Neji sudah mengganti yukata tidurnya dengan pakaian yang biasa dia kenakan. Rambut cokelat gelapnya yang panjang sedikit bergoyang tersapu angin pagi yang sejuk. Kulitnya yang putih tampak berkilau diterpa sinar matahari. Dia terlihat begitu tenang.

"Ohayou, Neji-san," sapa Sakura ragu. Biasanya Neji tidak suka diganggu jika sedang bermeditasi.

Tetapi kali ini Neji membuka matanya dan menoleh untuk menatap Sakura. "Ohayou gozaimasu. Kau sudah bangun?"

"Un…" Sakura mengangguk, seraya menyelipkan anak rambut merah mudanya ke belakang telinga dengan gugup. _Kenapa aku gugup? _"Bagaimana badanmu?"

"Sudah jauh lebih baik," sahut Neji datar. Sejenak dia memandang istrinya, seperti sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu, sebelum berkata, "Arigatou, Sakura."

Wajah Sakura bersemu kemerahan. "Tidak masalah."

Neji kemudian berdiri. "Bersihkan dirimu. Kita sarapan," katanya sambil melenggang pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura.

"Aa—Hai…" Sakura mendesah pada udara kosong di depannya. Meski begitu sebuah senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya yang masih merona. Lalu dia pun berlalu untuk membersihkan diri.

Neji sudah menunggunya di ruang makan ketika Sakura tiba di sana –dalam keadaan sudah bersih dan sudah berganti pakaian, tentu saja—Sarapan mereka sudah tersaji di atas meja. Sedikit sesal menyusup di hati Sakura saat memikirkan bukan dirinya yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Tetapi segera disingkirkannya pemikiran tersebut karena detik berikutnya perutnya sudah berkeriuk keras.

_Ah, menggunakan chakra sepanjang malam membuatku lapar…_

Neji yang tampak sedang menulis sesuatu pada selembar kertas mengangkat kepalanya begitu Sakura duduk di seberang meja.

"Laporan misi?" Sakura bertanya basa-basi seraya mengerling kertas yang bertuliskan tulisan tangan suaminya yang rapi.

"Aa." Neji meletakkan alat tulisnya. Lalu mengambil sumpit di atas tatakannya. Di depannya, Sakura melakukan hal yang sama.

"Itadakimasu!"

.

.

Naruto baru saja menghabiskan mangkuk ketiga ramennya siang itu di kantornya ketika suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu kayu ruangan itu terdengar.

"Masuk!" sahut sang Hokage.

Sang pengetuk kini membuka pintunya dan melangkah masuk. Menghela napas melihat tumpukan mangkuk yang sudah kosong di atas meja, dia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berjalan mendekat. "Ini titipan bento dari Hinata-sama," sang pendatang menghempaskan kotak yang dibungkus kain linen berwarna hijau lumut dengan motif lambang spiral Konoha di atas meja, "Dan ini laporan misi yang kau minta, _Hokage-sama._" Dia meletakkan dokumen laporan misi di sebelah kotak itu.

Mata safir sang Hokage, yang semula menatap dua benda yang baru saja diletakkan di atas meja kerjanya, berpindah pada pembawanya. Sebuah cengiran lebar diberikan pada jonin yang kini berdiri di depan mejanya. "Terimakasih, Neji. Sebenarnya tak usah sungkan—"

"Istrimu yang memberimu ini, bukan aku," sela Neji kalem.

"Maksudku bukan bento-nya," Naruto memutar matanya, "Tapi caramu memanggilku. Panggil Naruto saja, seperti di rumah."

Neji tidak menanggapi, hanya melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada sambil mengawasi Naruto menyingkirkan mangkuk ramennya yang sudah kosong dan mulai membuka kotak bentonya. Sebuah kerutan samar muncul di antara kedua alis Neji. Sejak dulu dia tidak mengerti bagaimana Naruto masih bisa memakan bento sementara dia baru saja menghabiskan ramen dalam jumlahg yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Aku memang suka ramen, Neji," ujar Naruto seakan dia bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan Neji, "Tapi selalu ada tempat untuk masakan Hinata di perutku," tambahnya sambil menyeringai. "Wow! Kelihatannya enak. Kau mau?" Naruto menyodorkan kotak bentonya ke arah saudara iparnya.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku sudah makan," tolak Neji dengan agak tidak sabaran. "Apa ada misi lagi untukku?"

Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan terakhir Neji, dan memilih menyumpit sepotong tempura dari dalam kotak bentonya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Aaah… _Oishi_…"

Neji menghela napas. "Jika tidak ada misi lagi, aku pergi sekarang, Naruto."

"Eeh—tunggu dulu, Neji!" panggil Naruto cepat sebelum Neji mencapai pintu. "Aku ada misi untukmu."

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

_**Ano… gomen ne, chapter ini berasa hambar banget. Saya juga bingung mau nulis kaya gimana lagi. =_=a.**_

_**Makasih buat yang sudah mereview chapter yang lalu. Maaf gak disebutin satu-satu namanya kaya kemarin. Lagi buru-buru soalnya kompie dapet minjem. Ehehehe… **_


	5. Chapter 5

_Menikahi Hyuuga Neji adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dan jatuh cinta pada pria itu adalah kesalahan yang lain. Tidak, kesalahan yang lebih besar, karena nyatanya Neji tidak mencintainya seperti yang selama ini dia pikirkan._

_._

_._

**GOKON**

_Neji-Sakura's fic by Lady Arlene_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_._

_._

**Chapter ****5**

**.**

**.**

"Nah, sudah selesai!" Sakura tersenyum pada seorang genin yang baru saja selesai dia obati luka-lukanya, lalu berbalik untuk menaruh perban bekas yang tadinya digunakan untuk membalut luka-luka itu di wadah sampah. "Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati, Kazuo-kun."

"Hai," remaja lelaki dua belas tahun itu bangkit duduk dan mulai menggerak-gerakan tangannya yang semula diperban. Cengiran puas menghiasi wajahnya ketika mendapati lengannya sudah tidak sakit lagi. "Sudah tidak sakit! Arigatou, Sakura-sensei!"

"Aa…" Sakura kembali berbalik menghadapi pasien kecilnya. Masih dengan wajah penuh senyum. "Sekarang kau boleh pulang dan istirahat."

"Eeh?" Kazuo si genin memberengut kecewa. "Tapi Shikamaru-sensei sudah berjanji akan melatihku hari ini. Sebentar lagi kan final ujian chunin!"

"Humph!" Sakura melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dengan bibir dikerucutkan. Anak ini semangat berlatihnya mengingatkannya pada Naruto saat masih genin dulu, pikirnya. "Baiklah. Tapi kau tidak boleh memaksakan diri. Cedera di lenganmu belum sembuh sempurna. Mengerti? Nanti aku akan bilang pada gurumu agar tidak terlalu keras."

"Hai, hai…" Kazuo tampaknya tidak terlalu puas, tetapi tidak membantah. Pemuda berambut gelap itu kemudian turun dari meja periksa, dan setelah mengucapkan terimakasih untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada Sakura, dia pun meninggalkan ruangan.

Sakura mengawasi punggung Kazuo sampai akhirnya menghilang di pintu sebelum bergerak ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya. Dari luar ruangannya, samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara Kazuo menyapa seseorang, "Konichiwa, Neji-sensei!"

"Hn. Konichiwa." Sakura langsung mengenali suara pria yang membalasnya, dan ketika dia memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap pintu, pemilik suara itu muncul di sana. Sakura sedikit terkejut, tetapi ada keriangan samar yang mendadak muncul di hatinya saat melihat sosok suaminya.

"Neji-san!" sapanya dengan suara yang diusahakan terdengar biasa. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Sakura mengambil serbet bersih untuk mengeringkan tangannya. "Ini kejutan. Tidak biasanya kau kemari."

Seperti biasa, hanya gumaman kecil yang diberikan Neji sebagai tanggapan atas basa-basi itu. Dia lalu melangkah memasuki ruangan dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Sakura."

Sakura meletakkan serbetnya di tempat semula, sebelum berbalik menghadap Neji dengan ekspresi penasaran pada wajahnya. Ini tidak biasa, pikirnya. Yang pertama, karena Neji tidak pernah menemuinya langsung di rumah sakit sebelumnya –setidaknya setelah mereka menikah—dan yang kedua, dia bilang ada yang ingin dibicarakan. _Apa? Persoalan apa yang kiranya cukup mendesak untuk dibicarakan di rumah sakit pada jam kerja seperti ini?_

"Apakah ini hal yang penting –sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Neji menatapnya lurus. "Nanti kau bisa menilainya sendiri."

.

.

"_Oni no Kuni," Neji membaca tulisan di bagian luar gulungan yang baru diulurkan Naruto padanya._

_Sang Hokage mengangguk dari atas kotak bento yang sedang ditekuninya. "Tentunya kau masih ingat, kan, dengan Miko negeri itu –Shion?"_

"_Aa. Shion-sama."_

_Naruto terkekeh. "Aku sudah lupa kau memanggilnya begitu," komentarnya, lalu memasukkan sepotong lauk ke dalam mulutnya. Setelah mengambil waktu untuk mengunyah dan menelan makanannya, dia melanjutkan, "Dikirimkan dengan pengirim pesan tercepat mereka, kukira ini misi yang benar-benar mendesak. Kau tahu Shion, kan? Sepertinya dia masih belum berubah dari yang dulu. Tidak sabaran."_

_Neji mengabaikannya. "Jadi apa misinya?"_

"_Penjelasan singkatnya ada di dalam gulungan itu," sahut Naruto, menghela napas, "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, bukan jenis misi yang mendesak. Tetapi jelas membutuhkan persiapan yang matang. Dan ini bukan misi yang sebentar. Paling singkat akan memakan waktu satu tahun atau lebih."_

_Neji mengangguk paham. Dengan hati-hati, dibukanya gulungan yang segelnya telah terlepas itu, kemudian mulai membacanya dengan teliti. Kerutan samar muncul di dahinya. "Tetapi di sini tertulis mereka menginginkanmu, Naruto, untuk menjalankan misi ini."_

"_Ya. Tapi kau tahu masalahnya, Neji. Sekarang aku adalah Hokage dan aku tidak bisa sembarangan meninggalkan desa, apalagi dalam jangka waktu yang lama," kata Naruto sambil mengangkat bahu, "Jadi aku memintamu untuk menggantikanku. Lagipula kau sudah mengenal baik daerah itu dan aku percaya kau yang terbaik untuk misi ini."_

_Neji terdiam sejenak. Bibirnya mengatup rapat dan ada kerutan samar yang muncul di antara kedua alisnya, seakan dia sedang memikirkan –atau mempertimbangkan—sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya dia menyahut datar, "Aku mengerti."_

"_Nah, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan," kata Naruto cerah. Lalu ekspresinya berubah serius. "Kau tahu ini bukan pertama kalinya seorang ninja mendapatkan misi dalam jangka waktu panjang. Ada kalanya mereka terpaksa memboyong serta keluarga mereka untuk pindah dari Konoha. Tetapi Sakura-chan adalah seorang kunoichi dan ini adalah misi tunggal—kalau kau mengerti maksudku, Neji." Dia berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas. "Jadi sebaiknya kau bicarakan dulu dengan istrimu."_

_._

_._

"Oni no Kuni... Jauh sekali…" Sakura menarik napas setelah Neji menyelesaikan penuturannya tentang misi yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Pergi ke negeri yang jauh dan asing, dan tak pasti kapan akan kembali ke Konoha… entah mengapa hanya dengan memikirkannya saja membuat hatinya terasa berat. Membayangkan Neji akan meninggalkannya… _seperti ketika Sasuke meninggalkannya dulu._ "Apakah tidak bisa menolak saja?" Sakura tak bisa menahan dirinya.

"Sayangnya tidak," sahut Neji, "Aku sudah menerima misi itu dan Naruto sudah setuju. Pesan persetujuan misi juga sudah dikirimkan pada Shion-sama."

"Begitu…" Sebuah senyum suram tersungging di bibir Sakura. "Itu artinya kita akan hidup terpisah?" ujarnya pelan.

"Itulah kenapa kita membicarakannya sekarang," ujar Neji seakan mengerti apa yang ada dalam kepala istrinya. Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Neji yang kini berdiri bersandar pada jendela ruangannya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Wajah pria itu terlihat kaku. "Aku memberimu pilihan, Sakura. Kau ikut denganku ke Oni no Kuni dengan resiko kau harus berhenti menjadi kunoichi." Pria itu berhenti, seolah memberi waktu bagi Sakura untuk menyerap kata-katanya, "Atau kau bisa tetap berada di Konoha. Dengan begitu kau tetap bisa menjalankan aktivitasmu seperti biasa."

Sakura memandang Neji dengan tatapan kosong. Memilih antara tetap tinggal di Konoha yang sangat dicintainya, tempatnya bertumbuh dan melewatkan hampir seluruh hidupnya, tetapi harus hidup terpisah dari suaminya. Atau pergi mengikuti Neji, mengorbankan usahanya selama bertahun-tahun untuk menjadi seorang kunoichi, dan mengikuti kodratnya sebagai seorang istri yang selalu mendampingi pria yang menjadi tempatnya menggantungkan hidup kemana pun dia pergi. Mana yang akan Sakura pilih?

"Besok siang aku akan berangkat," kata Neji kemudian, "Apa pun keputusanmu, kuharap kau memikirkannya masak-masak, Sakura."

.

.

Sakura memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit lebih cepat siang itu. Percuma saja, karena pembicaraannya dengan Neji dengan sukses membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi sama sekali pada pekerjaannya. Untung saja pasien sedang tidak banyak hari itu, dan tidak ada kasus gawat yang memerlukan keahliannya. Jadi Sakura bisa menyerahkan sisanya pada ninja medis lain yang sedang bertugas jaga.

Dengan helaan napas berat, Sakura menyusuri jalan yang ramai di pusat desa. Tak tahu kemana tujuannya sebenarnya, wanita itu hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya membawanya. Sesekali dia mengamati sekelilingnya sementara dia berjalan. Interaksi yang biasa: orang-orang saling bertegur sapa, tawar menawar antara pedagang dan pembeli, sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan, seorang bocah yang merengek pada orang tuanya ingin dibelikan manisan. Tetapi entah mengapa hal-hal sederhana yang bisa terjadi setiap hari semacam itu membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum, dan bertanya-tanya sendiri apakah di Oni no Kuni keadaannya juga sama seperti ini?

Kakinya kemudian terhenti di depan sebuah kedai kecil yang menjual soba –makanan sejenis mi, seperti ramen. Dipandanginya kedai yang tidak terlalu ramai itu. _Apakah di Oni no Kuni juga ada yang menjual soba? Bagaimana kalau nanti di sana Neji-san ingin makan soba?_

"Sakura?"

Suara seseorang yang memanggilnya membuyarkan lamunan wanita itu dalam sekejap. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara itu dan tersenyum saat mendapati sahabatnya yang berambut pirang.

"Ino."

.

.

Ino meletakkan dua cangkir teh di atas meja ruang tengah apartemen yang kini ditempatinya bersama Sai, kemudian duduk setelah meletakkan nampan kosongnya di bawah meja. Mata birunya kini memandang Sakura yang tengah menatap ke luar jendela.

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Ino bertanya penasaran.

Seakan baru terbangun dari lamunannya, Sakura menoleh. Tetapi wanita itu tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya yang ditumpukan di pangkuannya. "Ya…" sahutnya kemudian, mengakui.

"Tentang Neji?" tebak Ino.

"Tidak persis persis seperti itu juga," Sakura menjawab dengan gelisah.

Di sampingnya, Ino mengerutkan dahi dengan ekspresi tidak paham di wajahnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura tampak menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat. "Neji-san…" ucapnya lambat-lambat, "…mendapatkan misi keluar desa."

Kerutan di dahi Ino semakin dalam. "Aku tidak mengerti. Bukankah itu hal yang biasa?"

"Aku belum selesai," tukas Sakura. Dia menyelipkan anak rambut di belakang telinganya. "Ini bukan misi biasa. Bisa dibilang ini adalah perekrutan ninja kita oleh negara lain. Misi jangka panjang. Dan Neji-san… mungkin tidak akan pulang ke Konoha dalam waktu yang lama." Sakura berhenti untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Paling cepat satu tahun… atau bisa lebih dari itu."

Cukup lama keduanya terdiam. Ino memperhatikan sahabatnya yang kini tertunduk dengan kedua tangan saling remas di pangkuannya dengan pandangan bersimpati. Nada suara Sakura yang terdengar sedih di telinganya membuatnya tak enak. Padahal sebelumnya dia tidak begitu menyetujui pernikahan Sakura dengan Neji yang terlalu terburu-buru, dan Ino yakin sekali pernikahan itu tidak dilandasi cinta –setidaknya dari sisi Sakura, karena kenangan akan Uchiha Sasuke terlalu kuat mengakar dalam hatinya. Tetapi sekarang dia menjadi ragu. Agaknya, telah terjadi sesuatu dengan hati Sakura, dan itu ada kaitannya dengan Hyuuga Neji. Jika tidak, mengapa sahabatnya itu terlihat begitu berat menerima misi Neji?

"Neji-san memberiku pilihan," lanjut Sakura setelah beberapa saat, "Ikut bersamanya dengan resiko aku harus menyerah menjadi kunoichi, atau tetap tinggal di Konoha dan aku tidak perlu berhenti menjadi ninja."

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?" tanya Ino.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Aku belum memberikan jawaban," ujarnya pelan, "Neji-san memintaku untuk memikirkannya masak-masak." Sakura kembali menarik napas dengan berat. "Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana, Ino? Di satu sisi, menjadi kunoichi sudah menjadi hidupku dan aku terlalu mencintai desa ini sehingga tidak bisa membayangkan akan hidup jauh dari sini dalam waktu yang lama. Tapi di sisi lain… aku juga seorang istri, Ino. Aku –aku…" Sakura terlihat bingung sendiri, dan akhirnya membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung.

"Tidak ingin jauh dari suamimu?" terka Ino. Wanita itu tersenyum ketika mendapati Sakura tidak menjawab atau pun membantahnya. Hal ini menghapus keraguannya semula, bahwa _memang _telah terjadi sesuatu dengan hati sahabatnya itu. "Dengar, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa berkata kau harus begini atau harus begitu. Semua keputusannya ada padamu. Yang bisa kukatakan hanya, ikuti kata hatimu. Ikuti apa yang kau percaya adalah pilihan yang paling benar. Yang perlu kau tahu dalam hal ini, Sakura, adalah kau tidak dapat mendapatkan satu hal tanpa mengorbankan hal yang lain. Tanya hatimu, mana yang paling kau inginkan?"

Keheningan menyusup lagi, sementara Sakura memikirkan kata-kata Ino. Jika yang dimaksudkan Ino dengan 'yang paling diinginkan' adalah suami atau statusnya sebagai kunoichi, Sakura tidak terlalu yakin mana yang paling dia inginkan. Tetapi yang jelas ada satu hal. Satu hal yang diinginkannya semenjak dia bertekad untuk berhenti menangisi kepergian Sasuke –dia ingin bisa melanjutkan hidupnya dengan lebih berbahagia.

Seulas senyum muncul di wajah Sakura. "Hei, sejak kapan kata-katamu jadi bijak begitu, Ino?"

"Hmm…" Ino berlagak berpikir, dengan tangan diletakkan di dagunya, "Entahlah. Kurasa semenjak aku sering membaca buku-buku tentang kehidupan milik Sai-kun." –lalu kedua wanita yang berteman karib itu pun tertawa bersama.

Sakura mengambil cangkir tehnya dari atas meja. Tapi kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu di atas meja itu yang tadinya dia tidak menyadari benda itu ada di sana. Itu… "Mainan bayi?" Sakura mengambil benda kenyal berbentuk bola yang bisa berbunyi jika digerakan itu dengan tangannya yang tak memegang cangkir, lalu menggerakkannya. "Kau sudah membeli barang-barang semacam ini? Padahal kan—"

"Kehamilanku masih amat muda, yah, aku tahu itu. Bukan aku yang membelinya kok, tapi Sai-kun," potong Ino, wajahnya bersemu merah ketika dia mulai bertutur tentang kelakuan suami tercintanya, "Sejak kami tahu bahwa aku sedang mengandung, dia jadi semacam… un… terobsesi. Dia jadi senang mampir ke toko yang menjual barang anak-anak, menurutnya benda-benda itu sangat lucu dan setiap keluar dari toko, pasti ada saja satu atau dua barang yang dibelinya. Setiap kali aku bilang itu belum perlu, dia tidak mau dengar. Koleksi buku Sai-kun juga bertambah dengan buku-buku tentang kehamilan, tentang bagaimana caranya menjadi orangtua yang baik." Ino berhenti untuk menarik napas. Wajahnya terlihat bersinar ketika dia melanjutkan, "Aku tidak pernah menyangka Sai-kun bisa lebih cerewet dari ibuku. Dia meributkan apa yang kumakan, melarangku melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan berat. Dan…" Ino tertawa kecil, "…dia jadi senang berbicara dengan perutku."

"Ah…" Sakura terkekeh. "Kalian berdua sepertinya sangat bahagia, ne?"

"Hmm…" Ino mengangguk dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Sulit bagi Sakura untuk tidak merasa iri pada Ino dan hidupnya yang sempurna bersama Sai. Seperti itulah persisnya kehidupan yang diinginkannya.

.

.

Senja sudah mulai turun ketika akhirnya Sakura meninggalkan apartemen Ino dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih ringan. Dengan langkah mantap –dan dengan keputusan bulat yang sudah tergenggam di tangannya—Sakura _pulang _ke kediaman Hyuuga.

Mudah-mudahan ini hal yang benar untuk dilakukan, Sakura berdoa dalam hati.

"_Tadaima…_" ucap Sakura sambil membuka pintu geser ruangan yang ditempatinya dengan Neji di kediaman Bunke.

Neji, yang tampak sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk keberangkatannya Oni no Kuni esok hari, menoleh. "_Okaeri…_" gumamnya sebagai jawaban, kemudian kembali menyibukkan diri dengan barang-barangnya. Setumpuk pakaian masih tercecer di lantai tatami, begitu juga dengan beberapa gulungan, senjata dan barang-barang lain yang menunggu untuk dibereskan. Dan beberapa buah kotak berbagai ukuran yang sepertinya akan digunakan untuk mengemasi barang-barang itu diletakkan di sisi dinding.

Sakura melangkah masuk, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya. Sejenak Sakura hanya berdiri di sana sambil mengamati kesibukan Neji mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari dalam lemari, sebelum dia berjalan menuju lemarinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Neji ketika Sakura mengeluarkan ranselnya.

Sakura menoleh, sembari melempar senyum cerianya pada sang suami. "Tentu saja mengemasi barang-barangku."

Neji menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Sakura dengan eskpresi serius di wajahnya. "Dengar, Sakura. Aku tidak memaksamu—"

"Aku tahu," Sakura mulai mengeluarkan setumpuk pakaiannya dari dalam lemari, "Aku tidak merasa terpaksa kok, Neji-san. Ini sudah keputusanku. Aku sudah memikirkannya masak-masak –seperti katamu."

"Sakura," Neji menangkap bahu Sakura, membuat wanita itu berhenti dan berbalik menghadapnya. Neji menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Kau tahu kan resikonya jika kau ikut denganku? Kau akan meninggalkan teman-temanmu, meninggalkan pekerjaanmu di sini—"

"Aku tahu resikonya, Neji-san," ujar Sakura tenang, membalas tatapan Neji dan sorot mata bersungguh-sungguh untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah mantap dengan keputusannya, "Aku akan berhenti menjadi kunoichi, dan mulai sekarang aku akan mengikuti kemana pun suamiku pergi. Aku tidak akan menyesali keputusanku, Neji-san," tambahnya sambil tersenyum, seakan tahu apa yang akan dikatakan suaminya selanjutnya.

Neji masih menatapnya sebentar lagi, sebelum melepaskan pegangannya. "Sebaiknya begitu," gumamnya datar.

"Saa… kalau begitu, ayo lanjutkan berkemas!" seru Sakura ceria, sama sekali tak menyadari ketika dia berpaling ke arah lain, Neji mengamatinya dengan sorot mata yang lembut.

Selama beberapa waktu, keduanya bekerja tanpa banyak berbicara. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara barang-barang yang dipindahkan dan dimasukkan ke dalam kotak berdasarkan jenisnya. Senjata-senjata dimasukkan ke dalam satu kotak khusus, begitu juga dengan buku-buku dan gulungan, dan pakaian. Semuanya dikemas dalam kotak terpisah. Sempat terjadi kecanggungan ketika Sakura terpaksa menyatukan pakaiannya dengan pakaian Neji di dalam satu kotak karena tidak ada lagi kotak yang tersisa untuknya. Dengan gugup Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan pakaian-pakaian dalamnya supaya tak terlalu mencolok. Dan malu sendiri ketika melihat milik Neji.

_Huft… baka! Seharusnya aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan yang seperti ini. Haah…_

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam ketika akhirnya kotak terakhir sudah disegel dengan rapi.

"Haah.. _yokatta.. _akhirnya selesai juga!" Sakura menghembuskan napas penuh kelegaan keras-keras sambil meregangkan kedua lengannya yang terasa pegal. Sebuah pikiran terlintas di kepalanya ketika dia memandangi kotak-kotak itu. "_Ne, _Neji-san..." Sakura memandang suaminya dengan sikap bertanya-tanya, "Apakah kita besok akan berangkat menggunakan kereta? Maksudku, barang-barang ini terlalu banyak untuk dibawa dengan cara biasa, kan?"

"_Iie,_" jawab Neji, "Akan membuang terlalu banyak waktu jika berangkat menggunakan kereta. Kita akan melakukan perjalanan dengan cara biasa, dengan membawa barang-barang yang seperlunya seperti ketika melakukan misi biasa. Sisanya akan dikirimkan menyusul lewat kurir," jelasnya. "Itu lebih menghemat waktu dan tenaga."

"Hmm…" gumam Sakura sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. Kemudian dia menghela napasnya. "Kupikir kita akan berangkat naik kereta, jadi lebih santai," ujarnya pelan dengan seulas senyum samar. Pandangannya sedikit menerawang. "Kemarin dulu juga ada yang mendapatkan misi jangka panjang yang mengharuskan mereka pindah seperti kita. Mereka berangkat berombongan menggunakan kereta kuda. Aku membayangkan pasti perjalanannya sangat menyenangkan."

"Itu karena keluarga mereka adalah warga biasa," jawab Neji datar, "Dan mereka juga memiliki anak-anak yang tidak mungkin jika dibawa melakukan perjalanan dengan cara biasa."

"Benar juga," Sakura tertawa kecil, "Aku jadi ingin sekali segera memiliki anak. Pasti sangat menyenangkan. Benar, kan?"

Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba saja bersemu merah ketika dia menyadari apa yang baru saja meluncur dari bibirnya. Atmosfir di ruangan itu mendadak terasa canggung. Dengan gugup Sakura menyisipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinganya, dan ketika dia menolehkan kepala ke arah Neji, pria itu tengah menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa emosi. Merasa kegugupannya semakin menjadi-jadi karena dipandangi seperti itu, Sakura lantas berpaling lagi, mencari-cari sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ano… bagaimana kalau kita tidur saja? —m-maksudku…" Sakura yang merasa perkataannya terdengar aneh dan terasa _salah, _langsung berubah dari hanya bersemu merah menjadi merah padam. "…kita butuh istirahat untuk perjalanan besok."

Lama sebelum akhirnya Neji menanggapi dengan nada datarnya yang biasa, "Hn."

"Un…" Dengan gugup Sakura bergegas menuju lemari dan mengambil futon, sementara Neji menyingkirkan kotak-kotak ke sisi dinding. Setelah futon digelar di tengah kamar seperti biasa, Sakura mengambil pakaian tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berganti. Sakura kembali ke kamar tak lama kemudian, lampu sudah diredupkan dan dia mendapati Neji juga telah mengganti pakaiannya dan berbaring di atas futon.

Sakura menelan ludah dengan susah payah, lalu berjalan mendekati futonnya dan berbaring di tempatnya yang biasa di sisi Neji dengan posisi membelakangi pria itu. Ditariknya selimut hingga menutupi dagunya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan debaran jantungnya sendiri yang begitu kencang sampai-sampai dia khawatir Neji bisa mendengarnya, juga wajahnya yang masih terasa hangat.

"Sakura…"

Suara Neji yang tiba-tiba membuat jantungnya seakan melompat di dalam rongganya.

"I—Iya, Neji-san?" sahutnya gugup, seraya berusaha menetralisir degupan jantungnya yang tak menentu.

Tak ada balasan selama beberapa saat, sebelum suara bariton itu terdengar kembali agak lirih, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Tidurlah. _Oyasumi…_"

"_Oyasuminasai, _Neji-san…"

_Apa-apaan aku ini? Mengapa jadi berdebar-debar begini?_

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

_**Thanks buat yang sudah review chapter lalu.. *bowed* Maafkan kalo chapter yang ini gak sesuai keinginan yah.. Saya gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi saking speechlessnya, jadi segini aja yah..**_

_**Cuma, buat gimana perasaannya Neji ke Sakura, seperti yang saya bilang di chapter kemarin, biarlah menjadi misteri sampai chapter terakhir.. XD **_

_**Terakhir, buat temen-temen reader dan author yang merayakan, saya ucapin minal aidin wal faidzin, yah... Maafin kesalahan-kesalahan saya lahir dan batin...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Menikahi Hyuuga Neji adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dan jatuh cinta pada pria itu adalah kesalahan yang lain. Tidak, kesalahan yang lebih besar, karena nyatanya Neji tidak mencintainya seperti yang selama ini dia pikirkan._

_._

_._

**GOKON**

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_._

_._

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

Neji sudah tidak ada di kamarnya ketika Sakura terbangun keesokan harinya. Futon-nya juga sudah dilipat rapi dan dimasukkan ke dalam lemari yang biasa. Yang ditinggalkannya hanyalah secarik pesan dengan tulisan tangan di atas meja rendah di sudut ruangan.

'_Aku pergi ke kantor Hokage. Ada yang harus didiskusikan dengan Naruto sebelum berangkat. Kita bertemu lagi tengah hari di rumah. Gunakan waktumu untuk berpamitan dengan teman-teman._

_Neji'_

Menghela napas, Sakura kembali meletakkan kertas pesan itu ke atas meja. Kemudian dia menyapukan pandangannya berkeliling kamar dan menyadari kotak-kotak barang yang semalam dibereskannya bersama Neji sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya. Hanya meninggalkan dua buah tas gendong miliknya dan Neji di dekat meja. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya seraya berpikir, kapan kira-kira barang-barang itu diangkut? Mengapa dia sama sekali tidak terbangun? Padahal Sakura adalah tipe yang mudah terbangun oleh suara kecil sekali pun.

_Ah, sudahlah._

Menyingkirkan pemikiran tidak penting itu dari dalam kepalanya, Sakura mengerling ke arah jam beker di atas meja. Masih pukul delapan pagi. Dia masih memiliki waktu beberapa jam untuk bersiap. Sakura lantas beranjak untuk membereskan futon-nya, kemudian mandi dan setelah itu pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Hinata sedang berada di sana, tampak berbincang akrab dengan Saori-ba-san. Wanita itu mengelus-elus perut Hinata yang membuncit, seraya mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti _nasihat orangtua._ Sementara Hinata memperhatikannya dengan sungguh-sungguh sambil sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Kedua wanita itu menoleh dan menghentikan percakapan mereka ketika menyadari kehadiran Sakura.

"Sakura-nee-san! _Ohayou gozaimasu…_" sapa Hinata cerah.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, _Sakura, Nak…" Saori-ba-san menyapa dengan senyum keibuannya yang biasa.

Sakura membalas senyum mereka sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. Beberapa hari tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga membuatnya terbiasa dengan adat bersopan santun yang kental di keluarga itu. "_Ohayou gozaimasu, _Hinata, Saori-ba-san."

Saori-ba-san langsung beranjak dari duduknya ketika Sakura berjalan mendekat. "Duduklah dulu, Nak," ujarnya lembut seraya menepuk lengan Sakura, "Kita sarapan bertiga. Aku mau ambil susu untuk Hinata-sama dulu, ya."

"_Arigatou, _Saori-ba-san," ucap Sakura sopan. Dan wanita paruh baya itu berjalan melewatinya dan meninggalkan ruangan. Sakura kemudian duduk di seberang Hinata. Di depannya, menu sarapan yang terdiri dari semangkuk nasi lauk dan sup miso sudah tersaji. "Aku tidak tahu kau sarapan di sini, Hinata," katanya sambil memandang Hinata.

Hinata memjawabnya dengan seulas senyum kecil. "Dulu waktu aku masih tinggal di sini, aku cukup sering makan di sini. Biasanya jika tidak ada misi, atau setiap kali merasa kesepian di rumah," tuturnya. "Saori-ba-san adalah orang yang mengurusiku sejak _Okaa-sama_ wafat, dia sudah seperti pengganti ibu bagiku –dan bagi Neji-nii-san juga—Jadi aku selalu mendatanginya setiap kali aku butuh teman mengobrol. Biasanya dia selalu punya nasihat-nasihat yang bagus."

"Aku bisa melihatnya," kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dulu waktu Harumi-nee-san masih di sini, dia juga sering menemaniku mengobrol," tambah Hinata.

"Harumi-nee-san?"

"Salah satu sepupu jauhku. Sekarang dia sudah menikah dengan pria dari klan Nara dan tinggal bersama suaminya," jelas Hinata masih dengan senyum menerawang di wajahnya. "Dulu Harumi-nee-san sempat akan dijodohkan dengan Neji-nii-san, tetapi dia tidak mau. Katanya karena Neji-nii-san terlalu muda untuknya dan terlalu dingin. Dia suka pria yang lebih ceria."

"Ah…" Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana mendengar bahwa suaminya dulu sempat dijodohkan dengan wanita lain. Yang jelas Sakura merasakan senyum perlahan memudar dari wajahnya yang entah mengapa mendadak terasa kaku.

Sakura sudah pernah mendengar tentang kebiasaan menikahkan anak-anak yang berada dalam satu klan, terutama untuk klan-klan yang memiliki garis keturunan khusus, untuk mencegah agar bakat-bakat khusus mereka tidak punah. Dan klan Hyuuga adalah salah satu di antarannya. Hinata pernah bercerita padanya tentang beberapa pria Hyuuga yang ditawarkan Hiashi-sama padanya untuk dijadikan pendamping, sebelum akhirnya Hinata memilih untuk menikah dengan Naruto.

Bagaimana dengan Neji? Dia adalah _Hyuuga Prodigy –_seorang jenius kebanggaan klannya. Mereka pastilah berlomba-lomba ingin menikahkan anak perempuan mereka dengannya. Dan lagi, Sakura sudah banyak bertemu dengan gadis-gadis Hyuuga yang cantik dan menarik. Dia juga belum lupa tatapan-tatapan kecewa yang dilihatnya dari beberapa orang saat prosesi penandaannya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dan agaknya Hinata menyadari bahwa topik tentang perjodohan masa lalu Neji membuat Sakura merasa rikuh, dilihat dari perubahan ekspresi wajahnya yang sedikit muram. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa tidak enak hati. "_A-Ano… G—Gomen ne_?"

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap, menatap wanita di seberangnya tak mengerti. "Untuk apa?"

Hinata menatap istri sepupunya cemas. "Membicarakan Harumi-nee… sepertinya Sakura-nee-san tidak suka."

"Aa—_Iie…_ tidak apa-apa, kok, Hinata…" ujar Sakura cepat-cepat seraya menyunggingkan senyum menenangkan. "Semua orang kan punya masa lalu." –Dan dia merasa penasaran dengan masa lalu suaminya yang satu ini. Benar-benar penasaran. Dan sebelum Sakura bisa menahan dirinya, pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya, "Apakah Neji-san pernah dijodohkan dengan wanita lain selain Harumi_-nee-san_?"

"Un…" Kali ini Hinata lah yang merasa rikuh. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata jujur atau sebaiknya menyembunyikannya saja pada Sakura. Tetapi pada akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja. Toh, jika bukan dari dirinya, cepat atau lambat Sakura pasti akan mengetahuinya dari orang lain dalam klan itu, "_Etto… _Ada beberapa, sepupu-sepupu jauh kami. Tetapi Neji-nii-san selalu menolak setiap tawaran yang datang."

Hinata berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Otousama selalu bertanya apa ada yang salah setelah Nii-san menolak lamaran yang terakhir. Nii-san bilang dia tidak suka klan ikut campur untuk menentukan takdirnya yang satu ini. Sejak saat itu Otousama membebaskan Neji-nii-san memilih sendiri jodohnya. Kurasa saat itu Nii-san sudah tahu siapa yang akan dia pilih," Hinata mengakhiri sambil menatap Sakura penuh arti.

_Takdirnya…_

Benarkah Sakura adalah _takdir _yang dipilih oleh Neji? Tetapi mengapa dia masih merasa ragu? Mengingat sikap yang selalu ditunjukkan Neji terhadapnya selalu saja membuatnya bimbang.

"Ne Sakura-nee-san," suara Hinata mengembalikan perhatian Sakura. "Apa rencanamu hari ini? Maksudku, sebelum berangkat…"

"Oh, aku akan berkeliling desa untuk pamitan," jawab Sakura segera. "Mungkin… ke rumah sakit, menemui teman-teman yang lain… Aku tidak mungkin pergi tanpa memberi mereka kabar, bukan?"

"Benar…" Sorot mata lavender Hinata terlihat sedih ketika dia menatap kawan seangkatannya di _rookie nine _itu, salah satu kawan baiknya yang juga kini menjadi kakak iparnya. Membayangkan wanita yang selalu tampak ceria itu pergi dari Konoha membuatnya merasa agak kesepian.

"Apa aku ketinggalan obrolan wanita yang menarik di sini?" Saori-ba-san yang baru saja memasuki ruangan dengan membawa segelas susu untuk Hinata, memecah keheningan. Dan segera saja suasana kembali ceria dalam ruangan itu.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan mereka yang sederhana-namun-lezat itu, Saori-ba-san dengan senang hati memberikan tips-tips rumah tangga pada Sakura, memberi nasihat-nasihat berguna bagaimana mengurus suaminya di perantauan. Mulai dari hal-hal sederhana seperti mengingatkannya akan kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang sering dilakukan Neji, hingga hal-hal yang lebih jauh yang membuat wajah Sakura merah padam saat mendengarnya.

Meski begitu, Sakura sangat menikmati pagi terakhirnya di kediaman Hyuuga.

.

.

_Aku akan sangat merindukan tempat ini…_

Sakura memandang berkeliling dengan sedih ketika dia sedang berjalan kaki menyusuri jalanan desa yang sudah dikenalinya dengan sangat akrab, yang sebentar lagi akan segera ditinggalkannya entah untuk berapa lama. Toko-toko yang berderet, kedai-kedai makanan, kemudian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan, para shinobi yang berlompatan dari atap ke atap… segala yang tampak biasa itu entah mengapa membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Sakura lalu menarik napasnya dan tersenyum menguatkan diri. _Ini adalah keputusan yang sudah kuambil_, Sakura mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. _Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tidak boleh menyesalinya!_

Kakinya kemudian membawanya kembali melangkah. Sesekali berhenti ketika berpapasan dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya untuk menyapa dan berpamitan. Dia pergi ke rumah sakit, ke kedai ramen Ichiraku, ke tempat pelatihan medic-nin, ke lapangan tempat tim tujuhnya dahulu sering berlatih, sampai akhirnya dia tiba di depan sebuah toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya ketika dia menyapa putri pemilik toko, Yamanaka Ino –Ino masih tetap bekerja di sana setelah menikah dengan Sai.

"Jadi…" Ino memperhatikan penampilan Sakura yang sedikit berbeda hari itu dari atas ke bawah. Tak ada lagi pakaian merah yang biasa dipakainya sebagai ninja Konoha, diganti dengan setelan seperti yukata berwarna lebih gelap, dengan lambang klan Hyuuga mungil tersemat di bagian kerahnya. Sebuah cengiran muncul di bibir Ino. "Sudah memutuskan untuk sepenuhnya menjadi calon ibu rumah tangga, ne?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sakura bertanya sambil memutar tubuhnya seperti di depan cermin. "Cocok?"

"Hmm…" Ino memberinya pandangan menilai. Tangannya diletakkan di dagu. "Kau terlihat seperti Nyonya Hyuuga Neji," ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

_Nyonya Hyuuga Neji. _Panggilan itu membuat wajah Sakura merona merah. Dia kemudian berpaling untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada deretan bunga-bunga yang dipajang di dalam rak yang berjejer.

"Kalian akan berangkat siang ini?" Sakura mendengar Ino bertanya di belakangnya.

"Ya," sahutnya sambil membungkuk untuk mengagumi sekeranjang bunga lili. "Aku kemari ingin berpamitan." Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, lalu berbalik, mendapati Ino tengah tersenyum sedih ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih dengan keputusanmu, Sakura. Tapi…" Ino mengambil langkah mendekati sahabatnya, mengulurkan lengannya ke seputar tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya dengan erat, "…kau sangat berani. Aku menghargainya."

Sakura mengangguk dari atas bahu Ino. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu dan Konoha."

"Siapa yang tidak akan, hm?" Ino terkekeh merdu, lalu melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sakura. "Jangan berwajah sedih begitu, Sakura. Nanti Neji bisa berpikiran kau terpaksa melakukannya."

"Tidak akan," ucap Sakura serak sambil memaksakan tawa. Diusapnya basah di wajahnya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Begitu lebih baik," kata Ino ceria. "Nah, karena kalian akan tinggal berdua saja di negeri yang jauh, usahakan saat pulang ke Konoha tidak hanya berdua saja, ya!" Ino mengedipkan mata dengan jenaka.

"_Are?_ Apa maksudmu?" Sakura berpura-pura tidak mengerti, sementara wajahnya sudah memerah lagi ketika melihat Ino mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

Ino memutar matanya. "Kau mengerti apa yang kubicarakan. Tentu saja ini tentang Sakura dan Neji cilik," katanya sambil tertawa.

"Aaah… cerewet, Ino-_buta!_"

.

.

Setelah kunjungannya yang seru di toko bunga Yamanaka, sekarang Sakura tengah berdiri di depan gerbang taman pemakaman Konoha dengan beberapa tangkai bunga terbungkus di pelukannya. Ditatapnya gerbang merah yang tinggi itu dengan tatapan nanar.

Ini adalah pamitannya yang terakhir.

Beberapa gadis kecil terlihat di tempat itu. Dengan keranjang berisi bunga yang baru saja dipetik dari padang rumput tak jauh dari sana terayun di lengan-lengan mungil mereka, gadis-gadis cilik itu tampak riang gembira membersihkan nisan-nisan berukir lambang Konoha yang berjejer rapi di sana.

Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, Sakura lalu melangkahkan kakinya pada nisan pertama. Tempat peristirahatan salah satu orang yang paling istimewa untuknya. Mentornya, orang yang telah mengajarinya banyak hal tentang dunia ninja. Pria yang juga adalah orang yang paling dia percaya, pengganti sosok ayah baginya, dan juga teman baiknya, Hatake Kakashi.

Seorang gadis kecil baru saja selesai membersihkan nisan gurunya, meletakkan setangkai bunga liar berwarna biru indah di atasnya, lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menutup matanya, berdoa untuk salah satu shinobi hebat yang pernah dikenal Konoha. Setelah selesai berdoa, gadis itu menoleh.

"Arigatou…" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Gadis kecil itu membungkuk padanya, kemudian berlari pergi sambil membawa keranjang bunganya.

Sakura bergerak mendekat dan berlutut di depan nisan bertuliskan nama sang guru. Diambilnya setangkai bunga yang dibawanya dan diletakkannya di samping bunga liar yang diletakkan gadis kecil tadi, kemudian mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memejamkan mata. Selama beberapa saat berdoa untuk ketenangan _sensei-_nya di alam sana.

'_Sensei, kau pasti bisa mendengarku dari sana. Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan kukatakan padamu –yah, karena kau selalu tahu dan memahami segalanya tentang kami, murid-muridmu.' _Seulas senyum pedih terulas di wajah Sakura. _'Ne, Kakashi-sensei, apa kau kecewa dengan keputusan yang sudah kuambil? Dengan pergi dari Konoha, berhenti menjadi kunoichi dan mengabdikan hidupku hanya untuk satu orang pria… apakah menurutmu itu pilihan yang menyedihkan? Menurutmu, apa keputusanku sudah benar, Sensei?'_

Sakura nyaris bisa merasakan kehadiran gurunya saat itu. Hatake Kakashi, dengan matanya yang menyipit setiap kali dia tersenyum hangat pada murid-muridnya. Suaranya yang dalam, yang meskipun kadang-kadang melontarkan alasan-alasan menyebalkan dan tak masuk akal atas ulah konyolnya yang sering datang terlambat, tapi juga kerap mengatakan hal-hal bijak yang tak disangka-sangka… Sungguh, Sakura sangat merindukan gurunya itu.

Semilir angin menggoyangkan rerumputan di bawah kakinya, memainkan anak-anak rambutnya. Rasanya begitu hangat, seperti saat Kakashi menepuk pundaknya setiap kali dia merasa risau. _"Tenang saja, Sakura. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." –_desau angin seolah meniupkan kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan gurunya itu padanya sekali lagi.

_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Sakura…_

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, Sakura percaya. Diusapnya ukiran nama sang guru di atas batu nisan yang dingin itu. "_Arigatou, Sensei…_"

Setelah menziarahi makam Kakashi, selanjutnya adalah makam kedua orang tuanya, Hyuuga Hizashi –ayah mertuanya—juga tempat peristirahatan beberapa kawan seperjuangan yang dikenalnya yang gugur dalam peperangan. Diletakkannya setiap tangkai bunga yang dibawanya satu demi satu, diiringi oleh doa-doa pada Sang Kami untuk _mereka _yang telah mendahuluinya. Sampai akhirnya, kakinya membawanya pada makam terakhir, dengan setangkai bunga terakhir di tangannya.

Nama Uchiha Sasuke terukir di atas batu nisan berlambang Konohagakure itu.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sakura berlutut, sama seperti yang telah dilakukannya pada makam sebelumnya. Diletakkannya setangkai bunga di atasnya, kemudian mulai berdoa dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Perasaan rindu tiba-tiba saja menyerang hatinya saat itu, membuat Sakura tak bisa menahan air mata. Sakura tahu ini tidak sepantasnya, memendam rindu pada Sasuke sementara dia telah memiliki seorang suami. Tetapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

'_Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun…'_

Kenangan membawanya kembali pada masa-masa itu. Saat-saat tak terlupakan saat mereka masih bersama-sama dalam tim tujuh, bagaimana saat itu dia sangat memuja Sasuke. Rasa suka yang kemudian terus berkembang menjadi perasaan yang lebih mendalam, yang terus mengikatnya sampai bertahun-tahun kemudian, tak peduli Sasuke telah dibutakan oleh dendam, dan lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan segalanya demi ambisi membalaskan dendamnya itu ketimbang dirinya.Sakura terlalu mencintai pria itu, dan perasaan itu mengakar kuat dalam hatinya bahkan setelah Sasuke sudah tak ada lagi di dunia.

Dan _mungkin _juga hingga saat ini.

Sakura membiarkan segala emosi itu menguasainya, sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari ketika seseorang mendekat di belakangnya. Dia baru tersadar saat suara dalam orang itu memanggil namanya. Tersentak kaget, Sakura menoleh. Matanya membulat tatkala dia menemukan suaminya berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya, menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa emosi.

"N—Neji-san?" Dengan gelagapan, Sakura buru-buru berpaling untuk menghapus air matanya, kemudian berdiri. "Kau… un… kemari juga?" tanyanya gugup dengan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan.

Neji tidak menjawab. Dia melangkah mendekat, mata keperakannya kini terarah pada nisan Sasuke di bawahnya. Di sampingnya, Sakura terlihat menegang, seakan takut kalau-kalau Neji akan meledak marah. Tetapi tak ada yang terjadi. Setidaknya selama beberapa saat Neji terus memandangi batu itu dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan bersalah menghantui Sakura, seolah-olah Neji telah menangkap basah dia sedang terlibat dengan pria lain –_pria yang sudah meninggal._ Sakura merasakan dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk menjelaskan. Namun sebelum Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Neji menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sudah hampir tengah hari, sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap," ujarnya datar. Sejenak dia menatap Sakura yang tertegun di tempatnya, sebelum kemudian berbalik pergi.

Sakura menyusul suaminya, kemudian berjalan merendengi pria itu. "_G—Gomen…" _ucapnya terbata setelah mereka meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman Konoha.

Lagi-lagi Neji tidak menjawab, melainkan terus berjalan menyuuri jalanan menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Dengan tak sabar Sakura menarik lengan pria itu untuk memaksanya berhenti dan menatap padanya. "Kau marah?" dia bertanya cemas.

"Tidak," Neji menjawab tenang.

Namun jawaban Neji tidak membuat Sakura merasa lebih baik. "Dengar, aku ke sana hanya untuk pamitan," ujarnya berusaha menjelaskan.

Tak ada perubahan dalam ekspresi di wajah Neji mendengarnya. "Aku tahu. Jangan merasa bersalah karena mengunjungi makam temanmu. Aku mengerti."

"N—Neji-san…"

"Kita pergi sekarang," Neji kemudian kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang terhenti.

"_M—Matte…_" Sakura buru-buru menyamai langkahnya. Dari sudut matanya, Sakura terus mengamati suaminya. Neji tidak terlihat marah atau terganggu sama sekali. Ekspresi di wajahnya sama tenangnya seperti biasa. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya masih merasa tidak tenang.

.

.

Tepat tengah hari, kedua suami istri muda Hyuuga sudah berada di gerbang utama desa, bersiap untuk berangkat menuju Oni no Kuni. Mantel bepergian telah tersampir di tubuh masing-masing dan sekarang mereka tengah dilepas oleh Sang Hokage sendiri dan istrinya.

"Berhati-hatilah," pesan Naruto pada kedua iparnya. Ditepuknya bahu Sakura, kemudian mengangguk pada Neji di sebelahnya. "Tolong kau jaga Sakura-chan, Neji."

"Aa."

"Hei, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dijaga-jaga, Naruto," protes Sakura. Meski begitu, dia tetap tersenyum pada mantan rekan satu timnya itu. "Kau juga harus menjaga istrimu dengan baik," tambahnya sambil mengerling Hinata yang berdiri di samping Naruto. "_Gomen ne, _Hinata, aku tidak ada di sini saat mereka lahir."

"Un…" Hinata menggeleng. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. "Tidak apa, _Onee-san._"

Sakura bergerak ke arah Hinata untuk memeluknya dengan lembut. "Aku akan merindukanmu, _Imouto._"

Hinata tersenyum di atas bahu Sakura. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya tanpa suara. "Aku juga."

"Nah," Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan melempar senyum cerianya pada Hinata, "Kau harus hati-hati, tidak boleh terlalu lelah –ah, lihat, kakimu sudah bengkak begitu. Setelah ini kau harus segera pulang dan istirahat, ya! Naruto—" Sakura berpaling pada Naruto untuk memberinya tatapan galak, "Jangan buat istrimu bekerja terlalu keras, mengerti?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan terkekeh. "Ah, _hai hai…_ Haah… Neji, apa Sakura-chan begitu cerewet padamu juga, eh?"

Wajah Sakura bersemu merah, sementara Neji hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kami pergi dulu kalau begitu, Naruto, Hinata-sama." Neji membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai salam terakhir pada Hokage dan istrinya, yang segera membalas membungkuk. Di sisinya, Sakura melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

Selama beberapa jam berikutnya, mereka melakukan perjalanan tanpa berhenti. Terkadang mereka hanya berjalan kaki, kadang berlari dan melompat dari pohon ke pohon. Melewati hutan dan semak belukar, melintasi sungai besar yang merupakan jalur yang diingat Sakura sebagai jalur menuju negeri Sang Miko. Sekali waktu berhenti untuk menarik napas, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, sampai akhirnya matahari tenggelam.

"Kita bermalam di sini," ujar Neji setelah mereka menemukan sebuah petak terbuka yang cukup luas di tengah hutan. Tampaknya tempat itu sudah sering digunakan oleh para pengembara untuk beristirahat, jika dilihat dari tumpukan kayu yang menghitam tepat di bagian tengah petak itu.

Sakura menghembuskan napas dengan lega dan menjatuhkan tasnya di tanah di bawah salah satu pohon besar. Di dekatnya, Neji melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah itu, keduanya bergegas mengumpulkan kayu-kayu kering dan menumpuknya menjadi satu tumpukan di atas tanah untuk membuat api unggun. Sementara Neji menyalakan api unggun, Sakura membuka perbekalan yang dibawanya untuk makan malam mereka –beberapa buah _onigiri _dan air.

Sakura dan Neji duduk bersisian di depan api unggun sambil menikmati perbekalan sederhana mereka dengan tenang. Tak ada seorang pun yang bicara. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara kerikan serangga malam dari arah rimbunan pepohonan di belakang mereka, ditingkahi suara derak kayu yang terbakar. Suara gemericik air terdengar samar-samar dari balik hutan. Tak jauh dari sana pastilah ada sebuah sungai.

Setelah selesai, Sakura segera membereskan sisa-sisa makan malam, kemudian beristirahat di bawah naungan pohon besar tak jauh dari api unggung. Sakura duduk di sana sambil memeluk lututnya, mengamati Neji yang tengah duduk bersila sambil bersandar di batang pohon besar di seberangnya, menatap ke dalam api. Cahaya api yang menari-nari di depannya tampak memantul di bola matanya yang keperakan.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam sementara dia terus memandangi suaminya. Wajah yang selalu terlihat tenang itu membuat beribu pertanyaan bermunculan di benak Sakura. Apa sebenarnya yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Neji tentang dirinya? Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan pria itu terhadapnya? Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa membacanya. Neji sangat sulit ditebak. Dia begitu tertutup sehingga Sakura tidak bisa memahaminya. Dan ini membuat hatinya resah.

Tetapi ada sesuatu dalam diri Neji yang membuat Sakura tidak ingin berjauhan dengannya. Seperti sekarang, ketika dia merasakan dorongan yang tak tertahankan untuk mendekati pria itu.

Sakura bangkit berdiri dari rumput yang didudukinya dan berjalan mendekati Neji di dekat api unggung. Dia kemudian duduk di sisinya, ikut menatap ke dalam api. Keheningan yang meresahkan kembali menyusup.

"Neji-san?"

"Hn," Neji menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari api.

"Kira-kira misi ini akan memakan waktu untuk berapa lama?"

Neji tidak langsung menjawab. Dia mengambil waktu untuk menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan sebelum berkata, "Kau sudah merindukan Konoha?"

Sakura merona. "Bu—bukan begitu. _Ano… _Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja."

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk memikirkannya baik-baik sebelum ini, Sakura," ucap Neji datar. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau Sakura memandang mendengar suara Neji tiba-tiba saja terdengar kaku, dan ini membuat hatinya serasa dicubit.

"_Gomenasai. _Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Sakura meremas dan memilin-milin mantelnya dengan sikap gelisah.

"Aa."

Keheningan kembali menghantui keduanya. Neji kembali memandang kosong ke arah api. Dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ketika Sakura mendekapkan tangannya di depan dada, merasakan degup jantungnya, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya saat itu, perlahan Sakura menggeser duduknya lebih dekat pada Neji, lalu menyusupkan tangan di bawah lengan pria itu dan memeluknya. Neji sedikit berjengit karena terkejut, tetapi tidak berusaha menarik diri ketika istrinya itu menyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Neji bisa mendengar suara Sakura yang lirih. "Aku kan istrimu."

Neji memandangi rambut merah muda Sakura dari posisinya yang sekarang. Kilasan emosi melintas di mata keperakannya. "Aa."

Kemudian, dalam gerakan kaku, Neji melepaskan lengannya dari pelukan Sakura. Sakura menoleh dengan terkejut, seakan sesuatu mencubit bagian dalam perutnya ketika Neji menarik dirinya. Sakit. Dia mengira Neji tidak menyukai tindakannya. Namun apa yang terjadi berikutnya segera menghapus pikiran-pikiran itu dari dalam kepalanya. Neji telah memindahkan tangan ke bahunya untuk menariknya lebih dekat, membuat posisi Sakura kini bersandar di dada pria itu sementara lengan Neji setengan memeluknya.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya menghangat, entah karena terkena radiasi dari api unggun atau karena hal lain. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, sementara perasaan tentram merasuki dirinya ketika dia merasakan kehangatan Neji menyelimutinya.

"Tidurlah, Sakura. Sudah larut. Besok pagi kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan."

"Hmm…" Dengan seulas senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, Sakura semakin menyusupkan diri dalam pelukan Neji. Matanya terpejam dan tak lama kemudian kehangatan yang nyaman itu membawanya ke dalam tidur yang lelap.

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

_Hueeh.. chapter yang gaje.. (gak puas). Chapter berikutnya mereka sudah sampai di Oni no Kuni dan ketemu Shion-sama. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Jreng jreng jreng… *lebay*_

_Seperti biasa, saya mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat yang sudah me-ReRe chapter kemarin: __**Nakamura Kumiko-chan, kakkoii-chan, Hikari Uchiha Hatake, Riku Aida, diamondlight96, Arzhetty, aya-na rifa'i, D'lampion, Thia2rh, kin-chan, Hikari 'The Princess Blue, Vampire 9irL, Mamehatsuki, j0e, Lady91, Lermaniacs, Felix Hyuuga, acchan lawliet, Imuri Ridan Chara, YuYa Akatsuki el-Gaara, Fun-ny chan, Namikaze 'cherry' Hatake, Alois Z. Phantom, Yuuaja, athenafaa, kuraishi cha22dhen, Aiko JooBe Hachibi-chan & Uchiha Sakura97. **__Yang baca aja juga makasih banget, yang masukin ke story alert n fave, juga arigato gozaimasu! ._

_Oia, sekali lagi saya kepingin ngucapin, mumpung masih dalam suasana lebaran yang fitri, mohon maafkan segala kesalahan saya yah, lahir batin… *sungkem* _

_Dan gomen, mungkin apdetan berikutnya bakal lama. Huhu.. T.T_


	7. Chapter 7

_Menikahi Hyuuga Neji adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dan jatuh cinta pada pria itu adalah kesalahan yang lain. Tidak, kesalahan yang lebih besar, karena nyatanya Neji tidak mencintainya seperti yang selama ini dia pikirkan._

_._

_._

**GOKON**

_Neji-Sakura's fic by Emilia Dunn_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_._

_._

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

Suara burung yang berkicau membangunkan Sakura keesokan paginya. Kelopak matanya membuka perlahan dan mendapati terang di sekelilingnya. Sakura mengedipkan mata beberapa kali untuk membiasakan matanya terhadap cahaya matahari yang menerobos kanopi hijau di atasnya. Udara pagi yang dingin menerpa kulitnya, membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Sakura refleks bergelung untuk mencari kehangatan, sebelum menyadari sesuatu.

Dengan napas tertahan, Sakura membuka matanya lebih lebar. Jantungnya bergedup kencang ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung memandang pada wajah Neji di depannya, begitu dekat sehingga dia bisa merasakan hangat napas pria itu di wajahnya sendiri. Dan pria itu pun memilih saat itu untuk membuka mata. Sepasang bola mata keperakannya kini menembus ke kedalaman mata hijau zamrud milik Sakura. Entah sihir apa yang terkandung dalam tatapan itu yang membuat Sakura seolah terhipnotis.

Dan Sakura baru tersadar tatkala suara dalam milik pria itu menyusup ke indera pendengarannya, "_Ohayou._"

Sakura mengerjapkan mata, refleks menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi diletakkan di atas dada Neji. "_O—Ohayou…_" balasnya canggung, seraya menarik dirinya bangun dari posisinya semula. Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan setelah tidur, sementara di dekatnya Neji bergerak bangun.

"Di dekat sini ada sungai," kata Neji. Sakura mendongak ka nad suaminya dan melihat nadi-nadi di pelipis Neji baru saja menghlilang. "Kita bisa ke sana untuk membasuh muka sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan."

Sakura mengangguk.

Setelah membereskan sisa api unggun semalam, pasangan muda itu pun bergegas menuju sungai kecil yang letaknya memang tak jauh dari tempat mereka bermalam. Airnya yang bersih dan alirannya yang tak terlalu deras menggoda Sakura untuk menceburkan diri ke dalamnya. Namun segera diurungkan niatnya itu. Mereka tidak boleh mengulur terlalu banyak waktu. Perjalanan masih sangat jauh.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak keduanya meninggalkan Konoha, akhirnya mereka tiba di kawasan Oni no Kuni. Tempat itu masih terasa familier seakan baru kemarin mereka menjalankan misi ke sana bersama Naruto dan mendiang Lee. Sebuah daerah perbukitan batu yang berhawa sejuk, dengan deretan sungai-sungai besar di bawah tebing-tebing yang curam, juga belantara hutan yang didominasi pohon-pohon besar, negeri non-shinobi itu praktis terlindungi oleh alam.

Neji memimpin di depan, melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lainnya. Sakura mengikuti di belakangnya, merasa _déjà vu._ Dulu mereka juga pernah seperti ini. Hanya saja kali ini, tidak ada Shion –atau Taruho—di punggungnya. Ingatan itu membuatnya tersenyum sendiri.

"Sudah hampir sampai," kata Neji.

Dan tak lama mereka melihat sebuah benteng besar menjulang di depan belantara hutan. Dengan para pengawal yang berjaga di pos-posnya. Di belakangnya tampak sebuah bagunang megah bergaya tradisional. Istana Sang Miko, yang juga berfungsi sebagai kuilnya, masih sama seperti saat mereka mendatanginya beberapa tahun silam.

Seorang pria berpakaian prajurit menyambut mereka di pintu gerbang. "Shion-sama sudah menunggu. Silakan ikut saya."

Keduanya lalu mengikuti pria itu menuju istana, di mana Sang Miko telah menunggu mereka di sebuah ruangan panjang beratap tinggi –tempat yang sama saat Shion menyambut timnya dulu. Tirai yang terbuat dari bambu menutupi sosoknya ketika pengawalnya membawa Neji dan Sakura masuk. Seperti dulu, keduanya kemudian duduk bersimpuh di depan pelataran tempat kehormatan Sang Miko.

Perlahan tirai itu terangkat.

Penampilannya nyaris tak berubah, kecuali bahwa dia sekarang bukanlah seorang gadis egois berusia lima belas tahun yang terbalut dalam kimono miko, melainkan seorang wanita dewasa yang jauh terlihat lebih bijaksana. Rambut pirangnya masih sama panjang seperti dulu, membingkai wajahnya yang cantik. Matanya yang bulat keunguan menatap kedua tamunya. Seulas senyum tipis mengambang di bibirnya.

"Lama tidak bersua, Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura," sapanya sopan.

Neji membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai balasan, Sakura mengikuti teladannya. "Saya datang kemari atas perintah misi dari Hokage-sama—"

"Kukira tadinya Naruto yang akan datang," sela Sang Miko. "Misi tunggal. Aku tidak salah mengirimkan permintaan bukan, Haru?" dia bertanya pada pengawalnya.

Pria itu membungkuk. "Tidak, Shion-sama."

"_Summimasen,_" Neji kembali angkat bicara, "Sekarang Naruto-_sama _sudah menjabat sebagai Hokage di Konoha. Beliau tidak bisa meninggalkan desa dalam waktu yang lama. Jadi beliau menyuruh saya, yang pernah menjalankan misi kemari, untuk menggantikannya."

"Aah…" Shion mengangguk. "Jadi dia Hokagenya, ya? Hebat sekali…" Matanya melembut. "Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?"

"Hokage-sama sangat baik, Miko-sama," Sakura lah yang menyahut. Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya. "Dia sudah menikah sekarang, dan tengah menunggu kelahiran anak pertamanya."

Hening. Sang Miko tidak langsung menanggapi, melainkan hanya terdiam sambil menatap kedua shinobi Konoha itu tanpa emosi berarti di wajahnya. Tetapi Sakura yang memang sangat jeli melihat perubahan sekecil apa pun, menyadari ketika tubuh wanita itu sedikit menegang. Wajahnya memucat.

"Begitu," Shion berkata, dengan memaksakan sebuah senyum yang tak mencapai matanya. "Itu kabar yang sangat bagus."

"Naruto sangat bahagia sekarang," tambah Sakura.

"Sudah seharusnya begitu."

Nada getir yang terdengar dari suara Shion, entah mengapa membuat Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah. Tetapi kemudian cepat-cepat disingkirkannya pikiran itu dari dalam kepalanya. Shion memang harus tahu fakta itu, mengingat perasaannya yang mendalam pada Naruto yang sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Tidak baik terus berharap pada pria yang sudah beristri, bukan?

"Jadi sekarang misi ini digantikan oleh kalian berdua?" tanya Shion, segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya hanya saya, Shion-sama," Neji menjawab, "Sakura…" dia mengerling istrinya, sebelum melanjutkan, "…dia kemari bukan sebagai partner saya. Tapi—"

"Aku mengerti," Shion lagi-lagi menyela, "Mendampingin suami selama bertugas di negeri yang jauh, hal yang sudah seharusnya dilakukan seorang istri yang baik. Kalau begitu aku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian berdua." Dia kembali tersenyum lebih tulus kali ini. "Kalian berdua sangat sepadan."

Sakura merasakan wajahnya merona merah, sementara di sebelahnya, Neji berkata tenang sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, "_Arigatou gozaimasu, _Shion-sama."

Shion mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kalian berdua beristirahatlah dulu. Melakukan perjalanan jauh dari Konoha pasti sangat melelahkan. Besok saja kita bicarakan lagi tentang misinya."

"_Hai',_" Neji mengangguk.

"Haru, tolong kau antarkan kedua tamu kita ke tempat peristirahatan," Shion memerintahkan pengawalnya, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya.

.

.

Haru –nama pengawal Sang Miko—lalu mengantar mereka ke sisi lain istana itu. Dan Sakura mengingatnya sebagai kamar yang sama yang pernah disediakan bagi tim mereka dulu untuk beristirahat. Sebuah kamar tatami luas yang nyaris kosong melompong, namun cukup nyaman untuk mengistirahatkan badan setelah perjalanan yang melelahkan –dan jelas lebih nyaman dari pada tidur di hutan.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada sang pengawal, pria itu lantas meninggalkan kedua tamu Sang Miko untuk beristirahat.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu, Sakura," ujar Neji tiba-tiba sambil menggeser pintu kamar itu menutup.

"Hm?" Sakura yang tengah menaruh tasnya di sudut ruangan, menengok, memberi suaminya tatapan bingung.

"Tentang Naruto dan Hinata," Neji berbalik dan memandangnya. "Kurasa itu hal yang tidak perlu dijelaskan pada Shion-sama."

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya, alisnya bertaut. "Tapi menurutku itu perlu. Shion-san dulu pernah meminta Naruto untuk membantunya _menciptakan generasi miko selanjutnya, _kalau kau belum lupa, Neji-san. Aku hanya khawatir—"

"Kau terlalu menganggap serius kejadian yang dulu," potong Neji datar.

Sakura semakin mengerutkan alisnya. "Shion-san _mencintai _Naruto," tegasnya, "Aku perempuan dan aku bisa merasakan itu. Bagaimana jika Naruto yang menjalankan misi ini, dan dia—"

"Tetapi yang menjalankan misi ini bukan Naruto, Sakura," sergah Neji, masih dalam nada datar yang entah bagaimana membuat Sakura jengkel. Seolah Neji sedang menyalahkannya atas suasana hati Sang Miko yang sempat sedikit buruk beberapa saat tadi. "Lagipula ini adalah misi shinobi ka nadaal, seharusnya kau memahami itu. Dan aku yakin Shion-sama tidak memiliki niatan seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Neji-san—" Sakura menukas gusar. "Apa kau tidak memikirkan Hinata?"

"Aku peduli pada sepupuku. Tapi yang kulihat tadi, kau hanya berusaha memojokkan Shion-sama."

Sakura merasakan emosinya meletup. "Aku tidak bergitu—"

"Cukup." Neji mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Kuharap kau tidak mengungkit-ungkit tentang Naruto dan Hinata di depan Shion-sama lagi. Itu tidak baik," ujarnya dengan nada mengakhiri diskusi.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Bibirnya terkatup rapat membentuk sebuah garis tipis. Pembelaan suaminya tarhadap wanita lain membuatnya begitu kesal sampai-sampai tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Hatinya terasa seperti dicengkeram kuat. Dia kemudian berpaling untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang tiba-tiba memanas, berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan tasnya.

"Aku ingin mandi," Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya tak lama kemudian, melangkah menuju pintu lain yang sudah dikenalnya menuju kamar mandi tamu. Pintu itu bergeser menutup di belakangnya dengan sebuah sentakan keras, bersamaan dengan meluncurnya cairan bening dari sudut mata Sakura, yang kemudian segera dihapusnya dengan kasar.

_Apa-apaan aku menangis segala seperti ini? _

.

.

Suasana hati Sakura menjadi sangat buruk sepanjang sisa hari itu. Kejadian siang tadi membuatnya sangat kesal. Sakura sama sekali tidak berminat memancing pembicaraan dengan Neji seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, melainkan lebih banyak diam dan menekuk wajahnya, seakan ingin Neji menyadari kalau dia sedang marah padanya. Tetapi sikap suaminya yang seolah tak peduli itu membuat Sakura semakin jengkel.

Diam-diam Sakura berharap Neji akan membujuknya dan meminta maaf, meskipun dia tahu itu hanyalah sebuah harapan kosong saja. Neji adalah seorang yang sangat realistis dan penilaiannya selalu masuk akal. Dan Sakura menyadari apa yang dikatakan suaminya itu memang benar. Dia terlalu menganggap serus kejadian yang dulu. Misi ini Neji yang melakukan, seharusnya dia tidak perlu mencemaskan tentang Naruto dan Hinata.

Lagipula seandainya memang Naruto yang pergi, dia bukanlah tipe pria yang mudah berpaling oleh godaan sehebat apa pun. Kecemasannya yang berlebihan memang tidak beralasan.

Tetapi kemudian dia menyadari bahwa bukan itu yang benar-benar mengganggunya. Melainkan bagaimana cara suaminya itu membela Sang Miko. Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja membuat Sakura ingin sekali menghancurkan sesuatu.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah ini… cemburu?_

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suara dalam yang sudah dikenalnya membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Dia lantas menoleh ke sumber suara, membuat anak-anak rambutnya sedikit tersapu ke wajahnya, dan mendapati pria berpakaian khas klan Hyuuga telah berdiri di sisi atap istana, tempatnya sedari tadi duduk sendirian merenungi kegalauan yang melandanya. Rambut panjangnya yang tampak melambai oleh tiupan angin malam yang cukup kencang di atas sana.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa," sahut Sakura pelan sambil berpaling. Dia duduk memeluk lututnya, pandangannya menerawang ke kejauhan sementara dagunya diletakkan di atas salah satu lututnya.

"Kenapa tidak makan? Kau belum makan apa pun sejak siang," Sakura mendengar suara Neji mendekat, sebelum merasakan pria itu mendudukkan diri di sisinya.

"Tidak lapar," jawab Sakura singkat, tepat ketika perutnya berbunyi keras. Wajahnya kontan merona, tetapi dia masih terlalu keras kepala untuk memandang suaminya.

"Jelas sekali," kata Neji datar. Dan saat berikutnya, dua kepal _onigiri _telah disodorkan di depan Sakura. "Jangan menyiksa diri dengan membuat dirimu sendiri kelaparan. Makanlah."

Sakura bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempatnya. Di satu sisi dia masih merasa gengsi, tetapi di sisi lain dia sangat kelaparan –_lagi-lagi _apa yang dikatakan Neji benar. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memenuhi tuntutan kebutuhan dasarnya. Diambilnya setangkap _onigiri _yang diulurkan padanya.

"Kau juga belum makan?" tanya Sakura keheranan ketika dilihatnya Neji menggigit _onigiri _yang satu lagi. Saat jam makan malam tadi, seorang pengawal sempat mendatangi mereka untuk mengundang makan. Tetapi Sakura yang tidak berselera tidak pergi sementara Neji menerima undangan itu. Dia mengira pastilah Neji sudah makan di sana.

Neji tidak menjawab, malah menggigit potongan lain _oinigiri-_nya dan makan dalam diam. Selama beberapa saat Sakura mengamati pria itu dengan rasa penasaran memenuhi hatinya. Selalu saja begitu. Di satu waktu dia bersikap tak acuh, tetapi di saat yang lain Sakura merasa suaminya itu begitu memedulikan dirinya –seperti beberapa malam yang lalu, saat Neji memeluknya di dalam hutan. Apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan Neji, Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa memahaminya. Dan ini membuat hatinya tidak tenang.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu," tebak Neji, membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu, Neji-san?"

"Kau tidak bicara sepanjang siang," Neji berkata sambil memandang istrinya, "Biasanya kau begitu banyak bicara."

Sakura memberinya senyum tipis. "Aku tidak ingin salah bicara _lagi, _Neji-san."

Neji menatapnya. Dia membuka mulutnya sesaat, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak jadi. Menghela napas, dia kemudian berpaling untuk menghabiskan makanannya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Di sampingnya, Sakura melakukan hal yang sama.

Sakura kembali melirik Neji setelah dia menghabiskan makanannya. Neji juga sudah selesai dan sekarang tengah memandangi entah apa di kejauhan sana. Kedua lengannya diletakkan di atas masing-masing lututnya. Entah hanya perasaan Sakura saja ataukah Neji memang tampak tidak setenang biasanya. Pria itu berkali-kali menarik napas panjang.

Sadar tengah diperhatikan, Neji akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya. Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu dan Sakura terkejut melihat ekspresi yang tak pernah dilihatnya di wajah tampan itu. Ekspresi itu, seakan Neji tengah menahan siksaan yang sangat menyakitkan. Sakura baru saja membuka mulutnya, hendak bertanya. Tetapi apa yang terjadi berikutnya membuatnya bungkam seketika.

Sakura tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi ketika Neji tiba-tiba mendekat dan menciumnya. Sebelah tangannya menangkup wajah Sakura, sementara ibu jarinya dengan lembut mengusap pipinya. Segera saja Sakura merasa terhanyut. Dia memejamkan mata. Instingnya menyuruhnya untuk membalas, dan itulah yang dilakukannya kemudian. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, membuka bibirnya, membalas ciuman pria itu.

Mereka berciuman, lagi, lagi dan lagi di bawah sinar bulan yang lembut. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya gemetaran oleh sebuah kebutuhan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan baju Neji. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Sampai akhirnya mereka saling melepaskan diri. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Sakura bisa merasakan napas mereka yang hangat berbaur di depan wajahnya. Tangan Neji yang hangat masih terasa di pipinya. Sakura mengerakkan wajahnya ka nad tangan itu, namun yang kemudian dirasakannya membuat hatinya beku. Tangan itu meninggalkannya. Saat Sakura membuka matanya, menatap udara kosong di mana seharusnya Neji berada. Dia sudah pergi.

"N—Neji-san?"

Sakura menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Kepalanya menengok ke segala arah, matanya mencari-cari, berharap menemukan sosok Neji. Tetapi suaminya sudah tidak ada di sana, meninggalkannya sendirian. Sakura lalu melingkarkan lengan, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang masih gemetaran.

_Apa itu tadi?_

.

.

Sakura terbangun keesokan paginya oleh cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamar melalui celah jendela. Dia mengerjapkan matanya yang masih dibebani kantuk dan memadang berkeliling ke ruangan itu. Pandangannya terjatuh pada tasnya –dan tas Neji—yang teronggok di sudut ruangan dan sebuah futon yang sudah terlipat rapi di dekatnya.

Tidak. Bukan sudah terlipat rapi, namun sama sekali tak disentuh sejak semalam. Suaminya tidak kembali ke kamar mereka semalaman.

Kemudian ingatan tentang peristiwa semalam di atap istana terlintas di kepalanya, membuatnya wajahnya merona. Dadanya berdegup kencang ketika Sakura mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh bibirnya.

Ini bukan kali pertama Neji menciumnya. Tetapi Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan ciuman mereka semalam. Menggetarkan. Dia tak bisa melupakan bagaimana seluruh tubuhnya bereaksi terhadap sentuhan Neji… tapi pria itu malah pergi meninggalkannya.

Sakura menghela napas berat. Tangannya menyapu rambut yang terjatuh ke matanya.

Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

.

.

Setelah membereskan futon dan mencuci muka, Sakura memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak mengelilingi istana. Dulu saat misi bersama Naruto dan Lee-san, Sakura tidak punya waktu untuk melihat-lihat. Tapi sekarang dia memiliki banyak waktu senggang dan tentu saja dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya hanya dengan duduk diam di dalam kamarnya.

Istana yang juga berfungsi sebagai kuil itu ternyata jauh lebih indah dari yang dia kira sebelumnya. Pemadangan dari pelataran istana sangat cantik. Langit terlihat biru dan bersih di atas hamparan hutan yang menghijau. Tebing-tebing batu yang curam terlihat berkilauan di bawah terpaan sinar matahari. Di luar gerbang istana, terlihat sebuah desa kecil yang mengingatkannya akan Konoha. Mereka tidak melewati desa itu kemarin, dan Sakura merasa tidak sabar untuk mengunjungi desa itu nanti. Neji pasti tidak akan keberatan.

Omong-omong, dia belum melihat suaminya itu di mana pun.

Neji tidak ada di tempat para prajurit berkumpul –tempat pertama yang terpikir oleh Sakura—tidak ada di ruang makan saat sarapan, pun tidak di tempat Shion. Tak seorang pun yang tampaknya juga melihatnya. Mungkin Neji sedang pergi ke desa atau tempat lain –tanpa memberitahu apa pun padanya, pikir Sakura agak kecewa.

Baru menjelang tengah hari akhirnya Neji muncul. Dia terlihat sedang berbicara serius dengan salah seorang pengawal yang dilihatnya kemarin di depan gerbang istana. Shion juga tampak bersama mereka, tidak mengenakan kimono Miko-nya, melainkan pakaian biasa. Tampaknya benar bahwa mereka baru saja kembali dari suatu tempat.

Sakura agak ragu, sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk menghampiri. Ketiga orang itu menolah ketika Sakura mendekat. Shion tersenyum cerah menyambutnya, tetapi perhatian Sakura tertuju pada suaminya. Neji tidak bereaksi saat melihatnya. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa ketika mereka berkontak mata, seakan kejadian semalam tidak pernah terjadi.

"_Konichiwa, _Sakura," suara Shion yang menyapanya membuat Sakura berpaling.

"_Konichiwa, _Shion-sama," Sakura membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

Shion mengibaskan tangannya. "Jangan terlalu formal begitu. Kita kan bisa dibilang teman lama. Nah," wanita berambut pirang itu menoleh pada Neji dan pengawalnya, "Karena urusannya sudah beres, sebaiknya aku kembali ke tempatku."

"Terimakasih banyak, Shion-sama," ucap Neji sopan.

Shion tersenyum padanya. "Aah… tidak usah sungkan, Neji. Kalau begitu aku duluan. Mari, Sakura." Dan wanita itu pun melenggang pergi menuju kuilnya.

Sakura kembali memandang Neji. Dia baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, tetapi Neji menyelanya cepat, "Sebaiknya kita berkemas sekarang, Sakura."

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan mata, tak mengerti.

"Kita akan pindah. Kami sudah menemukan sebuah rumah untuk kita diami sementara kita tinggal di sini," kata Neji. Ini menjelaskan kemana saja dia menghilang sepanjang pagi. "Kau tidak berharap tinggal selamanya di istana, bukan?"

"Un… tidak," jawab Sakura pelan. Sebuah rumah yang akan mereka tinggali berdua saja… pikiran itu membuatnya sedikit gugup, tapi juga antusias. Jujur saja tinggal di istana membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Lagipula sudah lama dia mengidamkan menempati sebuah rumah yang bisa diurusnya sendiri.

"Perlu saya antar, Neji-_donno_?" tawar pengawal sang Miko.

"Tidak perlu. Kami bisa pergi sendiri, Haru-san," tolak Neji sopan.

Pria berambut hitam itu mengangguk. "Jika perlu sesuatu, Anda tahu di mana bisa menemukan saya."

"_Hai._ _Arigatou gozaimasu._" Neji mengangguk padanya, sebelum Haru berbalik pergi menuju tempatnya bertugas seperti biasa.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Neji menanyai Sakura.

Tatapannya membuat wanita itu merona merah lagi. "I—Iya…"

.

.

Setelah mengemasi semua barang bawaan mereka yang memang sedikit, Neji kemudian membawa Sakura menuju desa tak jauh dari istana. Hampir mirip dengan Konoha yang merupakan sebuah desa yang maju, begitu pula dengan desa di Oni no Kuni itu. Jalanannya diramaikan oleh orang-orang yang sibuk melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari –berdagang, melakukan bisnis yang biasa. Deretan pertokoan yang menyatu dengan rumah-rumah penduduk berderet di sepanjang jalan itu. Yang berbeda hanyalah di sana sama sekali tak terlihat shinobi-shinobi berkeliaran seperti yang biasa terlihat di Konoha.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari, mencoba mengingat toko apa letaknya di mana. Sekaligus bertanya-tanya sendiri di mana nantinya mereka akan tinggal, apakah lingkungannya akan sama menyenangkan seperti di Konoha?

Tetapi tampaknya mereka tidak akan tinggal di pusat keramaian desa seperti yang Sakura pikir, karena mereka tidak berhenti sampai mereka mulai meninggalkan keramaian memasuki daerah pinggiran desa yang lebih lengang. Rumah-rumah terlihat lebih jarang dan lebih didominasi oleh kebun-kebun sayur milik para penduduk desa.

"Neji-san, sebenarnya di mana—"

"Kau akan lihat nanti," Neji menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang tak selesai. "Jangan khawatir. Ini adalah tempat yang layak huni," tambahnya, melihat ekspresi cemas di wajah istrinya itu.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah, percaya sepenuhnya pada suaminya. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah jalan setapak, yang di sisi-sisinya ditumbuhi pepohonan rindang. Suara burung-burung yang berkicau riang memenuhi udara dan samar-sama Sakura bisa mendengar suara gemericik air di kejauhan.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya ketika jalan setapak yang mereka lewati membuka ke sebuah halaman yang cukup luas. Di depannya tampak sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional yang cukup besar untuk mereka tinggali berdua. Dengan pelataran kayu yang mengingatkannya akan kediaman Hyuuga di Konoha –hanya saja yang ini lebih sempit—pintu-pintu geser dan sebagainya. Rumah itu dipagari oleh hutan di sekelilingnya, dan Sakura melihat jalan setapak menuju ke dalam hutan. Barangkali dia bisa mengeceknya nanti, karena sekarang perhatiannya tertuju sepenuhnya pada bangunan yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya bersama Neji entah untuk berapa lama itu.

"Kuharap ini cukup."

Sakura menangkupkan tangannya di depan mulut. Selama beberapa saat tak mampu berkomentar apa pun. "Ini…" Ia menoleh pada Neji, tersenyum, "Ini lebih dari cukup, Neji-san! Ini rumah yang sangat cantik."

Sudut bibir Neji tertarik sedikit membentuk seulas senyum tipis. "Kau menyukainya?"

Sakura mengangguk antusias. "Sangat!"

Dan ketika dia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke rumah itu, Sakura mendapatkan firasat akan ada banyak hal yang menanti mereka di sana. Entah itu hal yang baik atau buruk. Sakura hanya berharap semoga itu adalah hal yang baik.

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

_Fiuh… chapter yang sulit, dan lumayan bikin deg-degan gak karuan di beberapa scene. :p Saya harap cukup memuaskan walaupun gaje. Hohoho…_

_Buat yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin, makasih banget. Gomen gak dibalesin satu-satu. Karena selain saya gak ada akses inet sendiri aka harus ke warnet dulu, gak tau kenapa saya gak bisa lihat page review. (T_T) Tapi saya makasih banget buat yang sudah mengapresiasi. ^^_

_Btw, saya bolak-balik dengerin 'It Has To Be You'-nya Yesung Suju waktu nulis chapter ini. Hihihi…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Menikahi Hyuuga Neji adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dan jatuh cinta pada pria itu adalah kesalahan yang lain. Tidak, kesalahan yang lebih besar, karena nyatanya Neji tidak mencintainya seperti yang selama ini dia pikirkan._

_._

_._

**GOKON**

_Neji-Sakura's fic by Emilia Dunn_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_._

_._

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

Tak perlu dikatakan lagi. Sakura sangat menyukai rumah yang dipilihkan Neji untuk mereka berdua. Benar-benar tak jauh dari bayangannya tentang rumah idaman yang sejak dulu diimpikannya untuk ditinggali jika sudah menikah kelak.

Tidak terlalu besar, tetapi juga tidak sempit. Cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali sebuah keluarga kecil. Dengan halaman yang luas, di mana Sakura bisa melakukan bermacam aktivitas untuk membunuh kebosanan, juga dilengkapi dengan sebuah perpustakaan kecil di mana ia bisa menyimpan koleksi buku-bukunya. Dan kamar utama adalah ruangan favoritnya sejauh ini. Terletak di lantai dua, dengan jendela geser besar yang menghadap langsung ke arah hutan. Dari sana mereka bisa melihat istana Sang Miko yang indah dan tebing berkilauan yang melatarbelakanginya.

Udara bersih langsung memasuki ruangan itu begitu Sakura membuka jendelanya lebar-lebar. Dihirupnya udara dalam-dalam, kemudian dengan wajah berseri-seri menoleh untuk memandang Neji yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Ini sangat sempurna. Aku akan betah tinggal di sini."

"Aa," Neji menyahut singkat. Sakura memperhatikan suaminya itu tengah menatap ke arah istana sejenak, sebelum menoleh padanya. "Kurir yang mengantar barang-barang kita mungkin akan tiba sore ini."

"Hmm…" Sakura mengangguk antusias. Dia lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk memandang berkeliling ke seputar kamar.

Tidak seperti kamar mereka di Konoha di mana mereka tidur menggunakan futon, di sini mereka memiliki sebuah tempat tidur yang sepertinya cukup nyaman. Dengan meja buffet di kanan kirinya. Sakura melangkah menuju ranjang, lalu duduk di sana untuk mencobanya. Rasanya tak jauh berbeda dengan tempat tidur di apartemennya yang lama. Seprainya sedikit berdebu. Mereka bisa menggantinya nanti, pikir Sakura. Tetapi dia kemudian teringat bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak mengepak seprai.

"Ah, celaka!" seru Sakura panik. "Kita tidak punya seprai bersih. Yang ini sepertinya sudah lama tak diganti. Kukira kita tidak akan punya ranjang—"

"Tidak apa," sela Neji tenang. "Kita bisa membelinya di desa nanti. Yang penting masih bisa dipakai tidur sementara. Lagipula kita sudah terbiasa tidur beralaskan rumput."

"Benar," sahut Sakura sambil melempar pandang tak sabar pada Neji, "Tetapi setidaknya aku ingin kita bisa beristirahat di tempat yang bersih dan layak. Terlebih kau di sini harus menjalankan misi dan bekerja dengan keras. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena—"

"Sakura," potong Neji sekali lagi, "Kau ini seperti _Haha-ue, _selalu saja meributkan hal-hal kecil seperti itu. _Chichi-ue…_" mendadak Neji terdiam, menggantung begitu saja kalimatnya. Ekspresi wajahnya seakan dia sendiri terkejut akan apa yang baru saja meluncur dari bibirnya.

Sementara Sakura mengerjapkan matanya menatap pria itu. Baru kali ini Sakura mendengar suaminya menyebut-nyebut kedua orangtuanya sejak mereka menikah. Mendiang ayah dan ibu mertuanya, selama ini Sakura mendengar tentang mereka dari Saori-basan atau Hinata. Sejujurnya Sakura ingin mendengarnya sendiri dari mulut Neji, dan sekarang… tiba-tiba saja Neji menyamakannya dengan ibunya benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Saking terkejutnya, sampai tidak sanggup berkomentar apa pun. Dia hanya menundukkan wajah.

Mereka membiarkan keheningan menyusup, yang terdengar hanya suara gerakan tirai yang tertiup angin lembut dari luar jendela. Hingga kemudian Sakura merasakan karus di sebelahnya bergerak, dia mengangkat wajahnya. Neji telah duduk di sebelahnya.

Sakura mengamatinya ketika Neji mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik ikat pinggangnya. Ternyata beberapa lembar _Ryo. _Neji mengambil sebelah tangan Sakura, kemudian meletakkan uang itu di atas telapak tangannya. "Kau bisa gunakan uang ini untuk membeli yang kau rasa perlu," katanya.

"N—Neji-san…"

"_Gomen ne?"_ Neji berucap pelan, dan Sakura nyaris bisa merasakan nada menyesal dalam suaranya. "Selama ini aku belum pernah menafkahimu dengan baik. Selama ini aku terbiasa menyimpan pendapatanku sendiri. Tapi kurasa mulai sekarang aku harus membiasakan diri berbagi denganmu."

Sakura memandang uang di tangannya. Uang itu cukup untuk membeli sepuluh karung beras. Tetapi bukan jumlahnya yang membuat Sakura terkejut, melainkan karena dia menyadari satu hal. Selama ini, Sakura terbiasa memiliki pendapatan sendiri dari misi dan honornya di rumah sakit. Selama mereka menikah tidak pernah memikirkan apakah Neji memberinya uang atau tidak. Namun sekarang kondisinya sangat berbeda. Dia sudah tidak bekerja dan kini menyandarkan hidup sepenuhnya pada pendapatan Neji.

Menggenggam uang Neji, tidak lantas membuatnya merasa tidak beraya di hadapan pria itu. Justru sebaliknya. _Memang seperti inilah seharusnya hidup berumah tangga, bukan? Berbagi dengan suamimu dalam segala hal…_

"Aku akan menggunakannya dengan bijaksana," janji Sakura.

Neji mengangguk. "Aku percaya padamu sepenuhnya."

Sakura kembali mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang Neji, mendapati pria itu balas menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang sanggup membuatnya tersipu. Wajahnya terlihat lebih santai, sangat kontras dengan yang dilihatnya semalam di atap istana.

_Semalam… di atap istana... di bawah siraman cahaya bulan purnama yang putih…_

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas, dan dia buru-buru memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar sampai ke akar rambutnya. Tetapi sesuatu menghentikannya. Sebelah tangan Neji menangkap dagunya, membawa pandangannya kembali pada kedua bola mata keperakan milik suaminya itu. Sepasang kolam sewarna mutiara yang membuatnya sekali lagi tenggelam di dalamnya. Sakura menahan napasnya. Dia jelas mengira Neji akan menciumnya lagi seperti yang dilakukannya semalam, sebelum dirasakannya tangan pria itu meninggalkan dagunya. Matanya berpaling, meninggalkan wanita itu bersama perasaan kosong yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Aku harus pergi ke istana sekarang," ujar Neji sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"U—Uh…" Sakura bergumam tidak jelas, merasakan kekecewaan aneh yang diam-diam merasuki hatinya. Dengan memaksakan seulas senyum, dia mengangguk. "Baiklah…"

Neji memandangnya beberapa saat lagi sebelum balas mengangguk. "Aa." Kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dan menghilang di sana.

Setelah Neji pergi, Sakura hanya memandang kosong ke arah pintu. Kepalanya ditelengkan, dahinya berkerut seperti sedang mencoba mengingat sesuatu entah apa yang dilupakannya. Lalu dia tersentak dan buru-buru beranjak ke sisi jendela. Di bawah sana dilihatnya Neji berjalan menjauhi pekarangan depan rumah baru mereka. Sakura baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk memanggilnya ketika pria itu melesat pergi, menghilang bersama hembusan angin.

Sakura kembali menutup bibirnya dengan kecewa, diiringi helaan napas berat.

_Aku lupa bertanya, jam berapa kau akan pulang, Neji-san? Kau ingin makan apa untuk makan malam? Apa kau ingin aku menyiapkan air panas untukmu mandi?_

_._

_._

Setelah Neji pergi, Sakura melanjutkan tur kecilnya mengelilingi rumah barunya. Lalu dia menyadari betapa kotornya rumah itu. Kakinya meninggalkan jejak di lantai kayu yang berdebu, kaca-kaca jendelanya yang buram oleh kotoran, belum lagi perabotnya yang sepertinya sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dibersihkan. Tirai-tirai yang menutupi jendela-jendela juga tampaknya sudah perlu dibersihkan.

Maka Sakura memutuskan untuk melewatkan hari pertamanya di sana dengan bersih-bersih, sebelum barang-barang mereka datang. Tapi masalahnya Sakura tidak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa digunakannya. Tidak ada sapu. Tidak ada lap bersih. Hanya sebuah ember kayu yang sudah bocor yang ditemukannya di bagian belakang rumah, yang jelas sama sekali tidak bisa digunakan.

_Baiklah. Sepertinya sudah saatnya memanfaatkan uang yang diberikan Neji-san!_

Maka dengan penuh semangat, Sakura pergi ke desa untuk berbelanja semua yang dibutuhkannya untuk menyokong tugas pertamanya sebagai nyonya rumah. Hanya dengan mengandalkan ingatan sekilasnya saat melewati desa itu bersama Neji beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan dengan sedikit bantuan dari penduduk yang ditanyainya, akhirnya dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam Sakura berhasil mendapatkan sebuah ember, sapu, beberapa lembar lap bersih, sabun, _detergen, _bahan pembersih dan beberapa buah sikat. Juga tidak lupa selembar seprai baru dan pelengkapnya.

Sesampainya kembali di rumah, Sakura tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi. Dia ingin saat suaminya pulang nanti, rumah sudah dalam keadaan bersih dan nyaman. Dia membersihkan seluruh rumah, menyapu, mengepel, mengelap dan menggosok seluruh permukaan sampai bersih. Hingga tak terasa sore telah menjelang.

Sakura sedang mencopoti tirai-tirai jendela yang sudah kusam untuk dicuci ketika dia mendengar suara-suara dari pekarangan rumahnya. Sepertinya ada orang yang datang. Dan benar saja, saat Sakura membuka pintu depan, dia melihat kereta yang mengangkut barang-barangnya dan Neji sudah datang. Sakura segera mengelap tangannya yang berdebu pada apron yang ia kenakan, sebelum turun menyambut pria paruh baya bersama rekannya yang Sakura kenali sebagai penduduk sipil Konoha yang bekerja sebagai kurir.

"Akhirnya kami menemukan rumah Anda, Sakura-san," ucap salah satu dari kedua kurir itu dengan nada lega. "Kami hampir saja tersasar kalau tidak diberitahu oleh penjaga istana ini," lanjutnya seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah kereta. Seorang pria berseragam pengawal istana Sang Miko baru saja melompat turun dari bagian belakang kereta yang ditarik dua ekor kuda itu.

"Ah, Haru-san," sapa Sakura pada pria dua puluh tahunan itu, yang kemudian membalas dengan anggukan sopan.

Tak lama, mereka pun mulai menurunkan peti-peti itu dari dalam kereta, mengangkutinya ke dalam. Haru berkeras agar Sakura tidak perlu membantu, cukup mengawasi mereka, para pria, yang turun tangan. Tetapi Sakura yang memang tidak senang berpangku tangan sementara orang lain bekerja, terlalu keras kepala untuk dibujuk.

"Aku juga seorang ninja, Haru-san. Jangan remehkan aku," kata Sakura dengan nada riang, dan berhasil membuat pria itu ternganga ketika dia dengan mudahnya mengangkut sebuah peti besar yang terlihat sangat berat seorang diri. Sementara dua orang yang lain, yang sudah terbiasa melihat hal-hal seperti itu di Konoha, hanya terkekeh geli melihat tampang kaget sang pengawal.

Matahari sudah mulai condong ke arah Barat ketika akhirnya semua barang-barang sudah diturunkan dari kereta, ditumpuk begitu saja di ruang depan.

"_Summimasen, _kami tidak punya apa pun untuk menjamu kalian," ucap Sakura tidak enak hati pada kedua kurir ketika mereka hendak berpamitan. Keduanya tampak lelah dan Sakura menyesal tidak bisa memberi apa pun kecuali segelas air.

"Ah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Sakura-san. Anda kan baru pindah. Kami bisa mengerti," kata salah satu kurir yang sepertinya lebih tua dari yang lain.

"_Arigatou,_" Sakura mengangguk, masih merasa tak enak. Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu. "_Ano…_ bagaimana dengan ongkosnya?"

"Jangan khawatir, Sakura-san," kata kurir yang lebih muda buru-buru ketika dilihatnya Sakura sudah merogoh saku. "Hyuuga-sama sudah memberi kami komisi lebih dari cukup."

"Benarkah?" Sakura berkata lega. Dia sudah khawatir akan menghabiskan uang yang diberi Neji dalam sekejap. Bisa-bisa suaminya itu menganggapnya terlalu boros. "Aah… _yokatta…_" ucapnya lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, Sakura-san," pamit kedua kurir, diikuti sang pengawal.

"A—_Hai… Arigatou gozaimasu…_"

Sakura masih di beranda rumahnya beberapa saat lagi, memandangi sampai kereta yang baru saja mengantar barang-barangnya dari Konoha menghilang di ujung jalan, meninggalkan dirinya kembali sendirian di rumah itu. Kaokan burung gagak terdengar dari kejauhan, sementara langit sudah mulai beranjak gelap. Sakura memandang ke arah istana Sang Miko yang menjulang, seraya bertanya-tanya dalam hati kapan suaminya akan segera pulang?

Aneh sekali. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu dia berpisah dengan Neji, tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali. Rasanya… _rindu._

Seraya menghela napas dan berusaha menepiskan pikiran-pikiran itu dari kepalanya, Sakura kembali berbalik memasuki rumahnya. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakannya. Barang-barang yang masih menumpuk di ruang depan sudah menunggu untuk dibereskan.

"Nah, sebaiknya kita mulai dari mana?"

.

.

Selama beberapa saat setelah langit benar-benar gelap dan lampu-lampu sudah dinyalakan, yang terdengar di rumah itu hanyalah suara-suara peti yang sedang dibongkar. Diselingi dengan langkah kaki sang nyonya rumah yang mondar-mandir untuk menyimpan barang-barangnya di beberapa tempat di seluruh penjuru rumah. Juga suara lembut ketika wanita itu bersenandung kecil, seakan sangat menikmati pekerjaannya beres-beres rumah sepanjang hari. Dan memang seperti itu adanya.

Sakura tengah menyusun pakaian suaminya ke dalam lemari di kamar ketika terdengar suara dari bawah,

"_Tadaima…"_

Senyum di wajah Sakura langsung terkembang. Neji sudah pulang! Dia pun buru-buru meletakkan tumpukan terakhir pakaian Neji di dalam lemari geser sebelum melompat meninggalkan kamar untuk menyambut suaminya.

"_Okaeri!" _Sakura berlari kecil ke pintu depan dan mendapati Neji sedang melepaskan sandalnya. Sakura dengan penuh semangat buru-buru membantu meletakkan sandal itu di rak yang sudah dia bersihkan sebelumnya –seperti yang selalu dilakukan mendiang ibunya dulu setiap kali ayahnya pulang dari misi—sementara Neji hanya mengawasinya dengan alis terangkat. "Kau lelah?" tanya Sakura riang, "Ingin ma—" kata-katanya terhenti mendadak. Senyum lenyap seketika dari wajahnya. Matanya membulat dan ekspresinya seakan dia baru saja teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji sambil memberi tatapan heran pada istrinya itu.

"A—Aku lupa menyiapkan makan malam," jawab Sakura pelan, seraya menatap Neji cemas. _"Gomen…_ Aku terlalu asyik beres-beres sampai lupa."

Tetapi nyatanya pria itu tidak bereaksi seperti yang ditakutkan Sakura. Sudut bibir Neji berkedut, seperti sedang menahan senyum. Pria itu kemudian mengangkat sebuah bungkusan dalam balutan kain linen hijau lumut yang dibawanya, mengangsurkannya pada Sakura. "Terlalu giat bekerja jangan lantas sampai membuatmu lupa makan."

"Un... _Etto.._" Sakura menerima bungkusan itu, tersipu lagi atas perhatian yang diberikan Neji padanya. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Sakura merasa perasaannya semakin sering tak menentu setiap kali berdekatan dengan Neji. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, Sakura buru-buru bangkit dan melempar senyum yang agak terlalu ceria. "Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan ini dulu. Kau bersihkan dirimu, setelah itu kita makan bersama! Hm?" –Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Neji, Sakura bergegas melesat ke arah dapur.

_Uuh… ada apa denganku? _Sakura meletakkan kedua telapak tangan di atas pipi setelah meletakkan bungkusan yang dibawanya di atas meja makan. Rasanya sangat panas, seakan seluruh panah tubuhnya terakumulasi di sana –ataukah hanya perasaannya saja? Tetapi apa pun itu, cukup untuk membuat suasana hatinya tetap riang sepanjang malam.

Sakura tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk terus mengoceh sepanjang makan malam, dengan penuh semangat membicarakan rencana-rencana yang sudah dia pikirkan tentang rumah baru mereka. Beberapa perabot yang ingin dia beli, termasuk beberapa peralatan makan dan alat-alat masak—"Kita tidak membawa peralatan makan kita dari Konoha, Neji, dan lagi, aku tidak bisa membuat makanan tanpa alat masak. Ah, dan tentu saja kita perlu belanja bahan makanan juga."—juga keinginannya untuk membuat kebun sendiri di halaman mereka—"Kau tidak keberatan kan, kalau aku membuat kebun kecil di halaman? Dari dulu aku ingin sekali punya kebun sendiri di rumah. Kita bisa menanam sayuran, atau tanaman obat di sana. Di Konoha kita tidak punya cukup lahan untuk itu."—dan masih banyak hal lainnya.

Sakura nyaris tidak memberi kesempatan suaminya itu untuk menanggapi kecuali dengan "Hn," atau "Aa," atau yang paling panjang, "Kau atur saja."

"_Arigatou, _Neji-san," ucap Sakura kemudian sambil tersenyum pada Neji yang duduk di seberang meja. Wajahnya bersemu kemerahan lagi, dan dia mengeluarkan kekehan gugup. "Kau pasti menganggapku sangat cerewet. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti. Ini kali pertama bagiku memiliki rumah yang bisa kuurus sendiri –dengan bantuanmu, tentu saja—aku jadi agak… un… terlalu bersemangat."

Sejenak Neji tidak menanggapi apa pun, hanya menatapnya, lagi-lagi dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti Sakura. Sebelum pria itu akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya, senyumpit potongan lauk terakhir dari kotak bento-nya seraya menjawab dengan jawaban singkat yang menjadi ciri khasnya, "Aa."

"_Ano… _Neji-san_, _apa kau besok akan tinggal di rumah?" tanya Sakura penuh harap. "Um… Kita bisa pergi berbelanja bersama, dan—"

"Sayangnya tidak bisa," sahut Neji datar tanpa memandang Sakura. Diletakkannya sumpitnya ke atas kotak bento yang sudah kosong, lalu mengambil segelas air yang sudah disiapkan Sakura untuknya. "Besok aku harus ke istana. Begitu juga dengan hari berikutnya. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu, Sakura."

"A—Ah…" Sakura menangguk kecil, berusaha untuk tak terlihat terlalu kecewa, meskipun apa yang dirasakannya justru sebaliknya. "Aku mengerti."

Keheningan yang tidak nyaman menghantui mereka kemudian. Sakura menghabiskan makan malamnya tanpa bicara lagi sementara Neji yang sudah selesai lebih dulu, tetap duduk di tempatnya seraya mengawasi Sakura. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, entah apa itu.

Tak lama, Sakura pun menandaskan makanannya. Segera dia kumpulkan wadah makanan yang sudah kosong di atas meja dan membawanya ke wastafel untuk dicuci. Selama beberapa waktu, hanya suara air yang mengucur dari keran, dan dentang peralatan makan yang sedang dibersihkan yang terdengar. Setelah selesai, Sakura menatanya di atas rak piring, kemudian mengeringkan tangannya pada bagian depan apron yang masih dikenakannya.

Sakura nyaris menabrak Neji ketika dia berbalik hendak pergi ke ruang depan untuk melanjutkan membereskan barang-barang yang belum selesai. Dia menahan napas, refleks mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menahan benturan tubuhnya dengan tubuh pria itu. Jarak mereka yang begitu dekat membuat jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Tingginya yang hampir sekepala lebih pendek dari Neji, membuat Sakura kini menatap material di bagian leher pakaian putih suaminya. Sakura mengedipkan mata dengan terkejut. Sejak kapan Neji berdiri di belakangnya?

Sakura menggigit bibirnya saat dia merasakan kedua lengan Neji merangkum tubuhnya. Tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa Neji hanya sedang mengurai ikatan apron di punggungnya. Material itu melonggar, lalu lolos dari tubuhnya, terjatuh ke tangan Neji. Sakura memberanikan diri mendongak, mendapati sepasang mata keperakan yang sedang menatapnya, juga wajah datar suaminya yang dia akui sangat tampan itu.

Sebelum Sakura sempat membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya ada apa, gerakan yang dibuat Neji berikutnya kembali membuatnya terdistraksi. Neji mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bebas, menyentuh wajah Sakura. Dengan gerakan lembut, diusapnya bagian itu. Neji menjauhkan tangannya, membiarkan Sakura melihat ke arah jemarinya yang kini bernoda kecokelatan. Sekali lagi Sakura mengedipkan matanya.

"Eeh—"

"Pergilah mandi," kata Neji dengan nada datar yang tegas, "Setelah itu tidur. Kau kelelahan."

Sakura menjatuhkan kedua tangannya yang tadi diletakkan di atas dada Neji. Dahinya berkerut. "Tapi aku belum selesai membereskan—"

"Biar aku lanjutkan sisanya," Neji menyela protesnya. "Jangan membantah," tambahnya ketika melihat gelagat sang istri yang hendak memprotes lagi, "Bersihkan dirimu, setelah itu tidur. Kau masih membutuhkan tenagamu untuk besok. Mengerti?"

Sakura merengut tidak puas. Meski begitu dia tidak berusaha membantah kata-kata suaminya lagi. Seraya menghela napas, Sakura mengangguk. "_Hai…_" ucapnya setengah hati, kemudian beranjak melewati Neji menuju tangga ke kamar mereka untuk mengambil handuk.

"Astaga!" seru Sakura terkejut ketika melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi. Wajahnya tampak menggelap oleh debu. Hanya bagian yang tadi disentuh Neji yang terlihat lebih terang dari bagian yang lain. Belum lagi rambut merah mudanya yang terlihat kusam. Pantas saja Neji menyuruhnya membersihkan diri. Benar-benar seperti baru keluar dari kubangan debu.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian tidur bersih, Sakura memutuskan untuk turun. Sekedar untuk memeriksa apakah Neji sudah selesai membereskan sisa barang-barang yang masih tercecer di ruang depan atau belum. Dan Sakura tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika melihat ruangan itu sudah bersih. Bahkan peti-peti kosong yang tadi masih tercecer pun sudah dibereskan. Sementara itu keberadaan Neji sama sekali tak terlihat di sana.

Ternyata pria itu sedang berada di ruang makan. Beberapa gulungan tergelar di atas meja. Sebelah tangannya memegang kuas untuk menulis sementara matanya membaca dengan teliti pada salah satu gulungan yang paling dekat. Dahinya berkerut penuh konsentrasi.

"Masih kerja?" Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya dari ambang pintu.

Neji tidak mengangkat wajahnya dari gulungan yang sedang ditekuninya, tidak pula menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Dia malah berkata datar, "Bukankah tadi sudah kusuruh kau istirahat?"

"Un…" Sakura tampak ragu. "Belum begitu mengantuk. Mau kutemani?"

"Tidak perlu. Kau istirahat saja," kata Neji, masih tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari pekerjaannya.

Sakura baru akan bertanya apakah Neji ingin dibuatkan _ocha_, sebelum dia teringat mereka tidak punya _ocha. _Bahkan ketel untuk memanaskan air juga tidak ada. Sepertinya besok dia harus membeli banyak sekali barang _sendirian _di desa.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku tidur duluan," ucap Sakura.

"Aa."

Sakura masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya, mengawasi Neji bekerja. "_Ano… _Neji-san?"

"Ada apa lagi?" Kali ini Neji menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jangan tidur terlalu larut, ya?" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil, "Kau juga membutuhkan tenagamu untuk besok."

Sakura melihat sudut bibir suaminya terangkat sedikit. "Aa. Aku tahu."

"_Oyasuminasai_."

"Hn. _Oyasumi_."

Sakura lantas kembali ke kamarnya. Begitu tubuhnya menyentuh selimut, dia langsung terlelap.

_._

_._

Sakura terbangun dari tidur tanpa mimpi keesokan harinya oleh suara kicauan burung dari luar jendela. Perasaannya terasa ringan, jauh lebih menyenangkan dari yang biasa dirasakannya semenjak dia menikah. Tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, Sakura menarik dirinya bangun dan menoleh. Ruang di sampingnya kosong. Neji tidak ada di sisinya. Sakura menelengkan kepala dengan dahi dikerutkan.

_Neji sudah bangun? Atau malah tidak tidur?_

Sakura lantas mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh bantal itu, dan tersenyum ketika mendapati hangat di sana. Berarti Neji sudah bangun tak lama sebelumnya. Barangkali sekarang dia sedang ada di kamar mandi.

Sembari meregangkan tubuh, Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju jendela. Dibukanya tirai dan daun jendela lebar-lebar, membiarkan udara segar pagi hari memasuki kamar. Dari kejauhan, istana Sang Miko tampak berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari yang cerah. Sakura tersenyum seraya menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Benar-benar pagi yang sempurna.

Suara pintu yang digeser di belakangnya. Sakura berbalik dan wajahnya kontan merona merah saat melihat Neji memasuki kamar hanya dengan mengenakan celana panjang saja, sementara handuknya tersampir di bahunya yang terbuka. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat suaminya seperti itu, bahkan pernah melihat yang lebih, tetapi tetap saja Sakura belum terbiasa. Dia pun buru-buru berbalik lagi memunggungi Neji, mendengarkan langkah pria itu di belakangnya, disusul suara pintu lemari geser dibuka.

"Mau berangkat sepagi ini?" tanya Sakura, berusaha menekan nada gugup dalam suaranya.

"Ya," Neji menjawab dengan nada datarnya yang biasa.

Suasana kamar kembali hening. Sakura berdiri gelisah di sisi jendela beberapa saat, berpura-pura memperhatikan sesuatu di luar sana sebelum dia menyadari berdiri diam hanya akan membuatnya tampak konyol. Tanpa memandang ke arah Neji yang sedang berganti pakaian, Sakura bergerak ke tempat tidur dan mulai membereskannya.

"Sakura," panggil Neji kemudian.

"Ya?" Sakura yang masih memegang bantal di tangannya berbalik.

Di seberang ruangan Neji –yang telah berpakaian lengkap, tentu saja—mengeluarkan sebilah _tanto _dari dalam lemari di antara tumpukkan pakaiannya. Sakura tidak tahu kapan Neji memasukkan senjataitu ke sana. Barangkali saat dia sedang mandi semalam.

"Bawa _tanto _ini bersamamu jika kau keluar rumah." Neji berjalan ke arah Sakura, mengangsurkan _tanto _berukir lambang klan Hyuuga pada ujung gagangnya padanya. "Walaupun sekarang statusmu bukan lagi _kunoichi, _tak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga. Aku mendapat informasi kalau akhir-akhir ini banyak _nuke-nin _berkeliaran di sekitar wilayah ini. Kita tidak tahu apakah mereka punya niat buruk atau tidak."

Sakura mengangguk, mengambil senjata mirip pedang pendek itu dari tangan Neji dengan tangannya yang tak memegang bantal. "_Wakatta. _Jangan lupa aku juga punya kepalan tanganku yang bisa digunakan sebagai senjata," Sakura menambahkan dengan seringai kecil.

"Aa. Aku tidak lupa itu," komentar Neji, lalu berbalik untuk mengambil kantung kunai dan senjatanya di atas lemari _buffet. _"Yang jelas kau harus berhati-hati," imbuhnya dengan nada serius. "Aku berangkat sekarang."

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai meninggi, dan Sakura baru saja selesai bersiap untuk pergi ke desa ketika terdengar suara-suara dari arah halaman. Sakura refleks meraih _tanto _pemberian Neji dari atas lemari _buffet_ dan suara itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini lebih keras, seperti suara pintu yang diketuk oleh orang tidak sabaran.

"Permisi!" seru suara seorang perempuan.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Siapa tamu yang datang pagi-pagi begini? Seingatnya dia belum sempat beramah-tamah dengan para tetangganya di sekitar situ sejak kemarin. Maka tanpa menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya, Sakura menyelipkan _tanto _itu di balik obi yukata-nya sebelum turun untuk membukakan pintu.

Seorang gadis muda berambut hitam dikepang tersenyum ceria padanya di beranda depan. Gadis itu berwajah menarik dengan mata _onyx _yang bulat, mengenakan yukata sederhana berwarna biru tua bergaris-garis, dan usianya kira-kira sekitar akhir belasan.

"_Ohayou, _Hyuuga-san!" sapanya riang sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan gestur sopan.

Sakura balas membungkuk, seraya masih melempar pandang bertanya pada gadis asing yang sekarang berdiri di depannya ini. "Siapa?"

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

_Pertama, gomen lama apdet. Kedua, gomen kalo chapter ini gaje & no feeling banget. Anggap saja ini jeda untuk konflik di chapter depannya. Hanya kepingin nunjukin kalau Sakura mulai menikmati perannya sebagai istri Neji, dan pernikahan itu bukan hanya urusan 'kontak fisik'. Ngurus rumah sendiri itu gak gampang lho… ^_^_

_Btw, saya pake OC di sini –selain Haru si pengawal—perannya penting atau enggak, bisa dilihat nanti. Apa dia bakal jadi saingan Sakura aka selingkuhan Neji? (jreng jreng) Atau sebaliknya, jadi perekat hubungan NejiSaku? Atau malah hanya tetangga yang dateng minjem beras? O.o Dan aku sudah menyiapkan kehadiran satu chara yang mungkin bakal mengejutkan. Hihi…_

_Soal usul Sakura punya sephia, sori banget, kayaknya gak akan kubuat begitu. Subjektifnya mah, saya ini Sakura-fans dan gak akan menjatuhkan Sakura sampai segitunya. Lagian saya kepingin menekankan kesan kalau Sakura itu tipe wanita setia (seperti yang pernah dibilang sama salah satu reviewerku yang baik, sava ^_^) dan perjalanan pernikahan NejiSaku supaya jadi keluarga sakinah mawadah warahmah *apaan coba?*. Okeh? Mudah-mudahan gak kecewa._

_Terus.. um.. gomen kalau anon review saya disable. Gak pingin kejadian kaya kemarin terulang lagi. Trauma pisan… =_='_

_Terakhir, makasih yang sudah membaca, mereview, mengalert dan mengefave cerita ini. I love you all…_


	9. Chapter 9

**GOKON**

_Neji-Sakura's fic by Emilia Dunn_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_._

_._

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa?"

Sakura memandangi sosok gadis asing yang sedang berdiri di depannya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Siapa gadis ini? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namanya? –walaupun dia hanya memanggil dengan 'Hyuuga-san'. Karena seingatnya dia dan Neji belum sempat beramah-tamah dengan warga setempat, kecuali beberapa pengawal istana Sang Miko. Dan Sakura cukup yakin dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini, bahkan saat masih tinggal di istana.

Melihat kebingungan di wajah sang tuan rumah, gadis itu tersenyum ramah. "Nama saya Sayuri. Saya diminta suami Anda untuk datang kemari, Hyuuga-san," ujarnya dengan nada ceria.

Sakura mengerjap, tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Suamiku—Neji-san yang memintamu kemari?"

Gadis bernama Sayuri itu mengangguk mengiyakan. "Menurutnya, mungkin Anda membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menemani melihat-lihat desa, jika Anda tidak keberatan, Hyuuga-san, tentu saja."

Selama beberapa saat, Sakura tak bisa berkata-kata. Terlalu terkejut dengan informasi yang baru saja didengarnya ini. Neji lah yang memintanya datang kemari –seorang gadis asing yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Suaminya itu sudah memintanya agar berhati-hati dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja muncul seseorang yang mengaku suruhannya, menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya. Sakura tidak tahu apakah ia bisa memercayai gadis itu atau tidak.

"Maaf, Sayuri-san… Tapi…"

"Ah," Sayuri menyela cepat, seraya melempar tatapan meminta maaf pada Sakura, "Saya lihat Anda masih belum mempercayai saya. _Summimasen, _seharusnya saya menjelaskannya dulu." Gadis itu menarik-narik ujung kepangnya –sepertinya itu adalah caranya menunjukkan kegugupannya—"Anda mungkin mengenal kakak saya, Haru?"

"Salah seorang pengawal Shion-sama?"

Sekali lagi Sayuri mengangguk. "Benar. Dia adalah kakak laki-laki saya," ujarnya –dan Sakura mulai paham mengapa Sayuri terlihat agak familier. Wajah mereka memang mirip. "Sama seperti Haru-niisan, saya juga bekerja untuk Shion-sama di kuilnya. Dan di sanalah saya bertemu suami Anda, Hyuuga Neji-san."

"_Sou ka…_" Sakura mengangguk paham, meskipun sebenarnya ia belum sepenuhnya pulih dari keterkejutannya. Bukan karena kemunculan Sayuri yang tiba-tiba di depan rumahnya, melainkan alasan di balik kehadiran gadis itu di sana.

_Neji…_

.

.

Nyatanya Sayuri adalah teman yang cukup menyenangkan bagi Sakura.

Mereka melewatkan waktu siang itu dengan berkeliling desa. Sayuri yang memang lahir dan tumbuh di desa itu jelas lebih mengenal seluk belum desa itu dan gadis muda itu tidak pelit untuk berbagi informasi. Setelah membantu Sakura berbelanja kebutuhan rumah tangga, dia dengan senang hati menunjukkan tempat-tempat lain padanya: kedai-kedai makanan, _onsen—_tempat pemandian air panas, toko-toko yang menjual buku, kantor pos dan tempat-tempat hiburan seperti teater, tempat permainan _pachinko_ dan rumah-rumah minum –_Tsunade-shishou pasti akan menyukai tempat itu._

Selain itu Sayuri juga memperkenalkannya dengan beberapa temannya, juga menemaninya beramah-tamah dengan para tetangga yang sebagian besar bekerja sebagai petani atau pedagang. Mereka menyambutnya dengan cukup ramah dan antusias, terlebih ketika tahu bahwa Sakura adalah seorang ninja medis sebelum pindah ke desa mereka.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah Anda memeriksa suami saya nanti, Sakura-san?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang tinggal tak jauh dari rumah yang dia tempati bersama Neji dengan penuh harap. "Sudah lama sekali bisul di punggungnya tidak sembuh-sembuh."

Sakura, yang baru mengetahui bahwa di desa itu nyaris tidak ada dokter atau tabib kecuali beberapa yang datang sebulan sekali atas permintaan Sang Miko, tentu saja tidak bisa menolak.

"_Yokatta... _Jadi kami tidak perlu lagi susah-susah pergi keluar desa untuk mencari pengobatan kalau ada Sakura-san di sini. Kami benar-benar tertolong. _Arigatou ne?_"

Dengan begitu setidaknya ilmu yang dimilikinya masih bisa berguna di tempat ini, Sakura membatin senang. Meskipun bukan sebagai seorang _kunoichi, _dan itu berarti dia juga harus kembali mempelajari banyak hal untuk memperdalam kemampuannya di bidang pengobatan, Sakura sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Dan jika Sakura-san membutuhkan tanaman obat, Sakura-san tinggal mencarinya saja di hutan sekitar sini," Sayuri berkata riang senja harinya. Saat itu keduanya tengah berada di dapur dan gadis itu tengah membantu Sakura menyiapkan makan malam.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari sup miso yang sedang diaduknya dan memandang teman barunya dengan tertarik. "Benarkah di sekitar sini ada?"

Sayuri menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Oniisan pernah bercerita padaku soal itu. Katanya hutan yang mengelilingi desa kami memiliki banyak sekali varietas tanaman obat, terlebih yang letaknya di dekat tebing atau sungai." Gadis itu berhenti untuk mengangkat lauk yang baru masak dan meniriskannya di wadah. "Tapi tentu saja tidak selengkap seperti di tempat-tempat yang memiliki fasilitas medis yang bagus seperti di Konoha. Aku banyak mendengar tentang hutan Klan Nara."

Sakura tersenyum. "Untuk ukuran orang yang banyak melewatkan waktunya berkurung di dalam istana, kau tahu banyak, Sayuri."

Gadis itu tampak berseri-seri, wajahnya merona merah muda. "Shion-sama punya perpustakaan yang cukup lengkap di istana, dan kami semua diizinkan untuk membaca di sana jika sedang senggang. Meskipun tidak semua literatur diizinkan untuk disentuh," tambahnya.

"Aah…" Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ini adalah bukti lain dari kebijaksanaan Sang Miko negeri ini. Dia ingin memastikan para pelayannya pun setidaknya memiliki wawasan tentang dunia luar.

"Dan aku tertarik sekali dengan desa-desa ninja dari Lima Negara Besar," Sayuri melanjutkan dengan riang. Gadis itu mengangkat tangan dan mulai menghitung dengan jarinya, "Konohagakure, Iwagakura, Sunagakure, Amegakure, Kirigakure…"

Sakura menyeringai sendiri ketika Sayuri mulai menyebutkan nama-nama desa tersembunyi lain yang dia tahu. Rasanya seperti kembali ke Akademi Ninja, saat dia dan teman-temannya harus menghapal peta kawasan Lima Negara Besar. Sudah lama sekali.

"…kadang-kadang aku membayangkan diriku sendiri sebagai seorang _kunoichi _seperti Sakura-san. Pasti sangat hebat," Sayuri memandang Sakura dengan antusias, kemudian wajahnya merona lagi. Tiba-tiba saja dia tampak malu. "Um… maaf, sepertinya ceritaku membuat Sakura-san bosan, ya?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tidak juga," sahutnya.

"Pasti bosan," keluh Sayuri seraya memasang ekspresi sebal pada dirinya sendiri. "Oniisan juga sering bilang aku cerewet dan membosankan. Tapi…" dia melempar pandang penasaran pada Sakura, "…benarkan di Hutan Nara di Konoha banyak rusanya?"

"Ya. Kami sering menggunakan tanduknya sebagai obat."

Suara-suara seperti pintu yang digeser terbuka dari bagian depan rumah memutus percakapan kedua wanita itu. Dan suara _baritone _yang terdengar sesaat kemudian memastikan siapa yang datang.

"Sepertinya Neji-san sudah pulang," Sayuri buru-buru melepas _apron-_nya sementara Sakura mematikan api kompor dan bergegas meninggalkan dapur untuk menyambut suaminya.

.

.

Sayuri tidak tinggal untuk ikut makan malam bersama mereka. "Aku tidak ingin mengganggu," gadis itu berkata sambil menatap pasangan muda itu bergantian dengan tatapan penuh arti, yang entah bagaimana membuat wajah Sakura merona merah. Tetapi sebaliknya dengan Neji. Pria itu hanya mengucapkan terimakasih atas bantuan yang sudah diberikan Sayuri dengan nada datarnya yang biasa.

"Dia gadis yang sangat menyenangkan," beritahu Sakura pada Neji setelah gadis itu pergi. Dia bergegas menutup pintu depan dan menguncinya sebelum membuntuti suaminya masuk. "Kami melewatkan waktu seharian ini berkeliling desa. Menyenangkan sekali."

"Aa. Itu bagus," komentar Neji singkat.

Meskipun tidak terlalu puas dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan Neji, Sakura berusaha tidak terlihat kecewa. Bagaimanpun berkat andil pria itulah Sakura bisa mendapatkan seorang teman dan melewatkan waktu menyenangkan seharian. Senyuman masih terpasang di wajahnya ketika dia bergegas menyamai langkah Neji, mengamit lengannya. Neji tampak sedikit terkejut, namun tidak menepisnya. Ditatapnya wanita yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Terimakasih sudah memintanya datang, Neji-san," ucap Sakura cerah. "Aku benar-benar tertolong."

Ekspresi di wajah Neji melembut meskipun dia tidak berkata apa-apa untuk menanggapinya.

"_Ne, _apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Sakura kemudian. "Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita –yah, sedikit dibantu Sayuri juga," ia menambahkan malu-malu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Neji, Sakura menarik lengan pria itu dan membawanya ke dapur yang memang menyatu dengan ruang makan. "Duduklah dulu."

Sakura meninggalkan Neji di meja makan dan bergegas mempersiapkan peralatan makan yang baru dibelinya tadi. Dengan sigap ia mengisi mangkuk dengan nasi, sup miso, dan menata lauk serta potongan sayuran di atas wadah lauk, lalu membawanya ke meja sebelum menyiapkan untuknya sendiri.

"Um… aku tidak yakin dengan rasanya. Tapi…"

"_Ittadakimasu,_" ucap Neji pelan sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lalu menyumpit nasi dan lauk. Kemudian meminum sup.

Selama beberapa saat Sakura terdiam mengawasi Neji menyantap masakannya, berharap-harap cemas menunggu reaksi dari pria itu. Namun Neji sama sekali tidak berkomentar. Wajahnya pun tak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun yang menunjukkan apakah dia menyukai makanannya atau tidak. Neji terus saja makan, setidaknya sampai pria itu menyadari istrinya bahkan belum menyentuh makanannya.

"Kenapa tidak makan?" Neji bertanya, memandang Sakura dengan heran.

Sakura mengerjap kaget, lalu buru-buru mengangkat sumpitnya, mencuil sejumput nasi dengan ujungnya. Tapi sumpit itu tak bergerak ke mulutnya. Sejenak dia tampak ragu. "_Ano, _Neji-san?"

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sakura cemas. "Maksudku, masakanku. Apakah enak?"

Neji mengambil waktu menelan makanannya sebelum menurunkan sumpitnya. "Aku tidak pandai menilai rasa makanan. Tapi ini bagus," jawabnya datar.

Sakura memandang suaminya tidak mengerti. _Bagus _setahunya bukanlah kata yang lazim digunakan orang untuk mengomentari rasa makanan. Sejenak ini membuatnya bingung, apakah maksudnya enak? Atau hanya tampilannya saja yang bagus? Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mencobanya sendiri.

Tidak ada masalah dengan nasinya. Sakura sudah terbiasa memasaknya sendiri saat masih tinggal di apartemennya dulu. Begitu pula dengan lauk buatan Sayuri, sampai dia merasakan sup miso buatannya. Sakura nyaris tersedak saat rasa yang sangat aneh itu menyerang indera pengecapnya. Wajah Sakura berubah merah ketika menyadari sudut bibir pria di depannya berkedut menahan senyum. Cepat-cepat diraihnya gelas air di atas meja dan menenggak isinya untuk menetralisir lidahnya.

"Rasanya tidak enak," gerutunya pada dirinya sendiri. "Ternyata aku memang tidak berbakat memasak. JANGAN!" Dengan gesit Sakura merebut mangkuk sup di tangan Neji ketika dia hendak meminumnya. "Jangan diminum. Nanti kau sakit perut."

Sakura beranjak dari bangku dengan dua mangkuk sup di tangannya menuju wastafel, lalu menuang semua isinya dan menyalakan keran air. Cairan itu mengalir memasuki lubang pembuangan bersama air. Dengan jengkel diliriknya sup yang masih tersisa setengah lagi di panci, juga beberapa bahan tambahan yang masih tergeletak berantakan di meja konter.

Tadinya dia berniat membuatkan makanan yang tidak hanya lezat, tetapi juga sehat dengan menambahkan beberapa bahan obat yang dia temukan di pasar tadi siang. Tetapi tampaknya bahan-bahan itulah yang membuat rasa supnya menjadi kacau balau. Meskipun sudah kerap kali terjadi yang seperti ini, tetap saja dia tak bisa menahan dirinya. Tangannya seperti bergerak sendiri. Sepertinya dia harus mengubah kebiasaan itu sesegera mungkin.

Sakura baru saja hendak meraih panci itu untuk membuang isinya ketika tangan Neji menahannya. Rupanya pria itu juga telah meninggalkan bangkunya. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Itu hanya makanan," ujarnya, lalu menarik Sakura kembali ke bangku.

Tetapi Sakura sudah terlanjur malu sampai-sampai tidak berbicara lagi sementara mereka menghabiskan makan malam. Dia bahkan lupa pada niatnya memberitahu Neji tentang rencananya membuka jasa pengobatan bagi penduduk desa, sampai Neji memberitahunya bahwa ada beberapa prajurit yang terluka karena serangan mendadak dari sekelompok bandit di kawasan pemukiman penduduk di perbatasan.

"Besok datanglah bersamaku ke istana. Sepertinya ada beberapa senjata yang beracun. Kau tahu banyak soal racun, bukan?"

"_Hai!_" Sakura mengangguk paham. "_Ano… _Neji-san?"

"Hn?"

"Tadi aku bertemu beberapa orang di desa yang sepertinya membutuhkan bantuanku," beritahu Sakura, "Menurutmu apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku menerima permintaan pengobatan semacam itu? Maksudku..." dia terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan maksudnya, "…aku tahu peraturannya, tentang harus mendapat izin dan segala macam jika ingin membuka praktek pengobatan. Tapi mereka tampaknya benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan. Kupikir—"

"Aku mengerti," Neji menyelanya. Pria itu nampak menghembuskan napasnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku akan coba bicara dengan Shion-sama mengenai ini." Kemudian dia beranjak dari bangkunya dan meninggalkan dapur.

"_Arigatou ne, _Neji-san!" seru Sakura berseri-seri pada punggung suaminya.

"Aa."

.

.

Neji sudah berada di sana ketika Sakura memasuki kamar mereka setelah selesai beres-beres di dapur dan membersihkan diri. Pria itu tengah berdiri di ambang jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka, menatap keluar. Angin musim gugur yang berhawa dingin bertiup memasuki ruangan, membuat Sakura bergidik, tetapi nampaknya Neji sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Padahal dia sudah mengenakan yukata tidurnya yang sedikit terbuka di bagian dada.

Sejenak Sakura memandangi sosok suaminya dari pintu. Bulan sudah tak purnama lagi, tetapi sinarnya yang keperakan masih terlihat di balik saputan awan gelap yang perlahan berarak di langit malam di luar sana, melatarbelakangi gambaran istana Sang Miko yang tampak berkelip oleh lampu dan obor di kejauhan, di atas rimbunan bayangan gelap hutan. Ke sanalah pandangan Neji terarah, sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka menginjakkan kaki di rumah itu.

"Kau belum tidur?" Sakura memecah keheningan seraya melangkah mendekat.

Neji tidak menjawab, menoleh pun tidak. Sakura hanya mendengarnya menghela napas ketika dia sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Wanita itu tersenyum maklum, lalu turut memandang ke luar, meresapi keindahan malam. Suara kerikan serangga terdengar bersahut-sahutan dengan suara burung hantu dari arah hutan, gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin dan sayup-sayup suara aliran air dari air terjun dan sungai yang letaknya tak jauh di dalam hutan berpadu menambah kesan tenang dan alami. Sekarang Sakura mengerti mengapa Neji memilihkan rumah itu, bukan hanya untuk istrinya, tetapi juga untuk dirinya sendiri, karena Neji sangat menyukai suasana yang tenang seperti ini –seperti halnya kediaman Hyuuga di Konoha.

"Indah sekali," desah Sakura, menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Bukan hanya pemandangannya saja yang indah, aroma udaranya pun terasa segar dan bersih –atau itu hanya karena dia sekarang berdiri dekat dengan Neji, yang tubuhnya menguarkan aroma bersih sabun mandi? Entahlah—"Saat masih di Konoha, setiap melihat keluar jendela apartemen yang terlihat hanyalah bangunan yang ramai oleh orang-orang. Tapi di sini, kita bisa melihat pemandangan hutan yang cantik begini. Juga sangat tenang. Bukankah itu sangat bagus?" Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum pada suaminya.

Neji masih tidak membalas tatapannya, tetapi dia menggumamkan persetujuan.

Angin berhembus lagi, meniup sejumput rambut yang membingkai wajah pria itu. Helaian berwarna cokelat gelap panjang itu berkibar, sebelum akhirnya terjatuh kembali dengan gerakan yang amat luwes ke bahunya. Sakura mengedip dan napasnya seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya. Dari dekat, Neji ternyata jauh lebih tampan dari yang selama ini dia amati, dan bodohnya Sakura baru menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini. Bukan hanya sekedar penampilannya –kulitnya yang bersih ataupun bentuk hidung serta bibir yang sempurna—melainkan _diri_nya. _Diri_nyalah yang membuat Sakura sulit berpaling; sorot matanya, caranya berbicara, caranya menggerakkan sudut-sudut bibirnya ketika dia tersenyum, juga sikapnya yang tenang.

Segala hal tentang Neji yang membuatnya diliputi perasaan aneh, membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Perasaan yang juga membuatnya tentram dan merasa bahwa memang di sanalah tempatnya yang seharusnya, di dekat pria itu. Bersama-sama dengan dia, seperti sekarang.

Namun Sakura masih belum mengerti mengapa dalam waktu yang bersamaan perasaan itu juga menimbulkan kegelisahan dalam dirinya? Membuatnya ragu. Membuatnya tidak bisa meyakini bahwa dirinya sungguh-sungguh telah jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga Neji. Mengapa?

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" suara _baritone _itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Sakura mengerjapkan mata dan menyadari Neji tengah menatapnya.

"Ah, tidak," dusta Sakura cepat seraya membuang pandang ke arah lain. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa bersalah, entah karena apa.

Neji masih menatapnya dengan penasaran selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang. "Mulai besok dan seterusnya mungkin kegiatanku akan lebih padat dari dua hari kemarin, Sakura," ujarnya kemudian, mengubah topik.

"Apakah masih ada hubungannya dengan penyerangan bandit itu?" Sakura bertanya.

Neji menarik napas sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Benar. Tadinya aku tidak mengira masalah keamanan wilayah ini begini serius. Serangan yang terakhir itu saja sudah menunjukkan betapa lemahnya pertahanan di perbatasan. Terlebih, dari yang baru kudengar, ini bukan yang pertama kali dan mereka juga belum tahu apakah itu hanya kawanan bandit biasa, atau sekelompok _nukenin _yang berniat menginvasi daerah ini. Dan Shion-sama rupanya tidak mencantumkan detil itu saat mengajukan permohonan misi pada Konoha."

Sakura kembali menoleh pada suaminya. "Barangkali dia lupa, Neji-san."

"Seharusnya tidak, karena Naruto mengira ini hanya masalah koordinasi keamanan yang kurang baik dan permintaan pengawalan pribadi Shion-sama. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu soal penyerangan bandit beruntun dan sepertinya mereka cukup berbahaya –jika dilihat dari korban yang terluka. Misi semacam ini jelas bukan jenis misi yang bisa dilakukan seorang diri."

"Lalu apa rencanamu? Apakah mau meminta bantuan ke Konoha?"

Neji menghela napas. "Belum tahu. Aku harus menyelidikinya dulu dan mendiskusikannya dengan pihak keamanan desa dan Shion-sama. Jika situasinya cukup gawat, mungkin tim bantuan dari Konoha memang diperlukan. Sementara ini kami akan berusaha mengatasinya sendiri." Dia kemudian berhenti. Sepasang mata keperakannya memandang istrinya selama beberapa saat, sebelum dia berkata pelan, "Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya padamu."

Sakura mengedipkan matanya dengan keheranan. "Mengapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau cemas," gumamnya sambil kembali membuang pandangnya ke luar jendela.

Sakura mengulas sebuah senyum samar. "Aku sama sekali tidak cemas," ujarnya lembut. "Kau lupa, ya? Aku juga seorang ninja, Neji-san. Aku sudah cukup sering menghadapi situasi seperti ini, bahkan lebih gawat."

Neji kembali menghadapkan wajahnya pada Sakura, dan saat itu Sakura kembali melihat kilasan emosi melintas di kedua mata suaminya yang keperakan. "Kau benar. _Gomen._"

"_Iie._ Karena posisiku sekarang ini bukan sebagai _kunoichi, _tetapi istrimu. Dan bukankah memang sudah tugas seorang istri untuk menjadi tempat berbagi apa pun dengan suaminya, hm? Apa pun, Neji-san, aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Sakura merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Entah apa yang membuatnya berkata demikian –kendati itu memang benar. Buru-buru dia menepis perasaan malu itu. "Atau anggap saja sekarang ini aku adalah partner misimu," usulnya seraya tersenyum cerah. "Tidak usah cemaskan aku."

Ekspresi wajah Neji nampak lebih rileks sekarang. Bahkan sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk seulas senyum lembut –jauh lebih lembut dari yang pernah Sakura ingat, dan sekali lagi membuatnya nyaris lupa bernapas. Sakura terpaku di tempatnya ketika tangan Neji tiba-tiba terulur ke arahnya. Pria itu membuat gerakan seolah-olah akan menyentuh pipinya, namun berhenti, dan saat berikutnya tangan itu sudah mendarat di bahunya.

Sakura mengerjap.

"Sudah larut. Sebaiknya kita tidur."

.

.

Sakura dan Neji tiba di istana Sang Miko pagi-pagi sekali keesokan harinya, bahkan ketika matahari belum sepenuhnya menampakkan diri. Beberapa orang prajurit yang sudah berjaga sejak semalam segera menyambut keduanya. Wajah mereka tampak cemas dan ini sangat beralasan. Kondisi rekan mereka yang terkena racun hari sebelumnya memburuk. Usaha apa pun yang sudah mereka lakukan bersama beberapa ninja medis bayaran dari luar desa tampaknya tidak begitu berguna.

Lantas mereka bergegas menuju barak tempat para prajurit yang terluka itu dirawat. Keadaannya parah sekali. Luka akibat benda tajam –yang pastilah menjadi jalan masuknya racun ke dalam tubuh mereka—berwarna hijau mengerikan dan menguarkan aroma menjijikkan. Selain itu beberapa dari mereka kesadarannya sudah menurun.

"Kami belum menemukan penawar yang cukup kuat untuk racunnya," beritahu salah seorang medis yang bertugas ketika Sakura memeriksa kondisi para prajurit itu. Suaranya sudah menyiratkan keputusasaan, seakan mereka sudah menyerah dan tinggal menunggu saja sampai ajal menjemput orang-orang itu.

"Tidak. Pasti masih bisa," kata Sakura meyakinkan. "Kita harus mengeluarkan dulu racun dari tubuh mereka."

Sementara Sakura melakukan prosedur darurat untuk mengeluarkan racun dari tubuh para prajurit itu, seperti yang pernah dilakukannya pada Kankurou beberapa tahun silam ketika kakak kandung Gogaime Kazekage itu terkena racun ganas, Neji pergi ke tempat lain untuk melanjutkan penyelidikan di tempat kejadian. Itu artinya dia harus meninggalkan istana dan menuju perbatasan negara yang letaknya tak bisa dibilang dekat.

Menjelang tengah hari, akhirnya Sakura berhasil mengeluarkan racun dari organ-organ vital pasien-pasiennya, dan itu cukup menghabiskan _chakra-_nya. Mereka semua selamat dan berita baik lainnya, ternyata racun yang digunakan tidak sekompleks racun milik Akasuna no Sasori, sehingga proses pemeriksaan racun dan penentuan komposisi antidotnya tidak memakan waktu yang lama. Hanya saja jumlahnya yang besar dan kelangkaan bahan obat-obatan di istana membuat mereka harus bekerja ekstra dengan mencarinya sendiri di hutan atau pergi ke luar desa.

Baru ketika menjelang tengah malam, akhirnya antidot selesai dibuat dan para medis bisa beristirahat setelah memastikan semua korban sudah meminum obat mereka.

"_Yokatta… _Akhirnya selesai juga," Shion berkata dengan senyum lega terpampang di wajahnya yang cantik setelah prajurit terakhir sudah tidur setelah meminum obatnya.

Malam itu Shion memang sengaja datang ke barak pengobatan. Awalnya hanya ingin melihat, tetapi rupanya dia tidak tahan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Akhirnya dia ikut turun tangan menggati perban yang kotor dan memastikan para prajuritnya meminum semua obatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu menjadi medis ternyata begini melelahkan," ujarnya lagi pada Sakura saat mereka meninggalkan barak. "Tapi sangat menyenangkan bisa menyembuhkan orang-orang," tambahnya sambil tersenyum riang.

"Benar, Shion-sama," Sakura mengangguk setuju.

Sepasang bola mata Shion yang berwarna keunguan itu sejenak mengawasi Sakura yang tampak pucat. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?"

"Uhm…" Sakura mengusap keningnya yang berkilau oleh keringat. _Chakra-_nya yang sudah menipis akibat aktivitasnya seharian membuat tubuhnya sedikit lemas. "Tidak apa-apa, Shion-sama."

Shion mengawasinya selama beberapa saat lagi. "Sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat di rumah," usulnya. "Kau kelihatan letih."

Sakura melempar senyum lemah. "Terimakasih, tapi saya ingin menunggu Neji-san dulu."

Shion mengulas senyum tipis. "Baiklah. Mudah-mudahan Neji tidak terlalu lama. Kalau begitu aku mau pergi tidur sekarang."

Sakura mengangguk dan mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum Shion berbalik pergi menuju kediamannya, meninggalkan _kunoichi_ berambut merah muda itu di depan barak yang dijaga oleh beberapa orang prajurit jaga. Sakura mengedarkan pandang berkeliling. Obor-obor tampak menyala garang di beberapa sudut. Seorang prajurit yang tampaknya masih berusia belasan yang sedang berjaga tampak terkantuk-kantuk di depan pintu samping istana. Suasana malam yang biasa.

Sakura kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada salah satu pintu gerbang, bertanya-tanya kapan suaminya akan kembali? Apakah dia menemui kesulitan di sana? Ah, seandainya saja dia memiliki Byakugan, dia bisa mencari tahu dengan kemampuan penglihat yang luar biasa itu. Tetapi sekarang Sakura sudah terlalu letih, bahkan untuk berkhayal memiliki Byakugan sekali pun.

Seraya menahan kuap, Sakura mulai mencari tempat agar bisa beristirahat sejenak sembari menunggu Neji. Akhirnya dia menemukan undakan yang cukup nyaman di bagian depan bangunan megah itu. Dia bisa duduk di sana dan tampaknya prajurit yang tengah berjaga di tempat itu tidak keberatan –atau mungkin mereka malah tidak menghiraukan keberadaannya di sana. Tapi yang terpenting Neji bisa segera menemukannya jika dia sudah kembali, karena tempat itu terlihat jelas dari pintu gerbang.

Entah sudah berapa lama Sakura duduk di sana, bergelung memeluk lututnya di bawah mantel yang dia kenakan. Antara sadar dan tidak, matanya terus mengawasi gerbang. Menunggu.

Barangkali dia sempat tertidur sebentar di sana. Karena tak lama ketika dia tersentak bangun, nyaris terjatuh akibat kantuk, dia menyadari bahwa prajurit yang tadi sedang berjaga tak jauh dari tempatnya kini sudah tidak ada.

"Mereka bilang kau sedang menungguku di sini," kata suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

Sakura menoleh ke sampingnya, tersenyum saat melihat orang yang dari tadi ditunggunya duduk di sana. "Neji-san…" ucapnya. Berusaha mengusir kantuk yang membebaninya, Sakura mengusap matanya, lalu menegakkan tubuh. "Bagaimana penyelidikannya? Apakah kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Neji tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya menatapnya lurus. Dan sesaat setelahnya pria itu mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh kening sang istri. Sakura refleks memejamkan matanya, merasa sangat nyaman dengan sentuhan itu, sekaligus membuatnya sangat mengantuk.

"Aktivitas _chakra _-mu lemah, Sakura."

"Hmm…" Sakura bergumam tak jelas, tampak kecewa saat Neji menarik tangannya. Tetapi dia tidak membuka matanya.

"Kita pulang."

"Nng…" Sakura tidak berpikir apa pun ketika dia malah merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Neji, memeluk lengannya. "Tunggu sebentar lagi, Neji-san. Kepalaku rasanya pusing sekali, seperti mau pecah." –Dan tak lama, Sakura jatuh tertidur.

Sakura tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu, yang jelas keesokan harinya dia menemukan dirinya terbangun di tempat tidurnya di rumah menjelang tengah hari. Dengan semangkuk nasi dan sup sayuran yang sudah mulai dingin tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

.

.

Beberapa pekan telah berlalu semenjak Neji dan Sakura tinggal di _Oni no Kuni. _Dan selama itu, tidak ada kejadian yang terlalu berarti. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa; Neji menjalankan misinya sebagai pengawal pribadi Shion-sama, melewatkan sebagian besar waktunya di istana, membantu mengatur koordinasi pengamanan negara. Tugas yang terkadang mengharuskannya meninggalkan desa untuk melakukan pemeriksaan keamanan di perbatasan bersama beberapa prajurit istana selama beberapa hari.

Begitu pun dengan Sakura yang semakin larut dalam kesibukannya sendiri. Kemampuannya sebagai medis yang sudah semakin menyebar di desa membuatnya kerap kali didatangi orang-orang desa yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Dan jika sedang tidak ada pasien, dia akan pergi ke hutan untuk mencari tanaman untuk obat-obatan yang dibutuhkannya, atau pergi ke istana untuk membaca buku-buku pengobatan di perpustakaan pribadi milik Shion –Sang Miko sudah memberinya izin khusus untuk itu. Sementara urusan rumah tangga dia lakukan di sela-sela kesibukkannya, terkadang dibantu oleh Sayuri yang sudah memulai kebiasaan menyambangi kawannya itu di sela-sela pekerjaannya di istana.

Hari-hari mereka lewati dalam rutinitas seperti itu.

Terkadang Sakura menyadari betapa sedikit waktu yang dia lewatkan bersama Neji. Mereka hanya sempat bertemu pagi hari sebelum Neji berangkat, atau malam setelah suaminya itu pulang –itu pun jika pekerjaannya tidak mengharuskannya pulang jauh malam ketika Sakura sudah terlelap—atau saat Sakura sedang pergi ke istana dan itu pun hanya sesekali.

Awalnya Sakura berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Dia menekankan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa itu hanyalah resiko dari apa yang mereka kerjakan sekarang. Lagipula segala kesibukan itu menyita perhatiannya sehingga dia tidak sempat memikirkan hal-hal lain selain pengobatan dan pasien-pasiennya.

Sampai suatu hari datang sebuah kabar bahagia dari Konoha yang dibawa oleh sebuah gulungan tersegel berisi surat dengan tulisan tangan Hinata. Istri Hokage itu memberitahukan perihal kelahiran anak pertama mereka beberapa pekan yang lalu. Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, sekarang klan Uzumaki telah diramaikan oleh sepasang bayi kembar yang sehat.

'…_Kami sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf karena terlambat mengabarkan ini pada kalian,' _begitu bunyi surat yang ditulis Hinata, _'Si kembar membuat kami sangat sibuk belakangan ini. Keduanya sangat aktif seperti ayah mereka…'_

Sakura tak bisa menahan senyum selama membaca surat panjang itu, membayangkan betapa bahagianya Naruto dan Hinata sekarang ini, dan bagaimana kesibukan mereka mengurus si kembar sebagai tambahan tugas mengurusi seluruh desa –bagi Naruto.Selain itu Hinata juga bercerita panjang lebar tentang keadaan di Konoha, kabar teman-teman mereka, juga tentang klan Hyuuga –keluarga mereka.

Bahkan Neji pun terlihat lebih cerah dari pada biasanya saat surat itu datang, ikut gembira dengan kelahiran keponakan barunya.

Hanya saja surat itu tidak melulu membawa kebahagiaan, terlebih bagi Sakura. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang terasa seperti dicubit. Sakura tak bisa menyangkal bahwa sebagian dirinya merasa iri pada Hinata. Pada kebahagiaan yang kini sedang dirasakan keluarga kecil adik iparnya itu setelah kehadiran buah cintanya dan Naruto.

'_Menjadi orangtua adalah pekerjaan yang paling menyenangkan di dunia,' _tulis Hinata pada akhir suratnya, _'Kami sangat berharap Neji-niisan dan Sakura-neesan berdua juga bisa segera merasakan kebahagiaan yang kami rasakan sekarang.'_

Bagian itu selalu terngiang dalam benaknya semenjak itu, membangkitkan kembali keresahan yang diam-diam dipendamnya semenjak mereka masih berada di Konoha. Karena sampai sekarang, Neji belum pernah sekali pun _menyentuhnya. _

.

.

Sakura tidak tahu sejak kapan ketika dia memulai kebiasaan menghitung waktu di mana Neji tidak berada di dekatnya. Sejak suaminya itu berangkat ke istana di pagi hari, sampai akhirnya dia kembali ke rumah sore atau malam harinya. Dan tidak seperti sebelumnya, saat kesibukannya selalu membuatnya tidak memikirkan apa pun kecuali pasien dan pengobatan, sekarang sedikit saja jeda membuat perhatiannya buyar seketika. Sakura tak bisa menghentikan dirinya memikirkan Neji, apa yang sedang dia lakukan dan bertanya-tanya sendiri apakah Neji juga tengah memikirkannya? Berharap waktu cepat berlalu agar dia bisa segera bersua dengan pria itu lagi.

Sementara ide-ide untuk menarik perhatian Neji pun mulai bermunculan dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana Sakura berusaha dua kali lipat lebih keras dibanding biasanya di rumah demi untuk menyenangkan pria tu. Buku-buku tentang masakan mulai dilahapnya selain buku pengobatan dan Sakura mendadak menaruh perhatian lebih pada penampilannya. Kendati tampaknya Neji tidak begitu memperhatikan perubahan dalam diri istrinya itu.

Dan Sakura tak mengerti mengapa itu bisa membuatnya begitu kecewa. Apa sebenarnya yang diharapkannya, dia sendiri tidak begitu yakin. Dan kesibukan Neji yang kian padat tidak membuat segalanya lebih baik.

Malam itu adalah malam yang lain ketika Neji pulang ke rumah bersama beberapa orang pria berseragam pengawal istana. Sakura yang sama sekali tidak mengarapkan tamu mendadak ini, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaan Neji.

Sembari menahan kecewa, Sakura menutup pintu geser ruang tengah yang hanya diberi pencahayaan lilin. Selama beberapa saat dia berdiri diam di depannya, mendengar suara-suara rendah ketika para pria itu mulai membicarakan entah apa yang ada kaitannya dengan urusan keamanan, sebelum kemudian berlalu dari sana menuju dapur. Lalu dia berhenti di sisi meja makan, di mana hidangan makan malam yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya terhidang.

Sakura menghela napas berat. Sepertinya kali ini pun dia terpaksa harus makan malam sendirian.

.

.

.

.

_Sakura tidak mengerti dan sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana dia sampai berada di sana. Ruangan itu gelap. Seleret cahaya samar yang masuk menembus jendela yang tertutup tirai sama sekali tidak membantu. Dia hanya bisa merasakan material lembut futon di bawahnya, juga kasarnya lantai tatami yang menggesek kulit kakinya yang terbuka._

_Dan Sakura tak mengerti mengapa dia berbaring di sana? Mengapa dia tidak berpakaian—Oh, Kami, kemana perginya pakaiannya? Dan mengapa sosok gelap itu menindih tubuhnya yang telanjang? Mengapa? Mengapa dia begitu pasrah? Mengapa dia tidak melawan? Mengapa… rasanya begitu hangat, begitu intens, begitu… memabukkan?_

_Sakura sama sekali tak paham ketika tubuhnya seakan bergerak sendiri, melawan keinginannya untuk menghentikan ini semua. Jemarinya yang menari di atas kulit sosok itu, merasakan kulitnya yang lembab oleh keringat, mematri setiap lekuk otot yang berkontraksi selama mereka bergerak saling memanja. Sekujur tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik. Mengapa? Mengapa dia tidak ingin semua itu terhenti? Mengapa tubuhnya justru menginginkan lebih? _

_Dan ketika sesuatu menerobos memasuki dirinya, dia mendengar jeritan teredam di dalam mulutnya. Sakit. Perih… di bawah sana. Tetapi rasa hangat –tidak, panas—yang memenuhi dirinya, juga kelembutan yang seolah membujuk di bibirnya membuatnya lupa akan rasa sakit itu._

_Oh, Kami-sama… Ada apa sebenarnya dengan diriku? Apa yang sedang kulakukan ini?_

_Sosok itu memanjanya lagi, lagi dan lagi, mengirimkan gelombang kenikmatan lain dari pesentuhan yang semakin lama semakin terasa panas. Sakura merasakan napasnya semakin berat dan degupan jantungnya semakin kencang seakan mau meledak dalam rongganya. Tangannya menggapai putus asa pada sosok di atasnya, menariknya kian dalam sementara tubuhnya mulai ikut bergerak seiring dengan irama napas mereka yang seakan menyatu._

_Kamar yang gelap itu semakin tampak memudar, namun Sakura masih bisa melihat cahaya dari luar jendela semakin terang. Awan telah berarak pergi, membiarkan cahaya bulan menerobos melalui jendela di atasnya. Putih. Sangat indah._

_Dan saat itu dia mendengar dirinya sendiri mendesahkan sebuah nama, "Sasuke-kun…"_

.

.

Sakura tersentak bangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan jantungnya berdebar keras sekali sampai-sampai terasa berdengung dalam kepalanya.

"_Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…"_

Mimpi itu kembali berkelebat. Sakura bisa mendengarkan suaranya sendiri dalam kepalanya, membuat tubuhnya gemetaran, begitu pula kedua tangannya ketika dengan panik dia menutupi kedua telinganya seakan ingin menghalau suara-suara itu. Tapi mereka tidak mau berhenti.

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

"Tidak…" Sakura merintih. Air matanya merebak. "Tidak… Tidak… Hentikan! Neji! Neji!"

Matanya membelalak liar ketika dia melompat duduk, mencari-cari dengan putus asa sosok Neji dalam kamar yang gelap itu. Namun dia tidak menemukannya. Sisi tempat tidur yang satunya kosong. Mendadak kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, seakan terbelah. Sakura menjerit, mencengkeram rambutnya.

Saat itu pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka. Seseorang berdiri di ambangnya, memblokir cahaya lampu yang masuk dari koridor. Neji. Wajahnya yang samar-samar menampakkan kekhawatiran. Sakura menjulurkan sebelah tangan ke arahnya, seolah ingin menggapainya ketika pria itu melangkah masuk. Namun belum sempat Neji mencapainya, rasa sakit itu sekali lagi menyerang kepalanya. Sakura kembali menjerit.

"Sakura!"

Sakura merasakan Neji memegangi kedua lengannya, berusaha melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kepalanya sendiri sementara dia terus menjerit-jerit.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Neji berhasil melepaskan cengkeraman Sakura, lalu menarik lengannya yang telah bebas dan mendekapnya erat-erat di dadanya. "Tenang… Tenanglah…"

Sakura ganti mencengkeram bagian depan pakaian Neji sementara suaminya itu berupaya menenangkannya. Sakit di kepalanya sungguh keterlaluan. Dia kemudian merasakan jemari Neji menekan bagian pelipisnya –entah apa yang dilakukannya, Sakura sama sekali tidak dapat berpikir—dan perlahan, rasa sakit itu memudar, meninggalkan rasa lelah yang teramat sangat. Sakura ambruk di pelukan Neji, napasnya masih tak beraturan.

"_Daijoubu ka?_"

Sakura mengangguk lemah. "Aku bermimpi buruk…" bisiknya parau.

Neji tidak menanggapi. Sakura bisa merasakan tubuh pria itu menegang, tetapi dia tidak terlalu menghiraukannya. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk mencoba mengingat-ingat mimpinya lagi, namun yang diingatnya hanyalah kekosongan.

Sakura tidak dapat mengingat apa pun.

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

_**Setelah stres karena file fanfic ini sempet hilang, akhirnya berhasil juga saya menyelesaikan chapter ini. Hohoho… Walaupun di bagian terakhirnya itu sangat gak jelas, apalagi bagian yang rada-rada lime –atau malah udah lemon? #bunuhdiri DX. **_

_**Penghargaan terbesar untuk temen-temen yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin. Salam kenal buat yang baru kenal, dan maafkan karena apdet yang begini terlambat. Gak ada maksud buat nyiksa kok. Hehe… Karena authornya gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi, sebaiknya saya akhiri saja deh. :p**_

_**CIAO!**_

_**PS: Btw, special thanks buat kakkoi-chan dan Kira Desuke (namanya bener gak nih?) yang udah nemenin ngobrol gaje tentang fic ini. Juga buat Ay, yang dari dulu setia ngedengerin bocoran dariku. Jangan bosen, yah. XDD**_


	10. Chapter 10

Sejak malam itu, Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi pada dirinya.

Mimpi-mimpi yang kerap kali mengganggu tidurnya entah bagaimana membuatnya merasa begitu letih. Bukan hanya tubuhnya, tetapi deraan rasa bersalah tak terjelaskan yang dia rasakan ketika terbangun membuatnya lelah secara mental. Sakura juga tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat mimpi itu, bahkan samar-samar pun tidak. Hanya kekosongan, seakan ingatannya tertutup oleh selubung hitam pekat. Dan usahanya untuk mengingat semuanya hanya akan menimbulkan rasa sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk di kepalanya.

_Kami-sama… Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi padaku?_

.

.

**GOKON**

_Neji-Sakura's fic by Emilia Dunn_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_._

_._

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menegakkan punggungnya, lalu menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahi dengan punggung tangannya yang bebas. Seraya menghembuskan napas panjang, wanita pemilik bola mata _emerald _itu menyapukan pandangannya ke hamparan ladang kecil di hadapannya. Seulas senyum puas tergambar di wajahnya yang letih.

Sudah sepagian ini, istri Hyuuga Neji itu berkutat di salah satu sudut halaman rumah itu, mencoba membuka sebuah ladang kecil yang sudah lama diinginkannya semenjak mereka menempati rumah itu lebih dari sebulan yang lalu. Kesibukan yang dia jalani di desa nyaris membuatnya melupakan keingingannya yang satu itu. Sampai akhirnya dia memiliki waktu yang cukup senggang untuk melakukannya.

_Tidak. _Sakura tahu sebenarnya bukan itu. Yang dia butuhkan hanyalah pengalih perhatian.

Bisa saja Sakura memanfaatkan waktu senggangnya dengan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, sekedar berjalan-jalan di desa atau pergi ke air terjun yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah itu untuk menikmati udara segar, seperti yang pasti akan dilakukannya apabila segalanya berjalan normal. Tapi tidak. Rasanya hidup normal terlalu jauh akhir-akhir ini. Tidak melakukan apa-apa justru akan membuatnya semakin teringat pada mimpi-mimpi kosong yang kerap menghantuinya, tak peduli Sakura berusaha keras untuk tidak memikirkannya. Dan itu berarti mendapatkan sakit kepala hebat yang acap kali membuatnya nyaris kehilangan kesadaran.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura mencoba segala cara yang dia tahu untuk mengatasi masalahnya itu, namun tidak ada yang berhasil. Ramuan-ramuan obat, teknik-teknik pengobatan dengan aliran _chakra _yang pernah dipelajarinya, semua itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Kecuali jika ada Neji di dekatnya. Sejauh ini hanya pria itu satu-satunya yang bisa membantunya. Tapi masalahnya, dengan pekerjaannya di istana Sang Miko, suaminya itu tidak bisa terus-menerus berada di sisinya. Maka Sakura tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali membuat dirinya sesibuk mungkin, sehingga tak ada celah kosong dalam otaknya yang bisa dimasuki pemikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Seperti sekarang.

_Nanti aku akan menanam sayur di sebelah sini, tanaman obat di sebelah sana. Um… Mungkin tanaman hias yang merambat juga bagus untuk pagarnya. Barangkali di desa mereka menjual bibitnya…_

"Sedang sibuk?"

Suara seorang gadis muda yang sudah sangat dikenalnya mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari pekerjaannya. Dia menoleh, tersenyum hangat mendapati Sayuri sudah berdiri di belakangnya—di luar area ladang. Gadis itu tengah memandang tertarik pada deretan gundukan tanah gembur yang sudah siap untuk ditanami.

"Sayuri," Sakura menyapanya, "Aku tidak mendengarmu datang."

Sayuri mengalihkan mata hitamnya dari ladang pada wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu, memamerkan senyum antusias yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. "Wah, benarkah? Apakah tidak bersuara seperti ninja?"

Sakura tertawa kecil, kemudian melangkah keluar dari area ladang menuju pelataran rumah. Dia meletakkan alat berkebunnya di tanah, lalu duduk. "Kukira kau tidak akan datang hari ini. Apakah Shion-sama menyuruhmu memanggilku ke istana?" tanya Sakura penuh harap, namun segera dikecewakan saat melihat gadis muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Iie…_" Sayuri mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sakura, meluruskan kakinya. Sejenak gadis muda itu menarik napas panjang seraya memandang menerawang pada gumpalan awan-awan putih yang bergerak perlahan di atas mereka sebelum berkata, "Aku hanya ingin main kemari. Di istana sangat membosankan akhir-akhir ini." Dia menghela napas panjang. Matanya masih menerawang. "Belakangan ini Shion-sama sangat sibuk dan jarang berada di kuilnya. Sepertinya dia sedang ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengan urusan keamanan desa."

Sakura yang tidak begitu paham urusan dalam istana Sang Miko, melempar pandang tak paham. "Apa itu hal yang aneh?"

Sayuri menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, sehingga kedua sandal _geta-_nya saling bersinggungan menimbulkan suara _tuk tuk _pelan. "Itu bukan wewenangnya," jawabnya singkat, lalu menghela napas lagi sebelum menoleh pada Sakura. Mata hitamnya berkilat dengan cara yang sama seperti yang kerap dilihat Sakura di mata Ino setiap kali sahabatnya itu mendapatkan gosip baru. "Ada yang bilang Shion-sama sedang tertarik dengan salah satu anggota kesatuan keamanan," ujarnya dengan nada direndahkan dan sikap berahasia—seakan dia takut kalau-kalau ada yang mendengar, terlepas dari fakta bahwa mereka hanya berdua saja di sana.

Sakura yang jujur saja tidak begitu tertarik, hanya mengulum senyum. "Itu bagus," komentarnya.

"Sekarang para pelayan di istana ribut mengira-ngira siapa pria beruntung itu," Sayuri yang tampaknya tidak menangkap ketidaktertarikan lawan bicaranya, terus saja mengoceh. "Tapi akibatnya, Shion-sama jadi sering meninggalkan kuil dan _agak _melupakan tugasnya yang sebenarnya."

Kali ini Sakura tidak menanggapi. Sebuah pemikiran mau tak mau terlintas di benaknya, membuatnya sedikit merasa gelisah. _Bukankah Neji-san juga berada di kesatuan keamaan? Mungkinkah…? _Namun Sakura cepat-cepat menepis pikiran yang tidak-tidak itu dari dalam kepalanya. _Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Bisa-bisanya aku punya pikiran seperti itu._

"Sakura?"

"Hm?" Sakura yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung menoleh, mendapati Sayuri tengah menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu… agak pucat."

"Aku baik-baik saja," dusta Sakura –tidak ada yang baik-baik saja jika beberapa malam belakangan ini dia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Dia tahu wajahnya pastilah sangat kacau, dengan lingkar-lingkar hitam dan atribut lain yang biasa nampak pada orang-orang yang kurang istirahat.

Dan sepertinya orang awam seperti Sayuri pun tidak bisa dikelabuhi. Tetapi gadis itu tidak mendesaknya lebih jauh. "Sebenarnya aku datang kemari karena ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Neji-san padamu."

Perkataan Sayuri langsung menyedot perhatian penuhnya. "Pesan apa?"

"Dia bilang mungkin dia tidak akan pulang beberapa hari. Ada misi khusus yang harus dilakukannya di luar desa."

Sakura mendesah pelan. Entah mengapa memikirkan tidak akan bertemu dengan suaminya, walau hanya beberapa hari, membuat hatinya terasa berat. Sepertinya kehidupannya setelah melepaskan status sebagai _kunoichi _telah membuatnya terbiasa bergantung pada pria itu, menyadari kehadirannya lebih dari saat dia masih menjadi _kunoichi _dulu.

"Neji-san juga berpesan, '_jangan terlalu dipikirkan'_—Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya."

Sakura mengerti.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura tersentak bangun oleh sebuah mimpi buruk yang sama sekali tak bisa dia ingat mengenai apa. Wanita itu lantas mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan linglung, mendapati dirinya tengah berada di laboratorium sederhana yang dibuatnya khusus di bagian belakang rumah. Rupa-rupanya dia telah jatuh tertidur saat melakukan riset kecil-kecilan pada tanaman obat yang ditemukannya tadi siang.

Dan tampaknya Sakura juga telah tertidur cukup lama. Dari kaca jendela kusam di salah satu sisi ruangan yang mengharap tepat ke hutan, dia dapat melihat langit di luar yang sudah sepenuhnya gelap—atau barangkali malah sudah tengah malam?

"Urgh…" Refleks Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mencengkeram sisi kepalanya saat rasa sakit yang sudah dikenalinya itu tiba-tiba menyerangnya lagi. Tubuhnya sedikit limbung. Nyaris saja dia terjatuh dari kursi tempatnya tertidur kalau saja tidak cepat menyeimbangkan diri dengan berpegangan pada tepian meja. "Neji-san—" panggilnya sesaat sebelum menyadari bahwa Neji pastilah sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Sakura menghela napas dengan letih. Tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Nampaknya jam istirahatnya yang kerap terganggu sudah mulai berdampak pada tubuhnya. '_Mimpi sialan!' _makinya dalam hati. _Sebenarnya itu mimpi ap—_"Aah!" Rasa sakit itu datang lagi, lebih hebat dari yang pertama.

'_Jangan dipikirkan…' _Sakura mengingatkan dirinya sendiri,_ 'Jangan mencoba mengingat apa pun… Itu tidak berarti apa-apa, cuma mimpi bodoh tak berguna. Cuma mimpi dan tidak lebih…'_

Akhirnya dengan memaksakan diri, Sakura beringsut bangun dari bangku dan mulai merapikan meja kerjanya—menggeser mikroskop, tabung-tabung berisi sampel tanaman dan gulungan berisi mantra segel ke tempatnya semula, merapikan semua gulungan data dan buku jurnal obat-obatan miliknya, menyimpannya dengan aman ke lemari penyimpanan di sudut ruangan—sebelum berjalan dengan sedikit terseok menuju pintu.

Lorong menuju bangunan utama gelap gulita, hanya diterangi seleret cahaya bulan separuh yang malu-malu mengintip dari balik awan gelap. Suara binatang malam terdengar bersahut-sahutan dari kerimbunan hutan di dekat sana, diiringi gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin. Udara musim gugur terasa dingin menggigit dan Sakura merasakan tubuhnya mulai menggigil. Seraya melipat kedua lengan memeluk dirinya sendiri, dia pun mempercepat langkahnya.

Membuat secangkir _ocha _hangat sepertinya ide yang bagus, pikirnya.

Namun suara-suara ganjil yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya, disusul perasaan aneh seperti sedang diawasi seseorang membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menajamkan telinganya, sementara pandangannya menyapu area itu dengan waspada. Tangannya refleks meraih _tanto_ yang terselip di balik obinya—sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sekarang membawa senjata itu kemana-mana—mengacungkannya ke udara, siap digunakan kapan saja. Cahaya bulan memantul di bilahnya yang tajam.

"Siapa di sana?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanya suara angin.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Neji-san?" panggilnya ragu. "Kau kah itu?"

Sunyi. Perasaan seperti sedang diawasi mendadak lenyap. Sakura menurunkan _tanto-_nya, tapi tetap tak menurunkan kadar kewaspadaannya. Dia belum lupa pada perkataan suaminya tentang kemungkinan adanya sekelompok _nukenin _yang berkeliaran di sekitar desa—meskipun masih belum bisa dipastikan apakah mereka berbahaya atau tidak. Setelah memastikan keadaan di sekelilingnya untuk terakhir kali, Sakura lantas berbalik dan bergegas menuju rumah, mengunci semua pintu dan jendela.

.

.

Sakura terbangun pada pagi hari ketiga sejak Neji pergi keluar desa dengan perasaan gelisah. Semalaman tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Apalagi penyebabnya kalau bukan mimpi-mimpi aneh itu lagi. Hanya saja kali ini sedikit berbeda. Kali ini Sakura bisa mengingatnya, walaupun hanya samar-samar. Dan itu tidak membuatnya merasa baikan—justru sebaliknya.

_Ini tidak benar…_

Pandangannya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar, mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya dan memikirkan kembali apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Dia tidak habis pikir… _Mengapa?_ …_Oh, Kami-sama—_Sakura menyilangkan kedua lengannya, memeluk tubuhnya, memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, membiarkan bening bergulir tanpa suara di pipinya. Dia tidak pernah merasa begitu jijik pada dirinya sendiri seperti saat ini.

Membayangkan dirinya tersentuh oleh pria lain yang tidak dia kenal, meskipun hanya dalam mimpi, rasanya seperti… _mengkhianati Neji._

Atau mungkin –kata suara lain dalam kepalanya—ini adalah dampak dari rasa frustasinya. Menjadi seorang istri, tetapi belum benar-benar menjadi istri yang sejati. Perasaan diabaikan karena Neji tidak pernah sekali pun mendatanginya…

_Mengapa? _Pertanyaan itu kembali menghantuinya. _Apakah Neji-san tidak merasa puas denganku? Apa aku kurang menarik sebagai seorang wanita? Apa… dia tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun terhadapku? _–Sakura cepat-cepat menepis pemikiran negatifnya itu.

Tidak. Neji _pasti _memiliki perasaan tertentu padanya. Kalau tidak, pria itu tidak mungkin memutuskan untuk menikahinya malam itu. Untuk apa, jika memang sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun? Neji bukan pria bodoh yang akan menyia-nyiakan hidupnya bersanding dengan wanita yang sama sekali tidak berarti untuknya. Pasti. Pasti Sakura berarti sesuatu baginya. Benar, kan?

_Benar, kan?_

Bukankah Neji selalu memperhatikannya? Bersikap baik terhadapnya? Mendengarkannya? Melindunginya? –_Iya, kan?_

_Pasti begitu… Pasti begitu, Sakura…_

Tanpa sadar Sakura mulai beringsut ke sisi ranjang tempat suaminya biasa berbaring, memeluk selimutnya, membenamkan wajahnya ke bantalnya –merasakan aroma tubuh Neji di sana, membayangkan pria itu ada di sana. Sakura mulai memutar kembali memorinya, saat-saat yang dilewatkannya bersama sang suami. Mengingat-ingat momen intim yang pernah mereka bagi berdua saja—yang nyatanya memang sangat jarang.

Sakura masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, bagaimana cara Neji menciumnya malam itu di atap istana Sang Miko. Lembut, sangat berhati-hati, namun dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Sakura bisa merasakan hasrat di sana. Getaran yang dirasakannya saat bibir pria itu memanggutnya, sensasi memabukkan saat lidah mereka bertemu, membuatnya nyaris tak bisa bernapas. Sebelum ini dia tak pernah tahu jika seorang Hyuuga Neji yang jenius itu bisa begitu memikat dengan cara yang sama sekali tak terduga.

Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya tatkala ingatannya terlepar pada masa sebelum itu—saat malam penandaan. Secuil sesal menggelayutinya setiap kali mengingat malam yang seharusnya menjadi saat-saat yang istimewa baginya dan Neji. Kalau saja—jika saja malam itu mereka melakukannya sebagaimana seharusnya… _Kalau saja…_

_Kalau saja…_

"Neji-san…"

"_Aa… Aku di sini, Sakura…"_

_Segalanya terlihat sama seperti yang dia ingat. Ranjang berkanopi dengan kelambu merah yang melayang. Seprai kain satin yang terasa sangat lembut di kulitnya yang terbuka. Aroma dupa harum menguar, membuatnya rileks. Sakura tersenyum, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kolam keperakan yang dibentuk oleh kedua bola mata Hyuuga Neji di atasnya. _

_Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika kulit mereka bersinggungan, bergesekan. Dia mendesah saat pria itu menyentuhnya dengan tangannya… bibirnya… lidahnya… Tak ada yang lebih dia inginkan dari pada ini. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Sakura dibandingkan saat Neji menjadikannya miliknya._

_Dia tidak akan memejamkan mata kali ini, tidak akan menutup diri—dan Neji tidak akan berpaling dan memunggunginya. Segalanya akan berjalan sempurna._

"_Neji…"_

_Kalau saja…_

Sakura kembali membuka matanya, merasa semakin frustasi terhadap dirinya sendiri. Saat itu, Sakura telah mencapai satu titik di mana dia menyadari apa yang sesungguhnya dia inginkan. Reaksi tubuhnya yang tak menentu setiap kali dia memikirkan—atau berada di dekat Neji, kegalauan hatinya. Sakura tidak bisa menyangkal lagi bahwa dirinya sudah sedemikian haus akan sentuhan suaminya. Kebutuhan akan kedatangan Neji di sisinya sudah sedemikian mendesaknya sehingga terasa menyiksa.

Namun lebih dari itu, Sakura berharap mendapatkan hal lain. Sesuatu yang dari dulu dia impikan terjadi dalam hidupnya—terlepas dari bayang-bayang masa lalu dan mendapatkan kehidupan yang sempurna dan bahagia. Seperti Hinata. Seperti Ino.

_Sekali saja… sedikit saja… aku ingin merasakan ada seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus. _

_Neji-san… apakah bisa? _

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah bersedia datang, Sakura-san," wanita berkimono biru itu membungkuk kecil saat dia mengantar Sakura sampai ke pintu rumah. Wajah paruh bayanya yang sudah mulai dihiasi keriput tersenyum penuh kelegaan. "Kami benar-benar terbantu. Maaf, jika merepotkanmu."

Pagi itu Sakura mendapatkan kunjungan mendadak dari seorang wanita yang panik karena putra semata wayangnya terpatuk ular berbisa yang konon sudah memakan banyak korban ketika sedang bekerja di ladang. Tapi sekarang kondisi pemuda itu sudah membaik setelah Sakura mengeluarkan racun dari tubuhnya dan memberinya penawar.

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan," Sakura menepis permintaan maaf sang nyonya rumah dengan halus, seraya menyunggingkan senyum, setulus yang bisa dilakukan wajahnya yang lelah. "Justru aku merasa senang karena kemampuanku bisa berguna." –Atau dengan kata lain, Sakura lega karena ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mimpi itu dan kerinduannya pada sang suami yang sedang berada entah di mana sekarang.

_Kau ada di mana, Neji-san? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? Apa kau makan dengan baik? Tidur dengan baik?_

Sakura tanpa sadar menghela napasnya berat. Semakin lama rasanya dia tak bisa melepaskan diri dari pemikiran tentang Neji—tidak, tetapi Sakura tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Jauh lebih intens dari yang pernah dia rasakan.

Namun sepertinya perubahan ekspresi Sakura yang mendadak murung diartikan lain oleh sang nyonya rumah. "_Gomennasai, _Sakura-san. Sepertinya benar-benar merepotkan, ya?" ujarnya dengan senyum meminta maaf.

"Aa—_Iie…_" bantah Sakur cepat-cepat, merasa tidak enak. "Aku hanya… ada sesuatu yang sedang kupikirkan. Tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang penting, Akemi-san."

"Ah, _yokatta_…" Wanita bernama Akemi itu menghela napas lega, wajahnya kembali ceria. "Kudengar suamimu sedang pergi ke luar desa. Benarkah?"

"Hmm…" Sakura mengangguk, tersenyum. "Neji-san sangat sibuk."

"Dia pria yang tampan dan hebat. Kau sangat beruntung," Akemi terkekeh kecil, menepuk lengan Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura merasakan pipinya bersemu merah. "Dan Sakura-san juga sangat cantik. Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang membuat iri," wanita itu menambahkan dengan senyum lembut.

Sakura yang tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana atas pujian itu hanya menggumamkan terimakasih dengan suara yang terdengar seperti tercekat di tenggorokan, sambil menyunggingkan senyum hambar. Kalau saja Akemi-san tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam rumah tangganya apakah dia akan tetap berpendapat seperti itu?

"Nanti jangan lupa balutan di kaki Akio-kun diganti setiap hari seperti yang sudah kutunjukkan padamu tadi, Akemi-san," kata Sakura kemudian—mengalihkan pembicaraan dari topik yang membuatnya canggung itu. "Dan jangan lupa obatnya diminumkan tiga kali sehari setelah makan. Obat itu akan membatu memulihkan tubuhnya."

Akemi mengangguk. "Saya mengerti."

Sakura baru saja selesai memakai kembali sandalnya dan mencangklengkan ransel dengan aman ke bahunya ketika terdengar suara langkah tergopoh-gopoh dari dalam rumah. _"Matte!" _Seorang pemuda yang kira-kira berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun baru saja muncul di pintu, tampak kepayahan dengan sebelah kakinya terbebat perban.

"Akio-kun!" seru ibunya terkejut, lalu berusaha memapah putranya itu namun ditolak dengan lembut olehnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Okaasan. _Aku cuma mau berterimakasih dengan pantas pada Sakura-san yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku."

"Akio-kun—" Sakura ikut-ikutan terkejut sampai tak bisa berkata-kata, ketika melihat pemuda itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam dengan susah payah—tertahan oleh kakinya yang terluka—ke arahnya.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, _Sakura-san!" serunya.

Entah bagaimana, kelakuan pemuda itu mengingatkannya pada Rock Lee, rekan satu tim Neji dulu. Keras kepala—pemuda itu jelas mengabaikan ibunya yang tampak agak malu dengan kelakuannya—tapi sangat manis. Sakura tak bisa menahan senyumnya—barangkali senyuman tertulus yang pernah tersungging di bibirnya seminggu terakhir ini. Dia lantas mengangguk, menerima ucapan terimakasih sang pasien dengan senang hati, membuat wajah pemuda itu bersemu merah.

"Ah!" kata Akio lagi Sakura hendak berbalik pergi, "Apa hari ini Sakura-san akan pergi mencari tanaman obat di hutan _lagi_?" –Pandangannya sejenak terjatuh pada ransel yang tergantung di bahu Sakura, juga _tanto _yang diselipkan dari balik _obi-_nya, sebelum kemudian beralih memandang wajah sang _medic-nin, _menatapnyadengan campuran antara sorot cemas dan ingin tahu terpancar di mata cokelatnya.

.

.

Matahari sudah lebih condong ke arah Barat ketika Sakura memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pencariannya hari itu. Sudah hampir sepanjang hari dia menyusuri hutan _Oni no Kuni _untuk mencari tanaman obat, dan sekarang ransel yang dibawanya sudah mulai penuh. Hasil kali ini tidak begitu banyak tetapi sama sekali tidak mengecewakan. Dia bahkan menemukan beberapa varietas rumput dan jamur yang sangat langka di Konoha.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam sembari merenggangkan bahunya yang terasa pegal, menikmati hembusan angin sejuk ketika dia memasuki wilayah hutan yang lebih terbuka di dekat aliran sungai yang membelah hutan itu. Pengalamannya beberapa kali memasuki hutan membuatnya semakin mengenal kawasan itu sebagaimana dia mengenal hutan-hutan di sekitar Konoha, sehingga dia tak perlu meraba-raba arah lagi—atau melompat ke cabang pohon tertinggi—untuk mencari jalan pulang.

Namun Sakura kali ini tidak ingin pulang. Rumah yang kosong tanpa Neji hanya akan membuatnya merasa kesepian lagi. Sejenak dia mempertimbangkan akan pergi ke kuil Shion, tapi untuk apa? Sakura tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya di sana. Maka dia memutuskan untuk melewatkan sisa waktunya sebelum matahari terbenam di tepi sungai. Berteman kicauan burung dan hewan-hewan kecil yang sesekali terlihat berkelebatan di antara semak belukar rasanya jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada berkurung di rumah seorang diri. Benar, kan?

Sakura menurunkan tasnya di dekat sebuah batu besar dan melepas sandalnya. Air sungai yang beraliran tidak terlalu deras itu terasa sejuk di kulit ketika Sakura mencelupkan kakinya di sana. Rasanya sangat nyaman, seolah rasa lelah setelah beraktifitas seharian ikut luruh bersama aliran sungai yang bening. Dan sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

Sakura memandang berkeliling, memastikan di sana hanya ada dirinya, sebelum kemudian menanggalkan pakaiannya dan menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai. Suara pekik gembira diiringi air yang bercipratan ke segala arah memenuhi udara sore begitu dia kembali ke permukaan air. Sakura tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia berenang di udara terbuka seperti ini, sepertinya waktu itu sudah lama sekali berlalu. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa-masa ketika dia masih menjadi seorang gadis.

_Seorang gadis._

Untuk sesaat, pemikiran itu mengusiknya lagi, membuatnya merasa getir—_Bukankah sekarang pun aku masih seorang gadis?_

_Aakh! Tidak, tidak! Hentikan Sakura! Jangan pikirkan masalah itu dan bersenang-senang sajalah!—_dia memarahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati, sebelum kembali membenamkan diri ke dalam air.

.

.

Semburat kemerahan sudah tergambar di langit _Oni no Kuni _ketika Sakura akhirnya keluar dari sungai dan mengeringkan diri. Walaupun tidak benar-benar membantunya mengatasi permasalahannya di rumah, tapi setidaknya berenang sudah sedikit membuat perasaannya lebih ringan.

Setelah mengenakan kembali pakaiannya dan mengumpulkan barang-barangnya yang tercecer, Sakura menyapukan pandangannya ke langit sekali lagi. Dia sedang memperkirakan waktu sampai langit benar-benar gelap ketika mendadak nalurinya sebagai seorang mantan ninja merasakan adanya sesuatu yang tidak beres. Tangannya refleks menarik _tanto—_satu-satunya senjata yang dibawanya saat itu—dari balik obinya, memicingkan mata memandang ke rimbunan hutan. Sekelebat tadi dia mendengar gemerisik ganjil disertai suara langkah kaki, dan jumlahnya tidak hanya satu.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura teringat peringatan Akio beberapa waktu yang lalu, "_Sebaiknya Sakura-san tidak pergi ke hutan dulu, apalagi hutan di dekat perbatasan. Di sana sedang tidak aman. Beberapa hari yang lalu, pamanku dan beberapa petani lain menemukan seorang pengelana tewas di sana. Dari yang mereka temukan di lokasi itu, katanya orang itu adalah pendatang dari desa lain yang datang untuk mencari tanaman obat. Mereka juga menemukan senjata-senjata semacam pisau berbentuk bintang di dekat mayat itu."_

Pisau berbentuk bintang—_shuriken—_mereka adalah _shinobi, _tidak salah lagi. Dan dari tanda-tandanya—suara langkah cepat, disertai aura _chakra _yang terasa samar—semuanya mendukung. Mereka _memang_ seorang_ shinobi. _Bukan. Tapi sekelompok _shinobi._ Setidaknya jumlahnya ada… _tiga… lima…_ atau bisa lebih dari itu, Sakura tidak bisa memastikan. Dan suara-suara itu bergerak semakin menjauh.

Tetapi apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di sini? pikir Sakura penasaran. Wilayah ini cukup jauh dari perbatasan dan lebih dekat ke pusat desa, yang berarti—jika benar mereka adalah sekelompok _nukenin_ seperti yang diduganya—resiko untuk tertangkap akan semakin besar. Kecuali…

_Kecuali jika mereka sudah yakin tingkat pengamanan di desa sedang lemah dan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melakukan invasi._

Sakura merasakan jantungnya berpacu cepat. Otaknya berpikir cepat—_Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan? Neji-san sedang tidak ada di desa sekarang ini. Oh, Kami…_

Sakura berusaha menenangkan diri, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memastikannya sendiri. Sembari mengeratkan pegangannya pada satu-satunya senjata yang dia miliki sekarang, Sakura mengumpulkan keberanian dan melesat masuk ke kedalaman hutan yang semakin gelap, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tetap tak terlacak.

Setelah beberapa lama mengendap-endap di dalam keremangan hutan, mengikuti tanda-tanda keberadaan para _shinobi_-entah-dari-mana itu, Sakura merasakan pergerakan di depannya mendadak berhenti. Dengan memperhitungkan jarak aman dan kemungkinan dia bisa mendengar sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan informasi, Sakura berhenti dan menyembunyikan diri di balik sebuah pohon besar, berusaha tidak membuat suara.

Tak terasa ternyata saat itu matahari sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam, dan cahaya bulan sebagai gantinya menyusup masuk melalui celah-celah kanopi dedaunan di atasnya. Di depan sana tampak sebuah lapang terbuka di tengah hutan. Di sanalah seromombongan _shinobi _itu berkumpul. Jumlahnya memang tidak terlalu banyak, tetapi kesemuanya tampak tidak seperti _shinobi _sembarangan—dan ini membuat Sakura sedikit merasa gentar. Walaupun dirinya adalah murid langsung dari _Godaime Hokage, _satu dari tiga legenda _Sannin, _tetapi menghadapi beberapa _shinobi _terlatih sekaligus… Sakura merasa tidak akan memiliki kesempatan.

_Baka, Sakura! Kau terlalu gegabah!_

Berusaha membuang jauh-jauh ketakutannya, Sakura memasang telinganya tajam, berusaha mencuri dengar apa yang dibicarakan para _shinobi _tak dikenal itu.

"…_menurut laporan dari mata-mata kita, shinobi yang diutus mengawal Miko sekarang sedang meninggalkan posnya,"_ Sakura mendengar suara berat seorang pria di antara mereka berkata.

"_Bagus. Berarti rencana pengalihan perhatian dengan memanfaatkan bandit-bandit idiot itu berhasil memancing mereka."_

"_Tapi jangan gegabah dulu. Aku mendengar kisikan bahwa mereka meminta bala bantuan dari Konoha. Sepertinya mereka sudah curiga…"_

Umpatan dari beberapa orang menyusul pernyataan tersebut.

"_Tidak apa. Sekarang mereka berada jauh dari sini. Kita masih punya waktu sampai—"_

Awalnya Sakura mengira suara pria yang tampaknya adalah pemimpin di antara mereka itu mengecil, sampai kemudian ia menyadari bahwa pria itu benar-benar berhenti bicara. Hati Sakura mencelos, dan benar saja…

"_Sepertinya ada tamu tak diundang."_

_Gawat!_

Tanpa berlama-lama, Sakura segera mengumpulkan _chakra _di kakinya dan melompat ke cabang pohon terdekat. Merasa tak mungkin menahan mereka sendirian, Sakura merasa satu-satunya kesempatan untuk memperingatkan istana sekaligus menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri adalah dengan melarikan diri secepat mungkin dari sana. Sekuat tenaga, Sakura melompati cabang demi cabang pohon—hanya dengan bantuan cahaya bulan.

Tetapi pihan musuh rupanya tidak tinggal diam. Sakura bisa merasakan beberapa dari mereka—atau bahkan semuanya—mengejar di belakangnya. Desing _shuriken _dan _kunai _terdengar melesat ke arahnya bertubi-tubi. Sakura berkelit menghindar, bermanuver, menangkis dengan _tanto-_nya, apa pun yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mempertahankan diri sementara dia terus berlari.

Kepanikan mulai menguasai dirinya, membuatnya lengah. Satu gerakan tak terduga dari musuh telah berhasil menancapkan _shuriken _ke lengan kiri sang _kunoichi. _Rasa sakit yang panas menjalar dari luka baru itu.

"Akh!" Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan. Kakinya tergelincir saat menjejak di cabang terakhir dan tubuhnya limbung ke tanah, lalu mendarat dengan lutut dan kakinya terlebih dahulu. Beruntung tidak sampai cedera, tetapi luka akibat _shuriken_ di lengannya yang berdenyut-denyut begitu menyakitkannya sampai-sampai Sakura merasa mual. Lengan kirinya terasa lemah, tak bisa digerakkan.

_Tidak, _pikirnya. _Bukan karena lukanya. Shuriken itu…_

Sakura yang terengah-engah, segera mencabut benda tajam yang tertancap di lengannya dan kecurigaannya terbukti: senjata itu beracun. Darah segar mengalir di sepanjang lengannya yang terluka, membasahi lengan yukatanya, menetes ke lantai hutan yang berselimut dedaunan kering.

_Kuso!—_pandangannya mengabur. Racunnya menyebar dengan sangat cepat.

_Tidak! Aku tidak boleh mati di sini!_

Sakura kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati bayangan gelap musuh mengepungnya dari segala arah. Merasa terancam, Sakura dengan ceroboh melemparkan _tanto-_nya ke arah siluet gelap seorang pria berpostur tinggi besar yang merupakan pimpinan mereka. Pria itu dengan muda menangkisnya dengan sebilah _katana _dan senjata itu terjatuh tak berguna di dekat kakinya. Tawa mencemooh terdengar dari arahnya ketika pria itu berjalan mendekat, keluar dari bayang-bayang pepohonan. Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat wajahnya yang penuh bekas luka, dan matanya yang tinggal satu.

"Ah, lihat siapa yang kita temukan di sini…" ujarnya dengan nada yang seperti diulur-ulur.

"Mundur!" sentak Sakura, yang segera disambut tawa mencemooh dari pengepungnya.

"Ck ck ck… Kau tidak berada dalam posisi bisa mengancam, Nona," cemooh si _shinobi _bermata satu. "Sayang sekali… Ah—tunggu sebentar." Pria itu membungkuk, menatap Sakura dengan tertarik, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Namun sebelum dia berhasil menyentuh tawanannya, wanita itu dengan kasar menepis tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, brengsek!"

Pria itu mengabaikannya. "Bukankah kau Nona yang tinggal di rumah dekat air terjun itu?"

Sakura tidak memedulikannya. Yang dia pedulikan hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar bisa kabur dari sana. Mata hijaunya mengawasi sekelilingnya, membeliak pada berpasang-pasang mata yang tengah mengawasinya dengan sorot siap membunuh. Dia tersentak ketika tangan pria yang kini berlutut di depannya menemukan dagunya, memaksanya memandang ke arahnya.

"Aku penasaran… bagaimana reaksi teman lelakimu saat dia kembali dan menemukan tubuhmu yang sudah tak bernyawa—"

"Aku tidak akan mati tanpa perlawanan, dasar bodoh!" potong Sakura, kemudian tanpa diduga dia telah mengumpulkan _chakra _di tangan kanannya dan menghantamkannya dengan keras ke dagu pria itu dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk merontokkan seluruh giginya. Pria itu terlempar ke belakang. Tubuhnya menabrak pohon yang langsung tumbang akibat kekuatan hantamannya yang keras. Suara-suara panik terdengar di sekelilingnya. Sakura melihat kilatan-kilatan senjata yang ditarik dari tempatnya—tetapi kali ini Sakura tidak membiarkan dirinya panik.

"SHANNAROO!" Sebelum ada yang sempat melakukan apa pun, Sakura sekali lagi menghantamkan tinjunya. Kali ini ke tanah. Sakura melompat tepat pada waktunya ketika sebuah rekatan besar tercipta di tanah, semakin lama semakin meluas, menghancurkan tanah dan merubuhkan pohon-pohon dalam radius lima meter.

Para _nukenin _kocar-kacir menyelamatkan diri, dan Sakura memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kabur secepat mungkin dari sana. Namun racun yang menyebar dari luka di lengannya terus menyebar, membuatnya lemah. Napasnya perlahan semakin terasa berat, sampai akhirnya dia mencapai titik di mana kakinya pun terlalu lemah untuk menopang tubuhnya.

_Aku tidak boleh mati di sini._

_Neji-san… _

_Neji… tolong aku…_

Sakura terjatuh di atas cabang pohon yang cukup besar. Sebelah tangannya yang tak terluka mencengkeram kulit pohon yang kasar, mempertahankan dirinya untuk tetap berdiri. Sedetik kemudian dia terkesiap. Sakura berbalik dan melihat serbuan _shuriken _dan _kunai_ yang terarah padanya sudah tak dapat dia antisipasi lagi. Sakura menahan napas, mengira riwayatnya akan tamat di sana saat itu juga ketika sekelebatan putih tiba-tiba melesat ke depannya, membawa aroma yang sangat dia rindukan.

"_Hakkeshō Kaiten__!"_

Selubung _chakra _yang dihasilkan oleh _jutsu _pertahanan absolut andalan klan Hyuuga melindunginya dari serbuan senjata musuh. Bilah-bilah tajam itu terhantam putaran _chakra _kuat itu, lalu berjatuhan ke tanah.

Ketika selubung itu akhirnya memudar, Sakura melihat kelebatan-kelebatan lain menyerbu ke arah musuh, menyerang mereka. Suara pertarungan tak terhindarkan lagi. Samar-samar, Sakura juga bisa mendengar geraman anjing yang rasanya sangat familier di telinganya—namun dia tidak memperhatikan itu semua, melainkan pria yang sekarang sedang menopang tubuhnya yang telah merosot jatuh.

Rasa lengannya yang memeluk tubuhnya, suara napasnya yang memburu, juga aromanya…

_Neji…_

"Sakura! Kau bisa mendengarku?"

"N—Neji…"

"Tetap sadar, Sakura! Buka matamu!"

"K—kau sudah pulang…" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, mengusapkannya ke wajah suami yang sangat dirindukannya. Seolah ingin memastikan pria itu benar ada di sana. Seulas senyum lemah tersungging di bibirnya yang memutih.

"Sakura, bertahanlah…" suaranya terdengar lirih, seakan berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh. "Sakura!"

Sebelum akhirnya kegelapan menelannya sepenuhnya, Sakura sempat melihat sosok lain muncul dalam penglihatannya yang mengabur—sosok dengan rambut berwarna merah.

_Siapa?_

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

_Akhirnya selesai juga chapter yang susah ini… dan seperti biasa aku gak puas sama hasilnya. Hiksu… Maafkan karena lama sekali apdetnya, yah.. *sujud-sujud* dan maafkan karena Neji-nya malah muncul sedikit, di akhir pula! Hahaha… #plaak!_

_Makasih buat temen-temen yg sudah memberi apresiasi pada fic ini *peyuk2*, maafkan karena gak bisa janji akan apdet cepet. Hari-hari sibukku sebagai mahasiswa profesi udah deket, jadi kayanya gak akan sempet nulis fic untuk beberapa saat dulu. Tapi aku usahain, kalo lagi mood, dan kalo lagi gak dikejer tugas, untuk nyempetin nulis barang separagraf dua paragraf deh. ^_^_

_See ya!_

_Btw, sekedar tambahan, di chapter ini Sakura udah mulai inget mimpinya, tapi masih belum sadar kalo dia nyebut nama Sasuke. :p_


	11. Chapter 11

**GOKON**

_Neji-Sakura's fic by Emilia Dunn_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_._

_._

**Chapter 11**

**.**

**.**

Ketika mulai sadarkan diri, Sakura menemukan dirinya sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidur di kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Neji. Dia mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar. Selama beberapa saat, Sakura hanya bisa memandangi sekelilingnya dengan perasaan bingung, berusaha mengingat bagaimana dia bisa sampai berada di sana—Sakura bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat kapan dia naik ke tempat tidur.

Sungguh keterlaluan. Bagaimana akhir-akhir ini ingatannya mulai kacau—seakan ada periode-periode yang menghilang dalam ingatannya. Barangkali dia sudah mulai menua sehingga dirinya mulai dihinggapi penyakit pikun, pikir Sakura yang jengkel pada dirinya sendiri.

Rasa ngilu menyerang lengan kirinya tatkala Sakura berusaha untuk duduk. Mengerang menahan deraan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba itu, Sakura mencengkeram bagian itu dengan tangannya yang sehat. Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari perban yang melilit di sana, juga di beberapa bagian di tubuhnya.

_Apa…?_

Sekejap kemudian ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi sebelum dia tak sadarkan diri malam sebelumnya kembali lagi—juga alasan mengapa dia berada di sana dan bukannya terkapar di tengah hutan, barangkali sudah tak bernyawa lagi sekarang. Kilasan samar pertarungan yang terjadi antara para _nukenin _dan… _orang-orang yang datang menyelamatkannya._ Sakura mengingat kelebatan orang-orang itu, suara senjata yang saling beradu, dan—jantungnya berdebar saat mengingat ini—_Neji. _

Dia mengingat Neji datang, memblokir semua serangan musuh yang tertuju kepadanya. Suaminya melindunginya. _Dia datang…_

_Neji sudah pulang!_

"Neji-san…"

Seakan menjawab panggilannya, tepat saat itu pintu kamar bergeser membuka. Sakura memutar kepalanya, tak bisa menahan senyum yang terkembang di wajah tatkala mendapati pria itu berdiri di sana. Wajahnya tampak lelah dan sedikit pucat, tetapi sama memesonanya seperti yang selalu Sakura ingat. Namun sekarang itu tidak terlalu penting. Rasa sakit pada luka-lukanya, juga lelah dan perasaan kesepian yang melandanya beberapa hari terakhir seakan menjadi tidak berarti ketika matanya bersirobok dengan kedua bola mata keperakan yang lembut itu, digantikan gelombang kerinduan yang membuncah, membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Neji-san… _okaeri…_" Sakura mendengar dirinya berbisik lirih—suaranya terdengar parau, seperti tercekat dalam tenggorokannya.

Selama beberapa saat, Neji sama sekali tidak merespon. Dia masih berdiri di tempatnya di ambang pintu, terus mengamati Sakura yang terduduk di ranjang. Sejenak pria itu tampak bimbang, seakan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan kecuali menatap. Sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kamar, menggeser pintu hingga menutup perlahan di belakangnya dan berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura mengulurkan tangan padanya, berharap suaminya itu akan memberikan kenyamanan dan kekuatan yang dibutuhkannya sekarang lewat sentuhan. Tetapi Neji tidak merespon gerakannya. Dia malah duduk di tempat yang agak jauh, tak terjangkau oleh uluran tangan Sakura. Dengan menahan rasa kecewa, Sakura menurunkan kembali tangannya ke pangkuan, meremasnya.

Tidak apa, pikirnya menghibur diri. Neji ada di dekatnya dan untuk sekarang, itu sudah cukup.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Neji kaku. Entah hanya perasaannya saja, atau Neji memang lebih canggung dari pada biasanya?

Sakura mengangguk. "Hmm… Sudah lebih baik."

Neji ikut menganggukkan kepala, kaku. "Penyembuhannya lebih cepat dari yang kukira," gumamnya pelan, seakan sedang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Kupikir—" kata-katanya terputus dan Sakura melihat kebimbangan membayang di mata suaminya. Namun itu hanya sekejap sebelum kemudian Neji kembali pada sikap tenangnya, "Untung saja antidot itu cocok untuk menghentikan racunnya."

"Ah," Sakura melirik meja _buffet _di sisi tempat tidurnya dan menemukan sebuah _syringe _kosong tempatnya menyimpan antidot yang baru dikembangkannya tergeletak di sana, bersama wadah air dan handuk lembab yang tersampir di pinggirannya. Dia tak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Terimakasih banyak, Neji-san—"

"Tidak," Neji menampik permintaan maafnya, "Orang itu yang menggunakan antidot itu padamu."

Sakura memandangnya kebingungan. "Orang itu?" –kemudian dia teringat bayangan samar seseorang dengan rambut merah muncul di depannya sebelum dia tak sadarkan diri. Entah siapa orang itu, rasanya sangat familier. _Ah, _pikir Sakura, mungkin saja orang yang dimaksudkan suaminya adalah _medic-nin _yang diutus dari Konoha—ada beberapa _medic-nin _Konoha yang dia kenal memiliki rambut merah.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan," kata Neji kemudian. "Yang penting sekarang kau baik-baik saja."

Seulas senyum lembut membayangi wajah Sakura mendengar kata-kata suaminya. "Apa aku sudah membuatmu khawatir, Neji-san?"

Neji tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan hanya menatap Sakura dengan sorot mata tak terbaca, sebelum kemudian berkata tenang, "Kau dalam keadaan terdesak saat itu, Sakura."

Sakura jelas tidak merasa puas atas jawaban suaminya, tetapi dia tidak mencoba mendesaknya lebih jauh. Lagipula Neji bukanlah tipe orang yang mengutarakan perasaannya lewat kata-kata, bukan? "Lalu bagaimana dengan bandit-bandit itu? Apakah kabar kalau kau meminta bantuan dari Konoha itu benar?"

"Mereka sudah berhasil diringkus, dan kami sedang menyelidiki orang yang dicurigai berada di belakang mereka—dan ya, ada bantuan dari Konoha. Kau sudah bertemu dengan mereka semalam."

"Aku tidak terlalu ingat," Sakura berujar pelan. Tatapannya yang sejak tadi terus terarah pada wajah suaminya, kini tertunduk. Teringat apa yang telah terjadi semalam mendadak membuatnya merasa malu. "Maafkan aku, Neji-san. Kalau saja aku tidak terlalu sembrono sehingga bentrok dengan para _nukenin _itu, kau tidak perlu direpotkan seperti ini. _Gomenasai…_"

Neji mengabaikan permintaan maafnya. "Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Sakura."

Sakura menghela napas, tersenyum hambar pada dirinya sendiri. "Sepertinya instingku sebagai seorang ninja sudah tidak setajam dulu."

Hening. Neji tidak menanggapi, yang kemudian membuat Sakura merasa barangkali suaminya juga berpendapat demikian. Tenggelam dalam pemikiran menyesakkan tentang dirinya yang tidak berguna, Sakura terlonjak ketika suaminya melakukan gerakan yang sama sekali tak terduga. Dengan cepat Sakura mengangkat kembali wajahnya, menatap dengan terkejut sementara tangan Neji menyentuhnya. Sebuah sentuhan lembut yang sangat jarang—bahkan mungkin tidak pernah—Sakura rasakan dari Neji.

Sakura menahan napas, tak berani berkedip tatkala jemari Neji menyusupkan diri ke helaian-helaian rambutnya yang sedikit kusut di sisi wajahnya, sementara ibu jarinya membelai pipinya dalam gerakan pelan dan berhati-hati. Saat itu, Sakura melihat gelombang emosi menyapu di kedalaman mata keperakan milik Neji—juga kilasan ekspresi tersiksa di wajahnya.

"Itu tidak benar," Neji berkata dengan suara yang terdengar aneh—tidak seperti suara Hyuuga Neji yang biasanya datar tanpa emosi berarti. "Kau…"

Sekali lagi Sakura melihat kebimbangan di wajah suaminya ketika Neji tiba-tiba saja menggantung kata-katanya. Sakura diam, menunggu Neji menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan penasaran. Ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan pria itu tentang dirinya. Tetapi tampaknya Neji tidak berniat melanjutkan. Dia malah bertanya tentang hal lain,

"Apakah masih sering sakit kepala?"

"Nng…" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menggesekkan kulit pipinya lebih dalam ke telapak tangan Neji, meresapi kehangatan yang membuatnya merasa aman. "Aku berusaha tidak memikirkannya, seperti pesanmu, Neji-san. Dan sakit kepala itu hilang dengan sendirinya."

Neji menganggukkan kepala—dan segera saja Sakura merasakan kehampaan yang tak bisa dijelaskan ketika pria itu menarik kembali tangannya. "Kalau begitu beristirahatlah lagi," ujarnya sambil beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur. "Shion-sama menyuruh Sayuri datang. Dia sedang membuatkan makanan untukmu. Aku harus turun menemui yang lain."

Sakura tidak menanggapi, masih tertegun oleh apa yang baru saja terjadi. Diangkatnya sebelah tangannya, menyentuh tempat di mana Neji menyentuhnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Sebuah sentuhan kecil, yang barangkali bagi orang lain tidak berarti, namun cukup membuat hatinya terasa seperti meledak. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari Neji sudah pergi meninggalkan kamar, sampai didengarnya suara seseorang yang sama sekali bukan suara suaminya. Sakura mengerjap, mendapati seorang gadis berambut gelap dikepang berdiri di seberang kamar, tengah menggeser pintu hingga menutup di belakangnya. Gadis itu membawa sebuah baki kayu dengan semangkuk bubur dan cangkir tembikar berisi minuman hangat yang masih mengepulkan uap panas di atasnya.

"Ah, Sayuri," Sakura menyapanya sambil tersenyum.

"_Konichiwa…_" balas Sayuri dengan nada riang yang menjadi ciri khasnya, seraya berjalan mendekat, lalu meletakkan bakinya di tempat kosong di atas meja dan duduk di tempat yang ditinggalkan Neji. "Oh, _Kami-sama_… Aku terkejut sekali waktu mendapat kabar kau terluka, Sakura-san. Syukurlah sekarang kau sudah tidak apa-apa."

Mendengar kekhawatiran dalam suara gadis muda itu, Sakura tertawa kecil. "Ah, ini hanya luka kecil, tidak membahayakan nyawa," katanya, menunjuk perban di lengannya.

Sayuri memberinya tatapan tidak setuju. "Kalau tidak membahayakan nyawa, beritanya tidak akan sampai ke istana. Aku sudah dengar cerita heboh tentang pertempuran di hutan tadi malam—dan Neji-san kelihatan tegang sekali semenjak aku datang tadi. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu sebelumnya."

Sakura merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Kenyataan bahwa apa yang telah terjadi, terutama bagian dirinya yang terluka, telah tersebar kemana-mana dan membuat orang lain repot, membuatnya merasa tidak enak hati. "Maaf, sepertinya aku sudah merepotkan kalian semua. Sampaikan ucapan terimakasihku kalau kau bertemu dengan Shion-sama nanti, ya."

Sayuri mengibaskan tangannya. "Apanya yang merepotkan? Sakura-san dan Neji-san sudah banyak membantu di desa ini, jadi sudah sepantasnya. Sekarang—" gadis itu meraih mangkuk berisi bubur hangat dari atas baki, mengaduknya sedikit dengan sendok porselen sebelum mengangsurkannya pada Sakura, "—karena Sakura-san sudah melewati saat-saat yang tidak mudah semalaman dan belum makan apa-apa, kau pasti lapar sekarang. Kata _oniisan, _bubur buatanku paling enak di dunia. Makanlah. Ini baik untuk memulihkan tenaga."

Sakura menurunkan kedua kakinya sehingga bisa duduk dengan lebih nyaman sebelum menerima mangkuk yang diulurkan Sayuri padanya. "Terimakasih banyak, Sayuri," ucapnya penuh syukur—aroma lezat yang menguar dari mangkuk itu membuatnya tersadar betapa kelaparannya dirinya.

Baru setengah jalan Sakura menghabiskan makanannya, tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. "Sayuri, apa kau melihat ada orang-orang di bawah?"

"Oh, para _shinobi _dari Konoha itu kah?" –Sakura mengangguk—"Ya. Aku kemari bersama mereka setelah mereka menghadap Shion-sama tadi. Kurasa sekarang mereka sedang berbicara dengan Neji-san."

"Mereka ada berapa orang?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

"Hanya bertiga—empat, kalau si anjing ninja ikut dihitung," jawab Sayuri sambil memain-mainkan ujung lengan yukatanya. Tatapannya mengawang ketika dia mulai menjelaskan satu demi satu orang-orang yang ditemuinya tadi, "Yang satu berambut cokelat, punya tato segitiga merah di pipinya. Dia yang paling cerewet. Yang satu lagi pendiam seperti Neji-san, dia pakai kacamata hitam dan mantel yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Dia agak seram, menurutku—dan aku bersumpah melihat ada serangga merayap di dekat telinganya tadi!"—Sayuri sedikit bergidik—"Yang terakhir, pria berambut hitam yang murah senyum dan ramah sekali. Tapi kelihatannya sedang tidak sehat—dia sangat pucat."

Sakura mengangguk. Hanya dengar mendengar deskripsi tentang mereka, dia sudah bisa menebak siapa orang-orang itu—Inuzuka Kiba dan Akamaru, Aburame Shino dan Sai. Tapi sepertinya masih ada yang mengganjal. "Kau yakin mereka hanya bertiga?"

"Tentu saja." Sayuri terlihat sangat yakin—dan memang tak ada alasan baginya untuk berbohong, bukan?

_Tapi benarkah hanya bertiga? _Sakura membatin. Rasanya yang dilihatnya semalam lebih dari itu. Dan tidak ada ninja medis. Lalu siapa yang dilihatnya semalam? Mungkinkah hanya pengawal istana Sang Miko yang kebetulan ikut mereka? Tetapi rasanya orang itu tidak mengenakan seragam pengawal kerajaan. Atau… Sakura hanya membayangkannya saja? Mungkinkah pengaruh racun itu membuatnya berhalusinasi?

Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Bukankah Neji juga sempat menyebutkan tentang orang itu tadi? Dan orang itulah yang telah menyelamatkannya dari racun yang seharusnya membunuhnya. Siapa?—Sakura berusaha keras mengingat-ingat kembali, tetapi satu-satunya yang bisa dia ingat hanyalah sekelebatan sosok dengan rambut sewarna darah.

.

.

Ketika Sakura turun dari kamarnya setelah beristirahat seharian senja itu, dia segera disambut oleh wajah-wajah familier dan sapaan hangat kawan yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Melihat teman-teman _shinobi-_nya membuat Sakura teringat pada Konoha dan menimbulkan gelombang kerinduan pada tanah kelahirannya itu. Kondisi tubuhnya yang belum sepenuhnya pulih tidak menghentikannya membalas sapaan mereka dengan keceriaan yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

Kiba, Akamaru, Shino dan Sai masih terlihat sama seperti saat terakhir kali Sakura bertemu dengan mereka berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Dan yang paling penting bagi Sakura, mereka semua terlihat sehat, meski sedikit lelah karena perjalanan jauh dan beban misi yang mereka emban. Saat itu saja, mereka tengah terlibat dalam diskusi serius bersama suaminya, Neji.

Tidak ingin menginterupsi lebih lama, Sakura bergegas bergabung bersama Sayuri di dapur. Gadis itu memang sengaja tinggal untuk membantu membuatkan makan malam, tetapi tidak ikut bergabung bersama mereka untuk makan, meskipun tampaknya dia ingin sekali. Melihat para _shinobi _berkumpul membuatnya bersemangat.

"Aku harus kembali ke tempat Shion-sama," kata Sayuri enggan ketika Sakura mengantarnya sampai ke pintu, "Aku sudah berjanji pada Shion-sama untuk memastikan kau sudah benar-benar pulih. Mungkin lain kali aku akan main lagi." Gadis itu mengerling ke atas bahu Sakura sekilas dengan penuh harap, sebelum tersenyum dan berpamitan pada sang nyonya rumah.

"Sampaikan terimakasihku pada Shion-sama, Sayuri," ucap Sakura sebelum gadis itu berbalik pergi.

Suasana di meja makan terasa lebih ceria dan ramai dibanding biasanya, tentu saja. Di hari-hari biasa, dengan hanya ada Neji dan dirinya, pembicaraan lebih banyak berlangsung satu arah, atau tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali. Bahkan lebih buruk dari itu, seringkali Sakura makan sendirian sementara Neji sibuk dengan misinya. Bukannya Sakura mengeluhkan itu, hanya saja segalanya terasa sangat berbeda dengan adanya tiga—empat—orang tambahan di sana.

Kiba dan Sai dengan senang hati berbagi kabar tentang Konoha dan semua teman-teman mereka di sana. Sambil tertawa keras, Kiba menceritakan tentang kehebohan yang dibuat Hokage mereka yang baru saja mendapatkan peran baru sebagai ayah dari sepasang bayi kembar yang—menurut Naruto—tidak pernah bisa tenang, bagaimana Naruto sering bolak-balik memerintahkan orang-orang untuk pergi ke rumahnya hanya untuk mengecek anak-anaknya—membuat Hinata senewen—bagaimana dia pergi ke kantor Hokage dengan wajah kusut kurang tidur setiap hari.

Naruto bahkan beberapa kali tertidur saat sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan para Kage yang sengaja datang ke Konoha saat ujian _chunin._ Untungnya Kazekage—yang mungkin satu-satunya orang di sana yang memahami situasi Naruto—dengan berbaik hati membiarkan Sang Hokage tidur di tempat pertemuan, sementara Kage lain sudah jengkel bukan kepalang karena merasa tidak dihargai.

Sementara itu, Sai dengan kebahagiaan yang tak bisa disembunyikan, menceritakan tentang perkembangan kehamilan Ino. Tentang bagaimana dia sudah tak sabar menunggu untuk menjadi seorang ayah seperti Naruto.

"Dan kau bakal uring-uringan setiap kali pergi misi—seperti Naruto," komentar Kiba, terkekeh.

Sai mengabaikan komentar Kiba dan memandang ingin tahu ke arah Neji dan Sakura yang duduk berdampingan di seberang meja makan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian berdua? Apakah ada berita bahagia tentang calon Hyuuga cilik?"

Sakura yang sedang menyumpit nasi langsung tersedak. Tetapi Neji tampak luar biasa tenang. "Kurasa Kami-sama belum mempercayakan keturunan pada kami sekarang, Sai-san," jawabnya.

"Ah," Sai tersenyum, memandang Neji, "Barangkali Neji tidak cukup berusaha."

Sakura mengerling Neji dan melihat rona merah samar muncul di wajahnya. Neji tidak menjawab.

"Tentu saja Neji-san sudah berusaha," entah apa yang membuat Sakura berkata seperti itu. Untuk membela suaminya? Sementara sebagian dirinya merasa apa yang dikatakan Sai benar—Neji tidak cukup berusaha. Tidak. Neji bahkan sama sekali tidak berusaha. "Kami hanya belum diberi kesempatan. Hanya tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai aku… _hamil,_" sekali lagi Sakura mengerling Neji yang sengaja menghindari tatapannya dengan menyumpit sejumput nasi lagi.

Seolah bisa merasakan aura kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba turun di meja itu, Shino yang sejak tadi sama sekali tidak bersuara akhirnya berkata dengan nada datarnya yang biasa, "Bicara tentang keturunan di depan orang yang bahkan belum berhasil mendapatkan keturunan bisa menyakiti hati orang itu, Sai. Terlebih jika itu juga didengar oleh orang yang bahkan belum berhasil mendapatkan pendamping."

Kiba tergelak—nyaris menyemburkan lauk yang sedang dikunyahnya. "Bilang saja kau ngambek karena wanita terakhir yang kau ajak kencan kabur ketakutan gara-gara melihat serangga keluar dari hidungmu," ledeknya.

"Sebaiknya kalau mau berkomentar kau berkaca dulu, Inuzuka Kiba. Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri? Aku belum pernah mendengar kau dengan wanita mana pun kecuali Akamaru," balas Shino tenang, yang dengan sukses menghentikan ocehan Kiba. "Atau jangan-jangan kau sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik pada wanita, kecuali… bagaimana aku harus menyebutnya—_anjing wanita_?"

"OI! SEMBARANGAN SAJA BICARA! AKU MASIH NORMAL!"

.

.

"Sejak kapan kau suka bermeditasi, Sakura?"

Sakura membuka matanya, terusik oleh suara seorang pria yang menginterupsi ketenangan meditasinya. Menoleh ke asal suara, wanita itu sedikit terkejut mendapati Sai sudah berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan yang biasa digunakan Neji untuk bermeditasi. Pria berambut sehitam tinta itu membawa sebuah cangkir tembikar berisi cairan mengepul di tangannya.

"Sai?" katanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kupikir kau sedang berada di istana."

Sembari memamerkan senyuman khasnya, Sai menjawab tenang, "Neji memintaku kembali."

"Neji-san?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

Sai tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan, lalu duduk bersila di samping Sakura di atas lantai tatami. "Harus kukatakan bahwa aku sedikit terkejut mendengarmu masih menggunakan panggilan formal itu untuk suamimu, Sakura," katanya, sambil mengangsurkan cangkir yang dibawanya pada Sakura.

"Ah," Sakura merona, menunduk memandang cangkir yang telah berpindah tangan padanya, "Kebiasaan lama sulit diubah, Sai. Kau tahu itu, kan? _Ano… _apa ini?"

"Semacam teh, kurasa. Nona yang bekerja di istana Shion-sama tadi memintaku menyeduhkannya untukmu. Katanya baik untuk orang yang habis keracunan."

Sakura mengangkat cangkir itu ke depan hidungnya, mengendusnya. Aromanya memang seperti teh hijau yang sangat pekat—dan rasanya…—Sakura langsung terbatuk pada tegukan pertama—sangat pahit. "Kau pasti lupa menambahkan gula," guraunya kemudian sambil menyeka matanya yang berair.

Tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata mantan rekan satu timnya, Sai kemudian berpaling memandang ke arah pintu geser yang dibiarkan terbuka lebar. Pintu itu langsung menghadap ke halaman, dengan pemandangan berupa rimbunan pepohonan gelap yang membatasi halaman dengan hutan di baliknya, sementara bulan yang bulat sempurna menggantung rendah di langit malam. Cahayanya yang keperakan dan lembut menyinari halaman hingga ke lantai tatami di balik pintu yang terbuka. Suara serangga dan binatang malam sahut-menyahut, membentuk sebuah simfoni menenangkan bersama dengan gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin.

"Suasananya sangat tenang di sini," Sai berkomentar, menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Tetapi malam-malam begini, kau bisa masuk angin, Sakura."

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri," sahut Sakura riang, meluruskan yukatanya yang sengaja dipakainya dua lapis. "Lagipula aku tidak bisa tidur. Neji-san juga, setiap tidak bisa tidur, dia pasti akan bermeditasi di sini, atau membaca buku. Hal-hal seperti itu."

"Hmm…" Sai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Mendengar caramu berbicara tentang Neji, dan cara Neji memperlakukan dirimu, sepertinya kekhawatiran Naruto dan Ino tidak beralasan lagi sekarang—mereka khawatir kau akan ditelantarkan di sini."

Sakura merasakan wajahnya menghangat di udara yang dingin. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Kau tidak tahu?" Sai menoleh kembali padanya, mengamatinya sambil tersenyum, "Neji sama sekali tidak pernah meninggalkan sisimu saat kau pingsan, setidaknya sebelum Nona Sayuri datang dan membujuknya beristirahat. Bahkan dia membiarkan kami yang meringkus semua _nukenin _itu sendiri supaya bisa melindungimu. Rasanya baru kali ini kami melihat seorang Hyuuga Neji yang biasanya tenang begitu ketakutan."

Beberapa saat Sakura terdiam, tertegun mendengar penuturan Sai. "Benarkah?"

Kedua alis Sai terangkat. "Kau bertanya seolah itu hal yang aneh buatmu."

"A—ah… tidak," Sakura buru-buru berkilah, "Tentu saja tidak." Kemudian teringat olehnya sikap Neji padanya setelah dirinya siuman dari pingsan—bagaimana suaminya itu menyentuhnya, caranya berbicara…

"Tidak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk tahu bahwa suamimu mencintaimu, Sakura," ujar Sai lembut.

Sakura kembali mengalihkan matanya pada pemandangan di luar yang entah bagaimana terasa jauh lebih indah dari yang pernah dibayangkannya. Udara malam musim gugur tak lagi terasa dingin, melainkan hangat, menentramkan.

"Dan kau mencintai Hyuuga Neji juga, bukan, Sakura?"

Ekspresinya melembut. "Hyuuga Neji… dia adalah segalanya untukku," ujarnya mantap.

"Itu sangat melegakan." Sai tersenyum padanya—benar-benar tersenyum tulus sehingga Sakura mau tak mau membalasnya. "Aku minta maaf jika perkataanku yang tadi membuat kalian terganggu," ujarnya kemudian. "Kalian berdua kelihatannya tidak nyaman."

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap, menatap Sai tak paham. "Perkataan yang mana?"

"Tentang _Hyuuga kecil,_" Sai terkekeh—dan wajah Sakura langsung merah padam, "Sepertinya kata-kata Shino-san memang benar, membicarakan keturunan dengan pasangan yang belum—kalau kau mengerti maksudku—bisa menyakitkan hati. Aku bisa melihatnya. Kau dan Neji pastilah sudah berusaha keras, bukan? Sampai-sampai memilih rumah yang agak jauh dari keramaian seperti ini. Kalian pasti tidak ingin diganggu."

Sakura merasakan wajahnya seperti terbakar. Wanita itu segera menyembunyikannya dengan menghirup isi cangkirnya lagi, dan langsung menyesalinya. Rasa pahitnya membuatnya tersedak.

"_Daijoubu ka?_" tanya Sai khawatir sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sakura.

"A—Aku—_uhuk!—_tidak apa-apa," sahut Sakura terbatuk-batuk.

Sai menghela napas panjang. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat sekarang, Sakura. Tubuhmu masih sangat rentan. Lagipula, Neji memang menyuruhku kembali untuk memastikan kau beristirahat," tegasnya. "Ayo…"

"Kenapa dia harus menyuruhmu?" Sakura pura-pura memprotes ketika Sai menariknya berdiri.

"Karena Neji mempercayaiku lebih dari Shino dan Kiba, karena aku temanmu," jawab Sai seraya menutup pintu sehingga cahaya bulan dari luar terblokir, membuat ruangan itu lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Meski begitu ia masih bisa melihat Sakura memasang wajah cemberut padanya—rasanya seperti kembali lagi saat mereka masih remaja dulu—Sai terkekeh pelan, "Dan mengingat aku satu-satunya yang sudah menikah di tim, peluangmu berselingkuh jadi lebih kecil karena aku adalah suami sahabatmu."

Sakura mendengus tertawa. "Siapa yang mengajarimu gurauan seperti itu? Ino?"

"Dia guru paling luar biasa yang pernah kutemui," tandas Sai, meraih kedua bahu Sakura dan membalik tubuhnya menghadap pintu yang menuju ke koridor, lalu sedikit mendesaknya untuk melangkah ke arah itu. "Sekarang kau masuk ke kamarmu dan beristirahat, atau kau lebih senang melihat suamimu menghadiahiku _Jyuuken._"

"Aku lebih suka opsi kedua, Sai," terkekeh, Sakura melepaskan diri dari Sai. "_Hai, hai, _Sai-san_… _Aku akan ke kamarku dan tidur, jadi bilang pada suamiku untuk tidak perlu memberimu _Jyuuken _karena sudah bersikap seperti _aniki _untukku."

Menanggapi perkataan manis Sakura, Sai tersenyum. "_Hai, imouto…_"

Sakura kemudian bergegas menaiki tangga yang menuju ke kamarnya. Namun langkahnya mendadak terhenti begitu dia teringat sesuatu. Menoleh ke bawah—di mana Sai masih mengawasinya di koridor, barangkali memastikan dirinya benar-benar masuk ke kamar—"Sai, aku ingin tanya satu hal lagi."

"Hn?"

"Saat aku jatuh pingsan di hutan, rasanya aku melihat seseorang selain kalian berempat. Dari apa yang dikatakan Neji padaku, orang itulah yang menolongku. Aku ingin tahu siapa orang itu? Apa dia datang bersama kalian—Apakah orang Konoha juga?"

"Ah, orang itu…" Sai tampak berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali, "Aku tidak ingat siapa namanya. Dia bukan orang Konoha dan kurasa dia hanya kebetulan saja melintas di sana tadi malam. Yah, dia memang sempat membantu membawamu kemari, tapi sudah pergi ketika kami—aku, Shino, Kiba dan Sayuri-san—datang."

Sakura mengeluh pelan. "Sayang sekali… Padahal kalau bisa, aku ingin sekali mengucapkan terimakasih padanya."

"Jangan khawatir soal itu, Sakura," kata-kata Sai membuatnya mengangkat alis keheranan, "Karena kau akan langsung mengenalinya kalau kalian bertemu lagi."

"Eeh?"

"Dia perempuan yang dulu pernah menjadi anggota tim Sasuke."

.

.

Rasanya baru sebentar Sakura tenggelam dalam buaian selimutnya yang hangat, ketika sebuah gerakan kecil di sampingnya membuatnya kembali terjaga. Aura kehangatan yang dibalut oleh aroma maskulin yang menenangkan menguar dari tubuh di sebelahnya, membuat wanita muda itu mendesah pelan.

"_Gomen…_" suara _baritone _milik Neji menggelitik indera pendengarannya. "Tidurlah lagi…"

"Nngh…" Sakura malah membuka matanya yang masih terbebani kantuk, dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan kedua bola mata keperakan khas Klan Hyuuga—bahkan dalam keremangan kamar itu, mata itu terlihat indah. Tidak seperti biasanya, di mana Neji hampir selalu tidur memunggunginya, kini pria itu berbaring miring menghadapnya. Bibirnya lantas bergerak membentuk senyum kecil. "Neji-san, _okaeri…_"

"Aa. Tidurlah lagi, Sakura," Neji mengulangi dengan suara pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Sakura mengusap matanya. "Aku sudah tidur seharian."

"Tetap saja, kau masih membutuhkan tenagamu."

"Hmm…" Sakura menyusupkan tangan di antara pipinya dan bantal, dengan keras kepala malah menatap Neji—dan menolak tidur, "Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, Neji-san."

Neji tidak menjawab, hanya memandangi Sakura dengan sorot mata tak terbaca. Saat itu Sakura baru menyadari betapa dekat posisi mereka. Dia nyaris bisa memandang pantulan dirinya di dalam bola mata keperakan di depannya. Jemari Neji yang panjang menyentuh rambut merah muda miliknya yang terhampar di atas bantal, memain-mainkannya—entah pria itu sadar apa yang dia lakukan atau tidak.

Dengan gerakan malu-malu, Sakura mendekatkan tangan pada jemari suaminya—dan saat berikutnya, pandangan mereka beralih pada jari-jemari yang bertaut itu, saling mengusap, saling membelai dengan lembut dan perlahan. Lingkaran pengikat hubungan suci mereka sebagai suami istri yang tersemat di sana tampak berkilauan tertimpa cahaya bulan yang berasal dari balik tirai tipis jendela.

Sakura merasakan dadanya tiba-tiba saja terasa sesak oleh berbagai perasaan yang campur aduk. Perasaan rindunya, penyesalan ketika menyadari bahwa meskipun mereka berada begitu dekat seperti sekarang, nyatanya Neji selama ini selalu menjaga jarak dengannya. Juga… perasaan cinta yang dia rasakan untuk pria itu. Hingga akhirnya menjadi tak tertahankan olehnya.

"Neji-san…"

Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, ketika dirinya tiba-tiba menggeser posisinya lebih rapat sehingga jemari mereka terlepas, menutup jarak di antara mereka dengan menyentuh bibir Neji dengan bibirnya. Neji tampak terkejut, tetapi tidak berusaha menghindar. Pria itu membiarkan saja istrinya menciumnya.

Ketika Sakura menyadari Neji tidak meresponnya, dia menarik diri. Cukup dekat untuk bisa menatap pada mata keperakan pria itu, mencoba menangkap emosi apa pun yang berusaha disembunyikan Neji darinya.

_Benarkah dia mencintaiku, seperti yang dikatakan Sai? _

_Benarkah… _

_Benarkah, Neji-san…?_

"Neji-san…" bisiknya lirih, susah payah menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah, seraya melarikan jemarinya di sisi wajah Neji, membelai perlahan tulang pipinya, garis rahangnya, dagunya, bibirnya… sebelum kemudian Neji lah yang mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka sekali lagi.

Sakura memejamkan mata ketika Neji menekan bibir mereka dengan lembut, sementara tangan pria itu menemukan sisi wajahnya. Gerakannya begitu perlahan dan berhati-hati, mengingatkan Sakura seperti saat Neji menciumnya pada malam penandaan. Hanya saja kali ini terasa berbeda—kali ini Sakura membalasnya. Mereka berciuman, teramat lembut, penuh perasaan. Sakura menikmati setiap detik saat bibir Neji menyapu bibirnya, saat sebagian kecil lidah mereka bersentuhan. Sampai momen itu akhirnya berlalu.

Masih dengan mata terpejam, Sakura menyusup ke dalam pelukan Neji saat suaminya itu merengkuh tubuhnya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, menyunggingkan senyum tertahan ketika merasakan dagu Neji menekan puncak kepalanya, sementara kedua lengannya merangkumnya dengan protektif. Hangat.

"Tidurlah lagi, Sakura…" Sakura mendengarkan suaminya berbisik.

"Hmm…" Sakura bergumam lembut. Dan tak lama, keduanya pun terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

_Akhirnya selesai juga chapter pendek ini. Fiuh fiuh… Maafkan karena terlalu lama yah. Kerjaan, kerjaan… T_T_

_Chapter ini sengaja aku turunin tense-nya, karena kayanya dari kemarin tegang terus. Dan kasihan juga sama Sakura kalau diberi tekanan terus-menerus, bisa depresi dia nanti. Sedikit fluffy (semoga gak norak) dan slight Sai-Saku brotherly-friendship. / Btw, tentang luka di lengannya Sakura, kenapa itu hilang di scene akhir. Anggep aja Sakura udah nyembuhin sendiri pas Neji dkk pada pergi. Susah mau nyelipin penjelasannya di mana ß author gagal T_T_

_Buat temen-temen yang udah mereview, makasih banyak banyak banget. Yang kemarin bilang alurnya terlalu lambat, yah maafkanlah… memang aku suka nulis yang nonsense. Kalo beda selera ya… bisa cari fanfic lain yang sama seleranya dengan Anda. ^^_


	12. Chapter 12

**GOKON**

_Neji-Sakura's fic by Park Gyu Mi_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_._

_._

**Chapter 12**

**.**

**.**

Kehadiran teman-teman dari Konoha nyatanya telah membawa cukup banyak perubahan dalam kehidupan Hyuuga Sakura. Sejak mereka pindah ke Oni no Kuni dan hidup berdua saja di tempat yang begitu asing itu, Sakura tidak pernah benar-benar menyadari besarnya kerinduannya pada Konoha dan teman-temannya. Tentu saja Sakura memikirkannya kadang-kadang, namun kesibukannya dan juga perasaannya terhadap Neji, telah menyita begitu banyak tempat di benaknya sehingga nyaris tidak ada ruang untuk memikirkan hal lain.

Akan tetapi keberadaan Sai, Shino, Kiba dan Akamaru di rumahnya membuat wanita itu kembali memikirkan desa tersembunyi tempat kelahirannya. Sakura kerap kali membayangkan begitu banyak hal telah berubah di Konoha sejak ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Neji. Generasi-generasi baru yang telah lahir, berbagai peristiwa, juga perubahan demi perubahan yang telah terjadi… sedikit rasa sesal menggelayuti hati _kunoichi _itu setiap kali memikirkan dirinya yang tak bisa ikut menyaksikan semua itu sendiri.

Meski begitu Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan semua itu dari Neji. Ia tidak ingin suaminya itu berpikir bahwa dirinya menyesali keputusan yang telah diambilnya dulu. Dan terutama, Sakura tidak ingin mengacaukan hubungannya yang semakin menghangat dengan sang suami. Juga keyakinan yang semakin kuat bahwa Neji menikahi dirinya karena pria itu memang mencintainya—bukan karena alasan lain.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu adalah malam kelima sejak kedatangan para _shinobi _Konoha itu di _Oni no Kuni _seusai makan malam. Di dapur kecil yang juga merangkap sebagai ruang makan itu hanya tinggal Sakura dan Sai. Kiba dan Shino sudah meninggalkan dapur lebih dahulu untuk bersiap pergi lagi ke istana Sang Miko untuk melanjutkan tugas mereka, sedangkan Neji yang pergi ke kamar untuk mengambil gulungan dokumen yang tertinggal. Obrolan ringan terdengar di antara dua mantan rekan satu tim itu sementara Sai membantu Sakura mengumpulkan peralatan makan kotor dari atas meja.

"…Kalau kuberitahu Naruto masakanmu sekarang tidak kalah enak dari masakan istrinya, dia pasti tidak akan percaya," ujar Sai santai seraya mengumpulkan sumpit-sumpit kotor dan menyatukannya di atas tumpukan wadah lauk.

Mendengar itu, Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. Sejak dulu ia memang tidak pernah pandai memasak. Makanan yang tercipta dari tangannya selalu menjadi bencana besar bagi pencernaan siapa pun yang memakannya—dan korbannya biasanya siapa lagi kalau bukan teman-teman satu timnya—Namun sekarang berbeda. Hidup berdua saja dengan sang suami di negeri yang jauh membuatnya mau tak mau harus mengasah kembali keterampilan dasar seorang wanita tersebut jika tidak ingin berakhir meracuni dirinya sendiri dan Neji.

"Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan, Sai. Bagi Naruto, tentu saja masakan Hinata yang terbaik, tidak sebanding denganku yang… yah… masih kelas amatir ini," sahut Sakura merendah.

"Tapi aku berkata yang sebenarnya," ucap Sai bersungguh-sungguh seraya menatap mantan rekan satu timnya, "Jika dibandingkan dengan gumpalan lumpur yang kau buat untuk Naruto beberapa tahun yang lalu, yang ini jelas jauh lebih baik."

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa soal ini. Ia hanya meringis, merasakan wajahnya memanas sementara melanjutkan kegiatannya mengumpulkan mangkuk-mangkuk kotor ke dalam satu tumpukan. "Kenapa kau selalu saja mengingat hal-hal yang memalukan seperti itu sih?" gerutunya.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan rasanya yang memuakkan itu," kata Sai seraya mengangkat bahunya enteng, lalu tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi masam di wajah Sakura. Namun tak lama sorot matanya melembut, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan, "Pantas saja Neji selalu memaksa kami agar makan di sini alih-alih di istana, Sakura. Dia pasti tidak ingin melewatkan masakan istrinya tercinta—atau paling tidak, ia tidak mau membuatmu kecewa."

Mendadak Sakura menyadari degupan jantungnya sendiri, diikuti sensasi menggelitik di dasar perutnya yang membuat wanita itu sedikit tersipu. Dengan rasa penasaran, Sakura kemudian bertanya, "Apa Neji-san sendiri yang bilang begitu?"

Alih-alih memberikan jawaban yang Sakura inginkan, Sai malah tersenyum penuh arti."Harusnya kau sendiri yang bertanya pada suamimu, Sakura. Kurasa Neji bukan tipe yang senang mengumbar cerita romantis kalian berdua pada orang lain walau dengan paksaan sekali pun. Dia akan menyimpan momen pribadi itu untuk kalian berdua."

Sakura terkekeh kecil. Kata-kata Sai sangat mengingatkannya pada seseorang. "Yah, tidak seperti seseorang yang kukenal," ujarnya.

Ah, tiba-tiba saja Sakura jadi sangat merindukan Ino dan kisah-kisah _vulgar-_nya. Sai yang tampaknya tahu siapa yang dimaksudkan Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan senyum simpul. Agaknya pria itu sudah mengetahui _kebiasaan buruk _istrinya yang satu itu. Meski begitu ia tidak tampak keberatan—karena ia tahu Ino hanya menceritakannya pada Sakura, bukan pada seluruh desa.

Suara langkah kaki memasuki dapur mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Neji baru saja turun dari kamar dan muncul dari arah tangga. Gulungan dokumen misi tergenggam di tangan. "Kita pergi sekarang, Sai. Di mana yang lain?"

"Mereka di luar," sahut Sai, mengangkat tumpukan peralatan makan kotor dari atas meja, "Aku selesaikan dulu ini, setelah itu kita pergi."

"Sai—" cegah Sakura cepat-cepat ketika Sai hendak membawa semuanya ke tempat cuci piring, "Kau tamu di sini. Biar aku saja!"

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak kau harus repot-repot begini setiap hari untuk kami," Sai mengerling Neji ketika mengatakan itu, sebelum melempar senyum pada Sakura, "Jadi biarkan kali ini aku membantu sedikit."

Mengabaikan protes sang nyonya rumah, Sai berjalan melewati Sakura menuju konter. Sakura yang merasa tidak enak bergegas mengikutinya, "Sai! _Onegai—_biar aku saja. Kau harus ke tempat Shion-sama sekarang!"

"Ino bilang padaku agar jangan merepotkanmu. Dan aku memang tidak ingin, Sakura," tandas Sai sambil membuka keran di atas tumpukan peralatan makan kotor yang sudah diletakkannya di dalam bak cuci piring. "Lagipula kau pastilah sudah melewatkan hari-hari membosankan sendirian belakangan ini, _ne_? Duduklah di sana dengan Neji. Biarkan aku yang membereskan ini."

"Sai—"

"Tinggalkan itu, Sai," suara bernada tegas yang berasal dari Neji menyela mereka.

Gerakan Sai terhenti, lalu menoleh ke arah Neji, tampak tidak terkejut ketika mendapati pria berambut panjang itu telah meletakkan gulungannya di atas meja makan dan berjalan mendekat sambil menggulung lengan bajunya—seakan ia sudah merencanakannya.

"Sakura benar," kata Neji datar, "Kau adalah tamu di sini. Tidak seharusnya kau mempermalukan kami dengan mengerjakan pekerjaan yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh tuan rumah."

Sudut bibir Sai sedikit berkedut. "Oh, _gomen _kalau kau merasa dipermalukan, Neji-san." –Dan ia pun menjauhi konter, membiarkan Neji mengambil alih tempatnya semula.

Neji mengabaikan permohonan maaf Sai. "Pergilah duluan ke istana dengan yang lain," katanya tanpa memandang Sai, "Bawa laporan itu bersamamu. Setelah ini aku akan menyusul kalian."

Sai mengeling Sakura yang tampak terperangah di samping Neji, tersenyum kecil padanya. "_Wakatta._ Kalau begitu kami pergi sekarang, _Taichou._"

"Aa."

Setelah mengambil gulungan yang ditinggalkan Neji di meja, Sai bergegas meninggalkan dapur.

"Neji-san, sebaiknya kau juga berangkat sekarang, Biar aku yang mengerjakan ini," kata Sakura pada suaminya setelah Sai pergi. Dia baru saja hendak mengambil mangkuk yang sedang dicuci Neji, namun pria itu menghentikannya dengan menangkap pergelangan tangannya. "Neji-san—"

Sakura mendongak, mendapati suaminya tengah menatapnya tajam dan ia langsung tahu tidak ada gunanya memprotes. Neji sedang tidak bisa dibantah. Namun itu tak lantas membuatnya merasa terintimidasi atau semacamnya. Justru sebaliknya dan tentu saja itu bukan tanpa alasan.

Semenjak mereka pindah ke _Oni no Kuni, _kecuali pada saat awal kepindahan mereka, suaminya itu nyaris tidak pernah menyentuh pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti ini. Bukannya Sakura keberatan, dia sangat memahami waktu Neji yang tersita untuk misinya dan tak ada yang lebih diperlukan pria itu setiap kali pulang ke rumah selain beristirahat dan mendapatkan sedikit waktu bersantai, alih-alih direpotkan oleh pekerjaan rumah tangga yang menumpuk. Kali ini Neji turun tangan sendiri membantunya, walaupun dengan pancingan Sai, Sakura merasa itu adalah tindakan yang sangat manis.

"Kalau begitu kita lakukan bersama-sama!" Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan keceriaan dalam suaranya ketika dia mengambil wadah lauk berminyak dari tumpukan dan mulai membersihkannya dengan sabun. Dia tersenyum. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan mengamati jemari Neji yang putih dan terbiasa melancarkan _Jyuuken_ mematikan itu kini terbalut busa sabun cuci, memperhatikan gerakannya yang luwes…

"Sakura—"

Suara itu menghentikan pemikirannya tentang jari-jari Neji. Sakura mengerjap, merasakan wajahnya menghangat seolah dirinya telah tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya—padahal tidak. "Um… I—Iya, Neji-san?"

"Katakan padaku, apa kau merasa tidak nyaman tinggal di tempat ini?"

Gerakan Sakura kontan terhenti mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia menoleh untuk memandang pria yang berdiri di sampingnya itu. Ekspresi pria itu sama sekali tak berubah, seakan mereka sudah terbiasa membicarakan topik-topik seperti ini, membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya sendiri apa yang membuat pemikiran semacam itu bisa muncul dalam benak suaminya. Sakura merasa tidak pernah menampakkan ketidaknyamanan apa pun semenjak mereka tinggal di sana—setidaknya, tidak saat Neji berada di dekatnya.

"Ke—Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu, Neji-san?" tanya Sakura sedikit gugup, kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Neji tidak langsung memberikan jawaban. Jeda cukup lama sementara mereka mulai membilas alat-alat makan yang sudah selesai dibersihkan dan menyusunnya di atas rak. "Kau adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa diam, Sakura," ujarnya kemudian, "Kau terbiasa dengan kesibukan selama di Konoha. Tetapi di sini…"

Merasa sudah bisa menangkap apa yang hendak dikatakan suaminya, Sakura menyelanya, "Semua orang pasti butuh beradaptasi, Neji-san. Dan kurasa sekarang aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan perubahan pola hidup di sini."

Neji mengabaikan kata-katanya. "Kau terlihat berbeda semenjak Sai datang kemari," gumamnya. "Dulu kau hampir selalu bepergian ke luar rumah di siang hari, tapi sekarang tidak lagi."

Awalnya Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan suaminya. Memang benar, sebelum teman-temannya dari Konoha datang—tepatnya, sebelum peristiwa bentrokan di hutan yang nyaris membuatnya kehilangan nyawa—Sakura hampir selalu pergi ke luar rumah di siang hari. Entah itu pergi ke desa untuk berbelanja kebutuhan rumah, memenuhi panggilan orang-orang desa yang membutuhkan jasa pengobatannya, atau pergi ke hutan untuk mencari tanaman obat. Tetapi sekarang nyaris tidak pernah lagi.

Berita tentang cederanya sudah tersebar di hampir seluruh desa—terutama mereka yang cukup sering meminta bantuannya—sehingga alih-alih memanggil, para penduduk desa lebih memilih datang ke rumahnya. Entah itu untuk berkonsultasi tentang bagaimana menyembuhkan bisul yang membandel, atau hanya berkunjung sambil membawakan bahan-bahan makanan hasil ladang mereka sebagai bentuk simpati mereka atas musibah yang menimpa sang _kunoichi. _Sakura tentu saja tidak bisa menolak mereka, bukan? Dan itulah mengapa sekarang ia jarang mengunjungi desa untuk berbelanja. Selain itu, Sakura belum merasa perlu menambah persediaan tanaman obat miliknya. Kebun yang dibuatnya di halaman untuk sementara sudah cukup memenuhi kebutuhannya. Lagipula dia tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan keamanan desa yang belum sepenuhnya stabil dan membuat Neji khawatir.

"—kau kelihatan… lebih ceria."

Kata-kata Neji berikutnya seakan menghantamnya, membuatnya tersadar. Neji sedang membicarakan SAI! Mengira semua perubahan itu adalah disebabkan oleh kehadiran Sai di rumah mereka. Bukan Kiba, atau Shino, atau Akamaru, atau siapa pun. Tapi SAI—satu-satunya pria yang pernah menjadi rekannya di Tim Kakashi dulu, pria yang memiliki hubungan paling dekat dengannya selain Neji sendiri dan Naruto.

Hati Sakura mencelos dalam perasaan bahagia yang tak terjelaskan. _Apakah Hyuuga Neji sedang cemburu terhadap Sai?—Oh, Kami-sama…_ Sekarang ia bisa memahami alasan di balik sikap Neji yang menurutnya sedikit berbeda beberapa hari belakangan. Seringkali Sakura menangkap basah pria itu sedang menatapnya dengan intens, seakan tidak ada hal lain yang diinginkannya selain menatap Sakura. Kedekatan fisik yang kian nyata juga dirasakan wanita itu. Sentuhan-sentuhan kecil yang diberikan Neji untuknya, yang barangkali terlihat sangat sepele bagi orang lain—seperti tak sengaja menyentuh tangannya saat sedang makan bersama, atau berdiri berlama-lama di belakangnya setiap kali Sakura mencuci peralatan makan mereka dengan alasan mengambil gelas atau apa pun dari rak, menghirup aroma rambutnya—dirasanya semakin kerap.

Dan semua itu Sakura rasakan paling sering setiap kali mereka sedang bersama-sama dengan kawan-kawan mereka dari Konoha, yang berarti juga ada Sai di sana. Seakan Neji ingin menunjukkan bahwa Sakura adalah miliknya. Sikap _posesif _yang terselubung.

_Neji-san cemburu pada Sai. Dia cemburu pada Sai! Apakah itu berarti Neji-san sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku?_

"Apakah sejujurnya… kau merindukan Konoha?" tanya Neji lagi. Nada bicaranya lebih muram dari sebelumnya—Sakura bisa merasakannya.

_Oh, Neji-san… Mengapa bicaramu berputar-putar?_

"Apa kau tidak?" Sakura balik bertanya, tersenyum saat Neji berpaling darinya untuk mengambil serbet bersih dari atas meja—meski begitu dia tahu pria itu tengah menghindari tatapannya. Sakura dengan lembut mengambil serbet dari tangan Neji dan mulai mengeringkan tangan pria itu perlahan-lahan. "Benar. Aku sangat merindukan Konoha," ujarnya mengakui, "Dan kehadiran teman-teman membuatku merasa seperti berada di _rumah._ Tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak betah berada di sini, Neji-san."

"Kalau kau ingin," kata Neji lagi dengan nada muram yang sama, "Aku mengizinkanmu ikut ke Konoha bersama mereka jika mereka pulang nanti."

Sejenak gerakan tangan Sakura terhenti, terkejut oleh kata-kata yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir Neji. Namun kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Tidak mau," sahutnya, pelan namun tegas, "Aku sudah berkata akan mengikutimu, Neji-san, dan aku tidak berniat menarik kata-kataku. Dan Sai adalah temanku," dia menambahkan sambil tersenyum, "Tidak lebih."

Neji membuka mulutnya, saakan hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika Sakura menyebut nama Sai—namun rupanya dia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk memalingkan wajah. Sakura tidak begitu yakin apakah yang dilihatnya itu benar atau hanya permainan cahaya—dia melihat rona merah tipis muncul di kedua pipi pucat suaminya itu.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang, Sakura."

"Mm…" Sakura mengangguk mengerti, seraya melepaskan tangan Neji dengan berat hati. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Aa." –Sakura mengerjap ketika tiba-tiba Neji melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga: mendaratkan kecupan di keningnya—"_Ittekimasu._" Neji kemudian berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

Sakura masih membeku di tempatnya bahkan setelah agak lama punggung Neji menghilang ke arah koridor menuju pintu depan. Tangannya mengusap bagian di mana bibir Neji baru saja menyentuhnya. Rasanya sama sekali berbeda seperti saat Neji menyentuhnya di tempat yang sama beberapa bulan yang lalu—di malam penandaan. Kali ini Sakura tidak merasa ketakutan seperti malam itu, yang ada hanyalah perasaan tentram.

Seulas senyum mengembang di bibirnya ketika Sakura kembali memikirkan percakapannya dengan Neji barusan. Aneh sekali memikirkan Neji bisa menunjukkan kecemburuan pada pria lain yang dekat dengannya. Selama ini Sakura selalu berpikir Neji adalah tipe suami yang sudah merasa cukup aman hanya dengan ikatan pernikahan. Tapi apa yang dilihat dan dirasakannya beberapa saat yang lalu menyatakan bahwa dirinya keliru.

Dan ini semakin menguatkan keyakinannya. Neji mencintainya—instingnya sebagai wanita tidak akan salah!

Lantas mengapa sampai sekarang Neji belum juga _menyentuhnya? _Pemikiran yang mendadak merasuki benaknya kembali membuat Sakura gundah. _Mengapa? _Padahal momen itu selalu datang untuk mereka, tetapi selalu lewat begitu saja. Terkadang Sakura juga merasakan Neji menginginkan dirinya sebesar dia menginginkan pria itu setiap kali mereka hanya berdua saja. Tapi nyatanya keintiman itu tidak pernah terjadi. Neji selalu menarik diri dengan ekspresi tersiksa di wajahnya—seakan ada dinding tak kasat mata yang menghalanginya memiliki istrinya sepenuhnya.

Dan Neji pun tampaknya enggan membicarakannya, maka Sakura—meskipun dengan menahan kekecewaan di hatinya—tidak mendesaknya.

Barangkali Neji terlalu lelah dengan beban misi yang diembannya, Sakura berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Atau karena di rumah itu mereka tidak hanya berdua saja dan Neji tidak ingin menimbulkan perasaan tidak nyaman pada teman-teman mereka jika mereka membuat _kegaduhan. _

Benar. Pasti begitu. Ini hanya tinggal masalah waktu sampai mereka bisa menjadi suami istri yang selayaknya. Mereka masih bisa menunggu.

.

.

.

.

Tetapi penantian tidak selamanya berjalan mulus. Harapannya akan sebuah hubungan yang harmonis bersama pria yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya ternyata tidak semudah itu bisa dia raih. Dan itu karena dirinya sendiri.

Malam itu adalah awal dari sebuah antiklimaks hubungan pasangan muda itu.

Ketika misteri mimpi yang selalu mengganggu tidurnya selama berminggu-minggu akhirnya terkuak. Ketika Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dengan terkejut, sementara kilasan-kilasan mimpi yang membuatnya tercekik oleh rasa bersalah terus-menerus berkelebat di depan matanya.

Seolah memimpikan dirinya _bercinta _dengan pria lain saja belum cukup membuat Sakura merasa menjadi istri yang buruk, sekarang dia bahkan bisa mendengar dirinya sendiri menyebut nama itu lagi dan lagi di dalam kepalanya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

…_Kembali ia terbaring di sana, di atas selembar futon yang kini berantakan, memandangi seleret cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui tirai jendela yang terbuka. Putih, lembut… ia tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan keindahan benda langit itu hingga sekarang. Sama seperti ia tidak pernah menyadari betapa indahnya melodi yang terbentuk dari desah napas yang memantul di dinding-dinding kamar, diiringi dengan erangan sensual yang sesekali menyela... seperti saat itu._

_Cahaya bulan terblokir sementara sepasang lengan hangat menyusup ke punggungnya yang telanjang, merangkum tubuhnya, memeluknya erat. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, membuka bibirnya ketika sosok yang menindihnya itu membawanya dalam ciuman-ciuman dalam. Erangan mereka teredam, tetapi tidak dengan suara-suara saat tubuh mereka terhentak menyatu, lagi dan lagi. Persentuhan intens yang terasa semakin panas, memancing titik-titik peluh yang perlahan terakumulasi di tubuh keduanya._

_Sakura merasakan pikirannya berkabut. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi mengapa dirinya berada di sana—atau dengan siapa dirinya tengah bercinta sekarang. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Dirinya telah begitu dimabukkan oleh pria itu—siapa pun dia. Dan ia tidak ingin berhenti._

_Tangannya menggapai, menenggelamkan jemarinya di helaian rambut halus milik sosok di atasnya, menariknya lebih dalam, menuntut kepuasan lebih dan lebih lagi._

"_Sakura…" –Suara dalam itu terdengar tak asing ketika sang pria menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher pasangannya._

_Dan Sakura pun menyambutnya dengan mendesahkan namanya lembut, "Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…"_

_._

_._

.

.

_Oh, Kami-sama… mengapa Sasuke? Mengapa harus Sasuke-kun?_

.

.

.

.

Sakura menghambur ke kamar mandi dengan rasa mual mendesak-desak perutnya. Sungguh, dia tidak pernah merasa sedemikian jijik pada sesuatu sampai sanggup memuntahkan semua isi perutnya keluar sampai seperti ini. Seolah tangisan saja masih belum cukup sebagai kompensasi rasa bersalahnya—seakan tubuhnya pun turut menyakiti dirinya sendiri atas dosa karena telah _memimpikan _pria lain yang bukan suaminya.

Hatinya sakit memikirkan dirinya mungkin telah mengkhianati Neji. Sakura takut—sangat takut, memikirkan apa yang akan dipikirkan suaminya itu seandainya dia tahu apa yang selama ini muncul dalam mimpinya tanpa dia sadari. Neji pasti akan jijik padanya, sebagaimana Sakura jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

_Oh, Kami-sama… _

Wanita itu mulai menangis _lagi _tatkala rasa bersalah itu kembali mencekiknya. Dia beringsut ke bawah pancuran, menyalakan keran dan membiarkan air yang dingin itu menerpa tubuhnya yang gemetaran, berharap dengan begitu bisa membasuh semua pemikiran tentang cinta lamanya dari dalam benaknya—Tetapi dia tidak mau berhenti.

Sakura memeluk lututnya erat.

_Mengapa, Sasuke-kun? Mengapa kau tidak berhenti menyiksaku sekalipun kau sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini? Mengapa? Mengapa? _

_Mengapa?_

"Neji-san…" Sakura membisikkan nama itu dengan suara tercekik. "Neji-san… Neji-san…" –namun yang muncul dalam benaknya lagi dan lagi adalah sosok pria lain yang dia pikir sudah bisa dia lupakan.

Wanita tidak tahu diri macam apa yang bisa-bisanya memikirkan pria lain sementara dirinya telah bersuami? Demi Kami-sama Yang Agung, Sakura merasa dirinya sangat kotor.

Rasanya dia ingin mati saja.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung…**

.

.

.

.

_Udah sedikit kuedit. Gak banyak berubah sih…_

_Iya, iya, ngerti chapter ini sedikit dan nggak jelas banget. Huhuhu… No feeling, dan aku sendiri ngerasa sangat nggak puas. Kerasa gak sih emosinya Sakura di sini? Di satu sisi, dia mulai yakin sama perasaan Neji ke dia—dan nyaris di saat yang sama dia malah keinget sama Sasuke dengan cara kaya gitu? Gimana galaunya dia? Sebenernya Sakura inget sama mimpinya itu dari chapter kemarin, cuma waktu itu dia gak inget kalo itu Sasuke. Dan dia masih bisa ngatasin rasa bersalahnya. Sekarang, sekalinya dia tau itu Sasuke… Kalo aku nempatin diri aku di posisi Sakura, aku pasti ngerasa bersalah sampe pengen muntah, mengingat itu adalah cowok yang dulu pernah aku cinta banget-nget. Gitu deh intinya mah. Aku nggak terlalu bisa ngedeskripsiin perasaan sih, mianhe kalo nggak nyampe… *bungkuk2*_

_Btw, sebentar lagi aku ujian dan pindah praktek ke Sumedang nih. Mungkin gak akan bisa apdet cepet. Jadi tolong banget banget banget minta pengertiannya, yah… Ini juga nyuri-nyuri waktu di tengah ngerjain case report dan jurnal—makanya berasa nulis jurnal, bukannya fanfic. Kalo masih ada aja yang maksa-maksa apdet sampe neror, mungkin aku bisa muntah beneran dah. T,T_

_Okeh, see ya next chap! Mudah-mudahan bisa segera munculin Karin! _


	13. Chapter 13

**GOKON**

_Neji-Sakura's fic by Park Gyu Mi_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_._

_._

**Chapter 13**

**.**

**.**

Sakura membuka matanya, mendadak waspada, tatkala instingnya merasakan kehadiran orang lain selain dirinya yang semakin mendekat. Kedua mata hijaunya yang terasa pedih mengerjap, sesaat memandang sekelilingnya dengan perasaan bingung. Wanita itu nyaris tertidur, dan sama sekali tidak menyadari berapa lama waktu telah berlalu semenjak—erangan lemah bernada frustasi terlepas dari tenggorokannya ketika ingatan itu melintas dalam benaknya—_mimpi itu. _Tubuhnya menggigil, bukan karena pakaiannya yang basah kuyup.

Sakura lantas memaksakan dirinya bangkit dari lantai kamar mandi tempatnya terduduk selama entah berapa lama, lalu berjalan tertatih menuju wastafel. Pantulan wajahnya yang pucat pasi balas memandang dari cermin. Kedua matanya sembab, sementara sisa air mata yang hampir mengering masih meninggalkan jejak di sudut-sudutnya. Sakura melarikan jemarinya di rambut merah mudanya yang kusut dan basah, menghela napas.

_Menyedihkan, _ia membatin getir. Bagaimana dirinya bisa begitu terpengaruh oleh sebuah bunga tidur—bunga tidur yang terasa begitu nyata. Sangat nyata sampai-sampai Sakura nyaris masih dapat merasakan jejak sentuhan dan napas pria itu di kulitnya.

_Tidak!—_Sakura memarahi dirinya sendiri, kepalanya menggeleng kuat seakan dengan begitu bayangan adegan dalam mimpinya akan terhapus dari kepalanya. _Jangan diingat! Lupakan! Lupakan, Sakura—demi Kami-sama, kau telah bersuami!_

Suara-suara samar yang berasal dari luar rumah membuat Sakura tersentak sekali lagi. Jantungnya seolah melompat dalam rongganya. Neji sudah pulang.

_Neji-san tidak boleh melihatku begini._

Dengan tergesa Sakura menanggalkan pakaiannya yang basah dan menjejalkannya di keranjang cucian di dekat wastafel. Ia mengeringkan tubuh dan rambut sekenanya dengan handuk dari gantungan, sebelum melilitkan benda itu ke tubuhnya. Ia memandang pantulan dirinya sekali lagi dalam cermin, membasuhkan air serta menepuk-nepuk wajahnya dengan kedua tangan agar tak terlihat terlalu pucat.

"Sakura?"

Suara _baritone _yang sudah sangat ia kenali membuat hatinya mencelos ketika Sakura baru saja melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan hendak menyelinap ke kamarnya—kamarnya dan Neji—Wanita itu refleks menoleh dan mendapati sosok suaminya muncul dari kegelapan di ujung koridor tangga. Neji terlihat lelah, tetapi mata peraknya siaga. Kerutan samar tampak di antara kedua matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

Berusaha untuk tidak kehilangan kendali diri—hanya dengan melihat Neji saja sudah cukup membuat gelombang perasaan bersalah itu menyapu dirinya _lagi—_Sakura mengatur seulas senyum yang tidak cukup meyakinkan di bibirnya dan berbalik.

"Ah, Neji-san," katanya dengan suara sedikit serak, "Kau sudah pulang?"

Neji mengamati sosok sang istri dalam keremangan koridor, selama beberapa saat tidak mengatakan apa pun—tidak bergerak sesenti pun. Senyum di wajah Sakura sedikit memudar. Wajahnya mendadak tegang saat emosi itu nyaris menguasainya.

Cengkeraman pada simpul handuk di depan dadanya mengerat, sementara Sakura sekuat tenaga menahan dorongan yang begitu kuat untuk berlari dan memeluk pria yang sekarang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya itu. Sakura begitu menginginkan sentuhan Neji untuk membuatnya tentram. Tidak. Ia tidak hanya menginginkannya—_ia membutuhkannya. _

Namun di saat yang bersamaan ada sebentuk ketakutan yang menghantui benak Sakura. Bagaimana jika saat ia memilih untuk menyerah pada emosinya akan membuka semua yang tidak seharusnya diketahui sang suami? Apakah setelah itu ia sanggup menghadapi kekecewaan Neji padanya?—Reaksi Neji jika ia sampai tahu bahwa istrinya memimpikan pria lain menyentuh miliknya?

Tidak. Sakura tidak akan sanggup.

Tanpa sadar Sakura memalingkan wajah, mengindari tatapan Neji yang seolah mengebornya. Ingin rasanya ia berbalik pergi saat itu, tetapi tubuhnya tak mau mengikuti perintah dari otaknya. Terlebih ketika ia merasakan pria di seberangnya mengambil langkah, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Sakura nyaris bisa merasakan aura hangat yang menguar dari tubuh Neji ketika pria itu sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

Tubuh wanita itu menegang, merasakan sentuhan yang berasal dari tangan sang suami menyentuh rambut yang menempel lembab di dahi—lalu turun ke pipinya. Lembut. Hangat. Sakura menahan napas, sekuat hati menahan diri untuk tidak mendekatkan wajahnya ke tangan yang hangat itu.

"Basah," Neji berkata dengan suaranya yang dalam dan pelan. "Kau tahu seharusnya tidak berlama-lama berada di kamar mandi malam-malam begini, Sakura," pria itu melanjutkan dengan nada datar yang sama, "Kau bisa sakit."

"Aku tahu," Sakura menarik napas dengan susah payah, mendadak merasa hampa ketika tangan Neji meninggalkannya. Dan dusta yang kemudian meluncur dari mulutnya terasa sangat sulit diucapkan, "A—Aku hanya… _tidak bisa_ tidur."

Sakura bisa merasakan tatapan Neji padanya, sekalipun ia tidak melihatnya. Dalam, menyelidik—Ia tahu cepat atau lambat Neji akan mencium ada yang tidak beres. Neji tidak bodoh—dan Sakuraaktris yang buruk. Orang tolol macam apa yang tidak bisa tidur lantas mandi tengah malam?—_dasar bodoh!_

"_Eto…_" gumam Sakura. Kali ini ia memberanikan diri mengangkat kepala memandang wajah Neji yang sekepala lebih tinggi darinya, menampilkan wajah ceria yang dipaksakan. "_Ne, _sekarang kau pasti sangat lelah, bukan? Ah—" Sakura menyentuh bagian depan pakaian sang suami yang sedikit ternoda tanah—entah apa yang ia lakukan sebelum ini—membersihkan bagian itu dengan tangannya, "Sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu. Biar kucucikan pakaianmu. Um… tapi sebelumnya, kau ingin aku menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu? _Ocha _hangat atau—"

"Sakura," Neji menyelanya.

Ada penekanan dalam suara pria itu yang membuat Sakura langsung terdiam. Ia menatap Neji dengan perasaan cemas bukan main kalau-kalau suaminya itu akan mencecarnya lebih jauh soal itu. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang sampai-sampai Sakura bisa merasakannya berdentum-dentum di telinganya.

Akan tetapi Neji tidak langsung bersuara, melainkan hanya balas menatapnya. Hanya saja kali ini tatapannya berbeda. Sakura bisa merasakannya—sorot itu berbeda dari sorot mata yang dikenalnya. Keras, seakan ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu yang sangat tidak ia harapkan. Tidak. Mungkin lebih dari itu. Neji tampak seperti seakan Sakura baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang melukai harga dirinya—entah apa itu.

"Sakura—" ulangnya. Suaranya terdengar aneh.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan jarak teretas antara dirinya dengan Neji—meskipun kenyataannya mereka berdiri begitu dekat sekarang. Dan itu membuat Sakura merasa sesak napas oleh rasa sepi yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Kau—" kata-katanya sejenak terhenti. Neji membuat gerakan seolah ingin menyentuh Sakura, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya—dan tangannya kembali terjatuh ke sisi tubuhnya, mengepal. "_Ingat sesuatu?_"

"_Ingat—_" Wajah Sakura memanas—dan sekarang ia benar-benar merasa takut. _Apa Neji sudah tahu tentang mimpinya? Oh, Kami… Jangan katakan aku pernah mengigaukannya sebelum ini. Tidak. Tidak…_—"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Neji-san."

Neji baru saja akan membuka mulut, hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah belakangnya. Refleks pria itu menoleh. Dari sisi tubuh suaminya, Sakura bisa melihat Inuzuka Kiba muncul dari naungan bayang-bayang koridor tangga yang gelap.

Agaknya Kiba sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Sakura dan Neji di koridor itu sampai ia melihat mereka. Tubuhnya mendadak membeku. Kedua matanya membulat dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka—ekspresinya terkejut. Terlebih tatkala ia menyadari posisi dua orang di depannya tersebut. Sakura yang hanya mengenakan selembar handuk yang melilit tubuhnya, dengan tangan berada di dada Neji yang berdiri sangat dekat dengannya.

"_E—Eto…_" Kiba menyeringai canggung, "Apa aku… _menginterupsi sesuatu_?"

Tak seorang pun menjawab. Tampaknya baik Sakura atau Neji juga sama terkejutnya dengan Kiba atas kemunculan tiba-tiba pria bertato taring merah itu.

"_Ano… Gomen. _Sepertinya hidungku sedang sedikit tersumbat, jadi tidak tahu kalian ada di sini." Kiba menunjuk pintu kamar mandi di salah satu sisi koridor, "Aku hanya mau meminjam kamar mandi—kalau tidak keberatan."

Lagi-lagi keheningan yang menjawabnya—maka Kiba memilih untuk bergegas kabur dari situasi canggung itu dengan melesat ke dalam kamar mandi, menutup pintunya setelah berkata keras-keras, "Silakan dilanjutkan. Jangan pedulikan aku."

Suasana kembali hening saat pintu kamar mandi ditutup. Sakura kembali memandang Neji, namun pria itu tidak balas menatapnya. Pandangannya masih terarah pada tempat Kiba baru saja menghilang, meskipun tampaknya tidak benar-benar menatapnya. Dalam keremangan koridor itu Sakura bisa melihat bola mata keperakan itu bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Neji-san—" kata-kata Sakura terhenti begitu Neji menyentuh tangannya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan itu tegang dan dingin di atas kulitnya, sebelum kemudian dengan gerakan kaku Neji menurunkan tangan sang istri dari dadanya.

Napas Sakura terasa seperti tercekat di tenggorokannya saat Neji berpaling darinya. Sementara pikiran-pikiran buruk terus bermunculan dalam benaknya. Membuat hatinya tak tenang.

"Pakai bajumu, Sakura," suara Neji seperti berasal dari tempat yang amat jauh. "Cobalah untuk beristirahat. Aku masih ada urusan—_maaf…_"

Sebelum Sakura sempat berkata apa-apa untuk membalasnya, Neji sudah menghilang di balik bayang-bayang koridor yang gelap. Suara langkahnya terdengar menjauh. Sepanjang beberapa bulan pernikahannya dengan Hyuuga Neji, Sakura tidak pernah merasa sedemikian hampa seperti malam itu.

.

.

Sakura masih terjaga tatkala bias-bias cahaya keemasan yang menandakan hadirnya fajar berpendar dari balik tirai kamarnya yang tertutup. Suara kicauan burung terdengar samar-samar dari arah hutan—terdengar sangat ceria menanti pagi. Sangat kontras dengan apa yang dirasakan wanita berambut merah muda yang kini terduduk di sisi ranjang di kamar yang dingin itu. Sama sekali tak ada keceriaan di sana.

Suaminya tidak kembali ke kamar semalam.

Sakura menarik napas dengan susah payah. Berbagai emosi yang campur aduk—perasaan bersalah, resah, takut dan bingung atas sikap Neji padanya—menyesaki dadanya sejak semalam, seakan tidak memberinya ruang untuk bernapas. Dan ketidakhadiran Neji di sisinya tidak membuat segalanya lebih baik. Padahal tadinya Sakura berharap mendapatkan ketentraman dengan kehadiran Neji di dekatnya.

Tapi Neji tidak datang.

_Neji-san membenciku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Sekali lagi Sakura menarik napas panjang, menghapus sebulir cairan bening yang meluncur dari sudut matanya sebelum memandang berkeliling keremangan kamar. Wanita itu memaksakan dirinya berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela yang tertutup. Udara pagi yang dingin menggigit langsung menyambutnya begitu ia menyibak tirai dan menggeser daun jendela hingga terbuka lebar. Sakura sedikit menggigil—namun ia mengabaikannya. Dinginnya udara tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang: rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh pemikiran bahwa dirinya telah mengkhianati Neji.

"Neji-san…"

.

.

Suara dengkuran samar terdengar di sepanjang koridor ketika Sakura akhirnya turun dari kamarnya pagi itu. Ketiga tamunya pastilah masih tidur sekarang, pikirnya. Semalam mereka semua pulang menjelang pagi setelah menjalankan misi seharian. Jadi tidak heran jika sekarang mereka kelelahan. Dan memang benar.

Sakura mendapati Sai, Shino dan Kiba masih bergelung nyaman di _futon _masing-masing di ruang tengah tempat mereka biasa tidur. Bahkan si anjing ninja, Akamaru, pun masih meringkuk di sisi _partner-_nya yang mendengkur keras. Namun Sakura sama sekali tidak melihat Neji di sana. Bahkan tidak di ruangan tempatnya biasa bermeditasi atau di ruangan mana pun di rumah itu.

Perasaan risau kembali menggelayuti hatinya. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa ini karena dirinya. _Karena Neji tahu…_

Sakura cepat-cepat menepis kemungkinan terburuk itu dari dalam benaknya. Barangkali saja Neji sedang berjalan-jalan keluar, menghirup udara segar setelah berkutat dengan misi yang nyaris tak ada habisnya, dan tak lama lagi pria itu pasti akan kembali ke rumah. Dan segalanya akan berjalan seperti biasa.

_Ya, benar. Pasti begitu._

Yang harus Sakura lakukan sekarang adalah melakukan tugasnya sebagai istri yang baik. Ia lantas bergegas menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap pagi.

Namun sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya.

Sakura terkejut saat mendapati suaminya ternyata ada di sana. Di dapur. Duduk di lantai dengan kepala tertunduk pada lengannya yang bertumpu pada sebelah lututnya. _Hitaiate _tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya. Tubuh pria itu terhalang oleh meja sehingga Sakura tidak melihatnya sebelumnya.

_Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?_

"N—Neji-san?" Sakura berlutut di sisi Neji, dengan hati-hati menyentuh pundaknya. Sepertinya pria itu tertidur. Sakura menyibak rambut yang menghalangi wajah Neji—rambut itu sedikit lembab. Kedua matanya terpejam. "Neji-san?" Sakura memanggilnya lagi, dengan lembut mengguncang bahunya.

Neji mengeluarkan suara erangan kecil.

"Neji-san, kenapa tidur di sini?"

Kerutan samar muncul di antara kedua alis Neji, sebelum ia akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Perlahan kedua kelopak matanya membuka, menampakkan kedua bola mata keperakan yang tak fokus. Neji memejamkan matanya sekali lagi sebelum kembali membukanya. "Sakura…" gumamnya tak jelas.

Sakura mendorong rambut Neji yang menghalangi, menyentuh dahinya—Neji memejamkan matanya lagi saat Sakura melakukan itu—Sakura menghela napas lega saat mendapati tubuh suaminya tidak demam, dan terutama ia tidak mencium bau alkohol di sana.

"Neji-san, kau harus bangun sekarang," kata Sakura tegas seraya menyelipkan tangannya di bawah lengan Neji, hendak membantunya berdiri, "Kau bisa sakit kalau terlalu lama tidur di lantai seperti ini."

Neji tetap bergeming. Hanya kedua matanya yang masih dibebani kantuk menatap wanita di sampingnya.

"Neji-san—" Sakura berusaha menarik suaminya berdiri. "Ayolah. Nanti kubuatkan sarapan dan teh hangat untukmu. Kau tidak boleh sa—"

Satu gerakan yang tiba-tiba dari Neji dalam sekejap membungkamnya. Neji dengan cepat menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari lengannya dan sebagai gantinya menarik pinggang wanita itu sehingga membuat Sakura terjatuh tepat ke dalam pelukannya. Kedua lengannya yang kuat merangkum tubuh Sakura dengan erat.

"N—Neji-san…"

Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir Neji. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah mendekap tubuh istrinya lebih rapat ke dadanya, membenamkan wajahnya di rambut merah muda Sakura, menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

Sakura tak sanggup berkata apa pun atas perlakuan Neji yang begitu tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya seolah melumer, luruh ketika merasakan jemari Neji membelai rambutnya, juga napas hangat pria itu di lehernya. Berbagai emosi yang menyesaki dadanya sejak semalam kembali menyapu dirinya tanpa ampun sementara Neji mendekapnya. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan cairan hangat mengalir bebas dari sudut-sudutnya. Ia membalas pelukan pria itu—lebih erat lagi. Lebih rapat lagi.

.

.

"Kalian akan kembali ke Konoha?" Sakura memandang terkejut pada ketiga tamunya saat mereka baru saja mengutarakan maksud mereka untuk berpamitan siang itu. "Sekarang?"

Sai memberinya senyum sabar. "Tidak ada gunanya menunda terlalu lama, Sakura," ujarnya yang segera diangguki oleh Kiba—sementara Shino seperti biasa, tidak ada tanggapan—"Misi kami sudah selesai. Lagipula kami juga tak ingin mengganggumu dan Neji lebih lama."

"Betul," sahut Kiba cepat.

Pipinya yang memerah segera memberitahu Sakura bahwa _shinobi _klan Inuzuka itu masih belum melupakan peristiwa _pemergokannya _semalam. Sakura merasakan wajahnya ikut menghangat, namun ia berusaha mengabaikannya. Ada hal lain yang lebih mengusiknya sekarang.

"Tapi—" kata-katanya mendadak terhenti. Sakura tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi setelahnya—dan ia sangat membenci situasi ini.

Sakura tahu dirinya tidak memiliki kekuasaan apa pun untuk menahan mereka tetap tinggal di _Oni no Kuni. _Misi mereka telah selesai dan sudah seharusnya mereka kembali ke desa—juga ke keluarga mereka. Ia sangat mengerti akan hal itu. Namun ada perasaan tak rela. Sai, Kiba, Akamaru dan Shino, meskipun mereka lebih sering melewatkan waktu di luar rumah untuk menjalankan misi, sedikit banyak telah mengobati kerinduan Sakura akan Konoha. Bersama mereka, Sakura seakan bisa merasakan kembali aroma kehangatan desa tempat kelahirannya itu—membuatnya merasa seperti di _rumah._ Dan Sakura sudah terlanjur terbiasa dengan kehadiran mereka di rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah merasa kesepian.

"Jangan berwajah murung seperti itu, Sakura," kata Sai sambil tertawa kecil, "Bisa-bisa nanti orang mengira kau lebih suka melewatkan waktu bersama kami para pria-pira asing dari pada _berduaan _dengan suamimu."

Mendengar komentar yang dituturkan dengan nada santai oleh Sai itu membuat wajah Sakura kontan memerah. "Bu—bukannya begitu… Aku hanya—"

Pintu ruang tengah yang digeser membuka mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Sakura langsung berdiri begitu mendapati Neji muncul di ambang pintu. Begitu pula dengan ketiga orang yang lain. Mereka berdiri sambil menyandang tas masing-masing.

"Sudah siap?" Neji menanyai ketiga rekannya, yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan mantap. "Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang."

Sakura mengikuti keempat pria dan si anjing ninja meninggalkan ruangan menuju pelataran depan rumah, dalam hati bertanya-tanya apakah hanya perasaannya saja atau Neji barusan memang menghindari tatapannya. Sejak peristiwa tadi pagi, sikap suaminya itu memang tidak menentu, membuatnya resah. Terkadang Sakura merasa Neji begitu dekat dengannya, namun di saat yang lain pria itu seperti menjaga jarak.

"Sakura?"

"Aa—_Hai'_!" Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan mendapati Neji sedang menatapnya dari luar pelataran rumah.

"Kami akan pergi ke istana sekarang. Mereka perlu melapor pada Shion-sama sebelum kembali ke Konoha. Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, sebaiknya sekarang."

Sai mengerling sang _taichou _saat Neji mengatakan itu. Sudut bibirnya berkedut, namun ia tidak tersenyum. Setidaknya sebelum ia kembali memandang Sakura, tatapannya melembut. "Kalau kau ingin menitipkan pesan untuk Ino, Naruto atau yang lain, kau bisa menyampaikannya padaku, Sakura."

"Aah—_eto…_" Sejenak Sakura terpikir untuk menulis surat pada sahabat-sahabatnya di Konoha, tetapi rasanya sekarang sudah tidak sempat lagi, "Sampaikan saja salamku untuk mereka. Bilang pada mereka aku baik-baik saja di sini."

"Aa. Aku mengerti," sahut Sai.

"Kami pulang dulu, Sakura," pamit Shino seraya mengangguk sopan.

"_Jaa!_" Kiba melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura sekilas, diiringi salakan Akamaru. Mereka dan Shino lantas mengikuti Neji yang sudah melompat pergi terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Sai yang masih bertahan di sana.

"Baik-baiklah di sini, Sakura," pria itu berkata. Ada nada khawatir tersirat dalam suaranya. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan membuat dirimu tidak bahagia. Mengerti?"

"Hmm…" Sakura mengangguk, tersenyum padanya.

Sai menatapnya sejenak, lalu menghela napas. "Kirim kabar ke Konoha kalau kau membutuhkan kami, Sakura."

Sakura tertawa kecil—tersentuh oleh perhatian suami sahabatnya itu. "Aku sudah tahu. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku, Sai. Aku bersama Neji-san di sini."

"Hn. Sebaiknya begitu," Sai balas mengangguk. Senyuman kembali mengambang di bibirnya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang." Sai membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit sebagai salam, sebelum kemudian melompat pergi menyusul yang lain menuju istana Sang Miko.

Seulas senyum getir mengambang di bibir Sakura saat wanita itu menatap nanar ke arah di mana teman-temannya pergi. _Dan rumah ini akhirnya kembali sepi, _batinnya sedih.

.

.

Udara cerah ketika Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar rumah siang itu. Selang beberapa hari setelah kepulangan teman-teman Konoha-nya, keadaan tidak sebaik yang diharapkannya. Banyak perubahan yang terjadi semenjak itu. Neji semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan nyaris tidak pernah berada di rumah kecuali untuk beristirahat malam. Malah, sekarang pria itu tidak lagi pulang ke rumah sekedar untuk makan siang seperti sebelumnya.

Awalnya Sakura mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Barangkali saja suaminya itu memang sedang sangat sibuk dan tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya walau sebentar—Sakura tahu betul seperti apa Hyuuga Neji semenjak mereka masih di Konoha. Ia sangat tegas jika itu berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai _shinobi_—Namun lama-kelamaan Sakura merasa rutinitas baru ini tidak wajar. Ia khawatir, bukan hanya pada kesehatan Neji, tapi juga hubungan mereka yang semakin lama semakin merenggang.

Terkadang Sakura merasa dirinya dan Neji seperti dua orang asing yang tinggal dalam satu atap. Neji semakin jarang bicara padanya kecuali seperlunya saja. Ia juga selalu tidur membelakanginya, mengindar setiap kali Sakura ingin bicara dari hati ke hati. Perhatian yang dulu seringkali diberikan pria itu padanya rasanya sudah lama sekali berlalu.

Sakura merasa ditelantarkan. Rasa sepi selalu menghantuinya bahkan ketika Neji berada di dekatnya. Jika beberapa waktu yang lalu Sakura cukup yakin jika Neji mencintainya, sekarang ia sudah tidak tahu lagi. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada kehidupan rumah tangganya.

Sakura seringkali bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya pernah melakukan sesuatu yang menyinggung perasaan Neji? Kalau iya, apa? Mengapa Neji tidak mau membicarakannya? Bukankah mereka adalah suami istri? Dan bicara dari hati ke hati untuk menyelesaikan masalah adalah hal yang seharusnya dibicarakan sepasang suami istri—bukan begitu?

Atau—_Sakura selalu merasa ketakutan dan diserang perasaan bersalah setiap kali memikirkan ini—_ini ada kaitannya dengan mimpi-mimpinya? Apakah entah bagaimana caranya Neji mengetahui tentang mimpi memalukan itu dan memutuskan bahwa istrinya telah mengkhianatinya? Tapi—demi Kami-sama—itu hanyalah sebuah bunga tidur yang bahkan tidak pernah terjadi di dunia nyata!

Atau ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan Neji darinya? Sesuatu yang besar—Sesuatu yang mencegahnya untuk memiliki Sakura seutuhnya sejak awal.

Sakura memejamkan mata sejenak untuk menenangkan diri dari berbagai pemikiran negatif yang terus-terusan melintasi otaknya. Dihirupnya udara dalam-dalam, merasakan aroma hutan yang menenangkan perlahan merasuki dirinya, membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Bagaimana pun keadaannya sekarang, Sakura bertekad untuk tidak menyerah terhadap rasa sepi. Bukankah ia sudah berjanji pada Sai untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya tidak bahagia?

Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada kotak bento dalam pelukannya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah hal yang benar untuk dilakukan. Ia akan pergi ke istana membawakan makan siang untuk Neji-nya.

.

.

"Sakura-san!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Senyum sopan merekah di wajahnya begitu ia melihat sosok yang ia kenali tengah menuruni undakan di depan salah satu pintu di istana. Sayuri bergegas menghampirinya.

"Sayuri," balas Sakura. "Lama tak bertemu."

"Lama tak bertemu, Sakura-san," Sayuri menimpali dengan nada cerianya yang biasa, sedikit terengah. "Maafkan aku karena belakangan ini sedikit sibuk di istana. Jadi tak bisa sering mampir ke rumahmu."

"Ah, tidak apa," Sakura menepis permintaan maaf gadis itu, "Aku mengerti. Lagipula beberapa hari ini aku juga sedikit sibuk."

"Aah…" Sayuri tersenyum, kedua bola mata hitamnya yang berkilauan melebar dalam antusiasme, "Kudengar Sakura-san membantu Kiyoko-san bersalin dua hari yang lalu, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk, membalas senyumnya. "Bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik."

"Wah! Dari dulu aku selalu ingin melihat bagaimana orang melahirkan. Sejauh ini yang pernah kulihat hanya kuda kami yang melahirkan kemarin dulu," Sayuri berkata sambil tertawa. Gadis itu kemudian mengerling kotak bento di pelukan Sakura. Senyum lebarnya tersungging lagi. "Pasti sedang mencari Neji-san, bukan?" tebaknya.

"Aa…" Sakura mengangguk. "Apa dia ada?"

Sayuri mengerutkan dahi, mencoba mengingat. "Aku belum melihatnya sepanjang hari. Mungkin dia ada di markas prajurit sekarang. Mau kuantar?"

Saat berikutnya Sakura menemukan dirinya mengikuti salah satu pelayan Shion itu menuju markas prajurit yang berada di sayap Timur istana yang luas itu. Di lapangan luas tepat di depan markas tampak berderet prajurit sedang melakukan latihan, sementara di tempat lain terlihat sekelompok prajurit lain tampak tengah berkumpul. Namun Sakura tidak bisa menemukan suaminya di mana pun di tempat itu.

"…Neji-donno baru saja keluar bersama Haru-san dan yang lain," Sakura menangkap kata-kata salah seorang prajurit yang ditanyai oleh Sayuri, "Tidak sampai sepuluh menit yang lalu. Katanya mereka pergi ke luar desa untuk mengurusi sesuatu."

Sakura merasakan semangatnya yang tadi menguap lenyap dalam sekejap, meninggalkan kekecewaan memenuhi dirinya. Dan tampaknya itu tercermin dari wajahnya, karena saat berikutnya Sayuri buru-buru menghiburnya dan mengusulkan untuk menemaninya sampai Neji pulang. Tapi Sakura menolaknya halus.

"Kurasa tidak perlu, Sayuri. Lagipula bukankah tadi kau memberitahuku kau sedang sibuk?"

"Sayang sekali," ujar Sayuri, menatap bungkusan bento di tangan Sakura menyesal.

"Um… sepertinya aku ingin ke kuil dulu sebelum pulang—"

"Oh, ya," Sayuri menyelanya, mendadak ceria lagi, "Kebetulan Shion-sama juga sedang berada di sana. Beliau pasti senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura-san. Aku sering dengar Shion-sama sering menanyakanmu pada Neji-san."

"Eh—"

Sebelum Sakura sempat mengatakan apa pun, Sayuri sudah menariknya ke kuil yang biasa digunakan Shion untuk melakukan ritualnya. Kuil itu letaknya terpisah dari kuil yang biasa didatangi oleh penduduk desa. Dekat dengan air terjun yang bertahun-tahun yang lalu mereka gunakan sebagai jalan melarikan diri dari kejaran orang-orang yang mengincar Shion, dengan suasana yang lebih tenang, ditingkahi suara gemericik air terjun yang terdengar samar dari luar.

Shion duduk tepat di depan altar, tampak agung dan berwibawa dalam balutan pakaian kebesarannya. Sakura refleks membungkukkan tubuh padanya sebagai tanda penghormatan pada Sang Miko. Seolah mengetahui kehadiran orang lain—selain beberapa pengawal yang berjaga di pintu masuk—di sana, Shion membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Aku sudah bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan datang kemari lagi, Sakura," ujarnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

.

.

Sakura tak pernah membayangkan akan melewatkan siangnya hari itu dengan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi istana bersama Shion. Tadinya ia berharap akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Neji—setidaknya dengan menemaninya makan siang—tapi apa boleh buat. Sepertinya keadaan belum mengizinkan.

Namun Sakura tidak mengeluh. Tak ada yang salah dengan berjalan-jalan di istana yang megah sambil menikmati pemandangan tebing dan pedesaan yang indah dengan Sang Miko, bukan? Lagipula Sakura cukup terhibur. Sudah lama ia tidak berbincang-bincang dengan sesama wanita seperti ini. Mereka berbincang tentang banyak hal—mulai dari kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan oleh masing-masing, orang-orang desa, Konoha, sampai hal-hal kecil yang tidak penting.

Sakura sangat menikmati pembicaraan mereka sampai Shion mulai menyebut-nyebut suaminya.

"Neji sangat baik padaku, kau tahu?" kata Shion, membuat senyum di wajah Sakura sedikit memudar. Meski demikian wanita itu tetap memasang telinga mendengarkan. Sedikit banyak ia juga penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan suaminya jika bersama Sang Miko.

"Dia penasihat yang hebat—maksudku, dia banyak memberikan saran-saran yang berguna untuk kami. Aku jadi sedikit tidak enak padanya karena dulu pernah meragukan kinerjanya," Shion tertawa kecil, sebelum melanjutkan, "Neji juga selalu bersedia mendengarkan keluh kesahku, di samping masalah keamaan desa—hal yang jarang sekali dilakukan oleh seorang pria. Kau tahu mereka, kan? Kadang-kadang mereka menganggap kita wanita sangat cerewet dan merepotkan. Tapi Neji tidak."

Sakura merasakan seakan ada tangan tak terlihat yang mencengkeram erat organ-organ dalamnya sehingga terasa menyakitkan. _Neji-san selalu mendengarkan Shion-sama? Tapi mengapa dia tidak mau mendengarkan aku? _

"Kau sangat beruntung, Sakura," kata Shion kemudian sembari berhenti melangkah dan menoleh pada wanita yang berjalan di sisinya. Ia tersenyum—terlihat sangat tulus. "Aku iri padamu. Kau punya suami yang luar biasa."

Sakura memaksakan seulas senyum, "Terimakasih banyak, Shion-sama. Saya memang beruntung."

"Benar," Shion tertawa kecil, melempar pandangnya ke arah barisan prajurit di bawah sana. Wajahnya sedikit merona. "Tapi kadang-kadang aku merasa telah menyabotase Neji darimu, Sakura." Wanita berambut pirang itu kembali memandang Sakura, memberinya senyum menyesal, "Aku tahu dia sering menghabiskan waktu di istana. Kau pasti sangat kesepian."

Sakura tak tahu harus berkomentar apa, maka ia memilih untuk diam.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, Sakura," Shion berkata lembut, "Aku berjanji setelah ini Neji akan lebih banyak melewatkan waktu di rumah bersamamu. Kurasa itu cukup adil, kan?"

Sakura kembali memaksakan senyum ketika ia mengangguk. Entah mengapa janji Shion padanya tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Hatinya terlanjur tercubit oleh perasaan cemburu.

.

.

Sakura meninggalkan istana dengan perasaan kacau balau senja itu. Lebih kacau dari yang dirasakannya saat meninggalkan rumah tadi siang. Sementara berjalan menuju desa, Sakura tak bisa menahan diri terus memikirkan bagaimana Neji melewatkan banyak waktunya bersama Shion sementara dirinya menunggu di rumah—sendirian. Mati-matian Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa belum tentu Neji dan Shion seperti yang ia pikirkan.

_Neji-san bekerja untuk Shion-sama, Sakura! –_ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati—_Sudah menjadi kewajiban Neji-san membantu orang yang sudah merekrutnya, bukan? Neji-san bukan pria seperti itu._

Namun tetap saja…

Sakura menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Seandainya saja ada orang yang biasa ia ajak berbicara soal ini. Seseorang yang _dewasa_ dan mau mendengarkannya, memberikan saran-saran yang berguna dan membesarkan hatinya. Beban di hatinya sudah sedemikian menumpuk sehingga rasanya mau meledak.

Ah, tiba-tiba saja ia sangat merindukan Ino dan Hinata.

Sakura memandang berkeliling dengan sikap gelisah. Ia sudah berada di pusat desa yang ramai saat itu. Langit sudah hampir gelap dan lampu-lampu di deretan kedai dan pertokoan sudah mulai dinyalakan. Matanya kemudian tertumbuk pada sebuah kedai yang menjual dango.

Barangkali makan setusuk dua tusuk kudapan manis itu bisa sedikit menghibur hatinya, pikir Sakura sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar. Kedai itu tidak terlalu ramai saat Sakura melangkah masuk. Hanya beberapa meja saja yang terisi.

Sakura lantas berjalan ke salah satu meja kecil di sudut, sebelum langkahnya terhenti oleh sebuah suara yang ditujukan padanya,

"Ah, _kunoichi _Konoha, kita bertemu lagi."

Sakura kontan menoleh ke asal suara. Matanya melebar karena terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang tak asing duduk sendirian di salah satu meja. Seorang wanita berkacamata bingkai tebal, dengan rambut merah menyala yang senada dengan warna bola matanya—tidak salah lagi. Sakura langsung mengenalinya.

"Kau!"

Wanita itu menyeringai, mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang memegang tusuk dango yang sudah setengah dimakan. _"Yo!"_

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Akhirnya chapter ini selesai setelah melewati berbagai cobaan. Halah. Maafkan keterlambatan apdetannya, yah. Maklumi karena saya lagi sibuk-sibuknya dengan kegiatan profesi yang kayanya gak ada habisnya. Huhu… Makasih buat teman-teman yang masih setia ngikutin, bahkan sampai repot-repot PM hanya untuk nanyain perkembangan fic ini. Makasih dukungannya. Maafkan atas segala kegajean yang saya bikin di sini, maaf juga kalau ceritanya gak sesuai harapan teman-teman reader. :p_

_Um… gak tau lagi mau ngomong apa. Yang jelas, saya lega udah munculin Karin walau masih seuprit. GO KARIN! XD_

_sedikit catatan buat yg masih nanyain kenapa fic ini rate-M padahal gak ada lemonnya:_

_1. Cerita ini intinya bukan lemon, tapi tema dewasa._

_2. Kalo scene implisit kemarin masih belum cukup buat alasan fic ini ditaruh di rate-M, saya gak ngerti apa saya yang emang salah baca guidelines atau apa? Atau fic ini harus saya ganti jadi fic stensilan dulu baru bisa rate-M? O.o_

_3. Kalo alesan baca fic ini cuma karena kepingin baca lemon, berhenti aja deh. Baca fic lain masih banyak kok. :)_

_Maaf ya, kayanya kesannya saya sensi banget (emang!). Soalnya fic ini udah sering banget ditodong pertanyaan (dan permintaan) kaya gitu. Kalo yg bilang fic ini membosankan karena gak ada lemonnya, atau karena ceritanya, mending kamu berhenti baca fic ini sekarang atau kamu bakal kecewa berat. Okeh?_


	14. Chapter 14

**GOKON**

_Neji-Sakura's fic by Park Gyu Mi_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_._

_._

**Chapter 14**

**.**

**.**

Ketika pertama kali Sai memberitahunya tentang seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya tempo hari, Sakura terkejut. Wanita yang dahulu pernah menjadi anggota tim Sasukesama sekali tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya. Awalnya Sakura jelas mengira Sai mungkin salah mengenali orang. Wanita berambut merah tidak hanya seorang di dunia ini, bukan?

Tapi apa yang dilihatnya sekarang menampik segala keraguannya. Wanita itu memang _dia. _

"K—Karin?"

"Menyenangkan kau masih mengingat namaku, Haruno Sakura," ucapnya dengan seringai di wajahnya, sebelum memasukkan sebutir dango dari tusukan ke dalam mulut. Karin membuat isyarat dengan tangannya agar Sakura duduk.

Sakura memandang _kenalan lamanya _itu ragu-ragu selama beberapa saat, sebelum memutuskan untuk menerima undangannya untuk bergabung di mejanya. Karin melambaikan tangan memanggil pelayan sementara Sakura duduk.

"Dango untuk dia," Karin memesan, lalu menatap wanita yang duduk di seberangnya, "Dan sake—"

"Tolong _ocha _saja," Sakura berkata buru-buru pada si gadis pelayan.

Karin memandang wanita di depannya dengan kedua alis terangkat, lalu menyeringai lagi sebelum berkata, "_Ocha, _kalau begitu."

Sakura bergerak tak nyaman di bangkunya setelah si pelayan pergi untuk mengambilkan pesanannya. Berada dalam satu meja bersama seseorang yang tidak ia kenal dekat, terlebih keberadaan Karin sedikit banyak membawa kembali kenangan menyakitkan akan cinta lamanya, membuatnya merasa amat canggung.

Namun sebaliknya dengan Karin. Wanita itu menampakkan antusiasmenya—walau sedikit—bertemu dengan orang yang ia kenal. Selama beberapa waktu ia hanya mengawasi Sakura dengan sorot keingintahuan di matanya.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah," Karin buka suara, memecah keheningan di antara keduanya, "Masih terlihat sedih seperti dulu. Atau wajahmu memang selalu begitu?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, kendati tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa atas pernyataan Karin. Situasi di mana mereka bertemu memang tidak selalu bisa dibilang menyenangkan. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat mereka pertama kali bertemu muka, adalah saat Sakura mencoba membunuh Sasuke—dalam usahanya yang putus asa menyelamatkan pria yang sangat ia cintai itu dari kegelapan yang semakin dalam menelannya—Saat itu Karin menyaksikannya menangis. Karena Sasuke.

Dan sekarang, keadaannya tidak jauh lebih baik dari saat itu.

Sekarang… karena Neji. Meskipun kali ini dirinya tidak menangis seperti dulu.

"Sayang sekali," ucap Karin kemudian, setelah melihat lawan bicaranya tidak kunjung menampakkan tanda-tanda hendak menjawab pertanyaannya. Jemarinya memainkan tusuk dango sejenak sebelum melemparnya ke piring yang sudah kosong. "Padahal wajahmu akan terlihat lumayan kalau tidak semuram itu," ujarnya.

Sakura tersenyum hambar atas kata-kata Karin. "Omong-omong, terimakasih atas pertolonganmu yang waktu itu, Karin. Aku sungguh berhutang budi," ujarnya, jelas-jelas ingin menghindari topik yang hanya akan membuat hatinya sakit. "Mungkin aku sudah mati kalau kau tidak muncul."

"Itu…" Karin terkekeh kecil seraya melambaikan tangannya, seolah-olah menganggap hal itu hanyalah persoalan kecil yang begitu penting. "Anggap saja sebagai balas jasa untuk yang dulu," ujarnya seraya menuang sake ke dalam cawan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Barangkali dulu riwayatku juga sudah tamat di tangan _seseorang yang kita tahu_ kalau kau tidak ada di sana."

Karin mengatakannya dengan nada biasa, seakan kejadian saat itu sama sekali tak berarti baginya. Sakura memang tidak begitu mengenal Karin ketika wanita itu menjadi partner Sasuke setelah lepas dari Orochimaru dahulu, namun beberapa waktu yang telah dihabiskan wanita berambut merah itu tinggal di Konoha pasca serangan Akatsuki cukup bagi Sakura untuk menarik kesimpulan bahwa Karin _pernah _memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Sasuke. Perasaan yang entah bagaimana digantikan oleh kemarahan dan rasa jijik—jika dilihat dari cara wanita itu membeberkan pada pihak intel Konoha betapa Sasuke telah memanfaatkan dirinya yang malang—Tampaknya Karin telah melupakan itu semua sekarang. Atau setidaknya, hanya menganggapnya kejadian biasa di masa lalu.

Sementara Sakura, meskipun kenangan itu membuat sebagian kecil hatinya seperti tercubit, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya _lagi. _"Kalau begitu kita impas," ucapnya sambil berusaha menyunggingkan senyum setulus yang ia bisa.

"Impas," Karin menyahut, mengangkat cawan sakenya, lalu menenggak isinya hingga tandas.

Perbincangan mereka sejenak disela oleh pelayan yang datang membawakan pesanan Sakura. Karin mengawasi ketika Sakura segera mengangkat cangkir _ocha-_nya ke bibir dan menghirup isinya, menyadari jemari Sakura yang sedikit bergetar. Senyumnya sudah memudar lagi, digantikan raut muram seperti sebelumnya. Hal itu memperkuat dugaannya bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan wanita itu semenjak ia melihatnya memasuki kedai. Dirinya tergelitik oleh rasa ingin tahu, namun Karin juga tidak ingin ikut campur. Setidaknya, tidak pada kesempatan pertama.

Ada hal lain yang lebih menggelitik rasa penasarannya sejak pertemuan tak terduga mereka di hutan beberapa hari yang lalu: pria bermata perak yang ada bersamanya waktu itu. Lagipula, setelah melewatkan beberapa tahun berkelana sebagai _kunoichi _bayaran seorang diri, adalah selingan yang menyenangkan bisa berbincang dengan seseorang yang ia kenal. Barangkali sedikit gosip tentang pria menarik yang memang sangat jarang ia temui bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa bosannya.

"Pria yang saat itu bersamamu," Karin kembali buka suara tak lama kemudian, "Maksudku, saat kau terluka di hutan. Yang berambut panjang dan bermata putih—"

"Hyuuga Neji?" Sakura dengan cepat menyela, setelah menaruh kembali cangkir _ocha-_nya di atas meja. Dahinya sedikit berkerut mendengar nada penasaran dalam suara Karin terhadap suaminya—dan ia tidak menyukainya.

"Ah, jadi itu namanya?" Senyum di wajah wanita berkacamata itu melebar oleh antusiasme yang lain. Mata _ruby-_nya berkilat. "Hyuuga, ya? _Byakugan… _pantas saja…" Karin terkekeh kecil. "Dia punya _chakra _yang menarik."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura tak bisa menahan nada gusar dalam suaranya. Meski begitu tampaknya Karin tidak menyadarinya. Barangkali karena perhatiannya terlalu terpusat pada _pria baru yang menarik ini _sehingga tidak memerhatikan yang lain.

Karin menghela napas. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum menerawang. "Pria dengan _chakra _menarik dan kemampuan khusus seperti itu tidak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja. Apalagi dia cukup tampan—meskipun tidak setampan Sasuke, tentu saja—Kau pasti setuju denganku."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Melihat wanita lain berbicara tentang suaminya dengan cara seperti yang dilakukan Karin membuatnya tidak tahan. Rasanya ia ingin pergi dari sana saat itu juga. Namun belum sempat ia melakukannya, Karin kembali bersuara,

"Dia temanmu, bukan?"

Sakura segera menyambar pertanyaan ini, "Dia suamiku."

Memenuhi harapan Sakura, Karin tampak terkejut. Namun wanita itu segera dapat menguasai diri. "Wah…" ucapnya dengan nada terkesan dalam suaranya. Ia mengangkat cawan sakenya yang sudah kembali terisi untuk membasahi kerongkongannya sebelum berkata, "Itu… sangat mengejutkan, jujur saja. Kukira kau tipe wanita yang akan menjadi lajang seumur hidup setelah Sasuke—kau tahu maksudku?"

"Hidupku harus terus berjalan, Karin," sahut Sakura dingin, "Aku tidak bisa terus-menerus terikat pada masa lalu."

Karin menelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum atas kata-kata Sakura. "Pemikiran yang menarik," komentarnya. Ia meletakkan cawan sakenya di atas meja, melipat kedua lengannya seraya mengawasi Sakura dengan pandangan tertarik. "Jadi kau memilih pria ini—Hyuuga Neji—untuk menggantikan posisi Uchiha Sasuke? Yah… kulihat mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan—kecuali beberapa hal kecil."

Kata-kata Karin membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman. "Neji-san adalah Neji-san, dia bukan Sasuke-kun. Neji-san tidak menggantikan posisi siapa-siapa. Aku menikah dengannya bukan karena dia mirip… Sasuke-kun—sama sekali tidak."

Sakura menghirup _ocha-_nya dengan susah payah. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat. Memikirkan masalah yang melanda dirinya dan suaminya, sementara teman bicaranya ini terus-menerus mengingatkannya pada Sasuke, sungguh membuat perasaannya tertekan.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku mengerti," ujar Karin lagi sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku membayangkan sesuatu yang romantis di sini. Hmm…" Wanita itu menaikkan posisi kacamata di hidungnya, lalu mengerutkan dahinya dengan lagak seperti sedang berpikir serius, "Kalian berdua sering melewatkan waktu bersama-sama, melakukan misi berdua atau hal-hal semacam itu, sampai akhirnya benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh. Kalian saling jatuh cinta. Kemudian kelian merasa tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama untuk meresmikan hubungan kalian dan memutuskan untuk menikah. Dan sekarang kalian sedang menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga yang bahagia selamanya…" Ia mengakhiri kisah klise rekaannya dengan helaan napas panjang.

Seandainya saja ia bisa membenarkan semua yang dikatakan Karin, Sakura membatin getir, itu pasti menjadi kisah yang sempurna untuk mengawali pernikahannya dengan Hyuuga Neji. Namun sayangnya, bahkan Sakura sendiri tidak yakin bagaimana awalnya dirinya bisa berakhir menikahi pria itu. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apa pun kejadian _malam itu_—malam ketika mereka menikah_._

"Aku… tidak tahu," gumam Sakura, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Karin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan tidak tahu? Apa dia tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Dia suami yang buruk—"

"Tentu saja tidak!" sahut Sakura cepat. Suaranya meninggi tanpa bisa ia tahan. Mendengar celaan terhadap Neji sama sekali tidak bisa ia tolelir—meskipun ia menyadari perkataan Karin tidak sepenuhnya salah. "Neji-san memang bukan pria paling sempurna di dunia, tetapi dia pria yang baik. Sangat baik… mungkin terlalu baik untukku." Suaranya melemah, seakan Sakura tidak begitu yakin apa yang ia katakan. Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya, memandang pantulan wajahnya dalam permukaan cairan hijau dalam cangkirnya.

"Aku tidak meragukan itu," Karin menanggapi dengan tenang. "Dia sangat melindungimu saat kau terluka di hutan tempo hari. Dia bahkan tidak mengizinkanku menyentuhmu—setidaknya sebelum aku mengatakan padanya kalau kau bisa mati kalau dia masih keras kepala."

Sakura mengembalikan pandangannya pada Karin dan melihatnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Ia teringat pada kata-kata Sai dulu, betapa mereka tidak pernah melihat Neji yang begitu ketakutan seperti saat itu. Tapi benarkah itu yang dirasakan Neji? Apakah Neji sungguh-sungguh takut kehilangan dirinya—seperti yang selama ini Sakura duga, dan membuatnya yakin selama beberapa waktu bahwa suaminya itu mencintainya.

Mengapa sekarang Sakura justru meragukannya? Dengan semua sikapnya yang menunjukkan ketidakpedulian akhir-akhir ini…

"Kupikir tadinya dia _hanya _kekasihmu atau apa," Sakura bisa mendengar Karin berkata. "Kau tahu, setelah kejadian dengan Sasuke dulu, aku selalu menginginkan seorang pria yang _protektif._ Dan aku melihatnya dalam diri suamimu." Karin menghela napas keras-keras. "Kalau kalian belum terikat pernikahan, aku bisa saja merebut_nya _darimu."

"Apa kau selalu berbicara terang-terangan seperti itu?" Sakura berkomentar datar.

Karin terkekeh, mengangkat bahunya. "Dulunya tidak."

Sakura mendengus kecil. "Kurasa bicara terang-terangan lebih baik dari pada main belakang."

"Kata-katamu terdengar sinis, kau tahu?" tanggap Karin sambil melempar pandang heran pada lawan bicaranya.

Sakura tidak menanggapi. Pandangannya kini terarah pada salah satu meja di sudut kedai, mengamati—tanpa benar-benar memerhatikan—sekelompok orang yang sedang bergurau dengan suara keras sambil menikmati kudapan, sementara pikirannya kembali dipenuhi oleh Shion dan Neji. Pembicaraannya dengan Sang Miko… Ekspresi wanita itu ketika ia berbicara tentang suaminya…

Sakura menarik napas dengan susah payah, mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan menepis segala pemikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu sejak tadi, Sakura," ujar Karin, memecah keheningan yang lagi-lagi menyusup di antara mereka.

Sakura kembali berpaling padanya, menunjukkan bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Apa kau masih sering memikirkan Sasuke sampai sekarang?"

Sakura tersentak. Pertanyaan itu menusuknya, membuatnya merasa seperti dipojokkan. Seakan itu belum cukup, kilasan-kilasan adegan dalam mimpi yang selama ini menyiksa dirinya kembali berkelebatan dalam benaknya.

Suara cangkir tembikar yang tiba-tiba pecah mengejutkan hampir semua orang di kedai itu. Berpasang-pasang mata teralih ke meja di mana Sakura dan Karin duduk, terbelalak terkejut. Bahkan Karin pun terkesiap saat melihat Sakura tanpa sengaja memecahkan cangkir dalam genggamannya.

"Ouw…" suara rintihan lepas dari bibir wanita bermata hijau itu. Bukan karena pecahan cangkir yang mengiris kulit di telapak tangannya, atau darah yang menetes-netes dari luka di bagian itu, namun karena nyeri yang mendadak menyerang kepalanya—seperti ditusuk. Tangannya yang tak terluka refleks mencengkeram kepalanya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" seru Karin tampak cemas, melompat bangun dari bangkunya. Tangannya terulur pada Sakura, namun wanita itu menepisnya kasar. Sebelum ia sempat berkata apa pun lagi, Sakura sudah beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari ke arah pintu, meninggalkan keheningan mendadak yang terjadi di kedai itu.

Karin terhenyak di tempatnya, masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia menunduk memandangi pecahan cangkir di atas meja. Setitik noda darah yang bercampur dengan cairan _ocha _tampak tercecer di sana.

Dengung suara-suara yang berasal dari para pengunjung perlahan kembali memenuhi kedai. Seorang pelayang bergegas menghampiri meja Karin untuk membereskan meja yang berantakan seraya menggerutu tidak senang. Karin mengabaikannya. Pikirannya terlalu disibukkan oleh perilaku aneh Sakura yang semakin membangkitkan rasa penasarannya.

_Ada apa dengan perempuan itu?_

.

.

Sakura tidak ingat persis apa yang terjadi setelah ia meninggalkan kedai malam itu. Segalanya terasa samar-samar, sementara berbagai macam pemikiran terus berkecamuk dalam kepalanya: semua kesulitan dan kejadian tak menyenangkan yang dialaminya beberapa waktu belakangan, ditambah jarak yang begitu jauh dari Konoha dan teman-temannya, juga dukungan yang tak ia dapatkan dari seseorang yang seharusnya, membuat perasaannya semakin terkekan.

Dan pertemuannya dengan Karin beberapa saat yang lalu sama sekali tidak membantu. Justru membuat kegelisahannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ketika akhirnya Sakura tiba di rumah, ia segera berlari ke dapur, satu-satunya tempat yang terpikirkan di mana dirinya bisa menemukan kesibukan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari semua itu. Dengan memasak makan malam—meskipun ia tak yakin suaminya akan pulang lebih awal untuk makan di rumah—ia berharap akan sedikit menghibur hatinya. Akan tetapi tampaknya ia pun tak bisa memfokuskan diri untuk itu.

Putus asa dan marah terhadap dirinya sendiri, Sakura melempar semua masakan gagalnya ke tempat sampah. Ia menjatuhkan tangannya dan merosot di lantai tempatnya menemukan Neji tertidur tempo hari, merasakan semua kegelisahan dan air mata yang selama ini ia tahan kembali menguasai dirinya sepenuhnya.

.

.

Sakura terbangun keesokan paginya oleh perasaan tak nyaman. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan pegal ketika ia dengan susah payah menarik dirinya duduk. Sakura mengernyit, memandang berkeliling dengan bingung sementara ingatan tentang kejadian malam sebelumnya kembali berputar. Sepertinya semalam ia menangis sampai jatuh tertidur—tetapi Sakura sama sekali tidak ingat kembali ke kamar tadi malam.

_Kecuali…_

Kepalanya refleks menoleh ke sisi lain ranjang, sisi yang biasa ditempati sang suami. Selintas denyut kekecewaan kembali mengusiknya saat mendapati tempat tersebut kosong. Sakura menghela napas. _Memangnya apa yang kuharapkan?_

"Aah!"

Baru saja ia hendak bangkit dari ranjang ketika rasa nyeri yang sudah sangat ia kenali mendadak menyerang kepalanya, membuatnya untuk beberapa saat terdistraksi. _Lagi-lagi… _Namun perhatiannya segera teralih begitu menyadari sesuatu: seseorang telah membalutkan perban di tangannya yang terluka.

Ia tertegun.

"Neji-san…"

.

.

Sakura tidak juga mendapati suaminya ketika ia turun dari kamar tak lama kemudian. Keheningan menyambutnya seperti biasa, hanya diusik oleh suara cicitan burung yang terdengar samar dari arah hutan. Satu-satunya petunjuk bahwa Neji pernah berada di sana adalah dapur yang sudah dalam keadaan bersih. Kekacauan yang Sakura buat semalam sudah tidak tampak lagi. Peralatan masak yang kotor sudah dicuci dan tempat sampah sudah dikosongkan.

Seulas senyum sedih mengambang di bibir Sakura, merasa dirinya istri tidak berguna yang hanya merepotkan suaminya saja. Tidak heran jika Neji meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pagi ini. Ia bahkan tidak sempat membuatkan sarapan—

Suara-suara dari arah pekarangan belakang rumah mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari pikiran-pikiran negatif itu. Kelegaan memenuhi hatinya ketika ia mendapati Neji ternyata sama sekali belum meninggalkan rumah. Pria itu bahkan belum bersiap pergi ke istana.

Neji tengah berlatih di pekarangan belakang rumah mereka. Ia mengenakan pakaian _training _klan Hyuuga, sementara _hitaiate _absen menutupi segel Bunke di dahinya. Tanda berwarna hijau terang tersebut tampak berkilauan oleh keringat. Betapa pun perlakuan Neji terhadapnya akhir-akhir ini membuat dirinya sakit, namun Sakura tak dapat menahan gelombang kehangatan memenuhi hatinya tatkala melihat pria itu di sana.

Neji menghentikan latihannya dan menoleh ketika menyadari kehadiran sang istri. Ia tidak tampak terkejut. Ekspresinya datar seperti biasa.

"_Ohayou, _Neji-san," Sakura menyapanya seraya memaksakan senyum, berusaha agar tidak terlihat canggung.

"Aa," Neji menyahut dengan suaranya yang dalam dan tenang. Pria itu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah beranda.

Sakura bergegas mengambil handuk yang diletakkan di lantai kayu itu lalu mengangsurkannya pada Neji yang menggumamkan terimakasih. "Kukira kau sudah berangkat ke istana," ujarnya, mengawasi pria itu menyeka peluh di dahinya.

Neji mengambil waktu untuk duduk di beranda sebelum menjawab, "Shion-sama menyuruhku datang lebih siang."

Senyum memudar dari wajah Sakura saat mendengar suaminya menyebut nama Shion. Ia menunduk, merasakan gelombang kecemburuan menyapu dirinya memikirkan kehadiran sang suami lebih lama di rumah adalah karena permintaan Shion dan bukannya atas keinginannya sendiri—namun Sakura berusaha menepis semua prasangka tersebut.

"Kudengar Shion-sama sering bicara denganmu, Neji-san…" ucapnya kemudian. Suaranya terdengar aneh, bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

Neji menoleh, barangkali merasakan perubahan nada bicara Sakura. Untuk beberapa saat pria itu tidak berkata apa pun, hanya menatap wanita di sebelahnya. "Ya," jawabnya akhirnya. Hanya satu kata singkat dan ia kembali berpaling. Neji sama sekali tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda ingin memberikan penjelasan apa pun pada Sakura. Pria itu juga tidak menyinggung tentang malam sebelumnya ketika ia menemukan Sakura tertidur di dapur dan tangannya yang terluka—meskipun Sakura yakin sekali Neji yang telah membalut lukanya.

"Aku bertemu dengan Karin saat mengunjungi desa kemarin—Kau ingat dia, bukan?" Sakura berkata lagi seraya menengadah memandang suaminya, memaksakan diri agar terdengar lebih ceria. "Walaupun kami dulu tidak pernah dekat, tapi aku senang bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kukenal di sini," lanjutnya, setengah berbohong.

"Kalian pasti mengobrol banyak," komentar Neji.

Entah hanya perasaan Sakura saja atau nada bicara pria itu terdengar agak sinis.

"Tidak juga," jawab Sakura, teringat percakapannya dengan Karin yang tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan, "Kami hanya berbincang sebentar saja."

"Begitu."

Keheningan tak nyaman menyusup di antara mereka. Tanggapan dingin dari Neji membuat Sakura untuk beberapa saat tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia lantas mengamati Neji diam-diam dari sudut matanya. Wajah pria itu terlihat tegang, rahangnya mengeras sementara kedua matanya menatap jauh ke dalam hutan. Kerutan samar tampak di antara kedua alisnya. Ekspresinya seakan ia sedang berpikir keras tentang sesuatu.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu… Neji-san?" Sakura bertanya ragu.

Neji seperti baru tersadar. "Tidak," sahutnya tanpa memandang Sakura, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Sebelum Sakura sempat berkata apa pun lagi, Neji sudah berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar langkah kaki suaminya menaiki tangga. Sakura menatap kosong tempat di mana pria itu beberapa saat yang lalu berada, tertegun.

_Tidak apa-apa… —_Sakura memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Lalu ia pun beranjak menyusul Neji masuk ke dalam rumah untuk melakukan tugasnya: membuat sarapan.

Waktu sarapan pun mereka lewatkan dengan kecanggungan yang sama. Terkadang Sakura berharap Neji akan mengatakan sesuatu untuk mengomentari masakannya, sekedar untuk mencairkan suasana yang kaku. Namun ia tahu itu hanya harapan yang sia-sia. Neji tidak akan melakukannya kecuali jika Sakura yang bertanya langsung padanya—tidak seperti Naruto yang tanpa malu-malu selalu memuji masakan Hinata. Ah, betapa irinya Sakura pada kehidupan rumah tangga saudarinya yang harmonis itu—Namun respon dingin yang ia dapatkan sebelumnya membuatnya ragu untuk memulai perbincangan dengan sang suami. Ia cemas tidak akan bisa menahan diri. Maka Sakura memilih untuk diam.

Sampai Neji sendiri yang memecah keheningan dengan menanyakan tentang luka sayatan di tangan Sakura, bagaimana Sakura bisa mendapatkan luka itu.

"Oh, ini hanya kecelakaan kecil," sahut Sakura agak terlalu bersemangat. Melihat Neji menunjukkan sedikit perhatian memunculkan kembali harapannya, meski tentu saja ia tidak bisa berkata jujur mengenai alasan yang sebenarnya, "Aku terlalu ceroboh saat memasak kemarin. Kurasa belakangan ini aku sedikit kelelahan."

Neji hanya memandangnya dari seberang meja makan, tidak mengatakan apa pun. Maka Sakura melanjutkan, diiringi seulas senyum tulus, "Terimakasih sudah membalutkan lukaku, Neji-san. Sepertinya aku selalu merepotkanmu, ya?"

"Aa." Neji menyudahi sarapannya dan beranjak dari bangku. Kata-kata berikutnya yang meluncur dari bibir pria itu membuat senyum Sakura memudar seketika. "Kupikir keputusanmu dulu untuk mengikutiku kemari kurang bijaksana, Sakura. Kau semakin ceroboh dan instingmu sebagai _shinobi _menjadi tumpul. Itu merugikan dirimu sendiri."

"Neji-san…"

Neji mengabaikannya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya—setumpuk lembaran uang—dan meletakkannya di meja, tepat di depan Sakura. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi pada istrinya, ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Sakura memandangi uang yang ditinggalkan Neji di atas meja dengan mata memanas, sementara dirinya bergelut dengan rasa sakit dan kecewa yang disebabkan oleh kata-kata pria itu. Mengapa Neji sampai hati berkata seperti itu padanya? Setelah apa yang mereka jalani dan kerelaan Sakura melepas semua yang ia miliki demi pria itu…

_Dan demi Kami-sama, semua itu tidak ia lakukan demi mendapatkan uang!_

.

.

Menjelang tengah hari, sesosok wanita asing dengan rambut merah menyala yang diikat menjadi buntut kuda di belakang kepalanya, terlihat menelusuri jalanan lengang menjauhi pusat desa seorang diri. Wanita itu jelas bukan penduduk asli daerah itu, jika dilihat dari caranya berpakaian yang sangat berbeda dengan penduduk kebanyakan—yang sebagian besar menggunakan pakaian tradisional—dan dari reaksi orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Meski begitu, tampaknya wanita tersebut tidak asing lagi dengan wilayah itu. Langkahnya penuh percaya diri seakan sudah tahu ke mana tujuannya—padahal jelas ia belum pernah melewati jalanan itu sebelumnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat ketika akhirnya sampai di tempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Sebuah rumah yang beberapa waktu yang lalu pernah ia kunjungi dalam sebuah kesempatan yang sebenarnya kurang menyenangkan. Tapi itu tidak penting lagi sekarang.

Sejenak matanya mengamati sekeliling halaman rumah yang terbilang cukup luas. Di salah satu sudut terdapat sebuah kebun kecil yang ditanami sayur-sayuran dan tanaman obat. Tumpukan dedaunan kering yang tampak teronggok di antara petak-petak kebun tersebut menunjukkan bahwa pemiliknya tidak begitu mengurusnya—setidaknya dalam satu dua hari belakangan.

Perhatiannya lalu tertuju pada bangunan utama. Suasananya terlalu sunyi, seakan-akan tidak berpenghuni. Semua pintu tertutup rapat, hanya jendela besar di lantai dua yang tampak terbuka lebar—jendela kamar utama. Meski begitu Karin bisa merasakan penghuninya. Tepatnya, ia bisa merasakan _chakra _penghuninya, walaupun samar-samar.

Ia kemudian melangkah ke beranda, mengetuk pintunya keras-keras. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat dan pintu menggeser terbuka.

Seraut wajah muram dengan sepasang mata hijau yang tampak redup milik seorang wanita muda mengintip keluar. Mata itu melebar, menampakkan ekspresi terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang bertamu. Namun hanya sesaat sebelum ekspresinya berubah dingin.

"Karin," suara yang terdengar sedikit serak meluncur dari bibir wanita itu.

"_Konichiwa!_"

Sakura membuka pintu lebih lebar, dan kini Karin bisa melihat lebih jelas pada sosok sang nyonya rumah. Wanita itu masih belum banyak berubah seperti hari sebelumnya—masih terlihat sama muramnya, juga sorot matanya yang seperti terbebani sesuatu. Bahkan rambut merah muda panjang yang terjurai di sisi wajahnya tidak mampu mencerahkan penampilannya, yang entah bagaimana membangkitkan perasaan iba yang sangat jarang ia rasakan.

"Kukira kau orang lain," ujar Sakura, masih dengan nada dingin—dan muram—yang sama. Sepertinya ia belum melupakan pembicaraan tidak menyenangkan dengan sang tamu hari sebelumnya. "Ada perlu apa kemari?"

"Apa begitu caramu menyambut tamu, eh?" Karin menyeringai kecil, mencoba menggoda lawan bicaranya.

Sakura menjawab datar, "Tergantung. Tidak biasanya ada _orang asing _yang datang kemari."

Wanita berambut merah di hadapannya tersebut mendengus tertawa. "Jelas sekali…" gumamnya.

"Apa maumu, Karin?" tanya Sakura, mengabaikan perkataan Karin sebelumnya, "Dan bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?"

Karin berkacak pinggang. Kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi. "Kau lupa, ya? Aku pernah kemari sebelumnya—Oh, yah, aku lupa kau dalam keadaan tidak sadar waktu itu—Lagipula aku adalah ninja tipe sensor, kalau kau belum tahu. Aku bisa pergi ke mana pun, atau mengikuti siapa pun asalkan aku bisa merasakan _chakra-_nya."

Sakura mengernyit. "Maksudmu kau mengikutiku?"

"Tidak. Aku mengikuti Hyuuga Neji," sahut Karin. Beberapa saat ia menampakkan raut serius di wajahnya, namun kemudian ia terkekeh kecil—terlebih ketika melihat ekspresi Sakura—"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh berpikir aku berniat merebut suamimu, eh? Aku tidak serendah itu, Sakura."

Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah," Karin menghela napas keras-keras, "Aku minta maaf kalau gurauanku mengganggumu. Juga untuk yang kemarin." Wanita berkacamata itu terdiam sejenak, dan setelah dilihatnya Sakura tidak menunjukkan gelagat menjawab, ia lantas melanjutkan, "Dengar, aku datang kemari tidak ada niat buruk—kalau pun ada aku tidak akan memberitahumu—Anggap saja ini sebagai kunjungan kecil dari seorang kenalan lama. Demi masa lalu. Lagipula kurasa kau benar-benar membutuhkan teman bicara. Bagaimana?"

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memandang Karin dengan bimbang. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak memiliki teman wanita yang bisa diajaknya berbicara. Seorang wanita dewasa—dan dalam kondisinya yang sekarang, Sakura merasa sangat membutuhkannya. Walaupun ia merasa Karin tidak cukup cocok dengannya seperti halnya Ino atau Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura sudah mengambil keputusan. Ia menggeser pintu membuka lebih lebar, lalu menyingkir untuk memberi jalan. "Masuklah."

Senyum Karin melebar.

.

.

**Bersambung…**

.

.

_Rencananya chapter ini akan dibuat lebih panjang, tapi mengingat akan jadi sulit mecah scene-nya kalau dipanjangin, jadi aku cukupkan segini aja. Yah, aku tau kok kalau banyak yg nganggep konfliknya jalan di tempat. Tahan aja deh nerima kritik kaya gitu. Bukannya aku gak mau dengerin kritikan, hanya saja gak bisa ngubah plot yg dari awal udah disusun—yg emang ber-pace lambat. Aku pinginnya sih emosi dari konflik (yg kebanyakan konflik batin—dan aku payah banget dalam hal ini, gak kaya para senpai) dibangun sedikit-sedikit—Jatuhnya aneh nantinya. (Ini juga udah aneh)_

_Dan maaf gak bisa apdet cepat. Author bukan mesin tik otomatis. ^^a_


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning****: 8613 words, story only. Lime for this chapter. OOC dan dialog yang mungkin bikin kikuk :p. Selamat membaca…**

**.**

**.**

**GOKON**

_Neji-Sakura's fic_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_._

_._

**Chapter 15**

**.**

**.**

"Aku suka rumahmu."

Itu adalah komentar pertama yang meluncur dari bibir wanita berambut merah menyala itu setelah Sakura mempersilakannya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sepasang mata berwarna serupa di balik kacamata berbingkai tebal miliknya menjelajahi setiap sudut yang bisa dilihat dari tempatnya duduk di ruang tempat Neji biasa bermeditasi. Pintu geser yang menghadap pekarangan belakang dibiarkan terbuka lebar, sehingga mereka bisa menikmati udara segar yang berasal dari hutan yang membatasi halaman. Dua buah cangkir tembikar berisi _ocha _hangat mengepul tersaji di atas nampan yang diletakkan di lantai tatami bersama sedikit kudapan.

Sakura terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri tentang sikap janggal Neji, sehingga tidak memerhatikan perkataan tamunya. "Apa?" ia menoleh pada Karin, tampak sedikit bingung. "Kau bilang sesuatu?"

Karin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura, mendengus kecil. "Sepertinya pikiranmu sedang tidak ada di sini, ya?"

Sudut-sudut bibir Sakura terangkat sedikit, membentuk seulas senyum lemah yang tak mencapai matanya. "_Gomen_," gumamnya sembari menunduk. Tanpa sadar tangannya memain-mainkan cincin yang mengikatnya pada Neji dan Klan Hyuuga di jari manisnya. "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan hal lain."

"Jelas sekali," gumam Karin, diam-diam memerhatikan kawan bicaranya yang lagi-lagi tampak melamun. Mata hijaunya yang muram memandang kosong. Tidak ada air mata di sana, namun entah mengapa bagi Karin, rasanya sama menyesakkan seperti saat melihat wanita itu menangis bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Karin lalu berpaling, seraya membuang napas keras-keras.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai perasaan iba seperti itu.

Bertahun-tahun melewatkan waktu seorang diri sebagai ninja bayaran, Karin praktis tidak pernah terlibat secara emosional dengan orang lain. Pengalamannya bersama Orochimaru, lalu Sasuke, membuatnya tidak ingin memiliki ikatan emosional dengan siapa pun. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa sendirian, terbiasa hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Karin mengira dirinya tidak akan pernah _lagi _merasakan kepedulian terhadap seseorang selain dirinya.

Namun pertemuannya yang tak direncanakan dengan orang-orang Konoha itu entah mengapa sedikit banyak telah memengaruhinya tanpa ia sadari. Awalnya Karin tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya mau repot-repot melibatkan diri dalam bentrokan yang terjadi di hutan _Oni no Kuni _beberapa waktu yang lalu, padahal biasanya ia tak akan ambil peduli selama dirinya tidak melihat keuntungan dari keterlibatannya. Tapi ia melakukannya saat itu, bahkan menggunakan _jutsu _khususnya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa salah satu dari mereka dari racun mematikan.

Tidak hanya itu, entah apa yang mendorongnya tetap tinggal berlama-lama di sana setelah insiden itu. Padahal biasanya Karin tidak pernah menetap lama di satu tempat kecuali jika mendapatkan misi yang mengharuskannya tinggal. Lalu perasaan antusias yang tak bisa dijelaskan ketika ia bertemu dengan Sakura, seakan ia memang mengharapkannya. Dan sekarang Karin mendapati dirinya ingin tahu, bahkan merasa terganggu setiap kali melihat kabut di mata hijau itu.

Barangkali ini yang dinamakan ikatan khusus yang dimiliki dua _shinobi _yang pernah saling berhutang nyawa, Karin membatin.

"Kau seharusnya lebih banyak tersenyum, kau tahu?" ujar Karin setelah beberapa saat hening.

"Eh?" Sakura kembali memandang tamunya. Kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi.

Karin menghela napas seraya mengangkat bahunya sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak melihat alasan mengapa kau harus memasang wajah sedih seperti itu. Kau punya rumah yang bagus dan suami yang tampan dan sangat melindungimu." Tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, Karin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah hutan. "Aku bersedia menyerahkan apa pun untuk kehidupan yang mapan dan bahagia seperti itu, Sakura. Rasanya sudah bosan berkelana terus. Terkadang aku memimpikan memiliki _rumah_ di mana aku bisa _pulang._"

Sejenak Sakura terdiam. Dirinya memang memiliki sebuah rumah yang telah diimpikannya sejak dulu, juga seorang suami yang tampan—barangkali sebuah kehidupan yang tampak sempurna bagi Karin. Tapi tidak bagi Sakura. Rumah yang dimilikinya kini nyatanya tidak memberikan kehangatan yang selama ini menjadi impiannya semenjak ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Neji.

"Bicaramu seolah aku memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna saja," komentar Sakura dingin.

Karin kembali memandang wanita di sampingnya dengan ekspresi keheranan. "Memangnya tidak?"

Sakura menggigit bibir, teringat bagaimana suaminya sendiri menelantarkan dirinya beberapa waktu belakangan ini, belum lagi mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya—membuatnya merasa begitu lelah dan merana. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sakura tidak tahu lagi sampai kapan dirinya sanggup bertahan dengan kehidupan yang dijalaninya sekarang, tanpa seorang pun yang bisa dijadikan tempat berbagi. Seperti Karin, Sakura pun menginginkan sebuah _rumah _di mana ia bisa _pulang._

Rumah yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu…" Sakura berbisik parau. Suaranya seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya sementara perasaan getir menyesaki dadanya. Matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas. Sakura buru-buru berpaling dan beranjak dari _zabuton _tempatnya duduk, tidak ingin orang asing seperti Karin melihat air matanya.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana?"

Karin mengerjap terkejut ketika Sakura tiba-tiba beranjak. Bukannya menjawab, wanita itu malah berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Kedua mata _ruby _milik Karin memandang bingung pada pintu geser tempat Sakura baru saja menghilang beberapa saat yang lalu. Entah ia hanya membayangankannya saja atau barusan ia memang melihat sesuatu yang bening mengalir di wajah Sakura sesaat sebelum wanita itu pergi?

Sama seperti hari sebelumnya.

Dahi Karin berkerut. '_Kenapa dia? Dari kemarin sikapnya aneh. Apa sedang ada masalah?_' wanita berambut merah itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, tetapi kemudian ia mendengus, merasa geli pada dirinya sendiri. _'Dan kenapa aku harus merasa khawatir padanya? Itu kan bukan urusanku. Haah…'_

Karin mencomot sekeping _senbei*_ dari piring kudapan dan memasukkan satu gigitan besar ke dalam mulut, berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkan Sakura dan wajah kusutnya yang sungguh tak enak dipandang itu. Ia kemudian menyamankan diri dengan merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai tatami, melahap sisa _senbei-_nya bulat-bulat. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata. Hembusan angin dari luar membuatnya sedikit mengantuk, tetapi sesuatu yang lain mengusiknya, membuat wanita itu kembali membuka matanya.

'_Rumah ini memang sangat bagus,'_ ia membatin, _'tapi entah mengapa terasa agak… dingin. Aneh sekali…'_

Ia menelengkan kepalanya, memandang langit-langit ruangan itu dengan dahi berkerut. Setelah bertahun-tahun hidup sebagai pengembara, mendatangi tempat demi tempat yang asing, dengan kemampuan khususnya merasakan _chakra,_ Karin telah terbiasa tidak hanya menilai bagaimana watak dan suasana hati seseorang melalui _chakra-_nya, tetapi juga tempat di mana seseorang itu tinggal.

Seperti saat ia berada di Konoha dulu, di mana dirinya merasakan perasaan yang hangat dan menyenangkan yang ditimbulkan oleh para penghuninya, begitu pula dengan sebuah rumah. Sensasi _chakra _penghuninya akan selalu meninggalkan jejak di setiap sudut rumah. Entah itu hangat atau dingin, gelap atau terang… sesuai dengan watak dan perasaan orang yang tinggal di dalamnya.

Ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di tempat itu beberapa waktu yang lalu, Karin tidak bisa melupakan apa yang dirasakannya hari itu. Perasaan hangat yang menentramkan, terang seolah rumah itu dipenuhi oleh harapan, meskipun sedikit terusik karena Sakura yang saat itu nyaris sekarat karena racun. Tapi sekarang… Karin tidak mengerti mengapa semua itu bisa berubah dalam waktu yang singkat?

'_Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu di rumah ini,'_ pikirnya, kembali memikirkan sikap aneh sang nyonya rumah,_ 'Mungkin dia sedang bertengkar dengan suaminya yang tampan itu atau apa…'—"_Tapi itu bukan urusanku," gumamnya kemudian, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Perhatian Karin teralih ketika telinganya menangkap suara-suara dari arah halaman—tepatnya dari arah bangunan terpisah semacam gudang yang terletak di bagian belakang rumah. Ingin tahu, Karin lantas bangkit dari posisinya semula dan melongok ke beranda, mendapati pintu bangunan itu terbuka. Sakura muncul dari sana tak lama kemudian dengan sarung tangan berkebun yang telah terpasang di kedua belah tangannya dan membawa beberapa perkakas. Wanita pemilik mata hijau itu kemudian bergegas meninggalkan gudang dan menghilang di sisi lain halaman.

Penasaran dengan apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh sang nyonya rumah, Karin memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sakura—setelah sebelumnya mencomot dua keping _senbei _lagi dari piring kudapan.

.

.

Sakura tengah berada di kebun kecilnya yang terletak di sisi halaman depan rumah begitu Karin tiba di sana, membungkuk di atas deretan tanaman sayur. Tangannya dengan cekatan membersihkan rerumputan yang mengganggu dan menggemburkan tanah dengan perkakasnya. Dahinya berkerut dalam seolah ia sedang berkonsentrasi penuh pada pekerjaannya, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Karin yang tengah mengawasinya dengan pandangan tertarik sambil makan kudapan.

"Aku tidak tahu _kunoichi _seperti dirimu senang berkebun," Karin berkata kemudian, berbasa-basi. Ia tidak tahan kalau hanya diam saja dan menonton.

"Aku butuh sesuatu yang bisa kukerjakan selagi di rumah," sahut Sakura pelan tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari pekerjaannya. _Dan untuk menjaga agar pikiranku tetap waras, _ia membatin getir. "Lagipula bertani adalah pekerjaan yang umumnya dilakukan _shinobi _di samping menjalankan misi dari klien. Kurasa ini sudah naluri."

"Hmm…" Karin menggigit potongan lain _senbei _seraya mengangguk—meskipun ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan jawaban Sakura. "Kudengar dari penduduk di desa kalau kau juga menerima permintaan bantuan pengobatan untuk orang sakit. _Sugoi ne… _ilmumu tidak sia-sia meskipun sudah berhenti menjadi ninja. Neji-san pasti sangat bangga."

Gerakan Sakura sejenak terhenti. Air mukanya yang dipenuhi konsentrasi berubah muram. Mata hijaunya seolah dilintasi kabut ketika bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum pedih yang tak mencapai matanya. "Benarkah?" bisiknya, teringat pada kata-kata sang suami padanya tadi pagi.

"_Kupikir keputusanmu dulu untuk mengikutiku kemari kurang bijaksana, Sakura. Kau semakin ceroboh dan instingmu sebagai shinobi menjadi tumpul. Itu merugikan dirimu sendiri."—_Neji jelas-jelas tidak merasa bangga terhadapnya.

"Aku juga sudah dengar tentang reputasimu di desa ini," lanjut Karin, "Kau harusnya mendengar apa yang mereka katakan tentang dirimu, Sakura—pria-pria di bar itu semalam—Mereka bilang selain hebat mengobati orang sakit, kau juga sangat cantik." Karin tertawa kecil, barangkali menganggap apa yang dikatakannya adalah hal yang lucu, "Agak menjijikkan sebenarnya mendengar cara mereka membicarakan dirimu. Dan berani taruhan, orang-orang itu rela mati demi berada di posisi Hyuuga Neji—bisa bercinta denganmu setiap saat."

"Mereka tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan," komentar Sakura sinis. Tiba-tiba saja darahnya serasa mendidih di dalam pembuluh-pembuluhnya—entah mengapa ia menjadi sangat marah. Tangannya bergetar, menyabit sedikit terlalu keras ke tanah sehingga tidak hanya rumput yang tercabut, tetapi juga tanaman sayurnya.

Karin, yang menyadari reaksi Sakura tersebut malah menjadi semakin penasaran. Ia berpura-pura mengamati deretan pacang yang dirambati sejenis tumbuhan kacang-kacangan, tetapi matanya tetap mengawasi Sakura. "Apa kira-kira yang akan dikatakan suamimu kalau dia mendengar itu, eh?"

"Neji-san tidak akan berkata apa pun," sahut Sakura dengan suara tercekat, "Dia tidak akan peduli."

"Aku tidak mengerti," Karin berkata lambat-lambat, "Kemarin jelas-jelas kau berkata bahwa suamimu pria yang baik—bahkan mungkin terlalu baik untukmu. Dan sekarang kau bilang dia tidak peduli padamu." Ia mendengus kecil, lalu melanjutkan, "Orang akan mengira kalian sedang bertengkar—"

"Memangnya apa urusanmu kalau kami bertengkar?" Sakura memekik. Ia menghujamkan sabitnya dengan sekuat tenaga ke tanah dan menghancurkan hampir separuh kebun—namun Sakura mengabaikannya—Ia berbalik sementara emosi yang sedari tadi ditahannya meledak keluar. Air mata merebak dari mata hijaunya. "Kalau pun kami harus bertengkar, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, asalkan Neji-san mau _bicara_ padaku," ia berkata dengan suara tercekat. "…sedikit saja. Tapi dia tidak. Aku—aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya tentangku, tentang pernikahan kami. Dia tidak pernah mau _bicara_… TIDAK SEKALI PUN!"

"Sakura—"

Sakura tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia berteriak, menumpahkan semua yang selama ini hanya bisa ia simpan rapat-rapat dalam hati. Semuanya meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya—tentang frustasinya akan sikap Neji yang mengabaikan dirinya, tentang hubungan mereka yang semakin lama semakin merenggang, tentang dirinya yang merasa semakin tidak bisa memahami suaminya sendiri, tentang kecemburuannya pada Sang Miko…

Sakura memang tidak mengenal dekat Karin sebagaimana Ino atau Hinata, tapi ia tidak peduli. Yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah seseorang yang bisa mendengarkannya. Dan Karin ada di sana untuknya. Mendengarkan tanpa interupsi.

"…Tadi kau bilang kau bersedia menyerahkan apa pun untuk memiliki kehidupan sepertiku," Sakura berkata setelah menumpahkan semuanya pada Karin. Suaranya parau akibat terlalu lama menangis dan berbicara dalam waktu yang bersamaan. "Tapi aku… aku bersedia menyerahkan apa pun untuk lepas dari kehidupan seperti ini."

Pada dasarnya Karin adalah wanita yang mudah tersentuh. Ini adalah nalurinya yang paling ia benci. Dan ia paling tidak tahan melihat orang menangis di depannya. Seperti sekarang.

"Berhenti menangis, Sakura," tukasnya seraya memalingkan wajah, tak bisa menahan nada jengkel dalam suaranya. Menghela napas keras, ia membuang sisa _senbei _yang tinggal sedikit di tangannya. Nafsu makannya hilang sama sekali. "Menangis saja tidak akan mengubah apa pun."

Karin menyeka basah di sudut matanya dengan kasar.

_Kuso…_

.

.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Sakura menoleh pada tamunya dan tersenyum—bukan jenis senyum yang dipaksakan, melainkan senyum lega. Meskipun beban di hatinya masih belum terangkat sepenuhnya, namun kehadiran Karin di sana sedikit menghiburnya.

"Ya. _Arigatou._"

"Aa." Karin mengamati Sakura sejenak, sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya pada semburat kemerahan yang baru saja terlihat di langit _Oni no Kuni. _Hela napas. "Aku tidak percaya…" desahnya, "Bagaimana bisa kau bertahan dengan semua itu, eh, Sakura? Kalau aku jadi kau, mungkin aku sudah kabur dari dulu. Aku tidak sudi dibuat sengsara oleh lelaki."

Sakura mengeluarkan tawa kecil parau. "_Cinta _kadang bisa membuat orang paling jenius sekali pun menjadi sangat tolol."

Karin mendengus. "Dan kau masih bisa bilang kau _cinta _padanya?"

Senyum di wajah Sakura sedikit memudar, lalu mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. Memikirkan perasaannya pada Neji membuatnya kembali gelisah. Berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkannya—setidaknya, tidak sekarang—Sakura berpaling, memandang ke arah kebun sayur yang setengah hancur.

"Sepertinya aku sudah membuat kekacauan," ujarnya dengan tawa hambar.

Karin mengikuti arah pandang Sakura dan terkekeh. "Jelas sekali."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Suara kaokan burung gagak terdengar sayup-sayup. Sakura menatap muram ke arah puncak pepohonan di seberang kebunnya yang hancur. Istana Sang Miko terlihat menjulang di kejauhan, tampang mengesankan dilatarbelakangi langit senja. Akan tetapi pemandangan indah itu sama sekali tidak menghiburnya.

_Neji-san lebih memilih berada di tempat itu dibandingkan di sini, di rumahnya…_

"Sakura?"

Sakura terlonjak ketika merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bahunya. Mata hijaunya mengerjap terkejut memandang Karin. Wanita berambut merah itu tertawa kecil.

"Lihat dirimu. Kau sangat tegang."

"Aku tidak—" Sakura buru-buru membantah.

"Yang benar saja," Karin mendengus mencemooh, "Kau ini seorang _iryoo-nin—_ninja medis_—_seharusnya kau lebih tahu tubuhmu sendiri dari orang lain. Aah—jangan bilang karena kau terlalu frustasi sehingga tidak menyadarinya, eh?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Apa maksudmu?"

Karin kembali menyentuhkan tangannya pada bahu Sakura, lalu perlahan bergerak ke belakang lehernya—membuat wanita itu bergerak tidak nyaman. Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah Karin melihat reaksi Sakura. "Aku juga seorang _iryoo-nin, _jadi aku bisa merasakannya. Otot-ototmu, saraf-saraf di tubuhmu… hampir semuanya tegang—kau pasti sangat letih akhir-akhir ini. Dan _chakra-_mu…" Kerutan samar muncul di antara kedua alis Karin. "Ada yang tidak beres…"

"Aku baik-baik saja," Sakura menukas, menyingkirkan tangan Karin dari tubuhnya. "Tak ada yang tidak beres dengan _chakra-_ku," imbuhnya lebih pelan, seolah tidak yakin dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Sejak beberapa waktu belakangan ini, ia _memang _merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya—namun selalu diabaikannya.

Karin memberinya tatapan menilai selama beberapa saat, sebelum menghela napas keras seraya mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa kepalamu itu memang sudah terlalu _penuh _sehingga membebani tubuhmu. Kau kelelahan tapi tidak menyadarinya," ujarnya, mengabaikan bantahan Sakura sebelumnya. "Kau ini benar-benar butuh bersantai sedikit, tahu tidak?"

"Terimakasih, Karin-_sensei,_" Sakura menyahut sinis.

"Yah, benar." Kali ini Karin membalas dengan seringaian. "Di dekat penginapanku ada _onsen _yang lumayan bagus. Aku bisa menemanimu ke sana kalau kau mau. Itu pun kalau kau tidak sibuk meratapi suami tercintamu itu, tentu saja," tambahnya.

Sakura mencibir komentar itu, namun ia mendapati dirinya mempertimbangkan tawaran Karin tersebut.

.

.

_Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sendu pada langit malam di atasnya. Bulan purnama menggantung rendah, memedarkan cahaya putih keemasan. Indah sekali… Pesona magisnya yang memukau itu perlahan menuntunnya pada sebuah kenangan samar-samar yang tak sepenuhnya bisa ia ingat. Sebuah kenangan yang entah mengapa selalu membuat hatinya terasa pedih oleh penyesalan._

_Tapi apa… Apa yang membuatnya sedemikian menyesal sehingga dadanya terasa sesak seperti ini?_

_Manik hijau itu terpejam dan Sakura bisa merasakan angin malam yang dingin menyapu kulitnya, membuatnya bergidik. Dan ketika kelopak matanya kembali membuka dan ia memandang berkeliling untuk pertama kali, ia mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah tempat yang tak asing._

_Istana Sang Miko._

_Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang saat menatap bangunan megah di depannya. Sakura tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa berada di sana sekarang—dan mengapa ia begitu takut?_

_Dengan langkah ragu, Sakura melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga batu yang menuju bangunan utama, sebelum ia kemudian menyadari bahwa tak ada seorang pun di tempat itu. Tidak ada pengawal yang berjaga di pintu masuk, di sepanjang koridor atau di mana pun. Tempat itu terlalu sepi—terlalu hening. Bahkan suara binatang malam pun sama sekali tak terdengar. Hanya suara napas dan gema langkah kakinya yang terdengar ketika ia menyusuri koridor panjang istana yang berlantai kayu._

_Sampai akhirnya langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat setitik cahaya yang datang dari ujung koridor. Cahaya itu bergerak semakin mendekat dan kemudian Sakura menyadari cahaya tersebut berasal dari sebuah lampion yang dibawa oleh sosok yang sudah ia kenali._

"_Sayuri?"_

_Namun gadis bernama Sayuri itu seakan tidak mendengar panggilannya. Sakura melihat gadis itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Ia berdiri di sana lama, tidak melakukan apa pun kecuali menatap pintu itu seolah ia ingin sekali membukanya—namun tidak berani. Sakura lantas mendekatinya, seraya memanggil namanya sekali lagi. _

_Kali ini gadis itu menoleh, sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut melihat keberadaan Sakura di sana. Mata gelapnya yang berkilau keemasan memantulkan cahaya lampion menatap Sakura. Tak ada keceriaan yang biasa ia perlihatkan di wajahnya. Sebaliknya, Sayuri tampak seperti memendam sesuatu yang membuatnya tersiksa. Gadis itu tidak tersenyum atau berkata apa pun, hanya sebuah gelengan kepala yang ia berikan pada Sakura, sebelum akhirnya berpaling._

_Sakura hanya bisa memandangi punggung gadis itu ketika Sayuri berjalan semakin menjauh. Perasaannya tidak enak._

_Perhatiannya teralih ketika tiba-tiba pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenali. Suara itu berasal dari balik pintu. Suara dalam seorang pria._

"_Neji-san…" _

_Sakura baru saja hendak meraih pintu tersebut ketika suara kedua yang didengarnya kemudian membuat hatinya mencelos. Gelombang perasaan dingin menyapu dirinya menyadari suaminya tidak sendirian di dalam sana. Dengan jantung berdegup kian kencang, Sakura memaksakan diri mengulurkan tangannya yang gemetaran ke pegangan pintu, menggesernya hingga membuka._

_Dan apa yang dilihatnya di sana membuat napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Di sana… di seberang ruangan luas berpilar tinggi itu, di ruang pribadi milik Sang Miko yang terhalang selembar tirai bambu, Sakura melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri apa yang paling ia takutkan._

_Cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk melalui pintu menimpa kedua sosok yang tengah bergumul itu. Suara desahan dan erangan yang terdengar dari keduanya, juga aroma skandal panas yang memenuhi ruangan membuat Sakura mual._

"_Neji-san…" bisiknya tak percaya, "Shion-sama…" _

_Air matanya terjatuh tanpa suara. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berpaling dan menjauh dari pemandangan menjijikkan itu, tapi seakan ada sesuatu yang menahannya di sana. Sakura terjatuh ke lantai tatami, ia tidak dapat merasakan kakinya._

"_Hentikan…" bisiknya parau di antara isakan, mengiba. Tapi kedua sosok itu seakan tidak menyadari kehadirannya. "Hentikan, Neji-san…" _

_Hentikan… Sudah cukup…_

_Dan ia mulai menjerit._

_._

_._

Jeritan tertahan keluar dari bibir Sakura ketika ia tersentak bangun dari tidurnya ke posisi duduk. Tangannya mencengkeram selimut dengan erat sementara ia berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Mata hijaunya membelalak, sebelum kemudian ia menyadari bahwa yang dilihatnya barusan hanyalah sebuah mimpi—mimpi buruk.

Sakura memekapkan wajahnya di kedua tangan, berusaha mengenyahkan _bayangan-bayangan itu _dari dalam pikirannya. _'Itu tidak nyata… Itu tidak nyata…' _ia membatin putus asa, _'hanya bunga tidur…'_

Sakura memandang ke sampingnya dan kelegaan luar biasa memenuhi hatinya tatkala mendapati Neji ada di sana, tertidur lelap membelakanginya—seperti biasa. Selama beberapa saat Sakura hanya menatap punggung pria itu, sementara perasaan takut yang dirasakannya dalam mimpi kembali menghantuinya. Membayangkan Neji bersama wanita lain… rasanya sungguh tidak tertahankan.

Neji bukanlah pria yang seperti itu, Sakura berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ini hanya karena dirinya terlalu mencemaskan kedekatan suaminya itu dan Sang Miko. Ya, pasti begitu.

_Pasti begitu… —tapi mengapa aku masih begitu takut, Neji-san?_

Kembali dikuasai emosi dan kecemasan karena mimpi buruknya, Sakura kemudian beringsut mendekati Neji. Tangannya terulur ke bawah lengan pria itu sementara ia membaringkan diri di belakangnya, memeluk tubuhnya rapat. Sakura menempelkan pipinya di punggung pria itu, merasakan rambutnya yang halus di kulitnya, hela napasnya, juga degupan jantungnya yang teratur.

"_Berjanjilah kau tidak akan membuat dirimu tidak bahagia. Mengerti?" _–kata-kata Sai kembali terngiang di telinganya.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya, merasakan tekad memenuhi dirinya, bahwa ia _pasti_ akan menggapai Neji suatu saat. Pasti. Dan Sakura berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan melepaskan pria yang telah menguasai hatinya itu—_kecuali _jika Neji sendiri yang melepaskan tangannya terlebih dahulu.

Dan untuk itu ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang siang ketika Sakura tiba di tempat yang disebutkan oleh Karin keesokan harinya. Ia belum pernah pergi ke bagian desa itu sebelumnya, meskipun telah mendengar tentang tempat itu beberapa kali dari palayan pribadi Sang Miko, Sayuri, ketiga gadis itu masih sering datang ke rumahnya. Namun Sakura tidak pernah terpikir untuk pergi ke tempat sebelum ini—pikirannya terlalu dipenuhi hal-hal lain kecuali memanjakan dirinya sendiri saat itu.

Kabut tipis yang berasal dari pemandian air panas menguar di udara dari balik dinding panjang _onsen. _Deretan kedai tradisional yang menawarkan minumandan beragam kudapan juga terlihat di sepanjang jalan menuju tempat itu. Seseorang berambut merah melambai ke arahnya dari depan sebuah penginapan yang letaknya persis di sebelah tempat pemandian.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang," kata Karin seraya tersenyum lebar. Ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya yang biasa dengan yukata. Rambut merahnya yang hari sebelumnya diikat menjadi buntut kuda kini dibiarkan tergerai lepas. Dan tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Sakura, ia segera menyambar pergelangan tangan wanita itu dan menariknya ke dalam.

Setelah membayar sejumlah _Ryo _pada penjaga _onsen, _keduanya menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian mereka dengan handuk. Untunglah saat itu sedang tidak banyak pengunjung sehingga Sakura tidak merasa terlalu canggung menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya.

"Jadi," Karin mengerling Sakura dari depan lemari, melepas pakaian dalamnya, "Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Sakura balik bertanya, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Karin.

"Kau dan suamimu, tentu saja," sahut Karin santai seraya mengambil handuk, "Apa kau sudah mencoba bicara padanya?"

Sakura menghela napas muram, mengambil waktu membelitkan handuk ke sekeliling tubuhnya sebelum menjawab pelan, "Neji-san baru pulang setelah aku tidur semalam. Dan…" Ia berhenti mendadak, tiba-tiba teringat mimpinya. Mereguk ludah dengan susah payah, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan itu dari dalam kepalanya.

"Dan?" Karin melempar pandang penasaran padanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ucap Sakura cepat. Ia melipat pakaiannya, menaruhnya dalam keranjang khusus dan meletakkannya dalam lemari khusus sebelum beranjak menuju pancuran. Karin bergegas mengikutinya, tanpa repot-repot mengenakan handuknya.

Mereka mulai membersihkan diri di bawah pancuran, ketika kejadian pagi tadi kembali mengusik benak Sakura. Jika selama ini sikap Neji yang selalu menjaga jarak dan menghindarinya kerap kali membuatnya resah, kali Sakura tidak yakin apa yang dirasakannya.

Semuanya diawali saat dirinya terbangun sedikit terlambat dari waktu yang biasanya pagi ini—mungkin yang dikatakan Karin benar, tubuhnya kelelahan tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya—Neji sudah tidak ada di kamarnya. Mungkin sedang berlatih seperti yang dilakukannya hari sebelumnya, atau jika melihat teriknya sinar matahari di luar jendela, barangkali ia malah sudah berangkat ke istana—tanpa merepotkan diri dengan membangunkan istrinya terlebih dahulu.

Hal pertama yang membuat Sakura terkejut bukanlah saat ia tidak mendapati Neji di halaman belakang tempatnya biasa berlatih, tetapi apa yang didapatinya di dapur ketika ia hendak menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Di sana, di atas meja makan, telah terhidang sarapan untuk satu orang—semangkuk nasi hangat lengkap dengan lauk seadanya dan sup. Awalnya yang terpikir olehnya adalah Sayuri, tetapi tidak mungkin rasanya jika gadis itu sengaja datang ke rumahnya hanya untuk memasak sarapan. Lagi pula Sakura tidak merasakan kehadiran orang lain di rumah itu selain dirinya—itu sebelum ia kemudian mendengar suara-suara yang berasal dari halaman depan.

Dan di sana ia melihat kejutan yang kedua. Ternyata Neji masih belum berangkat ke istana seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya, juga tidak sedang berlatih. Pria itu di sana, bekerja di petak kebun kecil milik mereka, memperbaiki kerusakan yang telah diakibatkan oleh Sakura hari sebelumnya, menanamkan bibit baru dengan tangannya sendiri. Saat itu Sakura tak sanggup berkata apa pun. Saat itu ia seolah merasakan Neji yang lama telah kembali. Neji-nya yang walaupun terkadang bersikap dingin, tetapi selalu memerhatikan dirinya.

Setitik harapan muncul—sebelum ia menyadari kemudian, bahwa Neji sama sekali tidak berusaha mengajaknya bicara. Ia tidak berkomentar tentang kebunnya, bahkan dengan sengaja menghindari tatapan sang istri. Dan Sakura bisa merasakan kegelisahan dalam sikapnya yang dingin itu.

Sakura tidak mengerti, mengapa dirinya semakin tidak bisa memahami suaminya sendiri?

"Kau melamun."

Suara Karin segera membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Ia menoleh, mendapati wanita berambut merah menyala itu tengah memandanginya.

"Aku tidak," bantah Sakura seraya berpaling. Ia bisa mendengar Karin mendengus tertawa di antara suara gemericik air,

"Apa kau selalu begitu? Berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan dari orang lain?" Ketika Sakura tidak menjawabnya, Karin melanjutkan, "Yah… Kalau begitu apa yang kau keluhkan sebetulnya, eh? Kau bilang suamimu tidak mau bicara denganmu, tapi kau sendiri melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Bukankah itu sudah adil?"

"I—Itu…" Sakura ingin sekali membantah kata-kata Karin, tapi ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Oh, sudahlah," Karin berkata seraya mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sakura. Kau mau bilang kalau kau tidak ingin membuat Neji khawatir, bukan?"

Sakura terdiam, karena apa yang dikatakan Karin memang benar. Hal terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah menjadi beban bagi Neji.

Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang seperti itu, Karin tersenyum tipis. "Sudah kuduga, kau memang wanita baik, Sakura," ucapnya, menepuk bahu Sakura pelan "Tetapi menyembunyikan beban yang kau rasakan dari suamimu tidak selalu menjadi pilihan yang paling tepat. Kadang-kadang kita—wanita—juga perlu bersikap agak manja, kau tahu? Dengan begitu dia akan merasa dibutuhkan olehmu—dan bukannya oleh wanita lain."

Sakura terperangah sementara meresapi kata-kata Karin. Selama ini Sakura memang membatasi diri mengeluh tentang apa pun pada Neji. Bahkan dirinya kerap berpura-pura bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, padahal yang dirasakannya adalah sebaliknya. Sementara Shion… Sakura tak bisa melupakan kata-kata Shion mengenai Neji yang selalu mendengarkan keluh-kesahnya, memberinya saran-saran…. Apakah selama ini Neji merasa bahwa Shion lebih membutuhkan dirinya dibanding istrinya sendiri?

"Aku sudah pernah mencoba bicara dengannya," gumam Sakura pelan, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Bicara apa?" sahut Karin lagi. Rupanya ia mendengarnya. "Yang kutangkap dari ocehanmu kemarin hanyalah kau yang ingin tahu apa yang dirasakannya tentang pernikahan kalian. Sementara kau tidak mengungkapkan apa yang kau rasakan. Benar, kan?"

Sakura kembali tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Sudahlah," kata Karin buru-buru, tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya begitu merasa bersalah ketika melihat kabut di kedua bola mata hijau milik Sakura, "Aku tidak bermaksud menghakimimu atau apa. Lagi pula aku memang tidak berpengalaman dengan masalah seperti ini—aku belum pernah menikah."

"Tidak," Sakura memberinya senyum lemah, "Yang kau katakan memang benar, Karin." Ia menarik napas dengan susah payah, berusaha menguasai diri.

Karin mengeluarkan tawa canggung, lalu berkata cepat, "Tapi sekarang, sebaiknya kau tidak usah memikirkan masalah itu dulu. Bersenang-senang saja. Santai akan membantumu berpikir lebih jernih—astaga, kau ini tegang sekali. Hei, mau kugosokkan punggungmu?"

Sakura tak kuasa menolak ketika Karin meraih bahunya sehingga posisi duduknya kini memunggungi Karin dan mulai menggosok punggungnya.

"Tahu, tidak? Dari dulu aku ingin sekali melakukan ini," ujar Karin kemudian, nada bicaranya riang. "Selama ini aku selalu mandi di _onsen _sendirian—maksudku, tidak dengan teman wanita—Dan melihat orang-orang saling menggosok punggung sepertinya menyenangkan. Ternyata memang benar. Rasanya seperti… _punya teman_."

Karin mengatakan hal terakhir itu dengan suara sangat pelan, nyaris berbisik, tetapi Sakura tetap bisa mendengarnya. Seketika Sakura merasa rileks, sementara seulas senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya. Hatinya terasa hangat.

"Setelah ini, maukah kau menggosokkan punggungku?"

"Ya. Tentu."

.

.

Selesai membersihkan diri di pancuran, kedua wanita itu lantas menuju kolam air panas untuk berendam. Kolam air panasnya memang tidak sebesar yang ada di Konoha, tapi cukup nyaman, terlebih di sana tidak terlalu banyak orang. Segera saja Sakura dan Karin menyamankan diri di salah satu sudut kolam yang paling dekat dengan dinding kayu yang membatasi pemandian wanita dan pemandian pria—Karin yang memilih tempatnya.

"Aku suka mendengar mereka mengobrol dari sini," Karin menjelaskan dengan ekspresi nakal di wajahnya, "Topiknya memang sering tidak penting, tetapi menarik. Dan yang paling penting, kau bisa langsung tahu kalau ada yang mencoba mengintip. Seperti—" Karin menyambar ember kayu yang diletakkan di pinggir kolam dan melemparnya sekuat tenaga di seberang dinding. Langsung saja terdengar lolongan kesakitan dari balik dinding, disusul suara ceburan dan gelak tawa para pria. "RASAKAN ITU, DASAR TUKANG INTIP!"

Sakura yang melihat itu hanya bisa tercengang.

"Haah… Menjadi ninja tipe sensor itu memang sangat berguna, kan?" Karin menghembuskan napas tak sabar, lalu kembali menghenyakkan diri di dalam kolam.

Sakura tak bisa menahan tawanya. Untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, dan mungkin setelah berbulan-bulan, Sakura merasakan perasaannya begitu ringan. Karin benar, ia memang butuh bersantai sedikit.

Saat berikutnya berlalu dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Sakura memejamkan matanya, tampak sangat menikmati dirinya sendiri. Aliran air panas seperti memijat-mijat otot-otot tubuhnya yang letih, menenangkan sarafnya, membuatnya rileks. Ia mendesah nyaman.

"Karin?" panggil Sakura setelah beberapa lama.

"Hm?" wanita di sebelahnya menyahut.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di sini?—di _Oni no Kuni, _maksudku."

"Hmm…" Karin mengambil waktu untuk memikirkan jawabannya sebelum berkata, "Tidak ada yang spesifik. Kau tahu kan, aku ini seorang ninja pengembara. Hidupku berpindah-pindah dari satu desa ke desa lain, pergi dari satu negara ke negara lain. Menerima misi apa saja yang orang berikan padaku—hei, reputasiku sebagai ninja _sensor _sudah tersohor, lho… Dan tarifku sangat mahal—Kadang aku tinggal di satu tempat cukup lama, kadang hanya sebentar, tergantung jenis misi dari orang yang menyewa jasaku."

"Apa saja misi yang sudah kau dapat sejauh ini?" tanya Sakura, tertarik.

"Macam-macam," Karin mendesah pelan, lalu melanjutkan, "Biasanya misi yang membosankan seperti mencari orang hilang—benar-benar misi yang sesuai dengan spesialisasiku—Atau yang lebih seru, menjadi mata-mata, mengumpulkan informasi rahasia. Bahkan membunuh, mencuri dan tidur dengan targetku untuk mengorek informasi pun pernah kulakukan."

"Kau melakukan itu semua?" Sakura tampak terkejut.

Karin mendengus, "Jangan kaget begitu, Sakura. Kau seperti tidak tahu saja, kehidupan ninja memang sangat keras, terlebih ninja yang tidak memiliki desa pelindung sepertiku. Apa pun bisa kulakukan asal ada imbalannya. Kalau tidak begitu, aku tidak akan bisa makan."

Mau tidak mau, Sakura teringat sahabatnya, Naruto, yang kini menjabat sebagai Hokage. Bagaimana Naruto selalu sangat selektif memilih klien dan misi yang ia terima untuk desa, memastikan _keselamatan_ para _shinobi _dan _kunoichi-_nya. Terkadang kalau memang diperlukan, ia akan menolak sebuah misi.

"Bukankah kemarin kau bilang kau sudah bosan dengan kehidupan seperti itu?" Sakura tiba-tiba teringat pembicaraannya dengan Karin hari sebelumnya di rumahnya. "Apakah tidak terpikir untuk menetap di satu tempat yang bisa memberikan semacam perlindungan?"

"Maksudmu, seperti di Konohagakure?" –Sakura menyahut dengan anggukan. Karin menghela napas dalam. "Kadang-kadang aku memikirkannya. Tapi… dengan reputasiku sebagai mantan anak buah Orochimaru dan Uchiha Sasuke yang pernah menjadi buronan kriminal internasinal tidak terlalu menguntungkan. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

_Tentu saja, _Sakura membatin paham. Hening beberapa saat.

"Tapi kalau kau sungguh menginginkan _rumah _untuk pulang, kau bisa mempertimbangkan Konoha," tawar Sakura kemudian, "Aku yakin Hokage tidak akan keberatan menerimamu di sana. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberitahunya tentangmu."

Karin tampak mempertimbangkannya. "_Arigato. _Mungkin akan kupertimbangkan nanti. Sekarang aku harus memfokuskan diri pada panggilan misi yang baru saja kuterima tadi pagi dari seorang saudagar kaya yang tinggal tak jauh dari Amegakure," beritahunya. "Sepertinya misinya tidak terlalu berbahaya, tapi imbalannya lumayan."

"Kalau begitu kau akan pergi dari sini?" tanya Sakura tanpa berusaha menutupi nada kecewa dalam suaranya.

"Yah… Mungkin besok, atau nanti malam," Karin mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa cukup tentang diriku. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku…" Jeda sesaat sementara Sakura mengingat kembali kehidupannya di Konoha sebelum menikah dengan Neji. "Tidak ada yang istimewa. Aku seorang _jounin _medis,bekerja di rumah sakit di Konoha, kadang-kadang menerima misi regular. Aku pernah menjadi anggota ANBU divisi medis selama setahun. Tapi aku berhenti—menjadi ANBU tidak cocok untukku—lalu aku juga pernah menjadi istruktur _iryoo-nin _muda. Tak lama setelah menikah, aku memutuskan berhenti sepenuhnya menjadi ninja dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Tapi menjadi seorang istri pun sepertinya tak cocok untukku," ia menambahkan dengan senyum getir.

Karin menatap Sakura yang kini merosot ke dalam kolam sehingga hanya kepalanya saja yang nampak di atas air. Ingatan pada kunjungan ke rumah wanita bermata hijau itu kembali memenuhi benaknya—perasaan dingin yang ia rasakan dari rumah itu, lalu Sakura yang tampak tertekan.

"Menurutku kalian hanya perlu menghangatkan kembali hubungan kalian," ujarnya kemudian. "Aku bisa merasakannya saat aku mengunjungi rumahmu kemarin, Sakura. Rumah itu hawanya tidak seperti rumah yang dihuni oleh pasangan muda yang belum lama menikah. Terlalu dingin—kalian berdua pasti jarang bercinta."

Wajah Sakura kontan memerah. "Kurasa itu tidak terlalu penting," elaknya, menghindari mata Karin, "Aku sudah berusaha keras menjadi istri yang baik—aku belajar memasak untuknya, menyucikan pakaiannya, berusaha membuatnya merasa nyaman di rumah. Aku—"

"—adalah istrinya," sela Karin tegas, "bukan pelayan di rumahnya. Mengurus rumah saja tidak cukup. Dan kalau kau bilang _seks _tidak begitu penting, kau salah besar. Itu adalah _kebutuhan _untuk orang yang telah menikah sepertimu, sama seperti makanan. Bayangkan kalau kau tidak makan dalam waktu yang lama, apa yang akan terjadi? Kau akan kelaparan. Begitu juga dengan _seks_. Jika _kebutuhanmu _tidak terpenuhi, itu akan memengaruhi kondisi psikologismu dan pasanganmu. Dan lagi pula, bukankah _seks _adalah bentuk lain dari komunikasi? Sebagai _iryoo-nin, _seharusnya kau sudah mengerti hal mendasar seperti itu."

Betapa bodohnya ia tidak pernah menyadari hal itu sebelumnya, pikir Sakura, frustasi terhadap dirinya sendiri. Bukankah selama ini ia juga sudah merasakannya? Keinginan yang sangat kuat untuk menciptakan kedekatan fisik dengan Neji, sampai-sampai membuatnya merasa tersiksa. Namun selama ini ia selalu berusaha menepis keinginan itu, sama sekali tidak menyadari yang dilakukannya justru membuatnya semakin tertekan. Pikiran-pikiran negatif tentang suaminya barangkali juga karena itu. Dan mimpi-mimpinya selama ini juga…

_Sakura no baka…_

"Jadi beritahu aku, Sakura, kapan terakhir kali kalian bercinta?"

Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura menenggelamkan diri saat itu juga. Wajahnya yang sudah merah padam menunduk dalam—tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Neji-san… tidak pernah sekali pun menyentuhku," bisiknya kemudian, mengaku. "Kami belum pernah melakukan itu. Aku belum pernah…" suaranya semakin mengecil hingga akhirnya menghilang sama sekali.

Hening beberapa saat sementara Karin menatapnya dengan cara yang membuat orang berpikir Sakura adalah orang aneh. Kemudian tawanya meledak. Karin tergelak keras sekali sampai-sampai air di sekitarnya beriak karena tubuhnya yang berguncang-guncang. Wajahnya merona, hampir sama merah dengan warna rambutnya. Matanya berair.

"Jangan tertawa!" desis Sakura, malu karena orang-orang di kolam itu mulai menoleh pada mereka, melempar pandang heran. "Sama sekali tidak lucu, Karin!"

Karin mengabaikannya. "Kau bisa saja membohongi orang lain, Sakura. Tapi bukan aku," ucapnya setelah tawanya mereda.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya!" bantah Sakura dengan suara melengking.

"Oh, benarkah?" Karin mengusap air mata tawa dari sudut matanya, menyeringai, "Tapi bagiku kau tidak kelihatan seperti masih perawan. Kau barangkali tidak mempercayaiku, tapi aku bisa merasakan perbedaan antara orang yang masih suci dan yang tidak. Dan kau…" Telunjuknya menuding Sakura, "jelas sudah pernah _disentuh _oleh pria. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu Hyuuga Neji atau pria lain."

"Itu tidak mungkin," Sakura mengeluarkan tawa dibuat-buat, merasa pembicaraan mereka semakin tidak masuk akal saja. "Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan pria mana pun."

"Kalau begitu periksa saja," tantang Karin, mengerling bagian bawah tubuh Sakura yang terbenam di bawah air. "Dengan begitu kau bisa memastikan sendiri apakah kau masih perawan atau tidak."

Sakura refleks memandang tubuhnya sendiri di dalam air. Tangannya menyentuh bagian bawah perutnya. Ia menggigit bibir, mulai ragu. Hatinya mencelos ketika bayangan tentang mimpi-mimpinya berkelebatan di kepalanya.

"Tidak!" Sakura menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, berusaha menepis bayangan itu dari otaknya—_Tidak mungkin! Itu kan cuma mimpi!_—"Kalau aku pernah berhubungan dengan pria, aku pasti mengingatnya," ucapnya keras kepala.

Karin mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, masih menyeringai. "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja—lagi pula itu tidak begitu penting sekarang." Matanya yang terpacang pada Sakura berkilat-kilat.

"Apa?" Sakura refleks bergerak menjauh, merasa jengah ditatap dengan cara sedemikian rupa oleh Karin. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Karin terkekeh kecil. "Mengherankan sekali… Kau tinggal satu atap bersama seorang pria yang tampan dan menarik, tidur satu ranjang dengannya setiap malam, tapi kalian tidak pernah—ya, ampun… Aku tidak mengerti, apa kau tidak pernah ada keinginan untuk itu atau bagaimana?"

"Aku…" Sakura menarik napas dengan susah payah. Wajahnya kembali terasa panas ketika ia mengakui semuanya pada Karin. "…aku ingin melakukannya," desahnya. "Aku ingin Neji-san menyentuhku. Kadang-kadang rasanya tak tertahankan. Tapi dia tak kunjung mendatangiku, bahkan setelah berbulan-bulan. Mungkin… entahlah—aku rasa Neji-san tidak melihatku sebagai wanita yang cukup menarik."

"Omong kosong," Karin menampik kata-kata Sakura, "Dari caranya memperlakukanmu waktu kau sekarat, aku tidak percaya dia tidak memujamu—setidaknya _pernah._ Mungkin dia hanya tipe yang pasif—terlalu pasif."

Sakura mengeluh pelan. "Lalu apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Sakura. Tentu saja kau yang harus bergerak duluan. Kau harus merayunya!" sahut Karin tegas. "Rayu dia. Tunjukkan kalau kau benar-benar menginginkannya."

"Me—merayunya?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk merayu Neji sebelum ini. Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya sangat malu—dan cemas. _Bagaimana jika Neji menolaknya?_

Dan rupanya Karin bisa merasakan kecemasannya itu. "Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya."

"Aku… Aku hanya—"

"Tenang saja," Karin menyelanya, sudut bibirnya kembali terangkat. "Wajahmu cantik dan kau memiliki kulit yang bagus. Tubuhmu…" Mata _ruby-_nya sekali menjelajahi tubuh Sakura, terhenti di payudaranya. Sakura yang menyadari arah pandang Karin langsung menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas. Seringai tipis menggantikan senyum di wajah Karin. "Yah… walaupun ukurannya tidak seperti yang disukai pria, tapi setidaknya kau langsing dan sehat. Seharusnya tidak akan sulit membujuknya untuk memanaskan ranjang kalian yang sudah lama dingin. Terlebih kau sangat menginginkannya, bukan?"

Sakura mereguk ludah dengan susah payah, meresapi kata-kata Karin—meskipun rasanya sangat memalukan mendengar seseorang membicarakan aktivitas pribadi itu dengan begitu blak-blakan di depannya. Mau tak mau ia teringat pada Ino.

"Percaya padaku, kalau kau bertemu dengannya lagi, kau akan segera tahu caranya."

.

.

Nyatanya itu tidak semudah yang dibayangkan.

Malam itu Sakura sama sekali melupakan nasihat Karin untuk tetap tenang. Kegelisahan luar biasa menyerangnya sampai-sampai ia tidak dapat diam di satu tempat barang satu menit saja. Sakura tak hentinya berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya, berkali-kali memeriksa bayangannya di cermin, merapikan rambutnya dengan gugup, lalu mengintip ke jendela untuk memastikan apakah suaminya sudah datang.

Ia gugup sekali.

_Kami-sama… _Ini mengingatkannya pada malam penandaan berbulan-bulan yang lalu di Konoha. Bedanya adalah, di sana ia memiliki Hinata dan Saori-basan yang bisa menenangkannya, sementara sekarang ia benar-benar sendirian.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura melesat ke depan cermin setinggi badan yang ada di sudut kamar, memandang cemas pantulan dirinya. Kali ini ia sengaja mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti yang dipakainya pada malam penandaan dulu—sebuah yukata tipis berbahan ringan yang sangat indah. Dan sama seperti malam itu, Sakura tak mengenakan apa pun lagi di baliknya. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang digulung ke atas, disemat oleh sebuah _kanzashi _cantik dengan ornament bunga sakura yang dulunya adalah milik mendiang ibu Neji.

Dengan gugup Sakura membenahi yukatanya yang sengaja dipakainya sedikit longgar di bagian kerah sehingga kulit bahunya yang putih, juga belahan dadanya terlihat. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, sejenak ragu apakah penampilannya itu cukup baik—atau malah menjijikkan? Apakah rambutnya sebaiknya digerai saja?

Tangannya gemetaran ketika Sakura menarik lepas _kanzashi _yang menahan rambutnya, dan membiarkan helaian-helaian merah muda yang lembut itu terjatuh ke bahu. Sakura memeriksa kembali penampilannya di cermin dan memutuskan lebih baik rambutnya digerai saja. Setelah menyimpan _kanzashi _di tempatnya semula di kotak perhiasannya, Sakura mulai menyisiri rambutnya dengan jemari seraya berjalan modar-mandir untuk melepas ketegangannya.

Mata hijaunya melesat ke arah jendela yang masih terbuka, menatap nanar cahaya bulan yang mengintip malu-malu dari balik bayangan awan gelap yang berarak. Angin bertiup dari arah hutan, membawa hawa dingin dan suara gemerisik dedaunan. Sakura bergidik.

"Harusnya Neji-san sudah pulang sekarang…" gumamnya, mulai cemas lagi ketika ia mengintip ke luar untuk memeriksa jalan setapak yang memasuki halaman rumahnya. Namun ia harus menahan kekecewaan saat tak mendapati tanda-tanda suaminya akan segera pulang.

Sakura menutup jendelanya, lalu menghenyakkan diri di tepi ranjang. Barangkali sedang terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Neji-san terpaksa pulang lebih larut dari biasanya, pikirnya menghibur diri. _Ya, pasti begitu… _Dan ia memutuskan untuk terus menunggu… menunggu… sementara hatinya semakin diliputi keresahan. Kedua tangannya tak hentinya saling remas di pangkuannya.

"Mungkin waktunya memang bukan malam ini," bisiknya kemudian, lirih. Saat itu sudah lewat tengah malam dan Sakura pun sudah mulai lelah.

Namun baru saja ia beranjak, terdengar suara-suara yang berasal dari pintu depan, disusul suara dalam seorang pria mengucapkan, "_Tadaima,_" yang terdengar samar-samar. Sakura nyaris terlonjak dari tempatnya. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lipat lebih cepat hanya dengan mendengar suara sang suami.

_Neji-san sudah pulang!_

Panik. Alih-alih menjalankan semua rencana yang sudah tersusun rapi dalam otaknya sejak ia meninggalkan _onsen, _Sakura malah melompat ke tempat tidur, menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Sakura merutuki dirinya yang pengecut dalam hati, sementara suara langkah kaki Neji yang menaiki tangga kayu menuju kamar mereka terdengar semakin mendekat.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura mendengar pintu kamar bergeser terbuka, lalu suara benda yang dijatuhkan dari arah lemari. Neji kembali meninggalkan kamar setelah itu untuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, kemudian kembali lagi. Saat berikutnya Sakura mengira Neji akan naik ke tempat tidur seperti biasanya, namun ia hanya mendapati kesunyian. Sama sekali tidak ada pergerakan di sisi lain tempat tidur.

Menahan keinginan untuk membuka matanya, Sakura akhirnya mendengar suara langkah kaki pelan mengitari tempat tidur, lalu berhenti di sisi tempatnya berbarik. Neji menggerutu pelan ketika ia menjatuhkan diri duduk di lantai. Lalu hening lagi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara napas pria itu. Neji berkali-kali menghela napas berat.

Sakura mencengkeram bagian dalam selimutnya, berharap Neji tidak bisa mendengar suara jantungnya yang berdentum-dentum di rongga dadanya.

"Sakura…" Neji membisikkan namanya. Suaranya terdengar seperti tercekat di tenggorokkan.

Sakura sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu menyentuh sisi wajahnya, menyingkap tirai rambut yang terjatuh ke matanya. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah jemari suaminya.

Neji menyentuh wajah istrinya perlahan, dengan lembut melarikan ibu jarinya di kulit yang halus itu.

"_Gomen…" _Sakura mendengar Neji kembali berbisik. Suaranya lebih dekat, dan ia bisa merasakan napas hangat pria itu menyentuh kulitnya. _"Gomen ne…"_ –Dan Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menekan dahinya lembut.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui celah jendela membangunkannya. Sakura merasa kepalanya berdenyut-denyut ketika ia menarik dirinya bangun. Lagi-lagi semalam ia dihantui mimpi yang aneh dan samar-samar—melibatkan sosok bayangan gelap seorang pria, jalanan kosong dan cahaya putih—Sejenak, wanita itu hanya duduk di sisi ranjangnya, berusaha meredakan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Neji-san," ia memanggil suaminya. "Bisakah—" namun kata-katanya segera terhenti ketika mendapati sisi ranjang di sebelahnya dalam keadaan kosong. _Lagi._ Sakura menghela napas berat sementara hawa dingin yang ditimbulkan oleh perasaan ditinggalkan merasukinya.

_Dia sudah pergi lagi…_

Sakura beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Ditariknya tirai berwarna gading itu, untuk menemukan bahwa langit sudah sepenuhnya biru, bersih tanpa awan sedikit pun. Kercipan burung terdengar di kejauhan, berbaur dengan suara deru air terjun yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah itu. Suasana yang tenang –seperti yang selalu disukai Neji.

_Neji-san…_

Wajahnya merona merah ketika ingatan tentang kejadian semalam kembali memenuhi benaknya. Sakura menunduk, mendapati dirinya masih mengenakan yukata-nya yang semalam. '_Tapi sepertinya niatku gagal,' _ia membatin masam, seraya merapatkan yukata-nya untuk menahan udara pagi yang dingin menggigit. Lalu sebuah ingatan lain menerobos masuk, membuatnya refleks mengangkat tangan menyentuh dahinya.

Namun belum sempat Sakura berpikir apa pun, mata hijaunya mendapati sosok berpakaian putih yang sangat dikenalnya keluar dari rumah. Senyum merekah di wajahnya. Rupanya Neji belum pergi seperti yang disangkanya. Dan sekarang pria itu sedang berjalan memasuki hutan.

Sakura bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, dan tanpa repot-repot mengganti yukata-nya, dan saat berkutnya dia sudah mendapati dirinya menyelinap keluar, mengikuti Neji diam-diam masuk ke dalam hutan.

Tak sulit membuntutinya. Pria itu pun tampaknya memang tidak berusaha menyembunyikan diri. Dalam waktu beberapa menit, setelah mengikuti jejak suaminya menyusuri jalan setapak yang sudah sangat dikenalnya, Sakura menemukan Neji sedang berdiri di bawah air terjun. Sandal dan atasan pakaiannya telah ditanggalkan dan diletakkan di atas batu besar di tepian danau, sehingga praktis Neji hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya saja.

Selama beberapa waktu Neji hanya berdiri diam di sana, dengan kaki menapak di atas permukaan danau yang bening dan air terjun yang memerciki tubuh dan wajahnya yang putih. Kemudian, dalam gerakan lambat pria itu mulai bergerak. Gerakan anggun yang Sakura kenali sebagai gerakan-gerakan bela diri khas aliran Hyuuga, _Jyuuken_. Otot-otot di dada yang lengannya bergerak seiring gerakan tubuhnya. Sementara partikel-partikel air yang berkilauan di bawah sinar matahari beterbangan di sekelilingnya, seolah mengikuti gerakan-gerakan luwes namun mematikan itu.

Sakura menahan napasnya dan merasakan degup jantungnya terasa kian cepat. Berapa kali pun Sakura melihatnya, dia tidak akan pernah terbiasa.

_Dia sempurna._

Lama Neji berlatih seperti itu, sementara Sakura hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari balik naungan bayangan pepohonan dengan penuh kekaguman. Duduk di sisi hutan sambil memeluk lututnya dan menunggu, tidak ingin mengganggu latihan suaminya. Tapi dia juga tak ingin beranjak pergi –tak ingin melepaskan diri dari pemandangan yang telah begitu memesona dirinya.

Sampai akhirnya Neji menyudahi latihannya. Melepaskan _chakra _yang menahannya bobot tubuhnya tetap berada di atas air dan membiarkan tubuhnya tercebur sepenuhnya ke danau. Selama beberapa saat dia menghilang di bawah air, sebelum kemudian kepalanya yang berambut cokelat gelap panjang muncul kembali di permukaan. Dia berenang.

Sakura merasakan dorongan kuat untuk bergabung bersama pria itu, meskipun ketika ia memikirkannya sekali lagi, Neji mungkin akan menghindarinya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Dan Sakura merasa tidak akan tahan jika menghadapi penolakan. Namun percakapannya dengan Karin kembali mengiang di telinganya—_"Rayu dia. Tunjukkan kalau kau benar-benar menginginkannya."_–dan Sakura pun segera mengubah pikirannya, memantapkan hatinya. Kali ini, dia harus benar-benar berusaha.

Neji menoleh tepat ketika Sakura melangkah keluar dari bawah naungan bayangan pepohonan tempatnya bersembunyi. Tidak tampak keterkejutan di wajah pria itu –mengingat sebelumnya ia menggunakan Byakugan saat berlatih, pasti ia sudah mengetahui keberadaan sang istri sejak tadi. Dan pria berambut panjang itu bergeming di tempatnya. Hanya matanya yang keperakan, yang mengikuti gerakan Sakura ketika wanita itu berjalan ke bibir danau.

Sakura melepaskan sandalnya dan mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam air yang dingin. Merasa sedikit ragu, ia memandang Neji yang masih tidak menampakkan reaksi apa pun, hanya menatapnya seakan menunggu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Sakura lalu mencelupkan kakinya lebih dalam, dan ketika air sudah mencapai pertengahan betis, tangannya bergerak melepas simpul yang menahan yukata-nya. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum meloloskan material kain berwarna putih-lavender itu dari bahunya, namun sesuatu menahannya sehingga ia tidak membukanya sepenuhnya—ia masih belum lupa bahwa ia sepenuhnya telanjang di balik yukata-nya.

Sakura sedikit bergidik ketika percikan air terjun yang dingin menerpa kulit tubuhnya yang terbuka. Namun ia berusaha mengabaikannya, termasuk wajahnya yang menghangat ketika merasakan tatapan Neji pada dirinya—pada tubuhnya. Sudah kepalang basah, pikirnya, dan Sakura tidak ingin melakukannya setengah-setengah. Setelah beberapa kali lagi menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, Sakura akhir melepaskan material terakhir yang menutupi tubuhnya dan melemparnya ke batu terdekat.

Ia kembali memandang Neji, mendapati pria itu tengah memandangi dirinya yang _polos_, seraya bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh suaminya itu sekarang tentang dirinya.

Sakura terkesiap ketika tubuhnya sepenuhnya terselubung oleh air yang dingin. Dia sedikit tergelincir ketika kakinya menapak salah satu batu licin di dasar danau. Megap-megap, Sakura berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Setelah cukup membiasakan diri dengan suhu air yang dingin, Sakura mulai berenang ke arah Neji, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

Neji tidak berusaha menjauh, dan ini membuat Sakura lebih percaya diri. Dia tersenyum –senyum paling sensual yang bisa diusahakannya sementara giginya mulai gemeletukkan menahan dingin.

Perlu usaha lebih untuk mempertahankan kepalanya tetap berada di atas permukaan air. Suhu air yang dingin membuat otot-ototnya mati rasa, ditambah lagi kedalaman danau yang tak memungkinkan kakinya menapak di dasarnya. Akan tetapi sekarang sudah sangat terlambat untuk berbalik kembali ke tepi. Maka Sakura memaksa dirinya terus berenang dan berusaha mengalirkan _chakra_ agar tubuhnya tetap hangat. Ia nyaris saja tenggelam ketika sepasang tangan kokoh meraih tubuhnya, melingkari pinggangnya. Menariknya kembali ke permukaan.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Menenggelamkan diri?" tanya Neji dalam bisikan sementara Sakura terbatuk-batuk, menyemburkan air yang masuk ke hidungnya. "Sakura…"

Sakura mengalungkan lengannya dan berpegangan erat-erat pada pundak Neji sementara ia berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"_Daijoubu ka?_" Neji berbisik di telinganya, mengalirkan hangat di kulit sensitif di bagian itu.

"Aa…" Sakura mengangguk. Dan ketika ia tersadar akan posisi mereka sekarang, jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang. Dia bisa merasakan tangan Neji yang memeluk pinggangnya, tubuh mereka yang menempel erat… _kulit-bertemu-kulit… _Tiba-tiba saja air terasa jauh lebih hangat, dan Sakura tidak merasa kedinginan lagi.

Sakura menarik kepalanya, sehingga dia bisa melihat wajah suaminya dengan jelas. Neji balas menatapnya dengan intensitas yang membuat Sakura sedikit gugup. Neji tidak pernah menatapnya seperti itu sebelumnya. Kedua bola mata keperakannya tampak menggelap.

Awalnya Sakura ragu, tetapi kemudian dia memberanikan diri memindahkan tangannya, perlahan menyentuh sisi wajah Neji yang terasa dingin. Pria itu tidak berusaha menepisnya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Tadi aku melihatmu keluar," bisiknya. Ibu jarinya bergerak lembut menelusuri pipi Neji. "Kupikir…" kata-katanya terhenti sejenak. Matanya yang tadi terfokus pada kulit wajah sang suami yang bersih kini kembali beralih menatap matanya. Perak bertemu emerald. Sakura merasa tubuhnya melemah di bawah tatapan itu. Dia menelan ludah. "Kupikir aku…"

Dan apa yang dilakukan Neji berikutnya sama sekali membungkamnya. Pria itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menempel di pipi Sakura. Sentuhan yang teramat lembut, sehingga membuat seluruh tubuh wanitanya seakan luruh dalam sentuhannya. Sakura berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya pada tangan itu, mengusapkan pipinya pada telapaknya yang hangat tanpa sekalipun melepaskan kontak mata.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini," Neji berkata dengan suara parau.

Mengabaikan kata-kata suaminya, perlahan Sakura memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahnya, sehingga kemudian dahi mereka bersentuhan, ujung hidung mereka bersinggungan. Napas mereka berbaur menjadi satu. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, sama sekali tak menyadari ketika kilasan ekspresi seperti tersiksa melintas di wajah Neji. Yang diketahuinya hanyalah ketika tangan pria itu menyusup ke rambut di belakang kepalanya, menariknya lebih dekat.

Sakura menahan napas ketika bibir Neji menyentuh bibirnya. Neji menciumnya dengan lembut, menekan bibirnya, mengulumnya perlahan-lahan seakan takut melukainya. Sejenak ragu, sebelum Sakura membuka bibirnya, membalas menciumnya dengan sama lembutnya. Kedua tangannya yang semula diletakkan di bahu Neji, kini berpindah menekan belakang lehernya, memikat pria itu ke dalam cumbuan yang lebih dalam dan intens.

Sampai akhirnya Neji melepas bibirnya untuk mengambil napas. Tapi Sakura tidak ingin momen itu berlalu begitu saja. Sudah lama dia menantikan ini, dan tubuhnya sudah menjerit oleh kebutuhan yang semakin tak tertahankan. Neji mengerang ketika Sakura tiba-tiba meraih kembali bibirnya, menciumnya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Dan tak perlu waktu lama bagi pria itu untuk membalasnya dengan limpahan hasrat yang sama besarnya.

Lidah bertemu lidah. Saling menyentuh. Saling menjelajah.

Napas semakin memburu. Satu kecupan disambung dengan kecupan yang lain.

Mereka bergerak bersama. Saling melumat, saling merasakan satu sama lain, membiarkan kendali diri mereka terlepas dengan bebas seiring dengan ciuman yang kian memanas. Sakura memeluk suaminya erat sementara tangan Neji menjelajahi tubuhnya, membelai punggungnya, menyusup di antara tubuh mereka yang menempel, meremas perlahan bagian sensitif di dadanya. Sakura refleks melepaskan ciumannya dan mendesah. Sementara Neji memindahkan bibirnya ke garis rahang, lalu turun untuk memanja lehernya yang kini terekspos dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil.

_Putih… jenjang… sangat lembut._

"_Neji-san…" _nama pria itu meluncur dari bibirnya dalam desahan lembut, seperti sebuah melodi yang terdengar di antara suara gemericik air terjun di belakang mereka._ "Neji… Neji…" –jangan berhenti._

Sakura meremas rambut yang basah di belakang kepala Neji, mendekapnya dengan putus asa. Dia begitu mendamba sentuhan pria itu hingga rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Seluruh inderanya terasa kabur karena dimabukkan oleh pria itu, terpesona oleh napas pria itu, terhipnotis oleh debaran jantung pria itu.

Akhirnya penantiannya yang sekian lama dan kerinduannya untuk bersatu dengan pria yang telah membuat jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kali itu akan segera berakhir. Neji akan segera menjadikannya miliknya seutuhnya. Di sana. Saat itu juga.

.

.

Hingga sebuah gerakan tiba-tiba yang berasal dari hutan di tepi danau mengusik mereka. Neji melepaskan istrinya dan berbalik, dengan sigap menarik Sakura ke belakangnya ketika seorang pria berseragam tentara _Oni no Kuni _menerobos keluar dari deretan pepohonan di pinggir danau.

Pengawal Sang Miko.

"Neji-do—Ah!" Pria itu buru-buru berbalik ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja diinterupsinya. Wajahnya merah padam, tampak sangat malu. "_S—Summimasen. _Saya tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa," sela Neji. Ada kejengkelan samar dalam suaranya. "Ada apa?"

"A—Ano…" pengawal itu tergagap. Dia masih memunggungi Neji. "Shion-sama meminta Anda segera ke istana," lanjutnya canggung. "Ada hal penting yang harus didiskusikan."

"Aa. _Wakatta._"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Neji, pria itu sudah melesat pergi. Seakan tanah yang dipijaknya akan segera menelannya hidup-hidup jika dia masih berdiri di sana satu dua detik lagi.

"Neji—"

"Aku harus pergi."

Neji baru saja hendak berenang ke tepi danau ketika Sakura melempar kedua lengannya ke sekeliling pinggangnya, menahannya. "Malam ini… pulanglah lebih cepat. _Onegai…_" Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya sekilas, menempelkan tubuhnya pada punggung Neji, berharap suaminya itu mengerti maksudnya. Dikecupnya pelan bahu pria itu sebelum melepasnya. Neji tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Dia bahkan tidak menoleh ke belakang.

Sakura mengawasi sosok Neji yang berenang ke tepi, mengenakan kembali pakaiannya, kemudian menghilang di balik rimbunan pepohonan.

.

.

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

_***) Senbei : Semacam biskuit/kue beras khas Jepang. Di Naruto-universe, senbei khas buatan Klan Uchiha sangat terkenal di Konoha.**_

_Akhirnya selesai juga dua chapter yang dijadiin satu ini. Fiuuuuh… Legaaa banget udah ngeluarin scene yang terakhir itu. Hoho… *ngelirik Aya n kakkoii-chan* Ga nyangka bisa nulis yang kaya gitu, walopun garing kering kerontang dan no feeling, yang penting udah usaha laah.. XDD *ditoyor*_

_Special thanks buat yang udah ngedukung, ngebaca, ngereview, ngasih masukan, kritik, saran dsb..._

___PuPut It's Me, Kikyo Fujikazu, embun pagi, zoroutecchi, Marsilea Crenata PRESL, acchan lawliet, icha22madhen, schannelle, Kang Mas Neji Ganteng, Gytwice, Tsukiyomi Ayumu Kumiko, cloti, amellidong, Uchiha Hime is Poetry Celemoet, Fire Knight17, Kaka, Riku Aida, UchiHAruno Sasusaku, Nanairo Zoacha, kakkoii-chan, shin alice minhyo, Ruki-Meow, Princessa Quennytia, WonderWoman Numpak Rajawali, ck mendokusei, Tabita Pinkybunny, Myuuga Arai, neolavender, Chwyn, Amai Yuki, yhukii chan, Naomi azurania belle, , Lucy Cavandish, LauraLin, Dwisua, Animea Lovers Ya-ha, Gokon Holic, blackwhite wisit, Otouto, Shan shan chan, moci, Sabaku Hinata, yukishirozakura, reader, Cherry Blossoms, Kitty Kuromi, ha ni, hanazono suzumiya, Deathly SilverShadow, zuraida, evi, dan semua yg baca tapi ga ninggalin jejak. :)_

_Makasih juga yang udah mau kucurhati tentang fic ini. Jangan bosen ya? Hehehe... Maaf ya kalo ada dialog di fic ini yang bikin ga nyaman, namanya juga fic rate M :p. Dan maaf juga karena reviewnya ga dibales satu-satu. Yang ini aja udah kepanjangan_ kayanya.

_Omong-omong, ada yang bisa nebak gimana sebenernya Neji? :D_


	16. Chapter 16

** .**

**.**

**GOKON**

_Neji-Sakura's fic_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_._

_._

**Chapter 16**

**.**

**.**

Sakura kembali ke rumahnya satu jam kemudian. Perlu beberapa waktu baginya untuk _mendinginkan diri _setelah apa yang terjadi di air terjun, dan rupanya itu tidak mudah. Setelah berbulan-bulan terlewati dengan pengabaian terhadap _aktivitas _itu, sekalinya nyaris terlepas, Sakura tidak menyangka akan sulit untuk meredamnya kembali. Tubuhnya menginginkannya—tidak. Tapi _ia membutuhkannya._

Dan sekarang ia merasakan energi positif menaungi dirinya. Harapan baru yang meluap sedemikian hebatnya mengenai masa depan rumah tangganya membuat semangat wanita itu seakan meletup-letup. Aneh sekali rasanya ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah yang ditempatinya bersama Neji beberapa bulan belakangan ini, kemudian menyadari betapa muram dan kurang terurusnya tempat itu.

Sakura tersenyum mengingat komentar Karin mengenai rumahnya kemarin. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Suasana rumah itu mengikuti suasana hati penghuninya. Dan kini Sakura menginginkan rumah itu secerah suasana hatinya.

Maka membersihkan diri dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri, wanita pemilik rambut berwarna merah muda itu melewatkan paginya dengan membersihkan rumah. Dibukanya semua jendela agar sinar matahari bisa masuk, menggosok semua permukaan hingga mengilap, mengganti seprai, bahkan menata ulang kembali perabot. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa-masa awal mereka pindah ke _Oni no Kuni, _saat Sakura masih begitu bersemangat memiliki rumah baru yang ditempatinya hanya berdua saja dengan suaminya.

Ketika ia tiba di perpustakaan kecil di salah satu ruangan, Sakura mendapati beberapa buku obat-obatan yang ia pinjam dari istana ternyata belum dikembalikan, terselip bersama buku-buku yang sengaja dibawanya dari Konoha. Mengerikan sekali membayangkan bagaimana kondisinya yang kacau akhir-akhir ini membuatnya menjadi pelupa.

_Tetapi mulai sekarang sudah tidak lagi, _Sakura membatin, tersenyum cerah pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura tengah sibuk memisahkan buku-buku istana dengan miliknya ketika mendadak sakit kepala hebat menyerangnya. Sakura memekik, terjatuh ke lantai tatami ketika merasakan kepalanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat, berusaha meredam rasa nyeri yang membuat kepalanya seakan terbelah dua. Dan saat itu Sakura melihatnya, seperti sebuah kilasan yang tampak samar-samar.

Ia sudah tidak berada di perpustakaannya, melainkan di tempat lain. Suara orang-orang yang berbicara berdengung di telinganya sehingga Sakura tak dapat menangkap satu kata pun dan ia melihat bayangan-bayangan samar melewatinya. Sakura mengerjap, berusaha melihat lebih jelas. Lalu ia melihat bayangan lain di depannya. Seraut wajah dengan rambut gelap.

_Siapa?_

Pandangannya berganti. Kini ia menatap tangannya sendiri yang sedang menggenggam tangan orang di depannya. Ia mendengar dirinya sendiri berbicara, namun suaranya terdengar sangat jauh. Matanya teralih lagi, dan saat itu Sakura melihat sepasang mata keperakan balas menatapnya.

Napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan.

_Neji-san?—Mengapa ia terlihat begitu… sedih?_

Lalu semuanya gelap. Sakit kepalanya menghilang sama mendadak dengan datangnya.

Sakura terengah-enggah, terbelalak menatap langit-langit. Suara dengungan orang-orang digantikan dengan kicauan burung yang berasal dari luar jendela yang terbuka. Berusaha mengatur napas, Sakura menarik dirinya duduk. Dan ketika ia mengangkat tangan untuk memijat pelipisnya, Sakura baru menyadari dirinya banjir keringat.

_Kami… Apa itu tadi?_

Ini seperti mimpi-mimpi anehnya dulu. Hanya saja kali ini ia tidak sedang tertidur.

Namun kesibukan yang menyusul kemudian membuat perhatian Sakura teralih. Akio, seorang pemuda desa yang pernah ia selamatkan nyawanya dari bisa ular mendatangi rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Pemuda itu panik dan nyaris menangis saat memberitahu sang _Iryoo-nin _bahwa ibunya tiba-tiba pingsan saat sedang menggarap ladang mereka.

.

.

"_Gomenasai ne, _Sakura-san. Lagi-lagi kami merepotkanmu," ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang kini terbaring di atas _futon. _

"Jangan dipikirkan, Akemi-san," Sang _Iryoo-nin _membalas dengan seulas senyum, tanpa melepaskan aliran _chakra _yang disalurkannya ke bagian dada pasiennya yang tampak kepayahan. "Dan tolong jangan bicara dulu. Silakan beristirahat saja. Hm?"

Wanita bernama Akemi itu mengangguk pelan, memejamkan mata. Ia tidak berbicara lagi sementara membiarkan Sakura bekerja. Tak lama kemudian putranya, Akio, tergopoh-gopoh memasuki kamar sambil membawa beberapa buah bantal lusuh miliknya.

"Apakah ini cukup, Sakura-san?" tanyanya, seraya menjatuhkan diri di sisi ibunya.

"Ya. Itu sudah cukup, Akio-kun," Sakura mengangguk, lalu meminta pemuda itu menambahkannya di atas bantal sebelumnya untuk menaikkan posisi tubuh bagian atas ibunya supaya lebih tinggi. Akio yang masih sedikit gemetaran saking cemasnya dengan kondisi ibunya, dengan hati-hati melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan. Sakura yang melihat itu kemudian berkata lembut, "Jangan khawatir, Akio-kun. Akemi-san akan baik-baik saja."

"_A—Arigatou…_" ucap pemuda itu terbata, sambil menyeka matanya yang berair dengan punggung tangannya. Lalu duduk sambil menggenggam tangan wanita tua itu. "Kukira—kukira aku akan kehilangan _Kaasan _seperti _Tousan._"

Akemi tersenyum pada putranya, berkata dengan nada jenaka—meskipun terdengar agak lemah, "Anak bodoh. _Kaasan _kan sudah bilang, _Kaasan _masih mau hidup seratus tahun lagi. Lagipula, mana tega _Kaasan _meninggalkan anak manja sepertimu, hm?"

Akio membuat suara seperti tercekik, mengusap matanya yang kembali basah. Saat berikutnya, pemuda itu mulai sesegukan di balik lengan pakaian yang menutupi wajahnya. Sementara ibunya memandangnya dengan ekspresi cemas di wajah tuanya.

"Akio-kun," panggil Sakura kemudian. "Kau bisa memasak?"

"Bisa, sedikit…" Akio menjawab dengan suara serak. Hidungnya tampak memerah ketika pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau membuatkan bubur beras yang encer untuk Akemi-san?"

Pemuda itu membersit hidungnya sekali dengan lengan pakaiannya—membuat hidungnya semakin merah—lalu mengangguk. "_Hai…_"

"Ah, Akio-kun?" Sakura memanggilnya sebelum pemuda itu beranjak dari posisinya. "Kalau bisa, sebaiknya jangan ditambah bumbu apa pun. Cukup beras dan air saja."

"Baik, Sakura-san," sahut Akio, lalu berkata dengan nada lebih lembut pada ibunya, "Aku pergi membuat bubur dulu, _Kaasan. Kaasan _beristirahat saja." Pemuda itu kemudian bergegas meninggalkan kamar. Langkah kakinya terdengar bergedebukan di sepanjang koridor rumah kecil itu.

"_Arigatou…_" bisik Akemi lirih, menepuk pelan lengan Sakura yang mengalirkan _chakra _ke dadanya.

.

.

Hampir sepanjang siang Sakura melewatkan waktu di rumah tetangganya itu, mengupayakan semua yang ia mampu untuk membantu Akemi dan putranya. Hari sudah menjelang sore ketika akhirnya wanita tua itu akhirnya terlelap. Akio masih sedikit terguncang, tapi kondisinya sudah lebih tenang dan bisa lebih memusatkan perhatiannya pada kata-kata sang _Iryoo-nin _ketika menjelaskan instruksi-instruksi yang diberikan padanya.

"…ini. Aku sudah membuatkan daftar makanan yang boleh dimakan dan tidak boleh dimakan oleh ibumu." Sakura mengulurkan selembar kertas berisi tabel makanan yang baru dibuatnya pada Akio. Pemuda itu mengambil dan membacanya dengan teliti. "Kau sudah mengerti semuanya, kan?"

"_Hai!_" Akio mengangguk mantap. "Besok pagi harus membuka semua jendela supaya _Kaasan _bisa mendapatkan banyak udara bersih, tidak boleh memikirkan masalah yang berat-berat, kalau sesak napas harus istirahat di tempat tidur dengan kepala ditumpu banyak bantal dan… un…" pemuda itu mengintip daftar di tangannya, "tidak boleh makan makarel yang diasinkan?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Itu salah satunya, Akio-kun," ujarnya sambil memasukkan peralatan dan alat tulis ke dalam tas yang dibawanya. "Kalau memungkinkan, kurasa sebaiknya kau membawanya ke rumah sakityang ada di istana. Tapi untuk sementara ini, pengobatan yang kuberikan dengan _chakra _tadi sudah cukup. Sekarang aku akan ke desa untuk membeli bahan obat untuk ibumu. Besok akan kuantarkan obat jadinya."

"_Hai,"_ pemuda itu kembali mengangguk. Namun tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah ketika memandang Sakura ragu. "_Ano... _Maaf, Sakura-san. Tapi hari ini kami belum ada uang untuk obatnya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita kan bertetangga, jadi sudah sewajarnya saling bantu, bukan?"

Ekspresi Akio lebih rileks, meskipun tampaknya ia masih merasa tidak enak. Ini sudah kali kedua Sakura membantu keluarganya—menyelamatkan nyawanya dan ibunya.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar, Sakura-san!" serunya tiba-tiba, sebelum bergegas meninggalkan ruang tatami tempat mereka duduk. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali membawa bungkusan kecil entah berisi apa. Pemuda itu mengulurkannya pada Sakura. "Setidaknya aku harus memberikan sesuatu, walaupun kecil."

"Ini..." Sakura memandang pemuda di depannya ingin tahu.

Akio nyengir, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "_Etto… _Kemarin pagi Neji-san datang ke ladangku, bertanya apa kami punya bibit sayur. Karena katanya… Neji-san tidak sengaja merusak kebun Sakura-san saat berlatih _jutsu. _Waktu itu kami cuma punya sisa bibit tomat. Tapi Neji-san kelihatannya tidak begitu suka tomat. Dia bilang, Sakura-san suka kacang merah. Jadi…" ia menunjuk bungkusan di tangan Sakura, "itu adalah bibit kacang merah yang baru kudapatkan hari ini."

Sakura tidak benar-benar mendengarkan kata-kata pemuda di depannya. Mata hijaunya kini memandangi benda di telapak tangannya seolah terbius. Masih segar dalam ingatannya, saat dirinya terbakar amarah dan menghancurkan sebagian kebun sayur miliknya. Dan keesokan harinya ia mendapati Neji memperbaiki kebun itu, menanam bibit yang baru. Saat itu Sakura sama sekali tidak terpikir dari mana Neji mendapatkan bibitnya, karena Sakura sudah menggunakan semuanya.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat senyum di wajah Sakura mengembang. Melainkan karena pemikiran bahwa Neji secara tidak langsung telah _melindunginya _dengan berkata bahwa ia tidak sengaja merusak kebunnya, padahal itu adalah perbuatan Sakura. Juga pada kenyataan bahwa suaminya mengetahui apa yang ia sukai meskipun Sakura tidak pernah memberitahunya. Aah… betapa sekarang hal sekecil itu saja bisa membuat Sakura merasa terbang.

"Terimakasih banyak, Akio-kun." Sakura menggenggam bungkusan itu di tangannya, tersenyum pada Akio—membuat pemuda itu merona merah—"Sepertinya Neji-san sudah menanam tomat yang kau beri kemarin. Tapi ini akan kusimpan untuk nanti."

.

.

Setelah meninggalkan kediaman Akemi dan putranya, Sakura bergegas menuju desa untuk membeli bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkannya untuk meracik obat. Beruntung toko yang menjadi langganannya belum tutup sehingga ia tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu berkeliling desa mencari toko lain. Tak lama, semua yang diperlukannya sudah terbungkus di dalam sebuah kantung kertas.

Sakura hendak melangkah pulang ketika tiba-tiba ia teringat pada kawan barunya, Karin. Mungkin yang dilakukannya sia-sia saja, karena kemarin Karin telah memberitahunya bahwa ia mendapatkan misi yang mengharuskannya segera meninggalkan dari _Oni no Kuni_. Namun Sakura tak dapat menahan keinginan untuk pergi ke penginapan wanita berambut merah itu, sekedar memastikan. Siapa tahu ia beruntung bisa bertemu dengannya untuk terakhir kali untuk mengucapkan terimakasih yang sepantasnya.

Akan tetapi rupanya Karin memang telah meninggalkan desa pagi-pagi sekali—setidaknya itu yang dikatakan pria paruh baya berkepala botak yang menjaga penginapan.

"Tunggu dulu, Nyonya," panggil si penjaga ketika Sakura hendak pergi. "Sebelum pergi, Nona Karin menitipkan sesuatu pada saya. Katanya ini untuk temannya dengan ciri-ciri berambut merah muda dan bermata hijau—saya rasa itu Anda."

"Eh?"

Sakura menunggu di depan meja penerimaan sementara pria tadi membungkuk dan mengambil sesuatu di salah satu laci di bagian bawah meja. Kedua alis Sakura terangkat ketika si penjaga mengangsurkan sebuah botol kaca berbentuk seperti kristal cantik berisi cairan bening bersama secarik kertas.

"Tadinya kalau Anda tidak mengambilnya, tamu kami bilang kami boleh memilikinya," tambah si penjaga sambil memamerkan senyum ompongnya. "Putri saya sepertinya naksir benda itu."

Penasaran, Sakura membuka penutup botol dan mencium isinya. Ternyata parfum. Hadiah yang sesuai dengan namanya, _Karin, _yang berarti wewangian—pikir Sakura, tak dapat menahan senyum. Ia lalu membaca pesannya,

'_**Pria mana pun tidak akan menolak wewangian sensual ini, termasuk Hyuuga Neji. Pakai, dan suamimu akan membuatmu terjaga semalaman. Semoga beruntung.**_

_**-Karin'**_

Dengusan tawa meluncur dari bibir Sakura membaca pesan bernada nakal itu. Wajahnya merona. "Dasar…" gumamnya, kemudian berkata seraya membungkuk kecil pada si penjaga penginapan, "_Arigatou gozaimasu, Ojisan."_

.

.

Senja perlahan mulai bertransformasi menjadi malam seiring menghilangnya semburat kemerahan di langit, digantikan oleh kegelapan. Suara binatang malam yang biasa mengalun terhalang oleh gemerisik pepohonan. Angin malam bertiup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Awan gelap bergulung, menghalangi sinar bulan. Bahkan bintang pun tak satu pun menampakkan diri. Namun kemuraman malam itu sama sekali tak memengaruhi suasana hati Hyuuga Sakura.

Senandung kecil bernada riang terdengar memenuhi dapur rumah di pinggir hutan. Aroma lezat masakan menguar di udara sementara wanita berambut merah muda itu berkutat dengan peralatan makan yang baru saja diisinya dengan makanan racikannya. Sakura tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, seolah baru menemukan kenikmatan menjalani peran sebagai pengurus rumah tangga. Menyiapkan makanan untuk pria yang sangat dikasihinya entah mengapa terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya.

Dan tentu saja bukan hanya itu yang telah dipersiapkan Sakura untuk sang suami.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang istimewa untuk mereka berdua. Malam ini Sakura akan menjadi wanita yang sesungguhnya. Tidak seperti malam sebelumnya, kali ini Sakura tidak lagi merasakan keraguan. Kali ini Sakura sudah merasa mantap. Ia tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Setelah menata semuanya di atas meja makan, serta meredupkan lampu dan menyalakan lilin untuk menambah suasana romantis, Sakura memandang ke arah jam dinding di seberang dapur. Seharusnya sebentar lagi Neji pulang.

Sakura menghenyakkan diri pada kursi di depan meja makan, mendesahkan sebuah tawa kecil. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya yang tipis ketika ia menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan di atas meja. Mata hijaunya memantulkan cahaya lilin yang keemasan.

"Neji-san…" ia mulai bersenandung, memainkan jemarinya yang bebas di atas api lilin yang menari-nari. "Neji-san… Neji-san…"

Sakura merasa seperti kembali menjadi remaja yang sedang kasmaran saja.

.

.

Tapi Neji tidak kunjung pulang.

.

.

_Sebentar lagi pasti pulang, Sakura…_

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tepat tengah malam.

_Sebentar lagi… Sebentar lagi…_

.

.

_Bukankah ini bukan kali pertama Neji-san belum pulang lewat tengah malam? Tapi dia pasti pulang. __Pasti._

.

.

Suara gemuruh petir membuatnya tersentak bangun. Selama beberapa saat Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap bingung sebelum akhirnya matanya dapat beradaptasi dengan kegelapan yang mengelilinginya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia jatuh tertidur. Lilin yang sebelumnya menyala di atas meja makan kini telah padam, menyisakan gundukan putih berbentuk abstrak.

Menahan kantuk yang masih membebani kedua matanya, Sakura memandang ke arah jam dinding. Dengan cahaya minimal yang didapatkannya dari lampu di luar jendela dapur, ia bisa melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan dini hari. Suara deru hujan terdengar dari luar.

Sakura melonjak bangun dari posisi duduknya, nyaris membuat kursi kayu yang didudukinya terjungkal ke belakang ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi. Merutuki dirinya sendiri yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa tertidur, Sakura berlari meninggalkan dapur.

"Neji-san?" panggilnya seraya menggeser pintu kamarnya hingga terbuka. Tetapi kamar itu kosong. Seprai yang baru diganti masih rapi seperti sebelum Sakura meninggalkannya tadi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda suaminya masuk ke sana.

Tidak menyerah, Sakura mencari di kamar mandi, di ruang meditasi, perpustakaan… Tetapi Neji tidak ada di mana pun.

"Neji-san… belum pulang?"

Sakura menghela napas berat ketika merasakan gelombang kekecewaan menerpanya. Dengan langkah berat, ia lantas kembali ke dapur. Cahaya membanjir ke dalam ruangan ketika ia menyalakan lampu. Sepasang mata hijaunya menatap nanar ke arah meja makan, di mana hasil jerih payahnya teronggok dingin tak tersentuh.

_Mengapa selalu saja seperti ini?—Oh, Kami-sama…_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menepis segala pemikiran negatif tentang Neji yang menyerbu otaknya.

"Tidak boleh berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Sakura," Sakura memarahi dirinya sendiri, "Pasti Neji-san sangat sibuk sehingga tidak bisa pulang. Lagipula sekarang sedang hujan…" Pandangannya beralih pada titik-titik air yang turun dengan deras di balik jendela dapur. Sakura menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menenangkan dirinya, lalu melangkah menuju meja makan, menghenyakkan diri di sana.

"Dari pada tidak dimakan…" Sakura meraih mangkuk nasi yang sudah agak mengeras dan sumpit dari tatakannya. Ketika ia mengucapkan _'itadakimasu', _suara yang keluar seperti tercekat di tenggorokan.

.

.

Mengesampingkan perasaan kecewa yang melandanya, Sakura berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan menyibukkan diri meramu obat untuk Akemi di laboratorium sederhana miliknya. Dan sepertinya cukup berhasil. Konsentrasinya menakar jumlah bahan obat dan meraciknya dengan teliti membuat pemikiran tentang Neji sejenak terlupakan. Ketika akhirnya Sakura menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ia terkejut sendiri mendapati langit di luar sudah sepenuhnya terang, dan hujan pun telah berhenti.

Sakura melangkah keluar dari laboratorium, meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal sembari menarik napas dalam-dalam. Aroma tanah basah yang menguar di udara terasa menyejukkan. Tetapi udara pagi yang dingin membuatnya sedikit bergidik. Sembari merapatkan yukata tidur yang masih dikenakannya untuk menahan udara dingin, Sakura berlari-lari kecil menuju rumah, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah suaminya sudah pulang atau belum.

Pertanyaannya segera terjawab ketika Sakura membuka pintu dapur. Meski sempat merasakan kekecewaan terhadap suaminya itu, Sakura tetap tak mampu menahan senyumnya ketika melihat sosok pria pemilik mata keperakan itu di sana, sedang duduk di depan meja makan.

"Neji-san, kau sudah pulang!"

Sakura meletakkan payung yang dibawanya di sudut dan bergegas menghampiri Neji, menahan diri untuk tidak serta-merta memeluknya. Namun senyum di wajahnya segera digantikan ekspresi terkejut ketika menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan Neji—pria itu sudah setengah jalan menyantap makan malam dingin yang belum sempat Sakura bereskan.

"Neji-san, jangan makan itu!" Sakura memekik kaget. "Itu sudah dingin. Biar aku ganti dengan yang baru—" Ia baru saja hendak mengambil mangkuk nasi dari tangan suaminya, tetapi Neji menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Sakura.

"Biar saja," Neji berkata tanpa emosi berarti dalam suaranya. "Kau sudah repot-repot membuatnya, kenapa tidak dimakan?"

"Tapi, Neji-san—"

"Tidak baik membuang makanan, Sakura," tandas Neji dengan nada mengakhiri diskusi.

Sakura hendak membuka mulut untuk memprotes, namun akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya. Melihat Neji memakan makanannya, walaupun dalam keadaan dingin, entah bagaimana membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Senyum kembali mengembang di wajahnya.

"Baiklah," ucapnya riang, "Kalau begitu akan kubuatkan teh hangat untukmu—kali ini tidak boleh menolak, Neji-san!"

Sebelum Neji sempat berkata apa pun, Sakura melesat ke dapur, mengambil cangkir tembikar bersih dari rak dan mulai membuat teh. Tak lama kemudian wanita pemilik bola mata hijau itu kembali, mengitari meja dan meletakkan cangkir berisi cairan teh yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat di depan suaminya, seraya dengan lembut meletakkan tangan di bahu pria itu untuk menunjukkan afeksinya.

"Neji-san, pakaianmu…" Sakura baru menyadarinya saat itu—pakaian yang dikenakan Neji terasa lembab di tangannya dan agak kotor. "Kau kehujanan?"

Gerakan Neji menyumpitkan lauk sejenak terhenti dan Sakura bisa merasakan bahu suaminya sedikit menegang. Tapi ketika pria itu menjawab kemudian, suaranya tenang, "Aa."

Sakura memandang pria itu cemas. "Sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau membawa mantel, Neji-san. Terlebih akhir-akhir ini cuacanya sedang tidak bagus." Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Sakura mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh tangan Neji yang memegang mangkuk. Tangan itu terasa sedingin es. "Tanganmu dingin…"

Neji menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, sehingga Sakura dapat melihat wajahnya yang pucat dengan lebih jelas. Mulanya Sakura mengira Neji hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi pria itu hanya diam, sebelum kembali melanjutkan makan. Ekspresinya keras. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa Neji tidak menyukai sentuhannya. Maka ia pun menarik diri dan melangkah menjauh.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin Neji-san sakit," ucap Sakura ragu-ragu. Perasaan ditolak membuatnya tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi," kata Neji tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Menungguku," Neji berkata kaku tanpa memandang istrinya, "Aku…" –mendadak ia terdiam, sebelum melanjutkan dengan suara pelan, nyaris berbisik seakan ia sedang bicara pada dirinya sendiri dan bukannya pada Sakura, "…tidak patut menerimanya."

Neji lalu meletakkan peralatan makannya di atas meja dan beranjak dari dapur, meninggalkan Sakura yang tertegun. Sementara langkah kaki Neji terdengar menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka, Sakura hanya bisa menatap bimbang pada pintu dapur di mana punggung suaminya itu menghilang beberapa saat yang lalu.

_Neji-san… kau ini bicara apa?_

.

.

Akan tetapi Sakura tidak membiarkan kata-kata Neji memengaruhi penilaiannya. Suaminya adalah seorang _jounin, _seorang ninja yang professional dan sangat berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya, meskipun itu mengharuskannya untuk mengesampingkan urusan pribadinya. Tapi bukan berarti Neji tidak peduli pada istrinya. Neji berkata seperti itu pasti karena ia tidak ingin membuat Sakura cemas. Ia tidak ingin Sakura malah mengabaikan kesehatannya sendiri dengan menunggui kepulangannya yang tidak menentu. Pasti begitu—Sakura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura juga mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa suaminya bukanlah pria dengan kata-kata, melainkan lebih menunjukkan perasaannya melalui tindakan. Dan bibit tanaman itu adalah bukti lain bahwa Neji peduli padanya. Juga ketika Neji menyantap makanan yang dibuatkan sang istri untuknya semalam, meski makanan itu sudah dingin dan tidak enak.

Dengan berpegang pada keyakinan itu, Sakura berusaha untuk tetap optimis.

"Sudah mau berangkat lagi?"

"Hn."

Tersenyum menanggapi jawaban suaminya yang singkat itu, Sakura lalu melangkah memasuki kamar mereka. Neji yang baru saja selesai berpakaian sama sekali tidak menoleh.

"Sini, kubantu…" kata Sakura seraya mengambil _hitaiate _yang baru saja diambil Neji dari atas _buffet._ Ia membiarkan istrinya itu memakaikan benda itu di kepalanya. "Suamiku begitu sibuk," Sakura mendesah pelan, "Padahal Shion-sama sudah berjanji padaku akan memberimu waktu lebih luang."

"Sakura—"

"Ssh…" Sakura yang baru saja selesai mengikatkan simpul _hitaiate _meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Neji, "Aku sudah tahu kau mau bicara apa, Neji-san—dan jangan salah sangka dulu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengeluh. Aku hanya ingin kita bisa melewatkan waktu berdua saja sesekali. Tapi tentu saja tidak ada paksaan, Neji-san," tambahnya sambil tersenyum. Ia memindahkan tangannya dari bibir Neji dan mulai berlama-lama merapikan lipatan di bagian depan pakaian suaminya.

"Tetapi meskipun kau sangat sibuk, kau harus tetap menjaga kesehatanmu, mengerti?" kata Sakura lagi setelah keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Ia mendongak, menatap kedua mata Neji yang balas menatapnya. Sakura merasakan dirinya seolah tersedot dalam kolam sewarna mutiara itu, lututnya goyah.

"Aku sudah tahu," jawaban yang diberikan Neji membangunkan Sakura. Wajahnya merona ketika pria itu berpaling dan bergerak menjauh untuk mengambil kantung senjata di lemari.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menstabilkan kembali debaran jantungnya. "Hari ini aku akan ke rumah Akemi-san," beritahunya kemudian, "Kemarin dia tiba-tiba pingsan ketika sedang bekerja di ladangnya. Kondisinya cukup gawat juga, tapi aku masih bisa mengatasinya. Nanti aku akan ke sana untuk memeriksanya sekali lagi dan mengantarkan obat."

Neji tidak menanggapi. Sakura mengawasinya memasangkan kantung senjata di pinggangnya.

"Akio-kun memberitahuku kalau kau menemuinya untuk mencari bibit tanaman," kata Sakura lagi, sembari mengambil mantel milik suaminya dari lemari pakaian. "Aku belum sempat berterimakasih padamu karena sudah memperbaiki kebunku waktu itu, Neji-san." Disampirkannya mantel yang agak berat itu dengan lembut di sekeliling bahu Neji. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum ketika matanya sekali lagi menemukan mata Neji. "_Arigatou…_"

Neji membuka mulutnya seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi sedetik kemudian ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sebagai gantinya pria itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menyentuh sisi wajah wanita di depannya. Tangan itu tidak lagi dingin seperti sebelumnya, melainkan hangat, menawarkan perlindungan. Sakura merasakan desakan untuk memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan itu ketika Neji tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," ucapnya kaku. Neji berjalan melewatinya menuju pintu kamar tanpa memandangnya lagi.

Ketika Sakura tersadar, Neji sudah menghilang.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut gelap menyambutnya ketika Sakura mengunjungi rumah pasiennya. Senyum yang tersungging di wajah pemuda bernama Akio begitu cerah seperti matahari pagi yang bersinar di luar. Tetapi bagi Sakura, itu berarti sebuah kabar baik. Dan memang benar. Akio memberitahunya dengan gembira bahwa kondisi ibunya sudah jauh membaik.

Akemi sedang duduk di atas _futon_ ketika Sakura masuk ke kamarnya, tengah menyisiri rambut kelabunya yang tergerai panjang sampai mencapai pinggang. Dan sepertinya ia baru saja menghabiskan sarapan buburnya jika dilihat dari nampan berisi mangkuk kosong dan segelas air yang ada di dekat kakinya. Wanita tua itu menoleh, tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura-san. _Ohayou gozaimasu_."

"_Ohayou, _Akemi-san. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Sakura sopan sambil duduk di sisi _futon._

"Sudah jauh lebih baik." Akemi meletakkan sisir kecilnya yang sudah dipenuhi rambut beruban yang rontok. "Hanya sedikit kedinginan karena Akio-kun memaksa membuka jendela," katanya, tersenyum jenaka pada putranya yang langsung pura-pura bersungut-sungut.

"Aku cuma melakukan apa yang Sakura-san suruh," pemuda itu membela diri.

Sakura tertawa kecil, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk memperbaiki letak selimut yang melorot di bahu tua Akemi. "_Gomen. _Aku hanya ingin memastikan Akemi-san mendapatkan udara yang baik."

Akemi terkekeh seraya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia lalu menoleh pada putranya yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu, diam-diam mengawasi Sakura. "Akio-kun, kau sedang apa berdiri saja di situ, hm?"—teguran ibunya membuat Akio tersentak. Wajahnya merona—"Sana, pergi ke dapur dan buatkan teh untuk Sakura-san."

"_Aa—hai!" _Akio buru-buru pergi, menutup pintu kamar di belakangnya.

"Sebenarnya tidak perlu repot-repot begitu, Akemi-san. Lagipula aku tidak akan lama—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Nak," sela Akemi sambil tersenyum keibuan. "Aku memang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang agak pribadi padamu."

"Eh?" Sakura menatap wanita tua itu bingung ketika Akemi meraih ke bagian bawah _futon_-nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil dengan tulisan tertentu di bagian luarnya, lalu mengulurkannya pada Sakura. "Apa ini, Akemi-san?"

"Itu adalah jimat yang kudapatkan dari kuil beberapa waktu yang lalu," jelas Akemi. Ia terkekeh lagi. "Aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti, tetapi sepertinya mereka memberikan jimat yang salah. Mereka bilang ini adalah untuk _kesuburan_. Kupikir tadinya supaya panen di ladang kami melimpah bulan ini, tapi rupanya bukan. Ini adalah jimat supaya cepat mendapatkan anak."

"Eeh?" Sakura merasakan wajahnya memerah.

Akemi meraih kedua tangan wanita yang lebih muda itu, menggenggamnya dengan tangannya yang sudah berkeriput. "Kau berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh dari sini, pasti tidak senyaman tinggal di tempat asalmu. Terlebih kau hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan suamimu yang juga tidak selalu ada di rumah bersamamu. Kadang-kadang aku bisa melihat kesepian di wajahmu." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk tersenyum. "Dan kupikir… kehadiran seorang anak selalu bisa menjadi pelipur lara bagi orangtuanya. Bukan begitu, Sakura-san?"

"Itu…" Senyum gugup tersungging di wajah Sakura yang merona ketika wanita muda itu mengangguk malu-malu. "Aku dan Neji-san belum pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, tapi… ya, terkadang aku juga memikirkannya. Rasanya iri pada adik iparku yang baru saja melahirkan di Konoha, juga sahabatku yang sekarang sedang mengandung. Suara tangisan bayi di rumah kami yang sepi, pasti sangat menyenangkan. Tapi jimat ini—"

"Anggap saja itu adalah hadiah yang tidak seberapa dari wanita tua yang sudah kau selamatkan nyawanya," Akemi menyelanya. Mata gelapnya mengedip jenaka. "Lagipula benda itu tidak ada gunanya untukku. Aku sudah terlalu terlalu tua untuk punya bayi, dan anakku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah."

"Ah…" Sakura tertawa. "_Arigatou. _Akan kusimpan baik-baik." Ia menggenggam benda kecil itu, lalu memasukkannya dengan aman ke dalam kantung peralatannya. "Sepertinya aku sudah begitu merepotkanmu dan Akio-kun. Kemarin dia baru saja memberi saya bibit tanaman."

Senyum di wajah Akemi sedikit memudar, dan raut khawatir melitas di wajah tuanya. "Ah, Sakura-san. Kuharap kau tidak terlalu mengambil hati apa yang dilakukan anak itu. Akio-kun itu masih anak-anak. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan."

Sakura yang langsung bisa menangkap arah pembicaraan Akemi, selama beberapa saat tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa berkata, "Aku mengerti, Akemi-san. Jangan khawatir. Bagi saya bibit tanaman itu hanya sekedar bibit tanaman."

Tidak berniat memperpanjang pembicaraan itu, Sakura segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada tujuan awalnya datang ke sana. Dan ia memang tidak berniat berlama-lama tinggal. Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan, menjelaskan kondisi terakhir kesehatan Akemi dan memberikan obat yang telah diraciknya di rumah, Sakura segera berangkat menuju istana. Buku-buku yang dahulu pernah dipinjamnya itu perlu dikembalikan segera.

.

.

Perpustakaan di istana Sang Miko tidak banyak berubah sejak Sakura mengunjungi tempat itu terakhir kali entah berapa bulan yang lalu.

Tempat itu masih dipenuhi rak-rak tua tinggi yang terbuat dari kayu. Berbagai jenis buku dan gulungan berjejer rapi dan diletakkan berdasarkan topik. Segala jenis buku ada di sana. Mulai dari buku-buku dengan tema umum seperti tata negara, pemerintahan, strategi militer, pengobatan, sastra dan pengetahuan umum tentang sistem negara-negara ninja, sampai buku-buku khusus mengenai mantra-mantra kuno yang biasa digunakan para Miko, silsilah leluhur dan kitab jimat yang harus memerlukan izin khusus bisa ditemukan di sana.

Dan sama seperti dulu, tempat itu pun tidak banyak orang. Hanya ada dua orang berseragam pegawai istana yang tampak mencari-cari buku di rak tertentu, dan seorang petugas perpustakaan yang tampak terkantuk-kantuk di atas buku tua yang sudah lusuh yang tengah dibacanya. Pria paruh baya itu tersentak kaget ketika Sakura meletakkan buku-bukunya di atas meja.

Sakura tengah menunggu si penjaga perpustakaan mendaftar buku-bukunya ketika ia mendengar suara seorang pria yang sudah dikenalnya memanggil namanya. Sakura menoleh, mendapati Haru, salah seorang pengawal Sang Miko yang dulu menemani Neji mencari rumah, berjalan dari salah satu rak.

"_Konichiwa, _Haru-san!" sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"_Konichiwa,_" pria muda berambut gelap itu membalas dengan anggukan sopan. Ia menghampiri meja si petugas perpustakaan, meletakkan buku yang hendak dipinjamnya untuk didaftar. "Sudah lama tidak melihatmu di sekitar sini, Sakura-san. Sibuk?"

Sakura tertawa canggung. "Tidak juga. Beberapa hari yang lalu saya kemari."

"Ah, benar," Haru mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, balas tersenyum. "_Imouto _sempat bercerita kalau dia bertemu denganmu."

Keduanya kemudian terlibat sebuah obrolan ringan. Pria muda itu menceritakan tentang keadaan keamanan negeri kecil itu yang semakin membaik dan bagaimana mereka sangat berterimakasih pada bantuan Konoha. Ia juga menceritakan pada Sakura yang penasaran bagaimana pekerjaan Neji selama di istana. Sakura terkejut saat mengetahui Neji masih menerima misi lain yang diperintahkan Hokage padanya di samping misi resminya—Neji tidak pernah bercerita padanya—lalu dengan nada bergurau mengatakan akan menulis surat protes pada Naruto karena telah membuat suaminya bekerja terlalu keras.

"Omong-omong, saya sudah sering mendengar reputasi baik Sakura-san di desa," ujar sang pengawal mengalihkan topik.

Sakura yang tak tahu harus bereaksi apa hanya mengulum senyum. Rona merah merambati wajahnya.

"Kemampuan medismu sudah terkenal di mana-mana, Sakura-san. Bahkan Shion-sama juga beberapa kali menyebut-nyebutnya dalam pertemuan. Sepertinya Shion-sama sangat berminat merekrutmu di rumah sakit istana. Kau tahu, kami memang sangat membutuhkan tenaga handal. Di sini masih sangat jarang."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura penuh harap. Kalau yang dikatakan Haru memang benar, Sakura akan dengan senang hati menerima tawaran tersebut. Dengan begitu ia bisa terus berdekatan dengan Neji.

Haru mengangguk. "Kudengar Shion-sama sudah meminta pada Neji-_donno_ secara pribadi, tetapi tampaknya Neji-_donno_ belum memberikan persetujuan sampai sekarang."

"Eh?" Kedua mata Sakura membulat dalam keterkejutan mendengar informasi tesebut. _Kalau Shion sudah meminta secara pribadi, mengapa Neji tidak pernah memberitahunya? _Dan sepertinya kebingungan Sakura tergambar di wajahnya, karena saat berikutnya Haru bertanya ragu,

"Apa Neji-_donno _tidak membicarakannya dengan Sakura-san?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan, masih disibukkan oleh pemikiran tentang sikap ganjil suaminya itu. Sakura ingat betul Neji mendukungnya saat ia berniat membuka praktek pengobatan saat awal mereka datang ke negeri itu. Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa justru sekarang suaminya itu malah menyembunyikan peluangnya untuk bekerja di rumah sakit istana—padahal ia tahu betul itulah pekerjaan yang selama ini disukai istrinya—_Mengapa?_

"_Ano… _Haru-san. Kalau boleh, aku ingin menemui suamiku."

Ekspresi di wajah Haru berubah bingung mendengar kata-kata Sakura. "Aku tidak tahu, Sakura-san. Hari ini aku belum bertemu dengan Neji-_donno. _Kukira hari ini dia tidak datang kemari. Komandan kami memberinya libur, jadi—"

"Li—libur?" Sakura menyelanya. Sekali lagi ia dibuat terkejut.

"Kau tidak tahu?" pria muda itu malah balik bertanya dengan nada heran. "Akhir-akhir ini Neji-_donno _sudah bekerja sangat keras. Dan kelihatannya dia juga sedang banyak pikiran, jadi komandan kami menyuruhnya beristirahat beberapa hari di rumah. Kemarin pun Neji-_donno _pulang lebih cepat."

Kali ini Sakura seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Rasanya ia tidak dapat memercayai ucapan Haru. Kalau Neji mendapatkan libur, mengapa suaminya itu tetap pergi? Kalau benar Neji pulang lebih cepat hari sebelumnya, mengapa justru semalaman ia tidak pulang? _Apakah dia sedang menghindariku? Tapi mengapa?_—Beribu pertanyaan yang membingungkan menyerbu benaknya, membuat kepalanya sakit. Lututnya goyah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-san?" suara bernada khawatir Haru seakan terdengar dari tempat yang teramat jauh. "Wajahmu pucat—"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa, Haru-san. Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang," ujarnya sambil membungkuk, lalu berbalik pergi tanpa menunggu balasan.

.

.

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

_Kayanya chapter ini agak datar, ya? Soalnya jujur aja saya agak bingung waktu bikin chapter ini, karena bisa dibilang ini adalah semacam jeda antara dua scene yang ada di plotku. Makasih banget buat Ay yang udah bantuin nyari ide buat chapter ini *peyuk Ay*. Gomen Ay, idemu jadi rusak gini di tanganku. Heuheuheu… DX Sebenernya chapter ini bisa lebih panjang, tapi sengaja aku pangkas di beberapa bagian biar gak terlalu boring. _

_Fic ini sudah saya bikin draft per-chapternya dan mudah-mudahan bisa tamat di chapter 19 dan epilognya di chapter 20. Mudah-mudahan bisa selesai yah _

_Makasih buat semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan meninggalkan review di chapter sebelumnya & sampai ketemu di chapter depan…_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Warning! **__Lime for this chap n lil bit angst. :D_

**.**

**.**

**GOKON**

_Neji-Sakura's fic_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_._

_._

**Chapter 17**

**.**

**.**

Sakura merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya dan memandang langit-langit. Rasanya belum lama semenjak ia meninggalkan rumah dengan dipenuhi oleh energi, dan sekarang ia sudah merasa begitu letih. Aneh sekali bagaimana suasana hatinya bisa berubah sedemikian cepat. Saat-saat di mana hatinya dipenuhi oleh rasa hangat dan kebahagiaan karena mengira pria yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta begitu dalam membalas perasaannya kini terasa begitu jauh.

Apa yang telah didengarnya mengenai suaminya di istana membuat harapannya yang terlanjur melambung tinggi seakan terhempas dengan begitu kejam. Dan pertemuannya dengan Sayuri sebelum ia meninggalkan istana membuatnya semakin kalut.

.

.

_Sakura tengah menyusuri koridor panjang istana Sang Miko, bergelut dengan beribu tanda tanya mengenai sikap ganjil Neji, ketika ia melihat sosok gadis berambut gelap yang telah dikenalnya baik itu. Gadis muda itu baru keluar dari salah satu ruangan yang tampak tak asing, membawa setumpuk kain yang terlihat seperti jubah—atau selimut? Ia tidak tahu._

_Sayuri, nama gadis itu, menoleh begitu mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ada keterkejutan di wajahnya. Bukan ekspresi terkejut yang wajar—gadis itu terperanjat, seolah tidak siap melihat sosok yang ditemuinya. _

"_S—Sakura-san?" Sayuri tergagap. "S—Sedang apa di sini?"_

_Melihat sikap yang tak sehangat biasanya itu mau tak mau membuat Sakura curiga. Mengapa Sayuri begitu terkejut melihatnya? Sepasang mata hitam itu menghindar ketika Sakura menghampirinya._

"_Mengapa kaget begitu melihatku, Sayuri?" Sakura balik bertanya seraya berusaha tersenyum—rasanya sangat sulit untuk tersenyum setelah apa yang didengarnya dari kakak gadis ini tadi—"Bukankah kau sudah biasa melihatku di sini?"_

"_Aa—bu-bukan begitu," sahut Sayuri buru-buru. "Hanya saja…" Kata-katanya mendadak terhenti seakan tidak yakin apa yang ingin dikatakannya. _

"_Hanya saja apa?" Sakura tak bisa menahan diri bertanya. Kerutan samar muncul di antara kedua alisnya._

_Kegugupan di wajah Sayuri tampak jelas, kendati gadis itu berusaha menutupinya dengan senyuman. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Akhir-akhir ini aku agak sibuk—kau tahu kan, sebentar lagi di desa akan diadakan festival? Kami juga harus bersiap-siap, melakukan berbagai ritual di kuil dan sebagainya. Belum lagi ada penerimaan pegawai baru istana. Jadi…" Sayuri menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada mengeluh yang dibuat-buat, "… sepertinya aku agak kelelahan."_

_Sakura masih memandang gadis di depannya curiga. "Aku tidak pernah dengar tentang festival."_

"_Oh, um… mungkin karena Sakura-san orang baru di sini," sahut Sayuri dengan tawa canggung. "Dan biasanya keramaiannya baru terlihat menjelang puncak purnama."_

_Sakura masih menatapnya beberapa saat lagi, sebelum memutuskan apa yang dikatakannya masuk akal. "Benar juga. Dan akhir-akhir ini aku memang jarang meninggalkan rumah," ujarnya sambil kembali menyunggingkan senyum. "Puncak purnama… berarti tak lama lagi."_

"_I—Iya…"_

_Sakura mengangguk, kemudian sebuah ide melintas dalam benaknya. "Ano… Kalau boleh, aku juga ingin membantu. Kebetulan akhir-akhir ini sedang tidak banyak—"_

"_Jangan!" Sayuri berseru, menyela kata-kata Sakura. Wajahnya merona begitu ia menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Gadis itu membuang pandangnya, tampak luar biasa gugup. "Ma—maksudku, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Sakura-san. Karena—"_

"_Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Sayuri?" tanya Sakura sebelum bisa menahan diri. Ia mengernyit menatap gadis di depannya. Sikap Sayuri membuat kecurigaannya kembali timbul._

"_Tidak—bukan begitu, Sakura-san," ujar Sayuri cepat. "Aku hanya… maksudku—" mata hitamnya bergerak-gerak gelisah sementara ia berusaha mencari alasan yang cukup masuk akal. Akhirnya ia berkata, "Harus ada persetujuan dari Shion-sama, Sakura-san."_

"_Kalau begitu aku ingin menemui Shion-sama," kata Sakura tegas. "Biar aku yang meminta izin padanya secara langsung." _

_Sayuri menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Kau tidak bisa menemuinya sekarang."_

_Saat itulah Sakura menyadari mengapa dari tadi ia merasa koridor itu tak asing, juga pintu di mana Sayuri baru saja keluar tadi. Itu adalah kamar pribadi Sang Miko—tempat yang pernah muncul dalam mimpinya. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya berdegup kencang. Perasaan takut menyerangnya tatkala ingatan tentang mimpinya kembali berkelebat di depan matanya. "Dia… ada di kamarnya?"_

_Pelayan Sang Miko itu bergeser, seakan ingin menutupi arah pandang Sakura dengan tubuhnya. "Tidak ada." –Namun Sakura mengabaikan kata-kata gadis itu. Tanpa berpikir ia melangkah cepat melewati Sayuri, langsung menuju pintu tersebut. "Sakura-san—kau tidak boleh masuk ke sana!" pekik Sayuri panik, bergegas menyusul Sakura._

_Tetapi mantan _kunoichi _itu lebih cepat darinya. Belum sempat ia mencegahnya, Sakura sudah mencapai pegangan pintu lebih dulu. Dengan satu tarikan kuat, ia menyentakkan pintu kayu itu hingga menggeser terbuka. _

_Ruangan itu sama persis seperti yang ada dalam mimpinya: sebuah ruangan luar berlangit-langit tinggi, dengan beberapa pilar penyangga. Di seberang ruangan selembar tirai yang terbuat dari bambu menyekat ruang tidur Sang Miko. _

_Ruangan itu…_

…_kosong._

_Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya yang mendadak terasa lemas ke pintu, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan. Perlahan, ia merasakan darah kembali ke wajahnya._

"_Sakura-san!" Sayuri menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan antara mencela dan khawatir. "Jangan lakukan itu—aku bisa dimarahi Shion-sama kalau dia tahu ada yang menerobos kamarnya tanpa seizinnya!"_

"_Maafkan aku…" bisik Sakura lirih._

_Sayuri menghela napas. "Kau tidak akan menemukan Shion-sama di sini, Sakura-san," ujarnya dengan nada lebih lembut, "Dia sedang tidak ada di istana."_

"_Apa?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati ekspresi bimbang tergambar di wajah Sayuri. "Shion-sama… pergi?" _

_Lagi-lagi gadis itu berusaha menghindari tatapan Sakura. Cengkeramannya pada tumpukan kain yang dibawanya mengerat seakan ia sedang berusaha untuk tetap tenang. "Shion-sama sudah pergi saat aku datang. Katanya dia sudah berangkat pagi-pagi—"_

"_Ke mana? Dengan siapa?" desak Sakura, mencengkeram lengan yukata Sayuri, mengguncang-guncangnya. Membayangkan kemungkinan Shion pergi bersama Neji membuatnya terbakar cemburu—meskipun itu belum terbukti._

"_Aku tidak tahu, Sakura-san," Sayuri menjawab lirih, menggigit bibir bawahnya._

_Sakura berusaha mencari mata Sayuri yang terus-menerus menghindarinya. Hatinya mencelos saat menyadari ekspresi tersiksa di wajah gadis itu sama seperti di mimpinya. Semuanya terasa seperti _déjà vu. _"Kau… ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku, bukan?"_

_Lama gadis itu terdiam, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus ke kedua mata hijau milik Sakura. Suaranya terdengar ragu ketika ia berbicara, "Kuharap yang kukatakan ini salah, Sakura-san."_

_Sayuri lantas mengajak Sakura menuju sudut istana yang sepi, jauh dari telinga orang-orang yang ingin tahu. Di sana ia menceritakan semua apa yang pernah ia dengar dan lihat sendiri—dan itu ada hubungannya dengan Sang Miko dan suami Sakura, Hyuuga Neji. Bagaimana ia sering memergoki mereka sedang berbicara serius berdua saja, bahkan kadang mereka menghabiskan waktu di ruangan pribadi Shion. Sayuri juga pernah beberapa kali tanpa sengaja mendengarkan sekilas pembicaraan mereka yang jelas-jelas tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan Neji. _

"_Apa yang mereka bicarakan, Sayuri?" Sakura mendesaknya lagi, karena gadis itu sudah mulai ketakutan dengan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Matanya terus-menerus memandang gelisah ke sekelilingnya. Kedua tangannya saling remas di pangkuannya._

"_A—Aku tidak mengerti," bisik Sayuri dengan suara sedikit tersendat-sendat, "Kupikir—kupikir tadinya Shion-sama hanya meminta nasihat pada Neji-san tentang pria yang dia sukai atau semacamnya saat mereka membicarakan soal perasaan dan cinta—topik semacam itu. Tapi—"_

"_Tapi apa?" _

_Sayuri menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, sebelum membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Sakura membeku, "Kemarin aku mendengar Shion-sama mengatakan 'aishiteru—aku mencintaimu' pada Neji-san."_

_Keheningan menyusul. Sakura tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa atas kata-kata gadis itu. Saat mengetahui bahwa Neji kerap menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Shion sudah membuat hatinya panas. Tetapi mengetahui bahwa ada wanita lain mencintai suaminya, Sakura merasakan gelombang rasa takut menerpanya. Bagaimana pun Sakura selalu merasa Shion lebih cantik darinya, juga jauh lebih berkuasa. _

"_Aku juga mendengar namamu disebut, Sakura-san."_

"_Mereka bilang apa?" suara Sakura terdengar hampa._

"_Shion-sama bertanya, bagaimana dengan Sakura-san? Dan…" Sayuri berhenti sesaat untuk menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan menyesal, "…Neji-san bilang, '_tidak perlu memikirkan dia.'_"_

_Seharusnya Sakura bisa merasakannya, ketika mendengar pembelaan Neji atas Shion saat pertama kali mereka menginjakkan kaki di negeri itu, bahwa Sang Miko bisa menjadi sebuah ancaman bagi rumah tangganya yang masih rapuh._

.

.

_Kami-sama… Mengapa semuanya bisa jadi seperti ini?_

Bening yang sedari tadi mendesak-desak di pelupuk matanya akhirnya tertumpah keluar seiring dengan isakan yang meluncur dari bibir Sakura. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram bagian depan pakaiannya, tepat di atas dadanya yang terasa sesak, sakit bukan main.

Sakura tidak tahu berapa lama ia menangis sampai akhirnya jatuh tertidur, dihantui mimpi buruk tentang Neji dan Shion. Sebelum kemudian disela dengan mimpi lain yang berisi dirinya yang bercinta dengan seorang pria berwajah buram.

.

.

Hujan kembali mengguyur _Oni no Kuni _ketika Sakura terbangun dengan terkejut. Seraya mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya yang terasa perih dan sembab, ia memandang berkeliling dengan canggung dan mendapati langit sudah gelap di balik tirai tipis yang menutupi jendela kamarnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur.

Sembari memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap, Sakura berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi. Dan mengapa hatinya terasa berat, seakan terbebani oleh sesuatu.

_Tadi pagi aku pergi ke rumah Akemi-san… dia memberiku jimat supaya cepat mendapatkan anak… Lalu… aku pergi ke istana untuk mengembalikan buku, lalu bertemu Haru-san dan adik perempuannya, Sayuri… Mereka mengatakan sesuatu tentang Neji-san…_

Erangan kecil meluncur dari bibirnya ketika Sakura dengan cepat menarik dirinya duduk. Perubahan posisi yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat kepalanya pusing. Tetapi rasa pusing itu menjadi tak berarti dibandingkan dengan sesak yang ia rasakan di dadanya saat ingatan tentang pembicaraannya dengan Haru dan Sayuri menyerbu masuk.

_Neji-san… Tidak mungkin dia meninggalkanku untuk wanita itu… Tidak mungkin…_

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengenyahkan segala pikiran jelek itu dari dalam kepalanya. Kendati rasanya sangat sulit untuk tetap memercayai Neji setelah apa yang diketahuinya dari Haru. Dan kata-kata Sayuri semakin memperkuat kecurigaannya bahwa suaminya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sesuatu… yang mungkin menjadi alasan semakin merenggangnya hubungan mereka selama ini.

Neji telah jatuh cinta pada wanita lain. Dan wanita itu adalah Sang Miko.

_Tapi belum ada bukti—_Sakura mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Perhatian Sakura segera teralih ketika telinganya menangkap suara-suara samar yang sepertinya berasal dari bawah. Rupanya ada orang lain di rumah itu selain dirinya. Barangkali itu suaminya sudah pulang, pikirnya.

Setelah menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya—Sakura tidak ingat ia menggunakan selimut sebelumnya. Tapi itu tidak penting lagi sekarang—Sakura bergegas turun untuk memeriksa sendiri. Ternyata memang Neji.

Sakura tertegun di pintu dapur ketika mendapati suaminya tengah sibuk menuang sup miso dari panci yang mengepulkan uap beraroma lezat di atas kompor ke dalam dua mangkuk kecil. Makan malam untuk dua orang sudah terhidang di atas meja. Jika dilihat dari yukata rumah yang dikenakannya—alih-alih pakaian yang biasa digunakannya untuk keluar—dan rambut panjangnya yang tak terkucir, sepertinya Neji sudah pulang cukup lama.

Seolah bisa merasakan kehadiran Sakura, Neji menoleh.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sakura?" ujarnya dengan nada datar yang biasa ia gunakan, seraya kembali meneruskan menuang sup. Setelah selesai, ia membawa dua mangkuk itu ke meja, kemudian kembali menatap istrinya yang masih termangu di pintu. "Jangan berdiri saja di situ. Duduklah, kita makan."

Awalnya Sakura tampak ragu, tapi akhirnya ia menuruti Neji. Tanpa bicara ia melangkah ke meja makan dan duduk di tempatnya biasa duduk sementara Neji duduk di bangkunya di seberang meja dan langsung makan setelah mengucapkan _"Itadakimasu," _pelan. Sakura tidak langsung menyentuh makanannya. Tatapannya masih terarah pada pria di depannya yang tampak luar biasa tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa pun—_seolah ia tidak sedang menyembunyikan apa pun dari istrinya._

"Kau sudah lama pulang?" tanya Sakura tanpa bisa menahan nada dingin dalam suaranya.

Neji mengambil waktu menelan makanannya sebelum menjawab, "Aa. Sudah sejak sore." Pandangannya berpindah dari wajah Sakura ke makanan di hadapannya yang belum disentuh. "Kau tidak suka makanannya?"

"_Iie._" Sakura mengambil sumpit dari tatakannya, mengucapkan _"Itadakimasu," _dan mulai makan, meskipun ia tidak begitu lapar.

Keheningan berlanjut sampai akhirnya makanan terakhir di mangkuk tandas. Mereka bahkan tak saling bicara ketika Neji membantu istrinya membereskan meja makan—hal kecil yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh Neji—Jika ini terjadi pada hari-hari sebelumnya, Sakura pasti akan merasa tersentuh. Namun kali ini pikiran tentang suaminya yang mungkin saja telah melewatkan waktu-waktu _menyenangkan _seharian bersama wanita lain terus-menerus berkelebat dalam kepalanya.

Mungkin itu yang membuat suasana hatinya sangat baik, pikir Sakura getir. _Karena Shion-sama. Bukan aku._

Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura bertanya, mengonfrontasi Neji mengenai semua kecurigaannya itu. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatnya menahan diri. Sebagian dirinya masih menolak memercayai bahwa suaminya berselingkuh di belakangnya. Selain itu, Sakura juga tidak siap menghadapi pertengkaran.

.

.

"Aku merindukan Konoha…" Sakura mengeluarkan suara desahan kecil. Sepasang matanya yang hijau memandang sendu pada langit malam di luar.

Saat itu hujan sudah sepenuhnya berhenti. Awan gelap telah berarak pergi, dan cahaya bulan separuh yang redup menampakkan diri di tengah-tengah taburan bintang. Sakura tengah duduk di lantai tatami ruang meditasi, bersandar pada sisi pintu geser yang dibiarkan terbuka sehingga aroma tanah basah memenuhi udara di ruangan itu.

Keheningan yang menyusul pernyataannya sebelumnya tidak membuat Sakura heran. Neji, yang juga berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya, tengah berkonsentrasi pada meditasinya. Biasanya suaminya itu tidak suka jika ada yang berbicara selagi ia bermeditasi, tapi kali ini Sakura tidak peduli. Entah mengapa. Ada keinginan aneh dalam dirinya untuk membuat pria itu jengkel. Maka ia mulai bicara lagi,

"Suasana seperti ini membuatku selalu teringat pada Konoha. Apa kau juga merasa seperti itu, Neji-san?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Neji yang bergeming, memaksakan suaranya agar terdengar ceria, meskipun ekspresi di wajahnya menunjukkan sebaliknya—Neji yang memejamkan kedua matanya tidak melihat itu—"Aroma tanah basah yang segar… suara kerikan serangga… suara air terjun yang terdengar samar-samar… rasanya seperti menemanimu bermeditasi di pelataran dekat kolam di kediaman Hyuuga waktu kita masih di Konoha. Sangat tenang… Kurasa itulah sebabnya kau memilih rumah ini untuk kita tinggali, bukan?"

Neji tampak menarik napas dalam-dalam, tapi masih tak menanggapi.

"Kau ingat tidak, kita pernah bertemu suatu malam dengan suasana yang mirip seperti ini di depan tugu peringatan Konoha?" Sakura membiarkan keheningan menggantung beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan, "Ah, mungkin kau tidak ingat, karena kejadiannya sudah lama sekali—bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Aku masih _chunin _dan baru saja bergabung di kesatuan ANBU. Waktu itu juga habis hujan seperti sekarang."

Sakura menekuk kedua kakinya, menyandarkan dagu di antara lutut. "Jujur saja waktu itu aku sangat terkejut melihatmu di sana, Neji-san. Muncul begitu saja dari kegelapan, kukira kau hantu." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengeluarkan suara tawa kecil. "Waktu itu kau bilang kau mau mengunjungi tim lamamu—yah, memang sulit untuk tidak merindukan mereka, bukan? Sama sepertiku yang tak bisa melupakan Kakashi-sensei… Yamato-taichou… Sasuke-kun… Mungkin itulah pertama kalinya aku merasa dekat denganmu, karena kita memiliki kesamaan itu."

Wanita itu terdiam, tiba-tiba saja merasa tidak nyaman saat menyadari bahwa dirinya baru saja mengungkit-ungkit tentang Sasuke_._ Dan teringat pada cinta pertamanya itu di depan Neji sekarang membuat Sakura merasa bersalah. Tapi ia segera menepis perasaan itu jauh-jauh.

"Kau ingat waktu itu kau memelukku, Neji-san? Waktu aku mulai menangis seperti gadis kecil, menyebut-nyebut nama Sasuke-kun…" Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka orang sepertimu bisa melakukan sesuatu semacam itu. Kukira sejak dulu kau jenis orang yang akan menghindari kontak fisik dengan lawan jenis. Tapi aku senang kau ada di sana malam itu, Neji-san. Aku tidak akan melupakannya."

Sejenak Sakura mengawasi Neji, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ia mendengarkannya. Wajah pria itu sama datarnya seperti sebelumnya, sehingga Sakura tak dapat membaca ekspresinya.

"Bahkan waktu itu aku sempat bertanya-tanya apakah kau melakukan itu karena kau mungkin menyukaiku." Sakura tersenyum pahit, lalu kembali membuang pandangnya ke halaman yang gelap. "Tapi itu hanyalah khayalan seorang gadis yang kesepian. Kau… tidak mungkin menyukai seorang gadis yang menyedihkan sepertiku waktu itu. Benar, kan?"—_bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang pun masih seperti itu._

"Siapa yang akan mengira bahwa suatu saat aku akan menikahimu?" ujarnya lagi, "Takdir itu aneh, ya? Apa kau juga merasa ini adalah takdir, Neji-san? Maksudku, menikah denganku."

Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa saat itu Neji membuka matanya, menatapnya dalam diam. Sekelebat emosi melintasi wajahnya yang pucat.

"Apakah kau pernah merasakan setitik penyesalan?" bisik Sakura menerawang. "…dengan menikahi wanita sepertiku, bukannya dengan wanita yang jauh lebih baik. Seperti… Hyuuga Harumi, misalnya. Atau… Shion-sama."

"Bicaramu mulai melantur, Sakura," untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka duduk bersama di ruangan itu, Neji berbicara. Suaranya terdengar gusar.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, berusaha mengenyahkan segala bentuk emosi yang mungkin muncul di wajahnya. Ia mengabaikan kata-kata Neji. "Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti alasanmu menikahiku, Neji-san. Apakah… sejujurnya kau hanya kasihan padaku—pada seorang wanita kesepian dan putus asa yang kau temui di acara gokon?"

"Sakura—"

"Tetapi kemudian kau menyesali keputusanmu," Sakura menyelanya.

Keheningan yang menyesakkan memenuhi ruangan itu, sebelum Neji mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura bingung, "Kau meragukanku?"

Sakura memandang suaminya tak percaya. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah berusaha meyakinkanku, Neji-san."

Cukup lama Sakura dan Neji saling bertatapan dalam diam. Neji tampak menggerakkan bibirnya, seakan ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, sebelum kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Wajahnya diliputi kebimbangan. Sakura merasakan keputusasaan menyerbu hatinya ketika melihat suaminya itu memilih untuk berpaling.

"Percakapan kita ini tak ada gunanya, Sakura," ujar Neji, menghindari tatapan Sakura. "Tidurlah. Kau membutuhkannya."

Sakura menghela napas berat, sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya yang sudah mendesak-desak di pelupuk matanya. Ia beranjak, menggeser pintu hingga menutup. Namun alih-alih segera meninggalkan ruangan itu, Sakura mendekati Neji, berlutut di sampingnya. Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan itu—mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh sisi wajah Neji, memaksa pria itu memandang ke arahnya.

"Cium aku, Neji-san," bisiknya, menatap kedua bola mata Neji yang berkilau keperakan itu dalam-dalam. "Cium aku dengan penuh gairah seperti yang kau lakukan di atap istana waktu itu—dan di air terjun."

Sakura menunggu tanpa melepas tatapannya dari Neji, merasakan berbagai emosi berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Sakura tidak yakin apa sebenarnya yang ia harapkan. Sebuah pembuktian? Apakah ciuman-ciuman yang pernah mereka lakukan benar-benar membuktikan bahwa Neji mencintainya sebagaimana yang ia pikirkan selama ini? Ataukah Neji menganggap tindakan itu hanyalah sebuah keharusan, karena status mereka sebagai suami-istri?—Sakura tidak tahu.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa memaksamu, kan, Neji-san?" bisik Sakura dengan suara tercekat, ketika tak ada reaksi apa pun dari Neji kecuali tatapan kosong. Senyum getir tersungging di bibirnya. "Nah, _oyasuminasai…_"

Sakura baru saja hendak beranjak dari posisinya ketika merasakan sebuah tangan kuat meraih pinggangnya, menariknya sehingga ia terjatuh tepat di pangkuan Neji. Gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu membuatnya tak dapat melawan. Pekikan terkejut teredam di mulutnya ketika ia merasakan bibir Neji menekan bibirnya, menciumnya kuat-kuat. Sakura terbelalak. Refleks ia menarik kepalanya sejauh mungkin sehingga bibirnya terbebas.

"N—Neji-san?" Sakura terengah. Kadua matanya membulat menatap pria yang kini tengah memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat itu, jelas terkejut oleh tindakannya. Tetapi itu belum seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang dirasakan Sakura terhadap diri Neji saat itu. Sakura tak pernah melihat begitu banyak emosi di wajah pria Neji seperti yang dilihatnya saat ini. Sepasang mata keperakannya menggelap dan ekspresi di wajahnya seakan tengah menahan penderitaan yang luar biasa. Juga kemarahan yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

Sakura menahan napas ketika merasakan sebelah tangan Neji yang gemetaran menyusup ke helaian-helaian rambut di belakang kepalanya, menariknya mendekat sehingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Sementara tangannya yang sebelah lagi masih memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan erat, memerangkap tubuh istrinya tersebut dalam pangkuannya. Sakura bisa merasakan napas Neji yang hangat di wajahnya ketika pria itu memiringkan kepalanya, bibirnya yang terbuka menyentuh bibir Sakura tanpa benar-benar menciumnya.

Sebuah sentuhan kecil yang membuat tubuhnya bereaksi di luar dugaan. Getaran gairah besar yang dirasakannya di air terjun dua hari lalu kembali menguasai dirinya, merambati sepanjang tulang belakangnya. Dan saat berikutnya Sakura mendapati dirinya melemparkan diri ke dalam pelukan Neji. Kedua tangannya meraih kepala pria itu dan menabrakkan bibir mereka.

Itu bukanlah ciuman yang lembut dan tanpa paksaan seperti yang pernah mereka bagi selama ini. Cara mereka saling memanggut bibir… mengulum… menghisap dengan lapar… sama sekali tak ada kelembutan di sana. Seolah mereka hanya ingin memanfaatkan satu sama lain untuk melepaskan hasrat yang tertahan sekian lama dan tidak lebih dari itu.

Keputusasaan karena perasaan diabaikan, kemarahannya, juga kecemburuannya telah membuat Sakura tidak mampu berpikir jernih. Sakura tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi tentang apa yang selama ini membuatnya terus bertahan. Persetan dengan itu semua. Yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah kebutuhan akan sentuhan Neji di tubuhnya. Sentuhan yang membuatnya semakin lama semakin _terbakar._

_Tetapi benarkah ini yang kau inginkan, Sakura?_

Rintihan kecil meluncur dari bibir Sakura yang memerah ketika bahunya yang telanjang bersinggungan dengan dinginnya lantai tatami. Napasnya semakin tak beraturan ketika merasakan bibir Neji menghujani leher dengan kecupan dan hisapan.

_Hanya kenikmatan fisik—sementara hatimu masih terluka?_

"_Aku sering melihat mereka berduaan—Neji-san dan Shion-sama."—_tiba-tiba saja kata-kata Sayuri kembali terngiang di telinganya. _"Bahkan beberapa kali… di kamar."_

Sakura mengerang, kedua matanya terpejam rapat saat sentuhan penuh nafsu itu berpindah ke dadanya. Namun kilasan mimpi buruknya tentang skandal Neji dan Sang Miko memilih saat itu untuk berkelebat.

_Tidak…_

"…_beberapa kali aku mendengar mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah keamanan negara—"_

"Ahn… Neji…" Jemarinya menyusup ke helaian halus kecokelatan di kepala pria yang menindih tubuhnya, mendekapnya lebih erat ke dadanya. Sementara tangan kuat milik pria itu menggerayang di antara kedua kakinya.

"_Kupikir—kupikir tadinya Shion-sama hanya meminta nasihat pada Neji-san tentang pria yang dia sukai atau semacamnya saat mereka membicarakan soal perasaan dan cinta—topik semacam itu—"_

Cairan panas mulai mendesak-desak di sudut mata Sakura. _Mengapa kau mau membicarakan soal perasaan dan cinta dengan Shion-sama, Neji-san? Sementara denganku kau tidak mau membicarakannya…_

"_Kemarin aku mendengar Shion-sama mengatakan 'aishiteru—aku mencintaimu' pada Neji-san."_

Sakura menarik Neji kembali ke bibirnya, menciumnya dalam-dalam. Neji menggeram, balas melumat bibir wanita di bawahnya, sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa setiap sentuhan yang diberikannya justru menambah siksaan bagi Sakura.

"_Aku juga mendengar namamu disebut, Sakura-san."—_suara Sayuri kembali menggema.

"_Mereka bilang apa?" _

"_Shion-sama bertanya, bagaimana dengan Sakura-san? Dan… Neji-san bilang, '_tidak perlu memikirkan dia.'_"_

Sakura mencium Neji lebih keras, tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat hingga ia merasakan amis di mulutnya. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

_Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang, Neji-san—saat kau menyentuhku seperti ini? Apakah kau membayangkan sedang menyentuh Shion-sama? Atau kau malah sudah menyentuhnya? Kau mencintainya juga, kan? Benar, kan?_

Rasa sakit membuat Neji terkejut dan segera melepaskan ciumannya. Ekspresi kaget di wajahnya langsung berubah terpukul begitu ia menyadari wanita di bawahnya tengah mengisak hebat. Air mata membanjiri wajahnya.

"Sakura—" Neji berbisik dengan suara tercekik. Ia berusaha menyentuh sisi wajah Sakura yang berkilau oleh air mata, tapi istrinya itu menepis tangannya dengan kasar dan memalingkan wajah. Raut wajah Neji mengeras. Perlahan, ia menarik dirinya dari tubuh Sakura yang gemetar oleh isak tangis, mengenakan kembali yukatanya yang sebelumnya telah dilucuti sang istri dalam diam.

"Maafkan aku… Sakura…"

Neji menggeser pintu hingga menutup di belakangnya sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Sakura dengan perasaan lebih kacau dari sebelumnya sendirian di ruangan yang gelap dan dingin itu.

.

.

Sakura melangkah tanpa semangat menyusuri jalan kecil menuju desa keesokan harinya. Hari itu cuaca membaik dibanding hari sebelumnya. Langit tampak bersih dan matahari bersinar terik. Sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan. Akan tetapi cuaca yang cerah tidak lantas membuat suasana hati wanita muda berambut merah muda itu membaik. Wajahnya masih sama muram seperti ketika ia menyusuri jalan yang sama setelah kunjungan singkatnya ke istana hari sebelumnya, bahkan lebih buruk—Dihantui oleh kecurigaan bahwa suaminya telah menjalin hubungan gelap dengan wanita lain, hanya wanita yang tidak mencintai suaminya yang tidak merasa buruk.

Dan pagi harinya pun tidak lebih baik.

Sakura terbangun di ruang meditasi tempat Neji _meninggalkannya _semalam—Ah, mungkin kata _terbangun _kurang tepat karena Sakura terjaga sepanjang malam, memikirkan nasib pernikahannya dengan Hyuuga Neji—kelelahan dan sedih. Setitik penyesalan menghantuinya tatkala teringat _peristiwa _semalam bersama Neji. Seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan emosi menguasai dirinya. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia membiarkan Neji melakukan tugasnya semalam.

Sekarang Sakura bahkan tidak yakin suaminya itu mau bicara padanya setelah apa yang terjadi. Penolakannya pasti telah melukai harga diri pria itu. Dan ketidakhadiran Neji di rumah pagi tadi membuat Sakura semakin yakin bahwa situasinya semakin memburuk di antara mereka berdua.

Dan sekarang yang dibutuhkannya adalah menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut terlebih dahulu. Mungkin dengan berjalan-jalan di desa, bersantai dan menghirup udara segar bisa membantunya berpikir jernih—seperti nasihat yang pernah diberikan Karin padanya. Setelah itu baru ia akan memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan rumah tangganya.

Tujuan pertamanya adalah kuil untuk berdoa. Bukan kuil Shion di istana—untuk sementara Sakura ingin menghindari kemungkinan bertemu dengan Sang Miko—melainkan kuil kecil yang terletak di sisi lain desa, yang pernah dilewatinya bersama saat ia pertama kali datang ke _Oni no Kuni._

Setelah itu ia pergi ke onsen yang pernah ia kunjungi bersama Karin beberapa hari yang lalu. Di tempat itu Sakura bertemu dengan beberapa wanita yang pernah menjadi pasiennya. Mereka mengajaknya bergabung, dan Sakura menerima tawaran itu dengan senang hati. Mungkin obrolan wanita akan membuat suasana hatinya sedikit lebih cerah, pikirnya.

Namun topik pembicaraan yang tidak jauh-jauh dari urusan rumah tangga para wanita itu tidak begitu menyenangkan bagi Sakura. Para wanita itu berceloteh, ribut berkeluh-kesah tentang kelakuan suami-suami mereka—yang sebenarnya sangat sepele, seperti kebiasaan mendengkur, buang angin sembarangan, bangun kesiangan, tidak mau mandi atau kebiasaan memilih-milih makanan—yang justru membuat Sakura sedikit jengkel.

Seolah-olah mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang jauh lebih buruk dibanding itu semua. Sakura bersedia menyerahkan apa pun demi memiliki hubungan yang hangat dan terbuka dengan Neji. Ia tidak akan keberatan seandainya Neji suka mendengkur atau buang angin sembarangan, asalkan rumah tangga mereka bisa dipenuhi kehangatan seperti itu. Asalkan ia bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang nyata dari suaminya.

Tetapi tentu saja Sakura tidak mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan itu terang-terangan. Ia bahkan berpura-pura menjadi seorang istri muda yang berbahagia dengan suaminya yang sempurna ketika tiba gilirannya bicara. Ucapannya langsung disusul oleh komentar-komentar bernada iri tentang betapa beruntungnya Sakura bisa mendapatkan seorang ninja yang hebat dan tampan sebagai suami—yang hanya membuat perasaannya semakin pedih saja.

Setelah puas berendam, mereka mengundang Sakura untuk minum teh di salah satu kedai teh yang terkenal enak di salah satu distrik tempat hiburan ramai di desa. Dan lagi-lagi Sakura mendapati dirinya tidak menolak ajakan tersebut. Ia tidak tahu, bahwa ajakan itu akan membawanya pada pertemuan yang membuatnya kembali terguncang.

.

.

Saat itu menjelang senja, ketika sosok-sosok wanita yang ramai berceloteh itu akhirnya meninggalkan kedai teh sederhana itu. Kini mereka tengah saling berpamitan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing sebelum mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Sakura yang suasana hatinya hanya sedikit membaik memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dari kawan-kawan barunya, berniat melanjutkan pergi ke tempat lain.

Mungkin ia akan pergi ke teater untuk menonton pertunjukan kabuki, atau pergi ke kedai ramen untuk mengisi perut. Ke mana saja asalkan ia bisa mengulur waktu. Sakura masih belum siap kembali ke rumah yang hanya akan membuatnya merasa tertekan itu. Dan terutama karena ia belum siap bertemu Neji.

Akan tetapi ternyata Sakura tidak perlu sampai di rumahnya terlebih dulu untuk bertemu dengan pria itu. Ia baru saja berbelok setelah meninggalkan kedai teh ketika melihat sosok pria bermata putih pucat yang sudah hampir satu tahun ini menjadi teman hidupnya muncul di antara kerumunan orang di depan sebuah teater.

Namun keterkejutannya ketika mendapati suaminya berada di tempat yang sama sekali tak terduga belum seberapa dibandingkan apa yang dirasakannya saat menyadari ternyata Neji tidak sendirian. Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang yang sedang tertawa-tawa berada di sampingnya.

Sakura merasa seakan sesuatu menyedot habis udara di sekelilingnya, membuatnya sulit bernapas. Ia tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

_Neji-san dan Shion-sama…_

Wajah Neji tampak rileks, tidak kaku seperti yang biasa Sakura lihat saat sedang bersamanya. Sepasang mata pucatnya seolah tak bisa lepas dari wanita di sebelahnya yang tampak luar biasa ceria. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertawa hingga wajahnya merona seperti itu, Sakura tidak mau memikirkannya. Kemudian Shion terlihat mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Neji tersenyum. Sakura merasakan hatinya seperti terbakar.

_Kami-sama… Neji-san tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu padaku!_

Saat ia melihat Sang Miko menyentuh lengan suaminya, Sakura sudah tak tahan lagi. Tepat ketika kepala Neji menoleh ke arahnya, Sakura berbalik dan berlari pergi dari sana. Sakura berlari membabi-buta, tanpa benar-benar memerhatikan apa yang dilewatinya—dan ditabraknya. Pandangannya mengabur oleh air mata. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk memedulikan hal lain kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Ternyata kecurigaannya benar. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa Neji akan sampai hati berbuat seperti itu padanya. Ia mengira Neji adalah pria terhormat. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya tadi membuktikan bahwa penilaiannya terhadap Neji selama ini adalah salah.

_Neji-san… Kau benar-benar pria brengsek!_

Napasnya tersengal-sengal ketika akhirnya Sakura menginjakkan kakinya kembali di halaman rumah yang ia tinggali bersama Neji. Rumah yang baginya tak lagi menawarkan ketentraman dan perlindungan. Matanya menatap nanar bangunan di depannya, sementara kenangan saat-saat pertama mereka pindah kembali berkelebat. Sakura masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, kegembiraan yang memenuhi dirinya ketika melihat rumah itu untuk pertama kalinya. Membayangkan akan melewatkan banyak waktu di tempat yang hanya dimiliki oleh dirinya dan Neji, membangun sebuah keluarga kecil… perasaan hangat yang membahagiakan itu kini terasa sangat jauh.

Sakura mengeluarkan suara seperti tercekik, sembari mengusap kasar wajahnya yang berkilau oleh air mata. Baru beberapa langkah Sakura memasuki pintu rumahnya yang gelap ketika sakit kepala hebat itu menyerangnya _lagi, _nyaris membuatnya semaput.

"Aakh!"

Tubuh wanita itu limbung ke dinding. Kelebatan-kelebatan itu datang lagi. Kali ini ia melihat sebuah bangunan tua yang tampak samar, namun menimbulkan perasaan yang tak asing. Aroma dupa menguar di udara… suara orang berdoa… —Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha melihat lebih jelas—sebuah altar… Pandangannya mendadak berganti. Kali ini yang dilihatnya adalah bulan purnama penuh… dan Sakura merasakan dirinya ditarik ke dalam pelukan seseorang.

Lalu semuanya gelap, bersamaan dengan lenyapnya rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya. Terengah, Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding yang dingin, mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya.

_Selalu saja…_ _Sebenarnya ada apa denganku? _

.

.

"Sakura?"

Ketika suara dalam milik Hyuuga Neji menyebut namanya, Sakura seolah baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Wajahnya yang kosong mendongak dan menoleh ke arah pintu, membalas tatapan sepasang mata pucat milik pria itu.

"Kau sudah pulang, Neji-san?" Sakura berkata dengan suara parau, seraya menarik dirinya bangkit dari posisinya sebelumnya—duduk memeluk lutut di lantai koridor di depan pintu rumahnya. "Hari ini… pasti menyenangkan, bukan?"

Ekspresi Neji mengeras, meski begitu ia tak tampak terkejut. Entah bagaimana Sakura tahu bahwa Neji sempat melihatnya memergokinya tadi. "Sakura—"

"Kalian tadi bersenang-senang ke mana saja, hm?" tanya Sakura menyelanya, seraya berjalan menghampiri suaminya yang terpaku di depan pintu, menatapnya. "Ah, tidak. Bukan hanya tadi. Kemarin juga… kau pergi dengan wanita itu, bukan, Neji-san? Bagaimana dengan malam sebelumnya?" Ia berusaha keras agar suaranya terdengar dingin tak peduli, tapi tak perlu dikatakan lagi bahwa usahanya sia-sia.

"Apa yang kulakukan dengan Shion-sama tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Sakura," ujar Neji tenang, sedingin batu.

Sakura merasakan matanya kembali memanas. "Benarkah?" suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. "Tak ada hubungannya denganku? Memangnya kau anggap apa aku ini, Neji-san?"

Neji tidak menjawab.

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Hyuuga Neji?" Sakura sudah tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya. "Apa kau tidak pernah sedikit pun memikirkanku saat bersama Sh—" kata-katanya terhenti, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Menyebut nama wanita lain itu terasa begitu menyesakkan, menyakitinya seperti luka fisik. "—bersama _dia_? Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan, aku terus menunggumu di sini _seorang diri_, sementara kau melewatkan waktu bersama… _dia_?"

Kebisuan Neji hanya membuat Sakura semakin marah.

"Masih tidak mau bicara padaku, Neji-san?" bisik Sakura tak percaya. "Kau pikir aku wanita tolol yang bisa kau bodohi terus-terusan? Apa yang kau harapkan dariku, eh? Bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja, begitu?"

"Sakura—"

"Aku ini sebenarnya apa bagimu, Hyuuga Neji?" suara Sakura melemah dalam isakan. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir. "Mengapa kau menikahiku malam itu jika kau tidak pernah menginginkanku?" keheningan menyela beberapa saat sementara Sakura berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan. "Padahal aku juga berusaha belajar untuk mencintaimu_,_ Neji-san. Aku berusaha menjadi istri yang sebaik-baiknya untukmu. Aku bahkan rela membuang segalanya—meninggalkan desa yang kucintai, teman-temanku, juga karir ninjaku—hanya demi dirimu. Tapi yang kudapatkan sebagai balasan darimu adalah pengacuhan!"

"Dan kau tahu bagian yang paling buruk, Neji-san? Pada akhirnya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu. Aku mencintaimu terlalu dalam sehingga membuatku tak bisa berpikir hal lain selain dirimu. Aku begitu menginginkanmu sampai seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit. Aku sudah berusaha untuk berpura-pura bahwa itu hanya ketidaksiapanmu, atau karena kau sedang menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyentuhku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa lagi terus berpura-pura, Neji-san. Karena aku sadar, kau tidak pernah tertarik padaku. Karena aku hanya akan membuatmu malu. Benar, kan?—Juga karena kau jatuh cinta pada wanita lain. Benar, kan?"

Kali ini tampaknya kata-kata Sakura berdampak pada Neji. Wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan—sekaligus kegusaran. Namun ketika Neji hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, Sakura tidak memberinya kesempatan.

"Tapi sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku tertipu dan tertekan lagi. Kau telah menyakitiku terlalu dalam sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang kurasakan terhadapmu—tidak. Aku tahu. Sekarang aku membencimu!" teriak Sakura, sambil maju dan mendorong Neji sekuat tenaga sehingga pria itu terhuyung ke belakang.

Udara tersembur dari paru-paru Neji ketika punggung menghantam daun pintu dengan keras. Ia terbatuk, merosot ke lantai. Tapi tampaknya Sakura sama sekali tidak memedulikannya.

"Aku sudah muak! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menjadi istri pria brengsek sepertimu!" Sakura menjerit. "Pergi sana dengan wanita jalang itu! Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi! Aku benci padamu, Neji-san!"

Keheningan yang menyesakkan kembali menyeruak. Neji menundukkan wajahnya, seakan tak sanggup menatap istrinya yang kini gemetar oleh sedu sedan.

"Pernikahan ini adalah kesalahan. Kita berdua tidak seharusnya tidak pernah menikah," Sakura berkata serak, tetapi nada bicara terdengar lebih mantap. "Aku akan segera pergi dari hadapanmu, Neji-san. Jangan pernah mencoba mencariku."

Sekali lagi Neji hanya bisa terdiam, tanpa ada usaha sedikit pun untuk membela diri. Termasuk ketika Sakura melepas cincin yang mengikat mereka dari jari manisnya dan melemparnya ke lantai. Benda bulat itu menggelinding dan berhenti di dekat kaki Neji.

"Selamat tinggal, Neji-san…"

.

.

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

_Hueeee… chapter yang berat banget buat ditulis. Sebenernya masih agak ngga puas dengan hasilnya, nggak yakin juga apa feel-nya kerasa. Gomen ne? Mungkin ini apdetan terakhir sebelum hiatus entah sampe kapan. Saya mau balik ke Bandung nanti malam n di kosan ngga punya modem. Plus, USB saya ilang entah kemana jadi ngga bisa apdet di warnet *garuk-garuk*_

_Makasih buat yang sudah membaca chapter kemarin. Kayanya yg kemarin mengecewakan, yah? Hihihi… Maap._

_Okay… see ya next chap! :D_


	18. Chapter 18

**.**

**.**

**GOKON**

_Neji-Sakura's fic_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_._

_._

**Chapter 18**

**.**

**.**

Dua malam telah berlalu semenjak Sakura meninggalkan _Oni no Kuni, _kini rumah di pinggir hutan itu layaknya seperti rumah tak berpenghuni. Dingin dan hampa. Dan apa yang dikesankan oleh rumah itu seolah mewakili apa yang kini dirasakan oleh pemiliknya.

"_Selamat tinggal, Neji-san…"_

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang, seakan dikatakan berulang-ulang dan dipantulkan oleh dinding-dinding yang dingin. Hyuuga Neji sama sekali tak dapat melupakannya, saat Sakura mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu menghujam hatinya itu. Air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, sorot matanya yang memancarkan luka teramat dalam.

_Kami-sama… seandainya saja aku tidak begitu tolol…_

Erangan kecil meluncur dari bibir pria itu ketika ia berusaha mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa berat akibat sake yang ditenggaknya hari sebelumnya. Tangannya tanpa sengaja menyenggol guci sake yang telah kosong, membuat guci porselen itu terguling, menggelinding di ke seberang meja, lalu terjatuh dan pecah di lantai. Namun Neji sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya, seperti ia tidak menghiraukan kekacauan yang telah ia akibatkan dalam pengaruh alkohol di dapur tempatnya tergolek sekarang.

Semua itu sama sekali tak berarti dibandingkan dengan kekacauan yang telah diperbuatnya pada Sakura. Wanita yang telah mengorbankan banyak hal untuknya, yang telah banyak menderita karena dirinya. Sakura… yang tanpa ia sadari telah jatuh cinta begitu dalam padanya.

Dan itu bukan sekedar khayalannya.

Kalau saja rasa bersalah bisa membuat seseorang kehilangan nyawanya, Neji pasti sudah mati tepat pada malam Sakura meninggalkannya.

"_Neji-san!"_

Neji tersentak. Serta-merta ia mengangkat kepalanya. Sepasang _kekkei genkai-_nya seakan mengikuti nalurinya, mencari-cari dalam kegelapan, sebelum pria itu menyadari ia hanya membayangkannya saja. Suara Sakura yang memanggilnya dengan nada ceria di balik meja _pantry,_ memberitahunya bahwa ia sedang mencoba membuat _Soba_ dengan ikan hering_—_makanan favorit Neji—yang didapatkannya dari desa.

Seulas senyum hampa mengambang di bibir Neji yang kering, ketika kenangan pada hari-hari pertama ia dan Sakura menempati rumah itu. Ia masih bisa merasakannya, seakan kejadiannya baru kemarin—Sakura yang begitu bersemangat melompat ke sana-kemari, mondar-mandir di dapur dengan wajah ternoda debu, berceloteh tentang betapa menyenangkannya memiliki rumah yang bisa ia urus sendiri.

Betapa Neji sangat merindukan saat-saat itu lagi, kendati dulu ia selalu dihantui dugaan bahwa Sakura melakukan itu hanya untuk menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya—bahwa sebenarnya Sakura tidak ingin berada di sini. Bahwa Sakura sudah sangat merindukan Konoha—_Betapa bodohnya ia yang selalu saja menutup mata untuk melihat bahwa Sakura sedang jatuh cinta padanya._

Sorot matanya yang lembut bukanlah akting. Ciuman dan sentuhan yang diberikannya bukan karena ia _harus_ melakukannya, tetapi karena ia sungguh menginginkannya. Karena istrinya sedang jatuh cinta padanya. Dan _shinobi _jenius seperti Hyuuga Neji ternyata telah berbalik menjadi orang paling idiot di muka bumi karena telah menampiknya.

"_Kuso…_" Neji merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tangannya menggenggam semakin erat cincin pernikahan milik Sakura yang tak pernah ia lepaskan sejak malam itu, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

_Seandainya saja waktu dapat berputar balik. Seandainya saja ia bisa bertemu dengan Sakura sekali lagi..._

_Seandainya saja…_

Lamat-lamat terdengar suara langkah kaki dari kejauhan, disusul oleh aura kehadiran seseorang yang asing. Namun dalam kondisinya yang masih terguncang seperti saat itu, Neji hanya memikirkan satu orang.

Neji lantas melompat bangun begitu mendadak sehingga bangku kayu yang didudukinya terguling. Tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak pecahan guci sake yang berserakan di lantai ketika ia melangkah terhuyung-huyung melintasi dapur. Namun Neji mengabaikannya, sehingga jejak kaki berlumur darah tercipta di sepanjang koridor menuju pintu depan.

Seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu. Sosok gelapnya dilatarbelakangi cahaya bulan yang redup dari luar. Sosok itu tidak sendirian. Sosok gelap lain berdiri di halaman, memegang sebuah lentera. Harapan Neji seketika pupus saat itu juga, karena ternyata itu bukan seseorang yang diharapkannya.

"Shion-sama?"

.

.

Yamanaka Ino tersentak bangun dengan terkejut. Suara gemuruh petir dari kejauhan telah mengusik tidur malamnya. Mengerang pelan, wanita pemilik bola mata biru _aqua _itu mengangkat kepalanya dari bantalnya yang nyaman. Matanya memicing memandang ke arah jendela kamarnya yang berderak terkena terpaan air hujan. Ino mengeluh pelan. Rupanya hujan yang mengguyur _Konohagakure no Sato _sejak tadi sore belum juga berhenti.

Tatapannya kemudian beralih pada jam beker di atas meja _buffet. _Ternyata masih tengah malam.

Kilat kembali membelah langit, disusul suara bergemuruh keras yang menggetarkan kaca jendela, membuat sosok mungil yang tengah tertidur di sisi Ino menggeliat, lalu mengeluarkan suara rengekan pelan.

"_Yosh… yosh… yosh…"_ Ino menepuk-nepuk pelan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil nan rapuh putranya, berusaha menenangkannya. "Itu cuma petir, Kiseki. Jangan menangis… _Kaasan _di sini…" Dikecupnya kepala Kiseki yang ditumbuhi sejumput rambut hitam tipis dengan lembut, dan mulai menyenandungkan lagu tidur untuk putra kecilnya itu. Tak perlu waktu lama sampai Kiseki kembali terlelap. Ino tersenyum, menyentuhkan telunjuknya di ujung hidung mungil bayi laki-laki itu. "Kau ini sangat mirip _tousan-_mu, mudah sekali dibujuk."

Ino baru saja hendak kembali terlelap ketika telinganya menangkap suara lain di antara deru hujan. Ia lantas menajamkan telinganya untuk mendengar lebih jelas. Suara itu terdengar lagi. Lebih jelas kali ini—seperti suara pintu yang diketuk, dan asalnya dari pintu depan. Samar-samar Ino juga dapat merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

"Sai-kun?" bisiknya sambil menarik tubuhnya bangun. Dahinya berkerut dalam. _Tidak mungkin, _Ino membatin. Sai baru saja berangkat ke Suna tadi siang, mana mungkin dia sudah kembali secepat ini.

Lagi-lagi ketukan itu terdengar. Kali ini lebih mendesak.

Merasa terganggu, Ino lantas beranjak dari ranjangnya, sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengusik tidur Kiseki. Setelah merapatkan kembali yukata tidurnya, ia melangkah tanpa suara meninggalkan kamar, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Siapa itu?" tanyanya memastikan, seraya berjalan ke arah pintu.

Dan suara yang menyahutnya dari luar membuat Ino menahan napas karena terkejut, "Ini aku, Ino. Sakura."

"Sakura?" Ino bergegas menghampiri pintu. Kedua matanya terbelalak saat mendapati sosok sahabat lamanya—yang seharusnya tidak ada di Konoha—berdiri di depan pintu apartemen yang ditempatinya bersama Sai, basah kuyup dan gemetar kedinginan. "_Kami-sama—_Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan di—ah, nanti saja. Masuklah dulu."

Sakura melangkah masuk sementara Ino kembali menutup dan mengunci pintu. Air menetes-netes dari pakaiannya yang basah ke lantai. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil. Setelah melepas sandalnya—yang sangat sulit dilakukan karena tangannya yang tak bisa berhenti gemetar—Ino membawanya ke ruang tengah untuk menghangatkan diri, lalu bergegas ke kamar untuk mengambil handuk kering untuk Sakura.

"Astaga… Kau membuatku hampir kena serangan jantung, _Dekoriin-chan!_" seru Ino sembari membantu Sakura mengeringkan diri, membungkus tubuh sahabatnya itu dengan handuk. "Kukira kau masih berada di _Oni no Kuni_!"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya—dan saat itu Ino menyadari bahwa tubuh sahabatnya gemetar bukan hanya karena kedinginan, tapi karena tangis. Air mata di wajah Sakura tersamar oleh air hujan, tapi Ino bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Hatinya mencelos.

"Oh, Sakura…"

Serta-merta Ino merengkuh tubuh Sakura dalam pelukan erat, membiarkan tangisan sahabatnya itu pecah di bahunya. Ino tidak tahu apa yang telah menimpa Sakura sehingga ia bisa sampai di Konoha dengan kondisi mengenaskan seperti ini, tapi yang jelas apa pun itu, bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Dan Ino tidak menyukai perasaan sesak yang dirasakannya melihat sahabatnya menangis sedemikian rupa seakan hatinya terbelah dua.

Lama Ino memeluk Sakura sampai akhirnya tangisnya mereda.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Saki?" Ino menanyainya lembut.

"N—Neji-san…" bisik Sakura serak. Air matanya mengalir lagi. "Neji-san—" kata-katanya terpotong oleh isakan tertahan.

Ino menghela napas dengan prihatin. Meskipun ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang menimpa Sakura, tetapi tampaknya sahabatnya itu tidak dalam kondisi dapat bercerita banyak. Maka Ino tak dapat memaksanya. Tapi apa pun itu, tampaknya ada hubungannya dengan Neji.

"Sudah, sudah… Nanti saja ceritanya, Sakura," ujarnya seraya membimbing Sakura melintasi ruangan tengah yang gelap menuju kamar tamu. "Kau perlu mengganti pakaianmu yang basah, Sakura. Kau bawa pakaian ganti?"—Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada tas kecil milik Sakura yang tersampir basah di bahunya. Ia tidak tahu apakah Sakura membawa pakaian atau tidak di tas sekecil itu. Tapi walaupun ada, pasti sudah basah kuyup. "Um… pakai punyaku saja, tidak apa, kan?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Ino bergegas kembali ke kamarnya mengambil pakaian bersih miliknya untuk Sakura. Sementara menunggu Sakura berganti pakaian, Ino berkutat di dapur, menghangatkan sisa sup yang dibuatkan ibunya untuk makan malam dan menyeduh secangkir teh hangat.

"Sakura, aku masuk, ya?" Ino memberitahu kedatangannya ketika ia kembali ke kamar tamu.

Sakura yang tengah duduk termangu di sisi tempat tidur, menoleh. Wajahnya pucat pasi, tetapi ia tetap menyunggingkan senyum—yang tak mencapai matanya—ketika Ino masuk dan menaruh nampan berisi semangkuk sup hangat dan secangkir teh mengepul di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur.

"_Arigatou…" _ucapnya parau.

Ino mendudukkan diri di samping Sakura, menatap sahabatnya lekat-lekat. Sakura sudah banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu—di hari Sakura berangkat ke _Oni no Kuni _berbulan-bulan yang lalu—pikir Ino. Entah hanya perasaannya saja, sekarang Sakura tampak jauh lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya tirus dan pucat. Lingkar-lingkar hitam menghiasi bagian bawah matanya yang seolah sudah kehilangan cahaya.

_Apa sebenarnya yang sudah kau lalui, Dekoriin-chan?_

"_Gomenasai ne, _Ino," ucap Sakura kemudian, dengan nada seperti orang melamun. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang dan lembab terurai kusut menghalangi wajahnya yang tertunduk dari pandangan. "Aku tidak tahu lagi harus pergi ke mana. Apartemenku yang lama sudah disewakan dan aku tidak mungkin pulang ke rumah Hyuuga dalam kondisi seperti ini. Jadi…" suaranya menghilang saat ia membersit hidungnya.

Ino mengulurkan tangannya, dengan lembut menyisipkan rambut Sakura yang terurai ke belakang telinganya. "Jangan dipikirkan. Yang penting sekarang kau baik-baik saja," ujarnya, meskipun ia tahu Sakura tidak baik-baik saja. Ino mengambil cangkir tembikar berisi teh hangat dari atas nampan, lalu meraih kedua tangan Sakura yang sedingin es untuk merangkumnya. "Minumlah. Akan membantumu merasa lebih hangat."

Sekali lagi Sakura menggumamkan terimakasih, meskipun tidak meminum isinya seperti yang diminta Ino. Ia hanya memeganginya saja.

"Jadi…" kata Ino berhati-hati setelah beberapa saat keduanya terdiam, seraya menatap Sakura ingin tahu, "…sudah siap bercerita bagaimana kau bisa tiba-tiba pulang ke Konoha, Sakura?"

Sakura bergeming. Namun Ino memerhatikan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam cangkir tampak tegang dan—_Tunggu dulu._ _Di mana cincinnya?_

"Apakah… Neji-san—" Tiba-tiba saja Ino merasakan firasat tidak enak.

Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Ino yang belum selesai dengan anggukan. Dan saat berikutnya kata demi kata mulai bergulir dari bibir pucat Sakura. Meskipun sangat sulit untuk menceritakan semua yang telah dialaminya pada Ino, seakan ia dipaksa untuk mengulanginya semua kejadian itu sekali lagi, Sakura tetap melakukannya. Sakura tidak akan tenang sebelum mengungkapkan semuanya—tentang perasaannya, tentang harapannya yang terlanjur melambung tinggi dengan mengira Neji mencintainya, namun kemudian hancur dengan begitu kejam di tangan pria yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya itu—kepada sahabatnya.

Sementara Ino mendengarkan tanpa sekalipun menyelanya.

Suara Sakura mulai tersendat-sendat ketika ia sampai pada kecurigaannya terhadap hubungan suaminya dengan sang klien yang tak biasa, dan bagaimana ketika ia dengan mata kepalanya sendiri pendapati mereka berjalan bersama. Air mata telah merebak di wajahnya ketika Sakura menceritakan pada Ino pertengkarannya dengan Neji, tentang sikap diam pria itu yang semakin menegaskan segalanya. Bahwa dirinya telah dikhianati. Neji sama sekali tidak membantahnya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Ino—" Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya dengan suara seperti tercekik.

"Dan itulah sebabnya kau meninggalkannya, Sakura?" tanya Ino prihatin.

Sakura mengangguk seraya mengusap basah di wajahnya. "Dia telah menipuku."

Ino tampak berpikir, sebelum ia meraih tangan Sakura yang bebas dan menggenggamnya. "Tapi apakah kau benar-benar yakin Neji-san tidak mencintaimu, seperti yang kau tuduhkan?"

"Kau tidak memercayaiku," bisik Sakura sakit hati.

"Tidak, tidak!" sahut Ino cepat-cepat, "Bukan itu maksudku, Saki. Hanya saja, semuanya masih terasa janggal." Ia terdiam sejenak, mengingat apa yang diceritakan oleh Sai perihal Sakura dan Neji setelah suaminya itu kembali dari misi di _Oni no Kuni. _"Sai-kun memberitahuku bahwa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dengan pernikahan kalian. Karena dia sangat yakin Neji-san mencintaimu lebih dari yang kami perkirakan. Walaupun katanya Neji-san masih malu-malu—"

"Sai tidak mengalami sendiri apa yang kualami, Ino!" bantah Sakura.

Ino menghela napas. "Oh, entahlah, Sakura. Tapi Sai-kun adalah pengamat yang sangat hebat. Intuisinya luar bia—"

"Bisa saja dia salah!" sergah Sakura, entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sangat marah pada Ino—dan pada Sai.

Ino tidak berusaha membantahnya kali ini. Alih-alih ia menyunggingkan senyum sabar pada sahabatnya. Saat ini suasana hati Sakura masih sangat kalut, dan kondisinya ini tidak membuatnya dapat menerima pendapat apa pun yang berseberangan dengannya. Nasihat seperti apa pun tak akan berguna.

"Kau benar. Bisa saja dia salah." Ino mengangguk setuju. Ditepuknya punggung tangan Sakura lembut. "Lebih baik kau beristirahat saja malam ini, Sakura. Kau jelas sangat membutuhkannya. Sudah berapa malam kau tidak tidur, hm?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, tetapi wajahnya tampak lebih santai.

"Tapi sebelum tidur sebaiknya kau habiskan sup dan tehnya," kata Ino mengingatkan, lalu berdiri. "Jangan membuat pekerjaanku sia-sia, mengerti?" lanjutnya—berpura-pura—galak.

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "_Arigatou…_"

Ino menatap Sakura selama beberapa saat lagi. "Cobalah untuk tidak memikirkan apa pun dulu, Sakura."

.

.

Namun tak peduli sekeras apa pun usaha Sakura untuk mengosongkan pikirannya—seperti kata-kata Ino—tetapi sangat sulit untuk lepas dari bayang-bayang Neji. Setiap kali Sakura mencoba memejamkan mata, bayangan sore di mana ia memergoki suaminya bersama Sang Miko terus-menerus berkelebatan di kepalanya. Ia tak bisa melupakan wajah Shion yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan saat itu, juga tatapan lembut Neji terhadapnya. Perasaan cemburu telah menggerogoti hatinya sampai berdarah-darah.

Lama Sakura menangis sampai akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan, bayang-bayang _mereka_ masih tak mau pergi. Justru semakin memburuk. Tapi kemudian mimpi itu menyela. Mimpi-mimpi aneh yang kerap kali mengusik tidurnya.

Selalu mimpi yang sama. Potongan-potongan adegan yang saling tumpang tindih, melompat-lompat dari satu adegan ke adegan yang lain sehingga ia tak dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas kecuali bahwa hampir di setiap potongan mimpinya ia melihat cahaya bulan yang bulat sempurna. Hanya saja kali ini ada satu adegan dalam mimpinya yang bisa Sakura ingat dengan baik. Dan itu bukan seperti sebuah mimpi—ia pernah mengalaminya sendiri.

Itu adalah malam ketika ia menghadiri acara gokon di Konoha, malam sebelum Sakura mendapati dirinya telah menikahi Hyuuga Neji.

Sakura nyaris bisa merasakan rasa sake yang ditenggaknya malam itu di lidahnya, juga perasaan getir yang melandanya malam itu. Kemudian ia melihat sosok jangkung berambut panjang itu di pintu—Hyuuga Neji. Saat itu Sakura sama sekali tidak memedulikannya dan lebih memilih tenggelam bersama kenangan akan sosok yang begitu ia rindukan, kekasihnya yang telah mati, Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Sake tidak baik untuk tubuhmu, seharusnya kau tahu itu, Sakura."_

_Suara baritone itu membangunkannya. Sakura menoleh hanya untuk mendapati pria Hyuuga itu berdiri di samping tempatnya duduk. "Hmm… Neji-san. Konbanwa…"_

_Neji menatapnya sejenak dengan ekspresi tak terbaca di wajahnya, kemudian duduk di tempat kosong di depan Sakura. Dia mengangkat tangannya, memesan sake dan camilan untuk dirinya sendiri pada pelayan yang melintas._

"_Aku tidak tahu kau suka datang kemari," Sakura menyeringai para pria di depannya, "Kukira kau bukan tipe pria seperti itu, Neji-san."_

"_Manusia bisa berubah, Sakura," sahut Neji dalam nada datar yang dalam, "Termasuk dirimu. Harus kukatakan kalau aku juga terkejut."_

_Sakura melempar senyum hambar, sambil meraih sumpit dari atas piring asinan rebungnya, lalu menggigitnya sedikit. "Sayang sekali kalu datang terlambat. Semua wanita yang cantik sudah diambil orang," ujarnya dengan nada sedikit meledek._

"_Aku tidak sedang mencari wanita," Neji menuang sake-nya yang baru saja datang._

_Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kalau begitu untuk apa pergi ke tempat gokon kalau kau tidak ingin mencari wanita, hm, Neji-san?"_

_Neji tidak menjawabnya. Dia memilih untuk menenggak sake-nya, lalu memainkan cawan yang sudah kosong itu di antara jari-jarinya yang panjang. Matanya mengawasi Sakura yang tampaknya sudah agak mabuk. Sejenak, dia tampak berpikir. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kulihat kau juga tidak mendapatkan seorang pria."_

_Dengusan tawa meluncur dari bibir Sakura yang kemerahan. "Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan di sini."_

"_Mencari pengganti Uchiha Sasuke, mungkin?"_

_Perkataan Neji membuat Sakura terdiam. Tangannya yang kembali menuang sake bergetar, sehingga cairan itu tumpah ke sekeliling cawan. "Apa yang membuatmu berasumsi seperti itu?"_

"_Semua orang tahu tentangmu," sahut Neji dengan seringai tipis –namun entah mengapa Sakura bisa merasakan nada getir dalam suaranya—"Kisah penantianmu terkenal di kalangan para pecinta roman, Sakura. Berani bertaruhan sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadikannya sebuah buku."_

_Mendengar itu, Sakura tertawa sinis. "Kau sedang memuji atau menyindir, Tuan Hyuuga?"_

_Lagi-lagi Neji tidak menjawab, dan Sakura memang tidak membutuhkan jawabannya. Mendengar nama sang terkasih disebut saja sudah cukup untuk membuat dadanya seperti diremas-remas. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Neji ketika cairan hangat itu meluncur dari sudut matanya. Segera dihapusnya air mata itu, dan kembali meminum sake-nya._

"_Maafkan aku," Sakura mendengar Neji bergumam samar. Meskipun tak ada ekspresi penyesalan di wajahnya._

_Saat itulah Sakura memerhatikannya, seolah baru pertama kalinya ia benar-benar melihat sosok Hyuuga Neji. Ada rasa kagum yang menyusup ke dalam hatinya dan Sakura mendapati dirinya terpesona oleh pria itu._

"_Kau sangat menarik. Kau tahu itu, Neji-san?"_

_Neji menatapnya lurus. Tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Bahkan ketika Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, berjalan sedikit terhuyung menyeberangi meja, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Sakura mengeluarkan tawa kecil tidak jelas. Tangannya yang berjemari lentik meraih botol sake milik Neji yang isinya lebih banyak, menuangkan isinya ke cawan di tangan Neji dan cawannya sendiri. Sakura menenggak sake dalam cawannya, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Neji._

"_Gokon belum berakhir, ne?" bisiknya ke telinga Neji. Jemarinya sedikit mempermainkan rambut cokelat yang lembut di bahu pria itu._

"_Hn." Neji menyentuhkan bibir cawan ke mulutnya dan menghabiskan isinya dalam sekali teguk. Dia meletakkan cawannya di atas meja, kemudian menolehkan wajahnya sehingga posisinya kini berhadapan dengan wajah Sakura. Tapi ia tidak berusaha menarik diri, tak peduli bahwa jarak di antara mereka terlalu dekat._

_Sakura terpaku menatap bola mata keperakan di depannya, seakan ada sesuatu di sana yang menariknya untuk terus menatap. Sesaat kemudian Sakura menemukan dirinya tenggelam dalam kolam sewarna mutiara yang adalah mata Neji. Dia kemudian melihat suatu emosi melintas di mata itu. Sakura mengerjap, menarik dirinya menjauh._

_Apa itu tadi?_

_Berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya yang mulai berkabut, Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Tangannya kembali meraih guci sake, menuangkan isinya. Tetapi sebelum cawan dingin itu menyentuh bibirnya, sebuah tangan kuat menahan pergelangan tangannya. Neji mengambil cawan berisi sake dari tangan Sakura dan memenggaknya sampai habis. Semburat merah samar entah sejak kapan menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat. Pria itu menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam, kembali menjerat wanita itu dalam kilau mutiara yang tak bisa ditampik pesonanya._

"_Gokon belum berakhir, Sakura," suaranya yang dalam menggelitik telinga Sakura._

_Entah kegilaan macam apa yang tiba-tiba menguasainya. Ketika Sakura malah semakin merapatkan dirinya pada pria yang selama ini tidak pernah terlintas barang sekejap di kepalanya, menikmati kulit wajahnya yang halus dengan jemarinya. "Ya, Neji-san," bisiknya parau, "Belum berakhir… belum berakhir…" _

Ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan, Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang tak kasat mata menariknya. Ia bisa melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri dan Neji semakin menjauh sampai akhirnya semuanya menjadi gelap. Kemudian ia mendengar dirinya sendiri mengisak tertahan,

"_Gomen… Gomenne… Neji-san…"_

.

.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Suara Ino menyentakkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjap kaget ketika melihat sang nyonya rumah tiba-tiba sudah ada di ambang pintu kamar yang ditempatinya. Sakura terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya sehingga tidak memerhatikan sekelilingnya. "Apa?"

Ino memandangnya sejenak, melempar senyum prihatin pada sahabatnya itu. "Sepertinya tidak, ya?" Perlahan Ino menutup pintu di belakangnya, melangkah mendekati sisi ranjang dan duduk di samping Sakura. "Tadi aku mendengarmu mengigau. Mimpi buruk?"

"Belakangan ini aku tidak pernah mendapatkan mimpi yang menyenangkan," jawab Sakura dengan senyum muram. Jemarinya mengusap rambut kusut yang terjatuh ke wajahnya.

"Hmm…" Ino mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, menunjukkan sikap bersimpati. "Tadi pagi Naruto dan Hinata kemari," beritahunya kemudian. "Waktu kau masih tidur."

"Apakah sekarang Hokage-sama dan istrinya punya kebiasaan baru melakukan kunjungan ke rumah-rumah penduduk?"

Ino mendengus pelan. "Tentu saja tidak, dasar bodoh. Mereka kemari karena kau."

Sakura memandang Ino terkejut. "Mereka tahu aku di sini?"

"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan dirimu dari Hokage di _Konoha, _Sakura," sahut Ino sabar. "Kau lupa? Tempat ini dikelilingi _kekkai _yang membuat kedatanganmu langsung bisa diketahui begitu kau mendekati perbatasan Konoha. Lagipula, penjaga di gerbang pasti sudah melaporkan kedatanganmu pada Naruto. Dan dengan _kinjutsu _yang dimilikinya, juga _Byakugan _Hinata, mereka bisa langsung tahu kau berada di mana. Jadi jangan heran begitu, _Dekoriin-chan,_" tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, benar. Aku lupa, _Ino-buta-chan_…" gumam Sakura setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Sama sekali tidak terpikir olehnya bagaimana reaksi Naruto kalau ia tahu Sakura telah kembali ke Konoha tanpa Neji. "Naruto mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Dia mencemaskanmu, tentu saja," jawab Ino. "Karena sebelumnya tidak ada laporan dari Neji-san bahwa misinya di _Oni no Kuni _sudah selesai. Ditambah karena kau pulang tanpa suamimu."

"Kau tidak memberitahunya apa yang terjadi, kan?" tanya Sakura, mendadak merasa cemas.

Ino menyunggingkan senyum menyesal sebelum menjawab, "Aku khawatir kau lah yang memberitahunya, Sakura. Naruto mendengarmu menangis dalam tidurmu, menyebut-nyebut nama Neji-san. Kau tahu Naruto, Sakura. Dia langsung berasumsi yang macam-macam." Ino menghela napas berat. "Naruto kelihatannya gusar sekali. Kalau tidak ada Hinata yang menenangkannya, barangkali dia sudah membangunkanmu dan mencecarmu dengan pertanyaan ini-itu."

"Tapi kau tidak memberitahunya tentang Neji-san, kan, Ino?" desak Sakura lagi, tak tahan memikirkan apa yang mungkin diperbuat Naruto terhadap Neji kalau sahabatnya itu tahu.

"Tenang saja," Ino meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya hangat, "Aku hanya memberitahunya ini adalah urusan pribadimu dengan Neji-san. Tidak ada yang berhak ikut campur, bahkan Hokage sekali pun. Yah… meskipun Naruto kelihatannya tidak terlalu puas," keluhnya. "Tapi setidaknya dia setuju untuk tidak mengganggumu dulu sampai kau tenang."

Sakura menghembuskan napas lega. "_Arigatou, _Ino," ucapnya, bersyukur atas sikap penuh pengertian yang ditunjukkan sahabatnya itu.

"Aa. Aku yakin kau akan melakukan hal yang sama untukku kalau aku di posisimu sekarang," sahut Ino ceria, menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Sakura. "Nah, sekarang kau pasti lapar. Bagaimana kalau—"

"Ino?" Sakura menyelanya, menahan tangannya ketika Ino hendak beranjak.

"—kita makan? Eh—ada apa, Sakura?" Ino kembali duduk.

Sejenak Sakura merasa ragu, sebelum kemudian menguatkan dirinya. "Ino… apakah menurutmu normal mendapatkan mimpi yang sama berulang-ulang?"

Ino menatap Sakura dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi, sejenak bingung oleh pertanyaan yang diajukan sahabatnya itu. Namun baru saja ia hendak membuka mulut untuk menanggapi ketika suara tangisan bayi mengalihkan perhatian kedua wanita itu.

"Ino, itu—"

"Ah, sepertinya Kiseki sudah bangun." Menjawab kebingungan yang terlintas di wajah sahabatnya, Ino berkata dengan senyum lebar, "Mau bertemu dengan bayi paling tampan di Konoha, Saki?"

.

.

Apa yang hendak Sakura sampaikan seakan terlupakan begitu saja ketika untuk pertama kalinya pandangannya tertumbuk pada sesosok makhluk mungil dalam buaian Ino. Seorang bayi laki-laki, yang seperti kata Ino, tampan. Dengan sejumput rambut sehitam tinta menutupi kepalanya yang kecil, bayi itu adalah miniatur Sai dengan beberapa perbedaan. Kulitnya tidak sepucat ayahnya dan ia memiliki mata terang khas klan Yamanaka. Dan suara rengekan menggemaskan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya entah mengapa menimbulkan perasaan lembut yang sulit dijelaskan dalam hati Sakura.

Bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa lupa bahwa Ino sedang mengandung saat ia mengikuti Neji meninggalkan Konoha berbulan-bulan yang lalu?

"_Yosh… yosh… _Kiseki-kun_, _ayo sapa Sakura-_obasan,_" Ino berkata dengan nada riang kekanakan sambil mendekat ke sisi Sakura supaya bisa melihat lebih dekat.

Seraya memandang takjub pada bayi Ino, Sakura mengulurkan tangan dan mengelus rambut halus di puncak kepalanya. "_Kawai…_" Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Sakura tiba di Konoha, ia tersenyum. "Dia mirip sekali dengan Sai."

Ino terkekeh kecil. "Semua orang yang melihatnya selalu bilang begitu," katanya, lalu berkata lembut jenaka pada putranya, "_Ne, ne, _Kiseki-kun. Kata Saku-obasan Kiseki-kun mirip _Otousan_."

Seakan mengerti kata-kata ibunya, Kiseki mengeluarkan suara tawa. Mata birunya yang bulat mengedip. Ino tertawa, lalu menunduk untuk mencium ujung hidung Kiseki gemas.

"Dia selalu tertawa begitu kalau ada yang bilang dia mirip ayahnya," beritahunya dengan riang pada Sakura, kemudian menyamankan diri di sofa dengan Kiseki masih dalam buaiannya, merengek-rengek. "Kiseki-kun sudah lapar, ya?" tanya Ino pada bayinya dengan suara kekanakan.

Sakura mengikuti Ino, mengawasi sahabatnya itu membuka kancing di bagian depan pakaiannya. Dengan lembut Ino mengeluarkan payudaranya, menempelkan putingnya ke ujung bibir si bayi yang langsung refleks menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menangkapnya dan menghisapnya dengan rakus. Tangannya yang kecil menggenggam jari ibunya yang terulur padanya, membelainya penuh sayang. Tanpa sadar Sakura mendesah iri melihat interaksi lembut antara ibu dan bayinya itu.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kau sudah melahirkan?"

Ino mengangkat wajahnya, melempar senyum menyesal. "Maafkan aku," desahnya. "Banyak yang terjadi sehingga aku tak sempat memberitahumu. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir, Saki." Jeda sejenak sementara Ino kembali menatap bayinya. "Kiseki lahir jauh lebih awal dari yang diperkirakan. Mereka bilang karena aku kelelahan. Waktu itu aku hanya memikirkan kondisi bayiku yang lemah. Bahkan Sai-kun selama sebulan terakhir ini selalu menolak misi karena tidak mau meninggalkan kami. Tapi untungnya Konoha punya tim ninja medis paling hebat di Lima Negara Besar—walau itu tanpa dirimu, Sakura," ujarnya menambahkan. "Sekarang Kiseki sama sehatnya dengan bayi-bayi yang lahir cukup bulan."

"Aah. _Yokatta, _Kiseki-kun…" Sakura menyentuh pipi Kiseki yang penuh dengan telunjuknya, membelainya lembut. "Tapi kenapa aku tidak melihat Sai?"

"Sai-kun pergi ke Suna. Akhirnya dia mau juga menerima misi," sahut Ino.

"Dan kau merawat Kiseki sendirian di rumah?"

Ino tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab, "_Okaasan _baru saja pulang saat kau bangun tadi. _Okaasan _sering menginap bahkan saat Sai-kun ada di sini. Menurutnya, aku dan Sai-kun kurang berpengalaman sebagai orangtua muda. Tapi untungnya _Otousan_ berhasil membujuknya agar membiarkan kami membiasakan diri merawat Kiseki sendiri. Sekarang aku sudah terbiasa—Oh, tidak lagi, Sai-kun…" keluh Ino ketika pandangannya tertumbuk pada sesuatu di seberang ruangan.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandangnya dan terkejut melihat seekor tikus hitam mencicit-cicit di dekat pintu. Ia langsung tahu itu bukan tikus biasa ketika tikus itu melesat mendekati Ino—itu adalah _jutsu_ milik Sai.

"Ini yang keempat sejak Sai-kun pergi kemarin," beritahu Ino, seraya membiarkan tikus itu melompat naik ke telapak tangannya yang terulur, kemudian mendekatkannya pada si bayi. Mereka mengawasi tikus itu mengendus-endus kepala Kiseki, membuatnya bergerak-gerak kegelian. Ino tertawa kecil. "Ini baru lewat sehari. Mereka pasti belum sampai di Suna."

"Kelihatannya Sai sudah sangat merindukan Kiseki," komentar Sakura.

Ino tersenyum pada Sakura. "Tentu saja. Sai-kun belum pernah berpisah lama dari anaknya." Lalu ia memandang si tikus. "_Ne, _Sai-kun. Aku dan Kiseki baik-baik saja di sini, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Lagipula ada _Okaasan _dan _Otousan_ yang menjaga kami. Fokus saja pada misimu, dan berhentilah membuang-buang _chakra _dengan mengirim tikus-tikus itu kemari, hm?"

Tikus itu mencicit nyaring, sebelum melompat turun dari tangan Ino dan melesat pergi.

"Sai itu… selalu perhatian padamu, ya?" desah Sakura menerawang. "Bahkan misi sekali pun tidak menghentikannya memerhatikanmu."

"Ah, Sakura…" Ino memberinya senyum penuh arti. "Apa kau lupa kalau Neji-san memiliki _Byakugan _yang sangat hebat itu? Bisa saja dia _juga _selalu mengawasimu dengan mata istimewanya itu tanpa pernah kau sadari."

Sejenak Sakura terdiam. Sejujurnya dulu ia sempat memikirkan kemungkinan itu—betapa menyenangkannya jika Neji selalu memerhatikannya dari jauh. Setiap kali ia berdiri di sisi jendela kamarnya, menatap ke istana, Neji juga tengah menatapnya diam-diam. Dan pemikiran itu membuatnya berharap. Tetapi sekarang Sakura sudah terlalu lelah untuk berharap.

"Benarkah?" ucapnya sangsi, disertai seulas senyum pahit di bibirnya. "Yang kulihat justru Neji-san sering menatap ke istana. Mungkin dia sedang mengawasi Miko itu."

Senyum di wajah Ino memudar, digantikan ekspresi prihatin. "Sakura, apa kau benar-benar percaya Neji-san sanggup melakukan itu padamu?" tanyanya. Dan ketika Sakura tak menunjukkan gelagat akan menjawab, ia melanjutkan, "Maafkan aku mengatakan ini, Sakura. Tapi aku tidak yakin. Neji-san yang kukenal adalah orang yang selalu bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa pun. Dan orang seperti itu tidak akan main-main dengan pernikahan. Itu adalah komitmen seumur hidup, Saki. Coba pikirkan sekali lagi."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Ino. Kau tidak merasakan apa yang kurasakan," Sakura berkeras.

"Memang," ujar Ino sabar. "Tapi menurutku kau juga kurang bijaksana dengan meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Bisa jadi kecurigaanmu itu hanya salah paham."

Namun Sakura masih terlalu sakit hati untuk melihat kebenaran dalam kata-kata Ino. Dan sepertinya itu tergambar di air mukanya karena setelah itu Ino tidak segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Jadi, tadi kau tanya padaku apakah normal bermimpi yang sama berulang-ulang—kau mengalaminya?"

Sakura segera menyambar topik ini. Dan saat berikutnya ia mulai menceritakan segalanya pada Ino—tentang mimpi-mimpinya yang selalu sama, juga tentang kilasan-kilasan aneh yang kerap muncul saat ia terjaga, yang selalu diikuti dengan sakit kepala hebat.

Sakura teringat saat pertama kali dirinya mendapatkan serangan sakit kepala itu setelah mendapatkan mimpi yang sama sekali tidak ia ingat. Saat itu Neji lah yang menenangkannya—tidak. _Hanya Neji yang bisa menenangkannya_—dan memintanya tidak terlalu memikirkan mimpinya. Dulu itu terasa sangat wajar. Sakura selalu berpikir Neji mengkhawatirkan dirinya, mengira bahwa itu adalah manifestasi dari stres yang dialaminya karena jauh dari rumah. Tapi setelah ia dapat mengingat mimpi-mimpinya walau samar, Neji justru semakin menjauh darinya.

Sakura tak dapat melupakan ekspresi di wajah Neji pada malam ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia mengingat mimpinya—kegelisahan itu tampak jelas. Dan sejak saat itu Neji tak pernah lagi berusaha menenangkannya. Pria itu semakin jarang bicara padanya dan selalu bersikap menghindar. Seolah Sakura telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak senang, kecewa, bahkan marah. Awalnya Sakura tidak mengerti, tapi kemudian ia menyadari bahwa mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan mimpi-mimpinya.

Tidak. Itu bukan mimpi—entah mengapa Sakura merasa sangat yakin—Dan kilasan-kilasan itu, rasanya semuanya saling berhubungan.

Itu adalah potongan-potongan dari sebuah kejadian yang Sakura tidak ingat apa. Sakit kepala hebat yang dirasakannya adalah usaha yang dilakukan tubuhnya untuk menguak ingatan tersebut. Sebuah ingatan yang tertutup selubung hitam. Tersegel.

"Maksudmu Neji-san menyegel ingatanmu?" Ino tampak terkejut. Semuanya terasa tak masuk akal baginya. "Tapi untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Sakura menjawab dengan gelengan frustasi. "Mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin disembunyikannya dariku—sesuatu yang tidak boleh kuingat. Malam itu…" Kedua mata Sakura membulat ketika sebuah pemahaman terbentuk dalam benaknya. "Tentu saja…"

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura? 'Malam itu' apa?" tanya Ino tak mengerti.

"Malam saat aku bertemu dengan Neji-san di acara gokon. Malam ketika kami menikah." Sakura menatap Ino. "Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi malam itu. Tahu-tahu esoknya aku sudah berada di kamar Neji-san. Tadinya kukira aku tidak ingat karena saat itu aku mabuk. Tapi—"

Ino balas memandang sahabatnya bingung. "Tapi dulu kau bilang kau sadar waktu menandatangani surat pernikahan di kantor Hokage," ujarnya menyela.

"Benar," kata Sakura mengakui, "Tapi hanya itu yang kuingat. Apa yang terjadi setelahnya, dan sebelumnya… aku sama sekali tidak ingat." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sementara kilasan mimpinya yang terakhir berputar dalam kepalanya. "Sesuatu telah terjadi malam itu. Neji-san tidak ingin aku mengingatnya. Mungkin… malam itu Neji-san telah memanfaatkan kondisiku yang mabuk dan… memperkosaku. Karena itulah dia _terpaksa _menikahiku. Karena merasa _harus _bertanggungjawab—"

"Sakura!" Ino terperanjat, membuat Kiseki yang berada dalam gendongannya merengek memprotes. Kedua kaki kecilnya menendang-nendang, seolah ikut merasakan kegusaran ibunya. "Kau tahu itu tuduhan yang sangat serius! Neji-san berasal dari Klan terpandang. Bayangkan masalah yang akan timbul kalau mereka mendengar tuduhanmu ini! Lagipula itu tidak mungkin, kan—maksudku, kau yang mengatakan sendiri kalau kau sadar waktu kau menikahinya. Mana mungkin—"

Sakura mengerang frustasi. "Aku tidak tahu, Ino! Semuanya begitu membingungkan—Ino!" Sakura mendadak mencengkeram lengan Ino, memberinya tatapan memohon. "Kumohon bantu aku, Ino—Dengan jutsu milikmu, kau pasti bisa membuka ingatanku, kan?"

"Sakura—"

"Tolonglah…" pinta Sakura putus asa. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Ino. _Ini _sangat menyiksaku."

Selama beberapa saat, Ino tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa atas permintaan Sakura. Sebagian dirinya belum sepenuhnya diyakinkan bahwa pria terhormat seperti Hyuuga Neji sanggup melakukan apa yang dituduhkan Sakura padanya—dengan menyegel ingatannya. Tapi jika itu memang benar, pasti ada alasan kuat yang membuat Neji melakukannya. Meskipun rasanya _pemerkosaan _yang dikatakan Sakura sangat tidak masuk akal.

Hyuuga Neji mencintai istrinya. Itulah yang diyakini Sai setelah pengamatannya selama menjalankan misi di _Oni no Kuni _dulu, dan Ino memercayai suaminya itu. Dan apa pun yang disembunyikan Neji dari Sakura, ia yakin itu adalah demi istrinya, walaupun Sakura—dengan segala penilaiannya yang dipengaruhi kemarahan dan rasa cemburu—meyakini sebaliknya.

Satu-satunya cara untuk menguak misteri itu hanyalah dengan membantu Sakura memeroleh kembali ingatannya. Lagipula Ino juga tidak sanggup melihat sahabatnya terus-menerus tersiksa seperti ini, seolah semua yang telah Sakura lewati semenjak Sasuke _pergi _belum cukup membuatnya menerima deraan rasa sakit.

Ino lantas mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas dan meraih tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya hangat. Ia tersenyum, diikuti sebuah anggukan kecil. "Aku tidak sehebat ayahku dalam hal ini, tapi… akan kucoba semampuku."

Sakura balas menggenggam tangan Ino penuh terimakasih. "_Arigatou…"_

"Tapi sebelumnya, sebaiknya kau membersihkan dirimu dan makan dulu," kata Ino tegas. "Justu yang akan kugunakan padamu tidak mudah. Aku ingin kondisimu dalam keadaan baik. Lagipula aku harus menyelesaikan ini dulu." Berpaling dari Sakura, ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kiseki. Jemarinya dengan lembut menggelitiki pipi tembam bayi lelakinya penuh sayang.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sakura saat itu kecuali menuruti kata-kata Ino.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, setelah Sakura membersihkan diri dan menghabiskan makan siangnya dengan susah payah—semampu yang dilakukan kerongkongannya yang terasa lemah untuk menelan semua makanan itu—Ino menghampirinya. Ia baru saja menidurkan Kiseki di kamarnya.

"Sudah siap?" tanyanya.

Berusaha menghalau rasa cemas yang mendadak dirasakannya, Sakura menjawab dengan anggukan yang cukup mantap. Ino kemudian mengajaknya ke ruang tengah. Beberapa perabot telah disingkirkan ke dekat dinding sehingga meninggalkan ruang kosong yang cukup luas di tengahnya, yang hanya diisi oleh sebuah _zabuton_—bantal duduk—sederhana di atas karpet tebal. Di sanalah Ino menyuruhnya duduk.

Kemudian Ino mengambil tempat di depannya, menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Akan kulakukan sekarang, Sakura."

Sekali lagi Sakura memberinya anggukan mantap, sebelum memejamkan mata. Kedua tangannya terkepal di pangkuannya, menunggu. Sementara Ino membuat beberapa segel tertentu, lalu menyentuh ubun-ubun Sakura dengan sebelah tangan, bersiap memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

Rupanya apa yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar. Di salah satu bagian di dalam lembar memorinya terpasang sebuah segel yang sudah melemah, membuat beberapa informasi yang terdapat di dalamnya bocor. Itu menjelaskan mengapa Sakura kerap kali mengalami kilasan-kilasan acak mengenai memori yang tersegel tersebut, juga sakit kepala yang disebabkan oleh segel yang rusak.

Dan segel selemah ini hanya bisa dihasilkan oleh dua kemungkinan, pikir Ino. Penyegelnya ragu-ragu, atau memang tidak ahli dalam _fuinjutsu. _Tetapi menyegel ingatan seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan memori yang tajam seperti Sakura memang bukan pekerjaan gampang.

_Neji-san… Apa dia tidak mempertimbangkan kemungkinan ini sebelum melakukannya pada Sakura? Ini pasti membuatnya sangat kesakitan._

Tapi untuk itulah Ino berada di sana sekarang, untuk membebaskan Sakura dari—salah satu—penderitaannya. Sekali lagi Ino membuat segel dengan tangannya.

"_Kai!"_

.

.

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

_**AN:**_

_Sepertinya saya amnesia mau hiatus nih. ^^a_

_Sebelumnya mohon maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan. Ada satu scene yang copas dari chapter 1 pula, dengan beberapa perbedaan kecil. Tense-nya juga sengaja diturunin dari chapter sebelumnya dan lebih banyak interaksi Sakura-Ino. Yah… biarlah Sakura mendinginkan kepala dulu. Dan maaf karena scene Neji-nya cuma sedikit dan nggak jelas pula maksudnya. Hihi.. :D_

_Nama anaknya Sai dan Ino, Kiseki, aku ambil dari nama anaknya SasuSaku di fic Unrevealed Mistakes Of A One Night Stand-nya DeepPoeticGirl (bener ga tulisannya? O.o), salah satu fic SS favoritku. Gomeeen… Habisnya sense of naming-ku rada-rada dan males nyari nama baru juga :p—Oh, dan karena Sai nggak punya nama belakang, jadi Kiseki-kun ikut marga ibunya. Jadi nama lengkapnya Yamanaka Kiseki. Aneh, ya? XD_

_Terus… makasih buat yang sudah baca dan mereview chapter kemarin. Menyenangkan banget… Saya bacanya pas di atas kapal ferry dalam perjalanan Sumatera-Jawa. Padahal waktu itu lagi mabuk laut dan pusing banget (inget Sai di L'aPT dah. Karma udah bikin dia mabuk laut di fic itu XD), tapi nggak bisa nahan diri buat cengengesan sendiri. Untungnya tengah malem, jadi penumpang lain terlalu ngantuk buat merhatiin. Hihihi…_

_Dan… untuk teori penyegelan ingatan itu, asli ngarang abis. Itu terinspirasi dari filler Naruto yang ada si Menma-nya (di filler itu ada si Neji juga, sama Tenten). Di situ Menma make jutsu buat ngehapus ingatannya sendiri. Tapi di fic ini pakenya fuinjutsu (jutsu segel), bukan jutsu kaya yang dipake Menma. Aaaah… saya juga bingung. Ya sutralah._

_Satu lagi, kayanya chapter fic ini bakal molor. Tapi saya usahain akan tamat di chapter 20, digabung sama epilognya. _

_Okay, kayanya segitu aja bacotanku. See ya next chapter… ^_^_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Warning: **__Banyak flashback di chapter ini. Lebih dari setengahnya. Enjoy! :D_

**.**

**.**

**GOKON**

_Neji-Sakura's fic_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_._

_._

**Chapter 19**

**.**

**.**

"Ya, Neji-san…" Sakura berbisik parau, membiarkan napasnya menerpa wajah pria itu. "Belum berakhir… belum berakhir…" –kemudian dia mencondongkan tubuhnya, menutup jarak di antara mereka. Bibirnya menekan bibir Neji perlahan dalam sebuah kecupan kecil yang singkat.

Sakura menarik wajahnya sedikit dan menatap lekat-lekat pria di depannya seakan baru pertama kali dia benar-benar melihatnya. Jemarinya menyusuri tempat di mana bibir Neji baru saja menyentuhnya. Rasanya begitu lembut dan manis –sama sekali tak terbayangkan dari seorang pria _stoic_ yang di tangannya banyak nyawa pernah melayang. Dan mata itu… mata keperakan yang mematikan itu tiba-tiba saja terlihat luar biasa indah.

Sakura menahan napasnya dengan terkejut karena saat berikutnya Neji lah yang bergerak mendekat. Bibir pria itu kembali menemukan bibirnya, sementara tangannya meraih wajahnya, menyusupkan jemarinya yang panjang ke rambut di belakang telinga Sakura. Neji menciumnya dengan lembut, mengusapkan ibu jarinya ke kulit di pipi Sakura perlahan.

Sakura kemudian menemukan dirinya terdistraksi oleh sentuhan itu. Tubuhnya seolah lumer dalam kehangatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sakura lantas memiringkan kepalanya, membalas ciuman itu lebih dalam dan intens. Tangannya kini menemukan material putih di bagian depan pakaian Neji, mencengkeramnya, menariknya lebih dekat, sementara bibir mereka bergerak saling memanggut dalam harmonisasi yang membuatnya terkejut. Sangat… lembut. Tidak berlebihan, tetapi terasa begitu sensual.

Mengerang kecil, Sakura merasakan dirinya semakin bersemangat mencium Neji. Hingga akhirnya kebutuhan akan udara mendesak keduanya untuk memisahkan diri. Dengan mata masih terpejam, Sakura mencoba mengatur napasnya yang terengah. Dia juga bisa merasakan hembusan napas Neji yang hangat menerpa wajahnya. Hidung mereka yang bersinggungan.

"_Gomenasai…" _

Seiring dengan kata-kata yang meluncur pelan dari bibir Neji, Sakura merasakan kehangatan menjauhinya. Ketika ia akhirnya membuka matanya, Neji sudah menggeser duduknya lebih jauh, seolah menjaga jarak. Neji tampak gelisah, Sakura menyadarinya ketika sepupu Hinata itu memenuhi cawannya kembali dengan sake. Tangannya gemetaran, membuat sedikit cairan bening beralkohol itu tumpah ke meja.

Pandangan Sakura terpaku pada genangan kecil di atas meja itu sementara benaknya dipenuhi oleh pemikiran tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia berciuman dengan Hyuuga Neji. Ciuman yang sebenarnya. Di bibir. Dengan gairah yang besar. Sejak dulu Sakura selalu membayangkan bisa melakukannya dengan Sasuke. Itu adalah salah satu impian konyolnya, yang kini telah terkubur bersama dengan cintanya pada keturunan terakhir Klan Uchiha tersebut.

Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya ia akan melakukannya dengan orang lain. Dan orang itu adalah Hyuuga Neji, dari semua pria yang eksis di dunia. Hyuuga Neji yang selama ini tak pernah menunjukkan setitik pun ketertarikan padanya. Pria yang selalu berpembawaan tenang, rasional dan selalu berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Shinobi yang mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya untuk desa dan klannya, tidak yang lain.

Hyuuga Neji yang itu… benarkah pria yang sama dengan yang beberapa saat lalu menciumnya?

Pandangannya kemudian berpindah pada wajah Neji, ke bibirnya yang memerah, yang baru saja terpisah dari cawan keramik yang baru ia tandaskan isinya. Bibir yang terasa lembut dan menyenangkan—Sakura tak dapat menahan dirinya tersenyum. Bukan jenis senyum yang mengungkapkan kebahagiaan, melainkan kepedihan.

Bagaimana bisa, dengan mencium Neji justru membuatnya semakin teringat pada Sasuke?_ Apakah ciumannya akan terasa sama menyenangkannya dengan ciuman Neji-san? Apakah sama lembutnya?_

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa jauh lebih kesepian dan merana dari sebelumnya. Dan instingnya mendorongnya mencari penghiburan pada diri seseorang yang paling dekat dengannya saat itu—Neji.

"Jadi…" Sakura berusaha agar suaranya tak terdengar goyah, seraya memaksakan seulas senyum pada Neji. "Apakah itu artinya aku sudah menemukan pasangan gokon-ku untuk malam ini?"

"Aa," balas Neji tanpa memandangnya. Perhatiannya sejenak seolah terfokus pada asinan rebung di wadah kudapannya, dan ketika ia menoleh pada Sakura, wajahnya sama tenangnya seperti sebelumnya—seakan tak pernah terjadi apa pun di antara mereka tadi. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau lakukan? Berjalan-jalan di bawah sinar bulan, mungkin? Malam ini puncak purnama."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Berjalan-jalan di bawah sinar bulan? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa seromantis itu, Neji-san," ujarnya, mengeluarkan tawa kecil. "Sayangnya malam ini aku tidak terlalu berminat pada bulan. Temani aku mengobrol saja."

Neji menatapnya sejenak, menimbang-nimbang. "Baiklah," jawabnya kemudian. "Mengobrol juga tidak apa-apa."

Sakura hendak mengambil cawan dan guci sake-nya dari meja, tetapi Neji lebih cepat darinya. Ia sudah meraih kedua benda itu lebih dulu, menjauhkannya dari jangkauan tangan Sakura. Sebagai gantinya, mendorong piring kudapan ke dekat Sakura.

"Neji-san—"

"Kau tidak membutuhkan ini untuk mengobrol, Sakura," Neji menyela protesnya.

"Apa?" Sakura memandangi Neji sambil menyeringai. "Kau mau bersikap seperti pria sejati atau bagaimana?"

Sakura melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba untuk merebut botol sakenya dari tangan pria itu, tetapi Neji—dengan segala instingnya sebagai seorang shinobi—lebih gesit darinya. Sakura memberinya tatapan sebal, sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Neji lengah: ia mendaratkan kecupan di bagian wajah pria itu yang bisa dijangkaunya—Tampaknya alkohol telah mengikis rasa malunya. Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, Sakura berhasil merebut kembali botol sakenya dari tangan Neji.

"Ternyata Hyuuga Neji yang hebat tidak berbeda dengan pria-pria pada umumnya," Sakura terkekeh-kekeh, sembari menumpahkan isi botolnya ke cawan, lalu mereguknya hingga tandas. Disusul suara decak nikmat. "Aah… Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Tsunade-shishou sangat candu pada sake. Ini bisa membantumu melupakan semuanya…" Sakura membuat gerakan dengan tangannya sebagai emphasis, "…semua… nasib buruk, ketidakberuntungan—"

"Sake hanya membantumu melarikan diri. Bukannya menyelesaikan masalah," ujar Neji.

"Seperti yang sepantasnya dikatakan oleh orang sepertimu, Neji-san," cibir Sakura sinis, seraya kembali memandang lawan bicaranya. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu ingin melarikan diri, hm?" tanyanya, mengerling cawan sake yang baru diisi oleh Neji.

Neji tampak mempertimbangkan jawabannya. "Sifat pengecutku, kurasa…" jawabnya pelan, lalu menenggak sakenya.

Mendengar jawaban pria itu membuat Sakura mendengus tak percaya. "Hyuuga Neji, si jenius dari Klan Hyuuga, seorang pengecut? Kau pasti sedang bergurau."

Seulas senyum samar mengambang di bibir Neji menanggapi komentar mencemooh dari sang kunoichi. "Sayangnya… si jenius itu tak sesempurna yang disangka orang, Sakura," ujarnya dengan nada yang entah mengapa terdengar getir. Ia membuang pandangnya pada kerumunan orang di seberang ruangan dengan diiringi helaan napas berat. "Karena memang tak ada seorang manusia pun yang sempurna, bukan?"

Tak tahu harus menanggapi apa, Sakura hanya dapat memandangi Neji dengan penasaran. Hyuuga Neji yang dikenalnya bukanlah jenis orang yang senang merendah. Ia sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuannya, bahkan terkadang terkesan sedikit arogan. Mendengarnya mengatakan bahwa dirinya sendiri pengecut dan tidak sempurna terdengar bukan seperti Neji yang biasa. Atau mungkin justru yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah sosok Neji yang sebenarnya, yang selama ini bersembunyi di balik topeng kesempurnaan?

"Tapi mulai sekarang, aku tak ingin lagi menjadi seorang pengecut." Neji kembali menatap Sakura. Ada kelembutan yang tak dapat dijelaskan dalam sorot matanya saat ia berkata, "Kali ini aku tidak akan melarikan diri lagi. Kalau kau bersedia memberiku kesempatan, Haruno Sakura…."

Pernyataan pria Hyuuga itu membuat Sakura tercenung. Selama beberapa saat tampaknya ia masih belum dapat memahami apa yang sedang terjadi. Mendengar Hyuuga Neji menyatakan perasaannya, walaupun hanya tersirat, masih sulit ia percayai.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Ne—"

"Aku mencintaimu," Neji memotong perkataannya. Sepasang bola mata sewarna mutiara miliknya menatap lurus ke kedua mata hijau Sakura, seakan menegaskan bahwa ia serius dengan setiap kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Tidak—" Sakura akhirnya menemukan suaranya kembali setelah lama terdiam dalam keterkejutan, "Kau tidak—itu tidak mungkin, Neji-san. Kau pasti salah…" Dengan tangan gemetaran, ia meraih botol sakenya dari atas meja, menghindari tatapan Neji. "Dengan orang menyedihkan sepertiku—itu tak masuk akal. Gila…"

Namun sebelum Sakura sempat menuangkan sakenya, Neji menahan tangannya, melepaskan botol keramik putih itu dari tangan sang kunoichi dengan lembut. "Aku juga berpikir seperti itu pada awalnya," ujarnya, sama sekali tak kehilangan ketenangan dalam suaranya. "Tapi bukankah cinta bisa membuat orang kehilangan akal sehatnya? Lagipula—" ia meremas tangan Sakura dalam genggamannya, "—yang kau katakan tidak benar. Kau tidak menyedihkan, Sakura. Kau… wanita paling mengagumkan yang pernah kutemui."

"Kau tidak mengenalku, Neji-san…" Sakura berusaha mengelak. "Bagian mana yang mengagumkan dari seorang wanita yang hatinya telah mati dan terkubur bersama masa lalu? Yang ada di hadapanmu ini hanyalah seonggok daging yang hidup tapi tak memiliki jiwa. Jangan menyia-nyiakan hidupmu untuk orang sepertiku, Neji-san."

Neji mengeratkan genggamannya ketika Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri, menggeleng sedih. "Jangan bersikap kejam pada dirimu sendiri, Sakura. Kau tahu itu sama sekali tidak benar. Kau hanya tidak memberi dirimu sendiri kesempatan."

Sakura menatap Neji marah. Tahu apa orang ini tentang hidupnya? Neji sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa. Impiannya sejak dulu adalah bisa hidup bahagia dengan Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang telah dicintainya seumur hidup. Baginya kebahagiaan hanyalah Sasuke. Hidupnya hanya tertuju pada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke sudah mati sekarang. Dan kesempatan seperti apa yang ia miliki sekarang?

Tidak ada.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," tukasnya dengan suara tercekat, sambil menyentak lepas tangannya dari genggaman Neji, lalu mengusap kasar cairan hangat yang lagi-lagi mengalir di wajahnya.

Neji terdiam sementara Sakura menumpahkan seluruh isi botol sakenya yang tersisa ke dalam cawan, membuat cairan fermentasi itu meluber ke meja. Tapi tampaknya Sakura tidak peduli. Kunoichi muda itu menenggak habis sakenya dan saat berikutnya ia mengeluarkan suara seperti tercekik.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Neji menyesal. "Kau benar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kubicarakan." Dan saat berikutnya ia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, seakan khawatir satu kata darinya hanya semakin melukai Sakura.

Melempar cawannya yang sudah kosong ke atas meja, Sakura menarik kedua kakinya ke bangku, menenggelamkan wajah di antara kedua lututnya. Dan ia pun mulai menangis tanpa suara, mengasihani diri sendiri. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa saat itu Neji sedang memerhatikannya dengan sorot mata terluka. Kedua tangan pria itu mengepal, sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya untuk tak menyentuh dan memeluk Sakura saat itu juga.

Menit demi menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Hanya ditemani suara-suara gaduh tak berarti dari acara gokon yang masih berlangsung.

"Aku hanya ingin bisa melanjutkan hidupku…" Sakura berkata dengan suara parau. Ia telah mengangkat wajahnya dan tengah menatap kosong ke kerumunan orang di depan mereka. "…seperti Ino dan Hinata… aku ingin bisa bahagia seperti mereka. Apakah keinginanku ini berlebihan, Neji-san?"

Neji menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab pelan, "Tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak ingin bahagia, Sakura."

Mereka terdiam lagi. Diam-diam Sakura mengalihkan matanya dan mengawasi pria yang baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya beberapa saat yang lalu itu.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku, Neji-san?"

Sebuah anggukan mantap Sakura dapatkan sebagai jawaban. "Dengan sepenuh hati."

"Seberapa besar kau bersedia berkorban?"

"Apa pun akan kulakukan," sahut Neji tanpa keraguan, "Asal kau bisa bahagia, Sakura. Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

Ternyata ungkapan bahwa cinta bisa membuat orang sejenius apa pun menjadi sangat bodoh memang benar adanya. Dan entah kegilaan macam apa yang terjadi pada diri Sakura sehingga timbul niat di hatinya untuk memanfaatkan itu.

"Nikahi aku, Neji-san. Buat aku seperti Ino dan Hinata. Kau bisa?" Sakura menatap Neji lurus-lurus. "Bantu aku memperoleh kembali hidupku dan melupakan Sasuke-kun—apa kau mau melakukannya untukku, Neji-san?"

Bahkan orang yang selalu dapat bersikap tenang seperti Neji tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia terperangah, tak dapat berkata apa pun selama beberapa saat. Tampaknya ia sama sekali tak menyangka permintaan Sakura akan sejauh itu.

"Kau terlalu banyak minum, Sakura," kata Neji setelah menemukan kembali suaranya.

Sakura mendengus tertawa. "Lupakan saja. Sudah kuduga kau tidak serius," ujarnya mencibir. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatian pada kerumunan orang di seberang—ke meja yang ditempati sekelompok pria yang belum mendapatkan pasangan. "Mungkin aku bisa menemukan satu yang mau di sana—"

Sakura baru setengah berdiri ketika Neji dengan cepat menahannya, memaksanya kembali duduk. "Jangan main-main," ia berkata gusar. "Pernikahan tanpa cinta hanya akan melukai dirimu sendiri, Sakura."

"Tapi bukankah kau bilang padaku kalau kau mencintaiku, Neji-san?" Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya, jelas-jelas tak memedulikan kata-kata Neji. "Jadi pernikahan kita tidak sepenuhnya tanpa cinta. Seharusnya ini lebih mudah."

"Sakura—"

"Dan kau juga menginginkan diriku bukan, Neji-san?" sela Sakura sambil meraih tangan Neji, menggenggamnya. "Kalau tidak, mengapa tadi kau menciumku?"

Neji menatapnya putus asa. Ia lalu menyambar botol sake miliknya dengan tangannya yang bebas, menenggak isinya yang tinggal sedikit hingga tandas langsung dari botolnya. Saat itulah Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Neji, menyentuhkan bibirnya ke leher pria itu.

"_Onegai…" _bisik Sakura di telinganya, memohon.

Neji menggeram ketika akhirnya ia menyerah. Menjatuhkan botol sakenya, ia lalu meraih wajah Sakura ke arahnya, lalu mencium bibirnya dengan segenap perasaan yang ia rasakan terhadap wanita itu sebagai jawaban atas permintaannya.

"Besok aku akan bicara pada Hiashi-sama."

Tanpa diduga, Sakura malah menggelengkan kepala. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum. "Sekarang, Neji-san. Malam ini."

Sudah lama Neji selalu mengharapkan Sakura bisa tersenyum padanya seperti itu suatu hari. Namun melihat senyuman di wajah Sakura saat itu, entah mengapa justru membuat hatinya semakin resah. Rasanya seperti menerima misi yang kemungkinan berhasilnya sangat kecil—nyaris tidak mungkin.

Tapi ini demi Sakura.

Sakura yang telah melewati banyak penderitaan karena Uchiha Sasuke, bahkan setelah kematiannya. Neji sadar bahwa cinta yang ia tawarkan saja tidak cukup untuk _menyembuhkan_nya, apalagi untuk membuatnya bahagia. Dan itu membuatnya merasa tak berdaya. Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini adalah memberikan pada Sakura apa yang ia inginkan, sekali pun itu berarti melempar dirinya sendiri ke dalam jurang. Neji akan melakukannya.

Lagipula bukankah ia telah bersumpah akan melakukan _apa pun_ asalkan Sakura bisa bahagia? Dengan pemikiran itu Neji menguatkan dirinya. Dan ketika ia menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, ia berdoa semoga keputusan yang diambilnya tepat.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi dari sini, Sakura."

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, keduanya tiba di sebuah kuil di sisi lain Konoha. Terjadi sedikit kegemparan di tempat suci itu ketika Neji mengatakan maksud kedatangan mereka yang mendadak itu. Selama ini tak pernah ada pasangan yang datang selarut itu untuk menikah dan tanpa perencanaan sebelumnya. Terlebih ketika salah satu dari mereka mengenali pihak pria sebagai anggota Klan Hyuuga yang terhormat.

"Kalian tidak bisa melakukan ini, Hyuuga-sama," rengek seorang pendeta muda yang segera mendapat anggukan panik dari beberapa rekannya, "Kami bisa mendapatkan masalah besar."

Tetapi setelah Neji menjamin dirinya yang akan menanggung segala resikonya sendiri dan negosiasi yang sedikit alot dengan pendeta senior di sana, akhirnya pihak kuil bersedia menikahkan mereka. Dan setelah melakukan upacara sederhana yang disaksikan beberapa pendeta kuil bertampang mengantuk—karena dipaksa bangun dari istirahat mereka—Hyuuga Neji dan Haruno Sakura resmi terikat dalam janji pernikahan.

Ketika akhirnya mereka keluar dari kuil, Sakura sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan tawanya. "Kau lihat tadi tampang mereka, Neji-san? Lucu sekali…"

"Kita tak bisa menyalahkan mereka, Sakura," kata Neji kalem pada wanita yang kini telah menjadi istrinya itu, "Yang kita lakukan ini memang tidak biasa."

"Aa…" Sakura masih terkikik-kikik. Jalannya sedikit terhuyung ketika mereka mulai meninggalkan pelataran kuil.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" Neji yang cemas segera memeganginya, mencegahnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Aah…" Sakura menangkupkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas di keningnya. Kepalanya serasa berputar. "Sepertinya aku kebanyakan minum tadi. Kepalaku pusing sekali."

Neji menghela napas. "Kurasa sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang dan beristirahat."

Mendengar itu Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, seraya menegakkan dirinya. "Tidak—jangan pulang. Masih ada yang harus kita lakukan." Ia mencengkeram lengan pakaian Neji sementara senyumnya melebar. "Kita harus meresmikannya di depan Hokage. Kita harus mendapatkan lisensi—"

"Kita bisa melakukannya besok, Sakura," kata Neji sabar. "Lagipula sekarang sudah larut. Naruto pasti sudah pulang."

Lagi-lagi Sakura menggeleng. "Kita pergi ke _Hokage Manor_. Naruto _harus _memberi kita dokumennya malam ini!"

"Sakura…"

Namun sekali lagi Neji mendapati dirinya tak kuasa menolak keinginan Sakura. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi keduanya segera pergi ke kediaman resmi Hokage.

Beruntung Naruto belum tidur ketika mereka datang. Dan reaksi pria berambut pirang itu ketika mengetahui bahwa dua orang yang telah lancang menerobos kediamannya larut malam begini telah saling mengikat janji setia sebagai sepasang suami istri pun tak jauh berbeda dengan para pendeta yang mereka temui di kuil.

"Kalian berdua sudah gila, ya?" teriak Naruto terperanjat. Tapi langsung buru-buru menutup mulutnya sambil memandang ke bagian dalam rumahnya dengan cemas, seakan takut teriakannya membangunkan seseorang. Karena tak ada suara dari dalam rumah, Naruto kembali memelototi pasangan yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya itu. "Menikah? Astaga—tunggu, sebaiknya kita tidak bicara di sini. Hinata baru saja bisa tidur. Belakangan ini dia _insomnia_—Kalian berdua. Ke kantorku. Sekarang!"

Berbeda dengan ketika ia melihat reaksi para pendeta yang menurutnya menggelikan, Sakura merasa sedikit cemas melihat reaksi Naruto. Bagaimana pun Naruto bisa dibilang adalah salah satu orang yang paling dekat dengannya, ia tak bisa mengabaikannya seperti ia mengabaikan para pendeta itu. Begitu pula tampaknya dengan Neji. Sakura bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Neji yang menggandeng tangannya mengerat, seolah mencari penguatan dari istrinya itu. Tetapi ketika ia berbisik pada Sakura, suaranya cukup mantap.

"Jangan bicara apa pun, Sakura. Biar aku yang bicara pada Naruto. Jangan khawatir."

Naruto menutup pintu dengan tak sabar di belakang mereka ketika mereka sudah berada dalam kantornya. Mereka sengaja tak menyalakan lampu, hanya mengandalkan cahaya bulan purnama yang menggantung rendah dari jendela besar di belakang meja. Namun itu sudah cukup bagi Sakura untuk melihat kegusaran di wajah Sang Hokage yang juga mantan rekan satu timnya tersebut.

"Jadi," Naruto memandang tajam Neji dan Sakura bergantian. "Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di sini?"

"Sudah kubilang pada Anda tadi, Hokage-sama," sahut Neji tenang, "Kami ingin melegalkan pernikahan kami."

"Aku sudah dengar bagian itu," Naruto menukas tajam. "Yang aku ingin tahu adalah kenapa kalian bisa sampai menikah?_ Kami… _Bahkan aku pun tak tahu kalian punya hubungan!"

"Sepertinya alasan kami tidak terlalu penting, Hoka—"

"Oh, singkirkan semua sikap formal itu, Neji!" potong Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya tak sabaran. "Dan bagiku alasan ini sangat penting. Sakura-chan temanku dan pernikahan bukan hal main-main. Kalau—tunggu dulu!" Naruto mendadak berhenti. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari Neji pada Sakura. Dahinya berkerut dalam sementara sebuah dugaan melintas dalam benaknya. "Sakura-chan, kau… tidak sedang hamil anak Neji, kan?"

Dilontari pertanyaan semacam itu, wajah Sakura yang sudah merona akibat alkohol semakin memerah. Ia baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak pada Naruto atas tuduhannya yang konyol itu ketika Neji menyelanya cepat,

"Tidak. Kami menikah karena itulah yang kami inginkan, Naruto. Ini bukan kecelakaan atau semacamnya seperti dugaanmu."

Tapi tampaknya jawaban itu pun masih belum memuaskan Naruto. _Shinobi _berambut pirang itu memelototi Neji selama beberapa saat, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, menghenyakkan diri di sana, memijat-mijat pelipisnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Jadi kau akan melegalkan pernikahan kami atau tidak?" desak Neji.

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah balik bertanya, "Di mana kalian menikah?"

"Kuil di wilayah Barat Konoha."

Sekarang Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja, mengawasi dua orang yang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya. Ekspresinya antara cemas dan penasaran. "Apa kalian berdua benar-benar serius dengan ini?"

Neji menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Naruto yang selalu ingin tahu, ditambah lagi sifat protektifnya terhadap orang-orang yang dianggapnya berharga—meminta persetujuannya untuk menikahi Sakura bukanlah perkara mudah. Dalam hal ini, kebahagiaan Sakura adalah prioritas dan Naruto tidak akan berhenti mencecar mereka sebelum ia mendapatkan jawaban yang benar-benar meyakinkannya. Dan itulah yang akan Neji berikan.

"Aku mencintai Sakura—kalau itu yang ingin kau ketahui," sahut Neji mantap. Pandangannya lurus pada Sang Hokage, namun ia juga dapat merasakan tatapan Sakura padanya. "Mungkin sulit bagimu untuk memercayainya, Naruto, tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku mencintai Sakura." Perlahan ia menoleh, balas menatap Sakura. "Sangat."

Sakura tertegun. Ia memang telah mendengar Neji mengatakan itu padanya sebelum ini, tapi entah mengapa, mendengarnya mengatakan itu di depan orang lain—Naruto—terasa berbeda. Penilaiannya terhadap pria itu perlahan berubah, disertai oleh sekelumit rasa bersalah. Namun genggaman Neji pada jemarinya yang terasa hangat, juga tekanan lembut yang diberikan pria itu segera menghapus keraguannya.

"Selama ini aku berusaha menyembunyikannya dari semua orang, karena kupikir Sakura tidak pernah melihatku sebagai seorang pria. Tapi saat aku tahu bahwa Sakura ternyata juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadapku," Neji berhenti, membiarkan kata-katanya sejenak menggantung. Kemudian ia kembali memandang Naruto. "Kami sadar bahwa kami tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Naruto mengeluarkan dengusan tawa. "Kau bermaksud mengatakan kalian berdua jadi gila karena cinta, eh? Sulit membayangkan hal seperti itu dari orang sepertimu, Neji." Ia berbicara pada Neji saat itu, tetapi mata biru langitnya terpacang pada Sakura yang sama sekali tak bersuara. Tatapannya entah mengapa seolah menyiratkan kepedihan. "Sakura-chan, apa kau sungguh-sungguh menginginkan ini?" tanyanya kemudian dengan nada lebih lembut.

Mendengar namanya disebut membuat _kunoichi _berambut merah muda itu terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjap, lalu berpaling pada Naruto di seberang meja kerja Hokage. Tadi Neji memintanya untuk tidak bicara apa pun. Tetapi sekarang, ketika Naruto bertanya langsung padanya dan sedang menanti jawaban darinya, rasanya Sakura tak punya pilihan lain selain menjawab.

"A—Aku…" ucapnya terbata, melempar pandang ke arah Neji. Ketika ia menemukan mata pria itu yang menatapnya, Sakura seakan menemukan kekuatan. Ia lalu menyelipkan tangannya di bawah siku Neji, memeluk lengannya yang kuat. "Aku menginginkan pernikahan ini, Naruto," ucapnya mantap. "Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersama Neji. Itu keputusanku."

Keheningan menyusul pernyataan Sakura, sebelum akhirnya Naruto mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. "Aku mengerti. Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa mencegah kalian lagi. Toh kalian sudah terlanjur mengingat janji." Ia menghela napas. Tapi mendadak wajahnya tampak mengeras lagi ketika ia berpaling pada Neji. "Meski begitu, aku masih membutuhkan janjimu, Neji."

"_Hai._"

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak membiarkan Sakura-chan terluka. Berjanjilah kau akan selalu melindunginya dengan nyawamu."

_._

_._

Sakura tak banyak bicara ketika ia dan Neji meninggalkan kantor Hokage setelah menandatangani dokumen yang melegalkan pernikahan mereka. Hatinya dihantui kebimbangan atas langkah besar—atau bisa dibilang nekat—yang baru saja ia ambil dengan menikahi Hyuuga Neji. Bukan hanya karena pengaruh alkohol yang telah memudar yang membuatnya mulai bisa berpikir lebih jernih, tapi juga karena pria yang kini telah menjadi suaminya.

Neji mencintainya dengan tulus, Sakura bisa merasakannya. Cara pria itu bicara padanya, caranya menatap. Janjinya untuk selalu melindunginya. Belum apa-apa pun Neji telah melakukan pengorbanan sedemikian besar untuknya. Dan yang dilakukan Sakura hanya memanfaatkan dirinya untuk menggantikan posisi Sasuke.

_Kami… Mengapa aku bisa bersikap begitu kejam padanya?_

"Sakura…" Suara _baritone_ milik Neji mengembalikan Sakura ke dunia nyata. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Neji tengah menatapnya khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja?" –Bahkan suaranya juga menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang membuat Sakura semakin merasa bersalah.

Sebuah gelengan diikuti seulas senyum kecil diberikan Sakura sebagai jawaban. "Aku baik-baik saja, Neji-san."

"Kau jadi pendiam," ujar Neji setelah beberapa saat hanya terdiam menatap wajah sang istri yang tampak pucat. "Kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, bicara saja."

Sekali lagi Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya sedang menikmati bulan purnama," sahutnya berdusta, sambil menengadah ke arah bulan yang bersinar putih. Ia mendesah, lalu tersenyum. "Indah sekali, bukan? Terlihat sangat sempurna… padahal permukaannya tidak seindah seperti yang terlihat," bisiknya. Senyumnya sedikit memudar ketika ia kembali menatap bumi di bawahnya. Susah payah Sakura menahan jatuhnya air mata.

_Sama seperti Neji-san yang memandangku sempurna. Apakah dia telah melihat cacatku sekarang? Wanita kejam yang hanya memikirkan diri sendiri…_

"Tadi kau mengajakku berjalan-jalan di bawah bulan purnama, bukan, Neji-san?" Sakura memaksakan suara yang keluar terdengar ceria ketika ia kembali memandang ke arah Neji. Tangannya meraih tangan Neji, menyelipkan jemarinya di sela-sela jemari suaminya. Hangat. "Kurasa sekarang adalah saatnya."

Sakura merasakan tangan Neji sedikit menegang dalam genggamannya sesaat sebelum mendapati dirinya ditarik ke dalam pelukan pria itu. Aroma maskulin segera memenuhi indera penciuman Sakura ketika Neji mendekap tubuhnya yang sekepala lebih pendek di dadanya. Sakura terkejut, tapi tidak berusaha melawan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal…" Sakura dapat merasakan dada Neji bergetar ketika ia bicara, juga dagunya yang menekan puncak kepalanya. Entah bagaimana, sepertinya Neji bisa membaca apa yang Sakura pikirkan. "Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku, jadi jangan ragu lagi, Sakura."

Kata-kata Neji membuat Sakura terhenyak. Ia tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi ketika ia melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling pinggang Neji dan membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam di dada pria itu, membiarkan air matanya terhapus oleh kain di bagian depan pakaian Neji.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalasmu, Neji-san?" bisiknya dengan suara tercekat.

"Hanya…" Neji mengeratkan pelukannya, meletakkan sebelah tangannya yang besar di antara helaian lembut merah muda di belakang kepala Sakura sebelum melanjutkan, "…hiduplah dengan bahagia. Itu saja."

Sakura mengangguk dalam pelukan suaminya. Hatinya hancur oleh perasaan bersalah.

.

.

Hari telah berganti ketika akhirnya pasangan pengantin baru itu tiba di kediaman _Bunke _Klan Hyuuga.

"Sebetulnya kau tidak perlu bermalam di sini malam ini, Sakura," Neji berkata pada istrinya selagi mereka memasuki pekarangan depan yang luas dan sepi.

"Kenapa?" Sakura melempar pandangan nakal pada pria di sebelahnya. "Apa aku tidak boleh pulang ke rumah suamiku sendiri?"

Neji menghela napas. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku belum menyiapkan apa pun untukmu. _Futon _di kamarku hanya ada satu," ujarnya sambil menghindari tatapan Sakura.

"Tidak masalah," Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kita kan sudah menikah, Neji-san. Aku tidak keberatan berbagi _futon _denganmu_._"

Neji tidak menanggapi kata-kata Sakura. Namun wajahnya diliputi kebimbangan ketika ia membawa Sakura masuk. Mereka menyusuri koridor panjang berlantai kayu yang gelap dalam kebisuan, sampai akhirnya Neji membuka pintu geser yang berada di ujung koridor, tepat di depan sebuah taman kecil dengan kolam ikan koi.

"Kamarku," Neji memberitahunya, sambil memersilakan Sakura masuk. "Mulai sekarang akan menjadi kamarmu juga."

Sakura memandang berkeliling ke dalam kamar itu setelah Neji menyalakan lampu. Kamar itu cukup luas—dua kali lebih luas dibanding kamar di apartemennya sendiri—dan sangat bernuansa tradisional. Lantainya terbuat dari tatami dan hanya diisi oleh sedikit perabot yang terbuat dari kayu sederhana. Dindingnya dihiasi oleh beberapa lukisan kaligrafi dan sebuah gambar simbol Klan Hyuuga yang berbentuk seperti api.

Sementara Sakura melihat-lihat, Neji bergegas menuju lemari berpintu geser yang menyatu dengan dinding dan mengeluarkan _futon _dari dalamnya, lalu menggelarnya. Selesai, ia menepuk-nepuk selimut _futon-_nya, memastikan itu cukup nyaman untuk Sakura.

"Kemari," kata Neji pada Sakura seraya menunjuk _futon-_nya, "Duduklah di sini dulu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu."

Sakura menurut, menyamankan diri di atas _futon _sementara Neji mencari-cari di dalam salah satu laci lemari di sudut kamar. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali, membawa sebuah kotak kayu dengan ukiran cantik berukuran kecil—bentuknya seperti kotak perhiasan tradisional—lalu duduk di samping istrinya di atas _futon._

"Neji-san, ini…" Kedua mata hijau Sakura membulat. Ia seakan kehilangan kata-kata setelah Neji membuka kotak tersebut dan menampakkan sepasang cincin cantik dengan lambang Klan Hyuuga.

"Ini adalah cincin pernikahan mendiang kedua orangtuaku," kata Neji, mengambil salah satu cincin yang berukuran lebih kecil dari pasangannya. "Ini semacam tradisi dalam klan ini untuk menurunkan benda yang menjadi pengikat perkawinan pada generasi berikutnya dari pihak laki-laki. Ayahku mewarisinya dari pamannya yang hanya memiliki anak perempuan—karena kakek memberikan miliknya untuk Hiashi-sama—dan sekarang adalah giliranku. Ini sudah agak kuno, tapi masih layak dipakai."

"Ini cantik sekali…" kata Sakura setelah menemukan kembali suaranya.

Neji tersenyum padanya, sebelum memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Sakura. Dan Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama pada suaminya. Kini jemari mereka tak lagi polos. Sebentuk cincin pengikat melingkar di sana.

"_Arigatou, _Neji-san."

"_Aa._" Neji mengangguk. Sejenak ia menggenggam tangan Sakura yang mengenakan cincin, lalu melepasnya dan beranjak. "Sebaiknya sekarang kau beristirahat."

"Kau mau kemana, Neji-san?" tanya Sakura terkejut, saat Neji mencapai pintu.

"Mencari _futon _lain," sahutnya dengan senyum tipis, "Saori-_ba-san _pasti punya beberapa _futon _cadangan. Aku akan segera kembali."

Sakura hendak memprotes, tapi Neji sudah menghilang di koridor. Menghela napas, Sakura kembali memandangi cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya. Ada sebentuk emosi yang tak dapat dijelaskan memenuhi dadanya melihat benda cantik itu. Semenjak orangtuanya meninggal dunia beberapa tahun yang lalu, Sakura tak lagi memiliki seseorang yang memiliki ikatan keluarga dengannya. Tapi dengan melihat cincin itu di jemarinya membuat Sakura tersadar bahwa ia tak lagi sebatang kara di dunia ini. Sekarang ia telah memiliki keluarga lagi—sebuah keluarga besar.

Dengan memberikan cincin itu padanya, Neji praktis telah memasukkannya ke dalam Klan Hyuuga. Lalu terpikirkan olehnya Naruto dan Hinata. Rasanya tidak percaya jika sekarang mereka memiliki ikatan keluarga dengannya.

Namun pemikiran itu juga membuat hatinya semakin terbebani.

Sakura merasakan napasnya kembali tercekat. Neji telah mengorbankan seluruh hidupnya, juga telah memberi sedemikian banyak untuknya. Sampai kapan pun Sakura merasa tak akan sanggup membayar itu semua.

Jadi ini adalah hal pertama yang terpikirkan olehnya—Sakura akan memberikan miliknya yang paling berharga untuk Neji. Dan malam ini ia akan melakukannya. Meskipun ia tahu Neji tidak mengharapkan itu.

Menarik napas panjang, Sakura menoleh ke arah jendela, menatap sinar bulan yang menerobos melalui tirai tipis dengan tatapan menerawang. Tepat saat itu, pintu digeser membuka. Neji telah kembali, membawa gulungan _futon _yang lain. Ia menggelar _futon _itu tepat di samping _futon _yang diduduki Sakura.

Neji menatap istrinya dengan heran. "Belum tidur?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng sembari tersenyum simpul. "Aku menunggu suamiku. Lagipula, aku belum terlalu mengantuk."

Tiba-tiba Neji terlihat canggung. Barangkali tak tahu harus menanggapi apa. "Kau sudah minum cukup banyak sake, Sakura. Mana mungkin kau tidak mengantuk." Ia lalu terdiam. Mata putihnya turun ke pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura. "Atau kau ingin mengganti pakaian dengan yang lebih nyaman? Seharusnya di lemari ada yukata tidur lamaku. Mungkin cukup untukmu."

Sakura mengawasi Neji yang berbalik memunggunginya dan mulai mencari-cari di dalam lemarinya. Ia lantas menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mulai menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya, melemparnya ke dekat _futon_. Sama sekali tak ada keraguan saat ia melakukan itu. Dan ketika akhirnya Neji menemukan apa yang dicarinya dan berbalik, ia tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya—meskipun ia jelas berusaha keras untuk tetap tenang.

"Ini—pakai ini," kata Neji sesaat kemudian sambil mengulurkan yukata tidurnya pada Sakura yang berjalan mendekatinya, berusaha tidak menatap ke arah tubuh telanjang istrinya itu. "Mungkin sedikit kebesaran, tapi—"

Namun Sakura menampiknya, membuat lipatan kain berbahan katun itu terjatuh ke lantai tatami. "Aku tidak membutuhkan itu sekarang, Neji-san," ujarnya dengan suara rendah, seraya memperkecil jarak di antara mereka.

"Sakura," kata Neji dengan nada memperingatkan.

Tapi Sakura sudah terlalu dekat dengannya sekarang sampai-sampai Neji nyaris bisa merasakan panas tubuh wanita itu meradiasi di sekeliling mereka. Dengan satu gerakan halus, Sakura merapat ke arahnya, melempar kedua lengannya memeluk leher Neji dan berjingkat untuk memanggut bibir pria itu dengan bibirnya. Neji mengeluarkan suara erangan yang teredam dalam mulutnya ketika punggungnya menabrak pintu lemari di belakangnya.

"Sakura—" Neji terengah ketika ia berhasil melepaskan bibirnya. Sakura mencoba menciumnya lagi, tapi Neji menahan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "A—Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan suara berat.

Sakura menurunkan kedua tangannya dari leher Neji, memindahkannya ke pergelangan tangan pria itu yang menahannya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, menggesekkan bibirnya ke salah satu tangan itu. Matanya tak melepaskan mata Neji. "Ada apa, Neji-san? Bukankah ini malam pengantin kita?"

"Sakura, dengar—"

Kata-katanya mendadak terhenti. Neji memejamkan matanya, bibirnya terkatup rapat untuk menahan erangan ketika merasakan tangan Sakura perpindah lagi, menarik atasan dari garis celananya dan menyusup di baliknya, meraba kulit di perutnya, sangat dekat dengan wilayah yang berbahaya. Sebelah tangannya yang semula menahan wajah Sakura refleks berpindah untuk menahan pergelangan tangannya. Wajahnya sudah merona merah. Dan ketika Neji kembali membuka matanya, ia mendapati kedua bola mata hijau itu balas menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Dengarkan aku, Sakura," Neji mencoba mengatur kembali napasnya, "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu melakukan sesuatu yang akan kau sesali nanti."

"Aku tidak akan menyesali ini, Neji-san," Sakura berjanji.

Neji menggeleng sedih. "Tapi kau tidak benar-benar menginginkan ini."

"Aku ingin," Sakura berkeras, meskipun ia tahu Neji benar. Tapi Sakura tetap merasa ia _harus_ melakukan ini. "Dan kau juga menginginkanku…" Dengan lembut ia melepaskan pegangan Neji yang melonggar pada kedua tangannya, memindahkannya untuk membingkai wajah suaminya itu. "Kumohon, Neji-san… Bukankah kau bilang kau mencintaiku?"

Neji menatap kedua mata istrinya dalam-dalam. Berbagai emosi berkecamuk dalam dadanya saat itu dan untuk beberapa saat ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Segalanya terlalu sulit untuknya sekarang. Di satu sisi Neji tak dapat memungkiri bahwa dirinya memang sangat menginginkan _ini—_bahkan kerap kali Neji memimpikannya dalam tidurnya—namun di sisi lain ia tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura. Bagaimana pun Sakura, meskipun telah berstatus sebagai istrinya, tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan terhadap wanita itu.

Akan tetapi tatapan memohon Sakura, juga tubuh polosnya yang menempel padanya, membuat pertahanan terakhirnya runtuh. Sesaat kemudian ia menemukan dirinya mengalah pada keinginan Sakura—juga pada hasratnya sendiri.

Untuk pertama kali sepanjang hidupnya, malam itu Hyuuga Neji _menyentuh _wanita. Dan ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan peristiwa yang menyisakan kegetiran dalam hatinya itu seumur hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Segalanya berpusing sebelum kemudian Sakura kembali terlempar ke dunia nyata ketika Ino akhirnya melepaskan jurusnya. Ia terhenyak.

Sementara Ino yang sama terkejutnya dengan Sakura setelah menyaksikan sendiri apa yang telah terjadi pada malam gokon itu, selama beberapa saat tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia menatap sahabatnya tak percaya, sama sekali tidak menyangka seperti itu kejadiannya.

"Sakura…" Ino berkata ragu-ragu setelah mendapatkan kembali suaranya. "Bagaimana—"

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan, Ino?" Sakura berbisik dengan suara tercekik. Air mata mengalir tanpa suara di wajahnya. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan pada Neji-san?"

Ino menelan kembali semua komentar yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya saat itu juga. Jika semalam ia melihat sahabatnya itu menangis membuat dadanya sesak, itu belum seberapa dibandingkan yang dirasakannya saat ini, ketika Sakura mulai menjerit.

.

.

Hari berikutnya keadaan masih belum membaik. Sakura memang sudah lebih tenang sekarang, tak lagi histeris seperti hari sebelumnya. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menangis.

Namun ketiadaan air mata justru membuat Ino semakin mengkhawatirkan kondisi sahabatnya itu. Ditambah lagi kebisuannya yang membuat Ino tak dapat menebak apa yang sedang terjadi di benak Sakura. Apakah Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memedulikan apa yang sudah terjadi antara dirinya dan Neji di malam gokon itu? Atau kesedihan yang dirasakannya sudah melampaui batas air mata sehingga ia tidak mampu lagi menangis?

Menghela napas, Ino diam-diam mengawasi Sakura yang tengah bermain dengan Kiseki dari dapur selagi ia menyeduh _ocha_. Suara tawanya yang terdengar tanpa beban bersahutan dengan jeritan tawa khas bayi ketika Sakura menggelitiki perut buncit Kiseki. Sakura memang tampak ceria seperti itu sejak terbangun pagi ini—jika ia memang benar-benar tidur semalam—Kondisi yang sangat kontras dengan malam sebelumnya, ketika ia nyaris tak dapat bicara dan hanya bisa menangis. Dan Sakura sama sekali tidak menyinggung soal Neji. Sikapnya itu seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Ini tidak wajar, pikir Ino resah.

"Sakura?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sakura menoleh ke arah dapur. "Ada apa, Ino?"

"Mau ikut aku ke rumah sakit? Hari ini Shizune-_senpai _sudah mengizinkanku kembali bekerja di rumah sakit."

"Tidak," Sakura menjawab tanpa mempertimbangkannya lagi. Dan ia juga tak berusaha menjelaskan alasan penolakannya dan memilih untuk kembali berpaling pada Kiseki.

Sekali lagi Ino menghela napas. "Setidaknya kau harus memberi salam pada Shizune-_senpai_ dan yang lain. Dan Hinata pasti akan senang kalau bisa bertemu dengan kakak iparnya. Kudengar hari ini jadwal imunisasi si kembar. Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu keponakan-keponakanmu?"

Sekejap ekspresi di wajah Sakura sedikit berubah, tapi sedetik kemudian ia memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi kata-kata Ino. Juga ketika Ino bergabung dengannya tak lama kemudian, membawa nampan berisi secangkir _ocha _hangat dan sepiring kudapan dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu?" tanya Ino lagi.

Sakura memandangnya sambil tersenyum, lalu menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban. "Aku tidak siap bertemu siapa pun, Ino," ucapnya kalem, sambil mengangkat tubuh Kiseki dan menyandarkan bayi mungil itu di dadanya. "Aku benar-benar iri padamu, Ino. Anakmu tampan sekali. Berani taruhan jika dia sudah dewasa nanti, akan ada banyak gadis yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Bahkan sekarang pun dia sudah memikat hatiku."

"Apa? Aku tidak mau punya menantu sepertimu. Dasar…" Ino terkekeh, ikut mengulurkan tangan untuk membelai punggung Kiseki.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau benar," ujarnya, menghela napas. "Tidak ada orang tua yang ingin punya menantu sepertiku. _Ne_, Kiseki-kun, kau dengar ibumu, kan?" ia berkata pada si bayi, seraya membelai rambut hitam lembut di belakang kepala mungilnya, "Kelak kalau kau sudah dewasa, kau harus berhati-hati memilih wanita yang kau nikahi. Kau harus mendapatkan wanita baik-baik seperti _Okaasan _atau Hinata-_ba-san. _Jangan wanita seperti Sakura-_ba-san, _yang egois, bodoh dan hanya bisa memanfaatkan laki-laki untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Kau mengerti, kan?"

"Sakura!" Mendengar kata-kata Sakura membuat senyum di wajah Ino menguap, digantikan ekspresi gusar.

"Tapi itu memang benar, Ino," kata Sakura sambil melirik Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya. Senyumnya tampak sedih. "Kau melihatnya sendiri dalam kepalaku semalam. Kau melihat apa yang telah kulakukan terhadap pria yang mencintaiku dengan tulus."

Ino menatap sahabatnya itu putus asa. Rupanya Sakura masih memikirkan itu, bahkan mungkin lebih dari semalam. Sekarang Sakura menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dan meskipun Ino tak bisa membantah kenyataan yang telah dilihatnya semalam, ia benci jika harus melihat sahabatnya seperti ini.

"Jika aku menderita, itu karena perbuatanku sendiri," Sakura melanjutkan. Tangannya masih membelai-belai Kiseki, tetapi matanya tampak kosong. "Tapi aku malah menimpakan semua kesalahan padanya, menuduhnya mempermainkanku." Ia berhenti untuk menarik napas, "Padahal Neji-san tak pernah melakukan apa pun padaku kecuali mencintaiku dan mengorbankan seluruh hidupnya. Akulah, wanita tidak tahu diri, yang telah melemparnya ke dalam neraka."

Jika bisa memilih, Ino lebih suka melihat Sakura menangis meraung-raung dan menunjukkan perasaannya terang-terangan dibandingkan harus mendengar kata-kata getir yang diucapkan dengan luar biasa tenang seperti yang didengarnya sekarang. Rasanya jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"Menurutku semua ini masih bisa diperbaiki, Sakura," kata Ino kemudian. "Kalian berdua saling mencintai, hanya saja tidak menyadari perasaan satu sama lain. Yang kalian butuhkan adalah bertemu dan bicara."

Sejenak, Sakura tampak memikirkan kata-kata Ino. "Setelah apa yang terjadi, aku tidak tahu apa aku masih sanggup bertemu dengannya lagi, Ino. Aku bahkan tidak berani menemui keluarganya," dengusnya, menertawakan diri sendiri. "Kalau berita ini sampai tersebar, ini akan menjadi aib bagi Klan Hyuuga." Lalu ia terdiam. Matanya menerawang lagi. "Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku menghilang selamanya. Anggap saja istri Hyuuga Neji sudah mati dalam misi. Dengan begitu tidak perlu ada yang terluka."

"Sakura—"

"Aku bisa pergi dari desa ini dan menghilang selamanya," kata Sakura tenang, tanpa menggubris Ino yang tampak gusar, "Mungkin… aku bisa seperti Karin, menjalani kehidupan sebagai ninja tanpa desa pelindung. Aku juga akan mengubah namaku, lalu tidak akan ada lagi Hyuuga Sakura."

"Hentikan!" bentak Ino, habis sabar. Wajahnya memerah karena marah. Sakura diam saja ketika sahabatnya itu mengambil Kiseki dari gendongannya dan melompat berdiri. "Aku tidak suka kau bicara seperti itu, Sakura! Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa begitu cepat menyerah?"

"Ini tidak ada gunanya," bisik Sakura dengan suara sedikit tersendat. "Sudah sangat terlambat. Neji-san sudah membenciku sekarang."

"Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum bicara dengannya!" Ino membantahnya keras. Tapi tampaknya Sakura menolak untuk memercayai kemungkinan itu juga—ia sudah terlampau pesimis.

"Setelah apa yang telah kulakukan padanya, tidak mungkin dia tidak membenciku…" Sakura berkata dalam nada tinggi dan parau. Kedua bola matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Dan sekarang Neji-san sudah memilih wanita lain—yang jauh lebih baik dariku."

"SAKURA!" Ino sudah tidak tahan lagi hingga tak dapat menahan dirinya berteriak pada Sakura. Membuat Kiseki merengek dan mulai menangis ketakutan dalam pelukannya—Ino menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lembut untuk membuatnya tenang, sebelum berkata marah, "Sejak kapan kau jadi mudah menyerah seperti itu? Kemana Sakura temanku yang keras kepala itu? Apa hanya segini arti Neji-san bagimu? Dan kau bilang kau mencintainya—jangan membuatku tertawa!"

Sekali itu Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Rupanya kemarahan Ino kali ini membuatnya terkejut.

"Dengar, Sakura. Bertahun-tahun aku pernah melihatmu bertahan, tidak pernah menyerah demi Sasuke-kun. Padahal dia tidak pernah memberikan kepastian apa pun padamu. Sekarang ada Neji-san yang kau tahu pasti bahwa dia mencintaimu dan rela melakukan segalanya hanya untukmu. Tapi kau begitu mudahnya menyerah. Apa kau tidak ingin berjuang sedikit lagi untuknya, sebagaimana kau telah berjuang demi Sasuke-kun?" Ino berhenti dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan putus asa. "Kalau kau menyerah sekarang, Sakura, aku terpaksa percaya bahwa arti Neji-san bagimu hanyalah sebagai pengganti Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak pernah benar-benar mencintainya."

Air mata yang sedari tadi tertahan akhirnya tumpah di wajah Sakura. Tapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa untuk menanggapinya. Sakura hanya menunduk.

"Dan jangan coba-coba cari alasan dengan Miko itu," Ino melanjutkan lebih pelan. "Neji-san bahkan tidak pernah mengakuinya, kan?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ino berbalik menuju kamarnya dengan membawa Kiseki, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dengan segala emosi yang berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Tak lama Ino keluar dari kamarnya bersama Kiseki, sudah berganti pakaian dan membawa sebuah tas peralatan bayi di bahunya. Ia hampir mencapai pintu depan apartemennya ketika ia tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menghadap Sakura yang masih terpekur di ruang tengah.

"Saki, dengarkan aku," katanya pelan, namun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Sakura, "Aku minta maaf jika kata-kataku tadi menyinggungmu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau salah mengambil keputusan. Kau adalah temanku, sahabatku yang paling dekat. Demi dirimu sendiri, Sakura, tolong pikirkan lagi baik-baik. Kau mau melakukannya, kan?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Ino tak dapat melihat ekspresi di wajahnya karena terhalang oleh rambut merah mudanya yang terjatuh ke depan.

"Aku pergi sekarang," pamit Ino setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Makanlah sesuatu, Saki. Kau belum makan apa-apa sejak pagi."

.

.

Akan tetapi sepanjang hari itu Ino tak dapat berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Pikirannya terus-menerus melayang pada Sakura. Kata-kata Sakura beberapa waktu yang lalu terus-menerus terngiang di telinganya, membuat hatinya tidak tenang. Ino sama sekali tak habis pikir, dari mana Sakura mendapatkan ide yang begitu… menakutkan—_Menghilang selamanya._ Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Ino cemas bukan kepalang.

Berbagai pikiran buruk bermunculan dalam benak Ino setiap kali ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bagaimana jika Sakura benar-benar melakukan apa yang ia katakan? Bagaimana jika ia melarikan diri dari Konoha? Atau yang lebih buruk dari itu, ia berusaha menghilang selamanya dari… _Akh! _Ino bahkan tidak ingin memikirkannya.

Sakura yang _normal _tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. _Tapi Sakura yang sekarang tidak bisa dibilang normal, _Ino mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Kondisinya masih sangat terguncang setelah ingatannya tentang malam gokon itu kembali. Sakura bisa saja berbuat nekat.

_Oh, Kami-sama… sepertinya aku memilih hari yang salah untuk mulai kerja. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya sendirian dalam situasi seperti ini._

Dan tampaknya kegelisahannya itu terlihat jelas, karena Shizune—yang telah mengambil alih kepemimpinan Rumah Sakit Konoha sepeninggal Tsunade—menghampirinya di tengah tugas berjaganya, bertanya apa semuanya baik-baik saja. Ino terpaksa berbohong dengan mengatakan Kiseki sedang demam saat ia menitipkannya di rumah orangtuanya tadi. Shizune menelan mentah-mentah kata-kata Ino dan mengizinkannya pulang sebelum jam kerjanya habis.

Ketika Ino meninggalkan rumah sakit, langit sudah gelap dan jalanan di Konoha pun telah lengang dari para pejalan kaki. Namun Ino tidak menuju kediaman orangtuanya seperti yang ia katakan pada Shizune. Kiseki akan baik-baik saja bersama _Obaasan _dan _Ojiisan-_nya. Yang ia khawatirkan sekarang adalah sahabatnya. Dan ke sanalah ia bergegas sekarang—ke apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Sai.

Hatinya mencelos ketika mendapati apartemennya dalam keadaan gelap ketika ia tiba di sana. Semua lampu—kecuali lampu di depan pintu masuk—dalam keadaan padam. Ino segera menyalakan semua lampu dan mulai panik saat tidak menemukan Sakura di mana pun. Kamar tamu yang ditempatinya kosong, begitu pula dengan ruangan lain. Tak ada jejak keberadaan Sakura di sana, bahkan tas kecil yang dibawanya pun lenyap.

"Sakura!" Ino memanggil-manggil sahabatnya, walaupun ia tahu itu percuma, karena sama sekali tak ada jawaban. Dengan panik Ino mulai memeriksa sekali lagi setiap ruangan di apartemennya, berharap menemukan Sakura.

Tapi Sakura tak ada di mana pun. _Ia sudah pergi—tapi ke mana? Apa yang dia lakukan? _Dan sekarang Ino benar-benar takut. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdentum-dentum di dadanya.

_Tunggu—_tiba-tiba Ino teringat sesuatu. Bukankah saat ia datang tadi lampu di luar sudah menyala? Berarti Sakura sempat menyalakannya sebelum ia pergi dan itu pasti setelah gelap. Dengan pemikiran itu, harapannya kembali timbul.

Sakura pasti belum jauh.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut, sudah saatnya bagi _shinobi _yang bertugas jaga di gerbang utama _Konohagakure no Sato _untuk menutup gerbang desa. Pintu ganda berukuran raksasa yang terbuat dari kayu tebal bercat hijau itu perlahan bergerak tatkala sepasang _chunin _muda mendorongnya menutup, memblokir jalan keluar-masuk utama desa untuk malam ini.

Namun sebuah gerakan cepat yang muncul tiba-tiba menahannya, membuat pintu itu berhenti bergerak.

"Siapa itu?" salah satu _chunin_ penjaga gerbang bertanya tajam. Tombak yang dipegangnya teracung dengan siaga pada sosok gelap yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu gerbang yang hampir menutup. "Identifikasikan dirimu, orang asing!"

"Tunggu dulu—"

_Chunin _yang lain segera mengulurkan tangan untuk menahan rekannya. Mata gelapnya memicing, dan sesaat kemudian –ketika cahaya lampu jalanan yang menerangi tempat itu menjatuhi sang pendatang, tampak berkilauan menerpa kulit pucatnya yang berlapis peluh akibat perjalanan jauh tanpa henti—ekspresi pemuda itu kembali rileks. Ia mengenali sosok itu.

Namun sebelum salah satu _chunin _membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, sosok asing itu terhuyung nyaris jatuh. Salah satu dari mereka dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya sebelum membentur tanah.

"Neji-san, _daijoubu ka?"_

.

.

**Bersambung…**

.

.

_**Arlene's Note:**_

_SATU CHAPTER LAGI! Huaah… nggak nyangka fic ini udah mau tamat aja. Seneng, tapi sedih juga. :D_

_Buat chapter ini… ngga tau harus komentar apa sih. Sebenernya ide awalnya ngga seperti ini, tapi mendadak dapet ide pas lagi dengerin lagu Time Machine-nya SNSD jadilah dibelokkan plotnya jadi seperti ini. Biar seimbang aja sih, jadi ngga cuma Neji yang kesannya bersalah. Sakura juga. Thanks to __**Ay **__yang udah banyak ngobrolin soal ide dadakan ini *peyuk Ay* _

_Ternyata realisasi idenya agak susah ya. Saya ngerasa no feeling di beberapa bagian, walaupun udah dibantu sambil ngedengerin Time Machine-nya SNSD n Saranghamnida-nya Tim Hwang (bukan yg versi duet sama Astrid—lagu ini liriknya berasa cocok dengan PoV Neji dan Sakura sekaligus :')) berulang-ulang sampe mabok. Hihi… Tapi saya udah usahakan yg terbaik kok, maaf kalau hasilnya mengecewakan._

_Seperti biasa special thanks buat yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak di review page. Maafkan karena ngga dibalas satu-satu atau disebutin satu-satu, karena emang keterbatasanku. Dari chapter kemarin juga apdet-nya via ponsel terus :P_

_Okay. See ya next chapter! _


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter terakhir ini aku persembahkan buat sahabatku, Almh Arnanda Indah (Kang Mas Neji Ganteng)**_

_**Warning: AU-ish (seperti biasa) n little lime… er… lemon, whatever.(:p) Sedikit lebih eksplisit di sini. Yang ngga mau baca lemon, sudah kutandai dengan *L*, skip aja bagian itu, oke? *wink* This is my first lemon, btw.. **_

_**The last chapter… Enjoy! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_Kata-kata bisa menyengat seperti apa saja, namun kebisuan menghancurkan hati—_

_(Phyllis McGinley)_

_._

_._

Hela napas berat untuk kesekian kalinya meluncur dari bibir pucat wanita pemilik rambut merah muda itu. Matanya yang berwarna hijau redup memandang kosong ke luar jendela besar yang berada tepat di atas bangku tempatnya duduk di kedai itu. Langit malam itu tampak muram. Tak ada setitik pun bintang yang terlihat di atas sana, hanya sinar bulan yang sesekali mengintip dari sela-sela gumpalan awan gelap.

Malam ini adalah puncak purnama.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura teringat pada sesuatu yang pernah dikatakan oleh Sayuri beberapa waktu silam. Segera saja terbayang olehnya keramaian yang sedang terjadi di _Oni no Kuni—_arak-arakan, lampion-lampion cantik yang terpasang di setiap sudut desa, pasar malam, kembang api… suasana yang biasa terlihat setiap kali festival diadakan. Pasti sangat menyenangkan jika bisa melewatkan malam bersama Neji di sana.

_Neji-san… Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sehat? Apa kau makan dengan baik? Tidur dengan baik? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? Apa kau masih melakukan pekerjaanmu di istana? Apa kau… merindukan aku, Neji-san?_

Sakura mengangkat tangannya untuk menyapu anak-anak rambut yang terjatuh di dahinya, mencengkeram helaian-helaian halus itu seraya memejamkan mata, mendesah berat.

Ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Sebagian dirinya—sebagian besar yang telah diyakinkan oleh kata-kata Ino bahwa kekacauan ini masih bisa diperbaiki—mendorongnya untuk kembali pada Neji. Seperti alasan dirinya meninggalkan apartemen Ino beberapa saat yang lalu. Tetapi sebagian dirinya yang lain masih dihantui ketakutan akan penolakan dari pria itu. Bagaimana jika perasaan Neji padanya telah berubah? Bagaimana jika Neji membencinya? Bagaimana jika Neji ternyata sudah memutuskan untuk memilih Shion dibanding dirinya? Terlalu banyak kekhawatiran sehingga hatinya menjadi ragu.

Dan lagi, Sakura tidak yakin apakah dirinya masih sanggup menerima kekecewaan lagi jika ketakutannya benar-benar terjadi. Sementara fisik dan mentalnya sudah terlampau letih jika harus menghadapi tekanan yang lain.

"_Sumimasen_, ini pesanan Anda."

Suara sopan yang terdengar kemudian segera membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Seorang gadis pelayan berambut pendek datang untuk meletakkan sebuah guci sake dan sepiring asinan lobak yang ia pesan sebelumnya di atas meja.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Sakura dengan suara parau.

Gadis itu menegakkan diri dan hendak berbalik pergi ketika ia mendengar sang tamu mengeluh kecil seraya memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya. "_Ano… _Bukannya bermaksud ikut campur, tapi…" Sejenak, ia tampak ragu sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada khawatir, "Apakah Anda baik-baik saja? Anda terlihat… tidak sehat."

"Ah, _iie._" Sakura segera memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan memaksakan seulas senyum yang tak mencapai matanya yang berkantung pada si pelayan. "Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih banyak."

"Aah…" Gadis itu tampak ragu-ragu selama beberapa saat, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Barangkali itu hanya pengaruh dari sake yang diminumnya, pikirnya. Akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk dengan sopan, sebelum berlalu dari sana sambil memeluk nampan kayunya.

Begitu gadis pelayan itu pergi, Sakura berpaling pada sekelompok pengunjung di sisi lain kedai. Seorang pria muda berambut cokelat terang baru saja bangkit dari kelompoknya, menghampiri seorang wanita yang duduk di kelompok lain. Wajah keduanya tampak malu-malu, tetapi raut sumringah karena telah mendapatkan pasangan terlihat dengan jelas sementara para pengunjung yang lain bersorak-sorai untuk mereka.

Kemeriahan acara gokon yang tengah berlangsung di sisi lain kedai kembali mengingatkan Sakura pada sebuah peristiwa yang menjadi awal dari segalanya. Di sana, tepat di meja yang sama. Gelombang emosi kembali menyapu dirinya ketika ia menelengkan kepalanya, memandangi tempat di mana Neji pernah duduk bersamanya berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Sebuah kombinasi yang menyakitkan antara perasaan bahagia dan penyesalan. Bahagia, karena di sanalah ia menemukan seseorang yang telah membuat hatinya kembali hangat oleh rasa abstrak bernama cinta. Penyesalan, karena itu adalah awal kesengsaraan yang ia timpakan pada orang itu.

Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir lagi.

Mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, Sakura lantas mengambil guci sake yang masih penuh di atas meja dan menuangkan ke dalam cawan. Kemudian menandaskannya dalam sekali teguk. Cairan beralkohol itu seakan membakar kerongkongannya. Kepalanya mulai terasa berat.

Dulu Neji pernah berkata padanya bahwa sake hanya bisa membantumu melarikan diri dari masalah, bukan menyelesaikannya. Tetapi sekarang, bahkan sake pun tak mampu membantunya lari kemana-mana.

Kali ini Sakura merasa sangat tidak berdaya.

**.**

**.**

**GOKON**

_Neji-Sakura's fic_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_._

_._

**Chapter 20**

**.**

**.**

"Neji-san, _daijoubu ka?_"

Sang _chunin _muda menatap khawatir Neji yang tampak kepayahan mengatur napasnya. Aura _chakra _yang menguar dari tubuhnya terasa lemah. Walaupun bukan seorang _iryoo-nin, _tetapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa kondisi _jounin _dari Klan Hyuuga itu tidak terlalu baik.

"Apa kita perlu membawanya ke rumah sakit?" tanya rekannya seraya mendekat.

"Tidak perlu." Neji mencengkeram bahu penolongnya, menggunakannya sebagai pegangan untuk menegakkan diri. Napasnya masih tersengal. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kelihatannya tidak seperti itu," gumam _chunin _yang memapahnya, tapi Neji menghiraukannya.

"Sakura—" sengalnya sambil berusaha menatap _chunin _itu. Kondisinya yang melemah membuat penglihatannya sedikit mengabur. Sejak memutuskan untuk menyusul Sakura ke Konoha, Neji memang belum sekali pun beristirahat. Bahkan berhenti untuk makan dalam perjalanan sekali pun dirasa hanya membuang-buang waktu. Neji hanya mengandalkan energi dari pil prajurit buatan Sakura yang ia temukan di rumah sebelum berangkat. "Hyuuga Sakura ada di Konoha, bukan?"

"Eeh—" pemuda itu mengerjap, lalu melempar pandang bertanya pada rekannya.

"Sakura-san ada di Konoha," rekannya itulah yang menjawabkan untuknya. "Sakura-san datang kira-kira dua malam yang lalu, saat kau sedang ada misi," ujarnya menambahkan pada kawannya yang masih tampak bingung.

Neji mengangguk. Seperti dugaannya, Sakura memang kembali ke Konoha—tempat penuh kenangan yang bagi Sakura adalah satu-satunya _rumah _yang ia miliki—Meski rasanya masih terlalu dini untuk berharap dapat memperbaiki semua kekacauan dalam rumah tangga mereka, setidaknya Neji masih memiliki harapan untuk bertemu dengan wanita yang sangat dikasihinya itu. Dan dengan berpegang pada harapan kecil itu, Neji menguatkan dirinya.

"_Are—_Neji-san—kau mau kemana?"

Tanpa menghiraukan kedua _chunin _itu, Neji melepaskan diri. Pada langkah pertama pijakannya sedikit goyah, tetapi saat berikutnya ia sudah melesat pergi. Dengan sisa _chakra _yang masih ia miliki, Neji mengaktifkan _kekkei genkai-_nya untuk mencari keberadaan sang istri.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino meninggalkan apartemennya dengan tergesa-gesa. Otaknya berputar cepat, mengira-ngira tempat yang mungkin dituju oleh Sakura, sementara ia berlari menyusuri jalanan di pusat desa Konoha yang sudah mulai lengang. Kediaman Klan Hyuuga langsung ia coret dari daftar—_dalam situasi seperti ini, Sakura tidak mungkin pergi ke sana—_Sakura juga tidak mungkin pergi ke tempat Naruto atau ke apartemen lamanya yang sudah ditempati orang lain.

Kemungkinan lain adalah Sakura nekat kembali ke _Oni no Kuni_ untuk menemui Neji_, _meskipun Ino tidak sepenuhnya yakin mengingat pembicaraannya dengan sahabatnya itu tadi siang. Atau bisa saja Sakura melakukan tindakan yang lebih bodoh seperti kabur dari desa, atau… _berusaha menghilang dari dunia._

Tak peduli apa yang sedang dilakukan Sakura sekarang, atau sedang berusaha ia lakukan, Ino harus segera menemukannya!

Tapi masalahnya, Ino tidak akan bisa melakukannya sendirian. Tanpa memiliki kemampuan yang cukup dalam pelacakan, seperti penciuman Klan Inuzuka, serangga pelacak Klan Aburame atau _Byakugan _milik Klan Hyuuga, mencari Sakura dalam situasi seperti ini sama mudahnya seperti mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami.

Ino baru saja mempertimbangkan untuk meminta bantuan tercepat yang bisa ia dapatkan ketika tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok yang tampak familiar bergerak cepat melompati atap-atap bangunan. Langkahnya seketika terhenti. Kedua mata biru _aqua-_nya melebar saat detik berikutnya ia mengenali sosok berambut panjang itu.

"Neji-san!" Ino refleks memanggil. Hatinya dipenuhi kelegaan.

Namun tampaknya Neji tidak mendengarnya. Atau ia sebenarnya mendengarnya, hanya saja perhatiannya tengah terpusat pada sesuatu yang lebih mendesak sehingga tidak mengindahkannya. Pria itu terus melesat, melompati atap demi atap tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Tak menyerah, Ino lantas melompat ke atap dan bergegas menyusulnya.

"Neji-san!" panggil Ino lagi, lebih keras. Kali ini ia berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Neji.

Neji berhenti di atap salah satu toko kelontong dan menoleh ke belakang, mendapati _kunoichi _berambut pirang itu berhenti beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Pembuluh-pembuluh yang sebelumnya bertonjolan pelipisnya perlahan memudar. Neji tidak mengatakan apa pun saat itu, atau menampakkan keterkejutan ketika melihat Ino di sana. Namun bahkan di bawah sinar bulan yang redup sekali pun, Ino dapat melihat ekspresi tak sabar di wajahnya yang pucat dengan jelas. Pria itu tampak sedang tergesa-gesa—dan dugaan Ino semakin kuat bahwa Neji memang datang untuk mencari Sakura.

"Syukurlah kau datang," kata Ino sedikit terengah, "Sakura—Kau datang mencari Sakura, bukan, Neji-san?" tanyanya memastikan.

Mendengar nama sang istri disebut, ekspresi Neji berubah siaga. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Ino. Dahinya berkerut, sementara kedua mata keperakannya menatap tajam wanita di depannya itu. "Dia ada bersamamu?"

Sejenak pertanyaan Neji membuat Ino bingung, sebelum kemudian ia benar-benar memerhatikan penampilan suami Sakura itu. Ino tak pernah melihat penampilan Neji yang begitu tidak keruan seperti itu—bukan dalam situasi setelah pertarungan hebat yang menghasilkan luka-luka parah atau sejenisnya.

Pakaian putih yang biasa ia kenakan tampak kotor, kulitnya yang pucat berkilauan oleh peluh dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya terlihat sangat jelas. Ia bahkan tidak menggunakan _hitaiate-_nya, sehingga simbol _juinjutsu _Klan Hyuuga miliknya terlihat. Belum lagi aura _chakra-_nya yang lemah dan ini menjelaskan sesuatu: kemampuan _Byakugan _menurun jika _chakra _penggunanya lemah, termasuk jarak pandang yang memendek. Hinata pernah memberitahunya soal itu.

Tidak mengherankan jika Neji pun belum menemukan keberadaan Sakura walaupun ia menggunakan _Byakugan _dalam kondisinya yang sekarang.

"Tadinya. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi." Ino menghela napas, seraya melempar pandang menyesal pada Neji. "Maafkan aku, Neji-san, seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya dalam situasi seperti ini."

Kerutan di antara kedua alis Neji semakin dalam. "Apa maksudmu? Situasi seperti apa—" Kedua matanya melebar dan mendadak pria itu tampak luar biasa cemas, "A—Apa Sakura…"

Ino menjawab pertanyaan Neji yang tak selesai dengan anggukan. "Sakura sudah ingat semuanya, Neji-san," beritahunya. "Kejadian pada malam ketika kalian berdua menikah—dia sudah mengingatnya. Dan Sakura jadi—"

Neji tidak benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Ino selanjutnya, karena sekarang pikirannya hanya tertuju pada informasi sebelumnya: Sakura sudah mengingat semuanya. Kekhawatirannya yang terbesar akhirnya terjadi. Kendati Neji telah menduga ini akan terjadi pada akhirnya, mengingat lemahnya segel yang ia gunakan dan kondisi Sakura sebelum ia pergi. Tetapi Neji sama sekali tidak mengharapkan Sakura mendapatkan ingatannya kembali dalam situasi seperti ini.

Neji merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja ia memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan semuanya pada Sakura lebih awal—dengan menanggung segala resiko yang mungkin terjadi—mungkin hal seperti ini masih bisa dicegah. Tapi kenyataannya ia terlalu pengecut. Keegoisannya telah mengalahkan keinginannya untuk selalu melindungi Sakura. Ia memilih melarikan diri dan membiarkan wanita yang paling disayanginya menanggung penderitaan seorang diri.

Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk menyesali keadaan. Prioritasnya sekarang adalah menemukan Sakura sesegera mungkin, sebelum semuanya benar-benar terlambat.

.

.

Dengan kondisi _chakra _yang terbatas, perlu waktu beberapa lama bagi Neji sampai akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan keberadaan Sakura dengan _Byakugan-_nya. Beruntung, ternyata Sakura belum benar-benar meninggalkan desa saat itu. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Neji segera meluncur ke tempat itu—sebuah kedai di pinggiran Konoha, tempat ia dan Sakura pernah bertemu dalam sebuah acara gokon—dengan Ino mengikuti dengan was-was di belakangnya.

Kedai itu tampaknya sudah akan tutup ketika kedua ninja itu akhirnya tiba di sana dengan napas terengah-engah. Seorang pengunjung pria yang kelihatannya sudah mabuk berat tampak terhuyung-huyung keluar dari kedai, dipapah oleh seorang pemuda yang tampaknya pelayan di sana. Si pria mabuk merancau tidak jelas memarahi si pemuda sebelum akhirnya muntah di depan pintu.

Ino mengernyit jijik menatap pria itu. "Kau yakin Sakura ada di tempat ini, Neji-san?"

Alih-alih menanggapi pertanyaan Ino, Neji bergegas menuju pintu kedai, melewati si pemuda dan pria mabuk. Ino tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikutinya, berhati-hati agar tidak menginjak kubangan muntah di dekat pintu.

Tempat itu sudah nyaris kosong ketika mereka masuk. Para pelayan tampak sibuk membereskan meja dan bangku, sementara beberapa pelanggan yang masih ada di sana sudah bersiap untuk pulang setelah mengurus pembayaran. Namun pandangan Neji segera tertuju pada salah satu bangku di sudut. Seorang gadis muda tampak membungkuk di sisi bangku, berusaha membangunkan salah seorang pengunjung yang sepertinya tertidur di sana. Rambut merah muda tampak dari balik lengan yukata gelap di gadis pelayan.

"Sakura!" Neji berseru, bergegas mendatangi meja itu.

Si gadis pelayan yang tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran mendadak pria berambut panjang itu, segera menyingkir untuk memberinya ruang. Neji menahan napas. Hatinya mencelos tatkala mendapati Sakura, wanita yang diam-diam telah menguasai pikiran dan hatinya selama bertahun-tahun, tergolek tak sadarkan diri di bangku. Rambut merah mudanya tampak berantakan, terurai ke depan wajahnya. Sakura tampak begitu kacau. Begitu… hancur. Dan itu karena kesalahannya.

"Sakura…" suara Neji bergetar ketika dia menghampiri istrinya, mencoba menarik bahunya untuk bangun. Kepala Sakura langsung terkulai lemas di lekukan lehernya. Selembut yang dapat dilakukan oleh tangannya yang gemetar, Neji menyeka rambut yang menutupi wajah Sakura, menyelipkannya di belakang telinganya. Kedua matanya terpejam, meski demikian Neji dapat melihat lingkar hitam di sekelilingnya, juga sisa-sisa air mata. Neji merasa seolah dadanya dicengkeram kuat, membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Sakura, buka matamu…" bisiknya dengan suara tercekat. Memohon, seraya menepuk-nepuk lembut pipi sang istri yang terasa lembab oleh campuran antara keringat dan air mata. Saat itu Sakura hanya mengeluarkan suara erangan tak jelas sebagai jawaban—tetapi cukup jelas bagi Neji untuk mendengar namanya lah yang disebut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ino menanyai si pelayan, seraya mengawasi Neji yang masih berusaha membangunkan Sakura dengan sorot mata cemas. "Apa dia minum sake terlalu banyak?"

"_Etto… _Nyonya ini hanya memesan satu botol," jawab si pelayan pelan. "Hanya saja… sebelum itu ia juga sudah kelihatan tidak sehat."

Ino mengambil botol sake dari atas meja yang ditempati Sakura dan mendapati isinya masih tersisa separuhnya. Yang ia tahu, toleransi sahabatnya itu terhadap sake cukup kuat—mereka pernah adu minum sake saat pesta ulangtahun Ino beberapa tahun yang lalu dan Ino kalah telak. Ia sudah roboh di botol ketiga sementara Sakura masih cukup sadar untuk membuatkannya tonik pereda mabuk—Tapi sekarang, Sakura bahkan tidak menghabiskan satu botol.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Ino segera mendekati Sakura dan melakukan pemeriksaan singkat. "Kondisinya tidak terlalu baik, Neji-san," beritahunya pada Neji. "Sebaiknya kita bawa Sakura ke rumahku."

Neji yang saat itu terlalu kalut untuk berpikir jernih, menyetujui begitu saja kata-kata Ino. Tanpa buang waktu, ia melingkarkan lengan Sakura yang lemas ke sekeliling bahunya, lalu menyelipkan lengannya ke pinggang dan bawah lutut sang istri. Tubuh Sakura yang terasa ringan dan kurus dalam gendongannya kembali menghancurkan hatinya.

Sebelum mereka meninggalkan kedai itu, Ino menjejalkan beberapa lembar _Ryo _ke tangan si gadis pelayan.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju apartemen Ino bagaikan mimpi bagi Neji. Segala yang dilewatinya tampak seperti bayangan, ketika ia berlari sambil membopong tubuh Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri mengikuti sosok berambut pirang di depannya. Bermacam emosi yang campur aduk sama sekali tak memberinya ruang untuk memerhatikan hal lain kecuali wanita yang berada dalam gendongannya.

Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di kediaman Sai dan Ino, Sakura mulai gelisah. Wajahnya mengernyit seperti orang yang sedang menahan sakit. Tubuhnya meronta dalam gendongan Neji sehingga perlu usaha lebih bagi pria itu untuk mempertahankan tubuh Sakura agar tidak jatuh, sementara Ino membimbingnya menuju kamar yang tadinya ditempati Sakura.

"Neji-san…" Sakura merancau, setengah terisak. Cairan bening bergulir dari sudut matanya yang terkatup. "Neji-san… Tidak… jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Saat itu Neji nyaris kehilangan kontrol dirinya kalau saja Ino tidak segera mendesaknya untuk membaringkan Sakura di tempat tidur. Ino bergerak cepat melepaskan sandal dan melonggarkan pakaian Sakura, sebelum kemudian membuat segel _ninjutsu _medis dengan tangannya. Pedar hijau kebiruan muncul dari kedua tangan Ino ketika ia menyalurkan _chakra _penyembuhnya ke dada Sakura yang gelisah, memanggil-manggil nama Neji dengan nada merana.

"Sakura, tenanglah," Ino berkata lembut pada Sakura. "Neji-san ada di sini. Dia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana lagi…" Mata biru _aqua-_nya mengerling Neji, tetapi pria itu seolah tidak menyadarinya. Perhatian Neji sepenuhnya terpusat pada Sakura. Pria itu tidak berkata apa pun, namun Ino dapat merasakannya kepedihan yang dirasakan pria itu dari matanya. Sorot mata terluka itu sama seperti yang dilihatnya di mata Sakura. Ino tak pernah melihat Neji seemosional yang dilihatnya saat itu. Perasaannya terhadap Sakura pastilah sudah sangat mendalam sehingga memengaruhi kontrol dirinya sedemikian rupa seperti itu, pikirnya. Meskipun jelas baginya, Neji sedang berjuang mati-matian agar tetap tenang.

"_G-gomen… _Neji-san…" Sakura mengigau lagi.

Kali ini Ino menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana pertahanan diri Neji akhirnya runtuh. Bulir bening luruh dari sudut mata keperakannya ketika ia membawa jemari Sakura ke bibirnya. Ino buru-buru memalingkan wajah ketika ia mendengar Neji mengeluarkan suara seperti tercekik. Tiba-tiba saja Ino merasa tak seharusnya ia berada di sana. Melihat pria itu—tetapi ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan Sakura dalam kondisi seperti itu sekarang.

"Maafkan aku," Neji berkata kemudian. Suaranya sudah kembali tenang. Saat itu Sakura sudah tak lagi gelisah, dan Ino menyadari kata-kata Neji tidak ditujukan pada Sakura, melainkan padanya.

Ino tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa, Neji-san. Aku mengerti."

Neji menarik napas dalam-dalam. "_Arigatou… _karena telah menjaga Sakura."

"Sakura sudah seperti saudariku. Jadi tak perlu sungkan begitu."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Apa Sakura akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji memecah keheningan.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," sahut Ino, menghela napas. "Untungnya _fuinjutsu _yang kau gunakan padanya tidak meninggalkan kerusakan yang permanen," ujarnya sambil mengerling Neji dan mendapati kegelisahan di wajah pria itu—rasa bersalah. "Sekarang ini Sakura hanya tertekan. Penyakit yang disebabkan oleh kondisi psikis kadang memang tak dapat diprediksi, karena yang sakit bukan hanya tubuhnya, tapi juga batinnya."

Neji menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Bisakah kau menyembuhkannya?"

"Aku hanya membantu mengobati sakit fisiknya saja. Dan aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk itu. Tetapi luka batinnya," Ino menatap Neji penuh arti. "Hanya kau yang tahu cara menyembuhkannya. Nah—" Pedar kehijauan di telapak tangannya meredup. "—sudah selesai. Sekarang Sakura sudah tidur nyenyak. Sebaiknya kau juga beristirahat, Neji-san. Kurasa tempat tidur ini cukup untuk kalian berdua, kan?"

"Aa. _Arigatou._"

Ino melempar senyum kecil terakhir pada Neji sebelum beranjak dari sana, menutup pintu perlahan di belakangnya.

Setelah Ino meninggalkan kamar, Neji kembali menatap wajah Sakura yang terlelap. Terlihat tenang, namun lingkar gelap di bawah matanya, juga pipinya yang tirus tak mampu menutupi apa yang sudah ia lewati. Neji merasakan gelombang emosi itu menyapunya, seperti yang kerap kali terjadi setiap kali dirinya diam-diam memerhatikan istrinya yang sedang tidur. Namun kali ini Neji tak berusaha menahannya.

Neji mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"_Gomen…" _bisiknya di dahi Sakura, mengecupnya.

"_Gomen ne…" _Napasnya menerpa kulit di pipi Sakura, menciumnya di sana.

"_Gomenasai…" _bisiknya sekali lagi di ujung bibir Sakura.

Tetapi Neji tahu dengan pasti bahwa kata maaf saja tidak cukup untuk membayar semua rasa sakit, penderitaan, kesepian dan keputusasaan yang telah ia timbulkan pada Sakura selama berbulan-bulan mereka menikah. Jika saja ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghapus semuanya, membatalkan luka yang sudah terlanjur tertoreh, pria itu rela melakukan apa saja.

Apa saja.

.

.

Suara ketukan itu terdengar samar-samar, semakin lama semakin jelas. Merasa terusik, kedua kelopak mata itu akhirnya membuka, menampakkan iris putih tak berpupil di baliknya. Hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh penglihatannya adalah helaian-helaian halus berwarna merah muda.

Neji mengerjap, berusaha mengusir kantuk yang masih membebani matanya sementara ingatan tentang kejadian sebelum ia jatuh tertidur semalam perlahan kembali.

_Sakura…_

Neji menatap wanita yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Tampaknya Sakura belum bergerak dari posisinya semalam. Selimut tipis masih membungkusnya hingga di bawah dagu sementara lengan Neji melingkari bagian tengah tubuhnya, memeluknya dengan protektif. Kedua matanya masih terpejam dan dadanya naik turun seiring irama napasnya yang teratur. Regulasi _chakra-_nya teratur dan terasa hangat. Ia sudah membaik, Neji membatin lega.

Suara ketukan yang kembali terdengar segera menyadarkannya. Neji menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang berkeliling. Matanya sejenak terhenti di jendela—sinar matahari menerobos masuk dari balik tirai tipis. Rupanya hari sudah pagi—sebelum beralih ke pintu, di mana suara ketukan itu berasal. Dengan hati-hati—supanya tak membangunkan Sakura—Neji menarik dirinya bangun dari tempat tidur.

Yamanaka Ino berdiri di depan pintu ketika Neji membukanya, tampak agak canggung. "_Ohayou, _Neji-san," sapanya, sementara mata birunya diam-diam berusaha memandang ke balik pintu. "Um… maaf kalau aku mengganggu—"

"_Iie,_" Neji menyelanya, seraya membuka pintu lebih lebar supaya Ino bisa melihat Sakura yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur lebih jelas.

Ino tertawa gugup. Wajahnya merona. "Sepertinya Sakura belum bangun."

"Aa. Dia sama sekali tidak terbangun sejak semalam."

Ino mengangguk. Sejenak ia termangu di depan pintu, sebelum kemudian teringat tujuannya mengetuk pintu. "Ah, hampir lupa. Utusan dari kantor Hokage tadi kemari. Katanya Naruto ingin kau menghadapnya."

Neji yang sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat, tidak tampak terkejut. "_Wakatta._"

"Kau tidak bermaksud langsung menghadap Hokage sekarang, kan, Neji-san?" celetuk Ino ketika Neji berjalan melewatinya.

Neji menoleh, menatap wanita berambut pirang itu dengan dahi berkerut. Namun sebelum ia sempat membuka mulutnya untuk menyahut, Ino menyelanya,

"Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi penampilanmu itu sangat tidak keruan."

Neji menunduk untuk memandang dirinya sendiri—pakaiannya kusut karena dipakai tidur dan tampak kotor di beberapa bagian setelah melakukan perjalanan tanpa henti dari _Oni no Kuni._ Menurutnya itu bukan hal besar, tetapi tampaknya Ino menolak diajak kompromi karena saat berikutnya ia sudah menyodorkan sepasang seragam _shinobi _Konoha berwarna hitam ke dadanya.

"Bersihkan dirimu dulu, Neji-san, dan pakai itu—karena kulihat kau tidak bawa pakaian ganti—Ukuran tubuhmu dan Sai-kun tidak jauh berbeda, dia pasti tidak akan keberatan."

Neji menatap pakaian Sai di tangannya.

"Dan sebelum berangkat, kau perlu makan sesuatu," kata Ino lagi tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Neji untuk bicara. "Suasana hati Naruto kelihatannya sedang buruk dan kupikir bukan ide bagus jika kau menemuinya dengan perut kosong. Kita tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan Naruto setelah dia tahu tentang… yah—masalah kalian. Kau tahu seperti apa Hokage kita itu, kan?" Ino menghela napas dengan keras sebelum menambahkan, "Kau memerlukan tenagamu, Neji-san. Aku yakin Sakura juga setuju denganku."

"Apa Naruto menanyakan soal ini pada Sakura?" tanya Neji sebelum Ino sempat berbalik pergi.

"Tidak," Ino menjawab diiringi seulas senyum kecil yang membesarkan hati. "Tapi dia _sangat_ penasaran."

"Begitu…" Neji mendesah lega.

Setidaknya Naruto cukup bijaksana untuk tidak menginterogasi Sakura, karena itu hanya akan membuat Sakura semakin tertekan. Lagipula ini memang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Neji sudah bersumpah pada Naruto untuk selalu melindungi dan tak membiarkan Sakura terluka, tetapi ia telah melanggar janjinya. Jika ada yang harus menerima hukuman, ialah orangnya.

Bukan Sakura.

.

.

Pintu kantor Hokage menjeblak terbuka dan tiga orang _genin _berlarian keluar dengan ribut, disusul seorang _jounin-sensei_ berambut gelap yang dikucir tinggi. Sang _jounin _dari Klan Nara itu menghela napas panjang bernada bosan, namun ada senyum di matanya tatkala tatapannya mengikuti ketiga muridnya yang berceloteh riang membicarakan misi Kelas B yang baru saja mereka selesaikan dengan gemilang, hingga mereka menghilang di ujung koridor.

Nara Shikamaru menutup pintu di belakangnya dan hendak pergi ketika sosok _jounin _lain muncul dari arah ketiga muridnya menghilang beberapa saat yang lalu. Ekspresinya sedikit terkejut melihat Hyuuga Neji di sana, karena setahunya Neji tidak sedang berada di Konoha.

"Neji!" sapa Shikamaru sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai salam.

"Shikamaru," balas Neji, memaksakan seulas senyum kecil.

"Kukira kau masih di _Oni no Kuni_," kata Shikamaru sambil lalu, seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Ada sedikit keperluan," sahut Neji, berusaha terdengar santai. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan." Ia mengerling pintu di belakang Shikamaru.

"Oh, yah. Tentu." Shikamaru melangkah minggir, memberi Neji jalan. "Kalau kau ada waktu, datanglah ke Yakiniku Q sore ini. Aku berencana mentraktir murid-muridku di sana. Perayaan keberhasilan misi, kau tahu kan?" Ia terkekeh kecil. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau mau bergabung. Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol."

Neji pura-pura mempertimbangkan. "Terimakasih tawarannya. Tapi mungkin lain kali saja, Shikamaru."

"Baiklah," sahut Shikamaru setelah jeda beberapa saat. Kalau pun ia kecewa, ia tidak menunjukkannya. "Kalau begitu sampai ketemu lain kali, Neji." Dan detik berikutnya, Shikamaru sudah melesat pergi.

Setelah Shikamaru menghilang dari pandangan, Neji berpaling dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dengan tenang ia mengetuk pintu dua kali. Suara Naruto menyahut dari dalam, memerintahkannya masuk.

Naruto sedang menulis sesuatu di balik meja kerjanya ketika Neji memasuki kantor berbentuk semi-oval tersebut. Sang Hokage tidak sendirian. Istrinya, yang juga merangkap sebagai asisten pribadinya—setidaknya sebelum Hinata mengandung—juga berada di sana. Hinata tidak tampak terkejut melihat kakak sepupunya. Sebaliknya, ia malah memandang cemas pada suaminya yang bahkan belum mengangkat kepalanya dari apa pun yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Naruto-kun, Neji_-nii-san_ sudah datang," beritahu Hinata pada suaminya.

Naruto mengguman pelan sebagai jawaban, sebelum meletakkan alat tulis ke tempatnya dan menatap Neji. Mata biru langitnya menyipit. "Kau pasti sudah tahu alasanku memanggilmu kemari bukan, Neji?" Naruto memulai. Suaranya tampak tenang, tetapi air mukanya terlihat kaku seperti sedang menahan emosi yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

Tak sanggup menatap mata biru langit itu secara langsung, Neji memfokuskan pandangannya pada titik di _hitaiate _Sang Hokage. "Saya memiliki dugaan, Hokage-sama."

Kejadiannya berlangsung sangat cepat. Sesaat sebelumnya Naruto masih duduk di belakang meja kerjanya, menatap tajam sang kakak ipar dengan ekspresi sedingin batu. Dan detik berikutnya, Neji bahkan belum sempat mengambil napas ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terbanting ke lantai dengan keras, memaksa udara tersembur dari paru-parunya seiring dengan nyeri yang menjalar dari punggungnya. Kepalanya terlempar dengan keras ke kiri ketika tinju Naruto bersarang di bagian kanan wajahnya. Rasa amis menyebar di mulutnya.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata memekik kaget.

Naruto mengabaikannya. Tangannya yang kuat mencengkeram bagian depan pakaian Neji, menariknya dengan kasar. "_Teme…" _geramnya. "Kau sudah bersumpah padaku, Neji—Kau bersumpah akan selalu menjaganya dengan nyawamu dan tidak akan membiarkannya terluka. Tapi apa yang kulihat justru sebaliknya, brengsek!"

Tinju Naruto kembali melayang. Kali ini Neji melihatnya, tapi ia sama sekali tak berusaha menghindar. Neji membiarkan saja Naruto melampiaskan kemarahannya. Ia merasa dirinya patut menerimanya. Sudah sepantasnya Naruto marah padanya setelah apa yang ia perbuat terhadap orang yang dianggapnya berharga. Dan pukulan itu bukan apa-apa dibandingkan penderitaan yang dirasakan Sakura.

"Naruto-kun—kumohon, hentikan!" pekik Hinata memohon, seraya maju untuk berusaha menarik Naruto dari atas tubuh Neji. "Naruto-kun—kau sudah janji padaku akan membicarakannya dengan kepala dingin, kan? Jadi kumohon, hentikan!"

Setelah bersusah-payah, akhirnya Hinata berhasil memisahkan Naruto dari kakak sepupunya. Dengan desakan lembut, Hinata mendorong suaminya mundur, membuat jarak yang aman antara Sang Hokage dan Neji yang masih terkapar di lantai, sebelum bergegas membantu sepupunya itu bangun.

"Neji_-nii-san_, _daijoubu_?" Hinata berusaha menyeka cairan merah pekat yang menodai sudut bibir Neji, tapi pria itu menepis tangannya dengan lembut.

"_Daijoubu, _Hinata-sama," Neji tersengal.

Hinata menatap sepupunya. Matanya menyiratkan keprihatinan, sebelum kemudian ia kembali berpaling pada Naruto yang masih melempar tatapan murka pada Neji. Wajah Naruto merah padam dan napasnya terengah-engah karena emosi yang menguasainya. Hinata lantas mendekati suaminya itu, membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan yang tak dapat didengar Neji. Sementara tangannya mengusap-usap dada Naruto dengan lembut. Sebuah tindakan sederhana yang nampaknya menimbulkan dampak cukup besar bagi Sang Hokage.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali. Dan ketika akhirnya kedua mata biru langitnya membuka, ketegangan di wajahnya memudar. Ia mengerling pada istrinya yang tersenyum dan memberinya anggukan setuju.

"Jadi…" Naruto berkata kaku, seraya mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Neji. "Aku tidak akan meminta maaf atas pukulan itu, Neji. Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"Saya tidak menyalahkan Anda, Hokage-sama," sahut Neji, masih belum berani menatap mata adik iparnya. "Saya mengerti."

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, Neji. Kita tidak sedang berada dalam forum resmi," ujar Naruto, nyaris terdengar bosan. "Lagipula aku sedang ingin bicara denganmu sebagai teman—keluarga."

"_Hai._"

Keheningan yang kaku memenuhi ruangan itu sementara Naruto terus menatap Neji dengan sorot dingin.

"Aku _sangat _kecewa padamu, Neji," ujarnya kemudian, memecah keheningan. "Kau tahu, Sakura-chan adalah wanita yang kuat—sangat kuat. Selama bertahun-tahun aku melihatnya bertahan melewati hidup yang sama sekali tidak mudah. Berkali-kali _terjatuh_, berkali-kali _disakiti_, tapi dia tak pernah menyerah sedikit pun. Bahkan _peperangan _beberapa tahun lalu tidak membuatnya kehilangan senyumannya—walaupun itu sangat sulit. Kau tahu maksudku, kan?"

Neji terdiam. Ia mengerti—Naruto sedang bicara tentang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tapi kemarin, saat aku melihatnya _seperti itu… _aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya sehingga membuat Sakura-chan—" Naruto terdiam, lalu menghela napas keras, tak sanggup mendeskripsikan apa yang ia lihat—dan rasakan—pada diri sahabatnya hari sebelumnya. Hanya dengan mengingatnya saja sudah membuat dadanya sesak. "—kau pasti sudah melihatnya sendiri, kan?"

Neji masih tak menjawab.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura-chan selalu saja terlibat dengan pria-pria yang hanya membuatnya terluka?" Naruto melanjutkan dengan gusar. "Dulu Sasuke… lalu sekarang kau, Neji. Waktu kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau mencintainya, kukira aku bisa memercayaimu. Kukira pada akhirnya Sakura-chan akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang layak ia terima. Tapi sepertinya tidak begitu."

Bahkan kali ini pun Hinata yang sebelumnya tak memihak, menampakkan ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya. "Neji_-nii-san_, apa kau tidak mengatakan mengatakan sesuatu pada kami?" tanya Hinata berhati-hati, "Aku sudah cukup mengenalmu, Neji_-nii-san_. Kau bukan orang yang bertindak tanpa alasan. Kali ini pun begitu, bukan? Kau pasti memiliki alasan yang masuk akal untuk menjelaskan ini semua. Benar, kan?"

"Kami sama sekali tidak bermaksud ikut campur, _Nii-san,_" imbuh Hinata ketika Neji tidak kunjung mengatakan apa pun. "Sakura-_nee-san_ dan Neji-_nii-san, _bagi Naruto-kun dan aku adalah orang yang sangat berharga. Ditambah lagi kita sudah menjadi satu keluarga, ibaratnya kita adalah satu tubuh. Ketika ada salah satu anggota tubuh yang sakit, maka anggota tubuh yang lainnya pun akan merasakan sakit." Hinata berhenti sejenak untuk menghela napas. "Jika kau mengizinkan, _Nii-san, _kami hanya ingin sedikit saja diberi kesempatan untuk bisa memahami situasi kalian berdua."

"Aku tidak bisa—" suara Neji sesaat tercekat di tenggorokannya. Ia menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri, sebelum mengangkat wajahnya menatap dua orang di depannya. Dan ketika ia mulai berbicara, suaranya lebih mantap. "Aku tidak bisa menampik apa yang mungkin kalian pikirkan tentang apa yang telah kuperbuat pada Sakura. Aku memang melakukan suatu kebodohan yang sudah melukainya, tapi…" Neji mengarahkan tatapannya langsung pada kedua mata Naruto. "…saat aku mengatakan aku mencintai Sakura, aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Hanya dengan melihat ekspresi di wajah Naruto, Neji langsung tahu bahwa Naruto tidak memercayainya. Neji tak bisa menyalahkan iparnya itu. Sikap Naruto mencerminkan apa yang ia lihat—dan yang ia lihat sama sekali tak seperti yang ia harapkan. Neji telah mengkhianati kepercayaan yang pernah ia berikan sekali. Bukan tidak mungkin Neji akan melakukan hal yang sama sekali lagi.

Ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang panjang dan sulit bagi Neji.

.

.

_Aku bermimpi…_

_Aku bermimpi Neji-san datang padaku. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang dalam… memanggil-manggil namaku._

_Dia memelukku… rasanya hangat…_

_Neji-san…_

_Kami-sama… jangan biarkan mimpi indah ini berakhir. Aku tidak ingin bangun…_

"Kau sudah bangun, Saki?"

Suara derit pintu yang dibuka, disusul oleh suara seorang wanita yang sudah sangat dikenalnya mengembalikan Sakura ke alam nyata. Ia menolehkan kepalanya yang masih terbaring di atas bantal, melihat Ino menghampiri tempat tidurnya. Sejenak Sakura tampak kebingungan.

"Ino?" suaranya terdengar sedikit parau—barangkali karena efek terlalu banyak menangis beberapa hari belakangan—Dengan susah payah Sakura menarik tubuhnya yang entah mengapa terasa sepuluh kali lebih berat untuk bangun.

Ino bergegas membantunya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

Sakura mengerjap. "Ya…" desahnya. Ia memandang berkeliling, seolah baru menyadari di mana ia berada sekarang. "Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa aku ada di sini?"

"Ternyata kau benar-benar tidak terbangun semalaman, ya?" gumam Ino. "Pantas saja sunyi sekali."

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada," sahut Ino buru-buru, lalu menghela napas keras-keras sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Semalam kau pingsan di tempat gokon," jelasnya kemudian. "Dasar, kau ini… Berniat kabur? Membuat orang cemas saja."

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura terdiam. Sementara perlahan-lahan ia mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap. "Aah…" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "_Gomenasai…_"

Ino mengabaikan permintaan maaf Sakura. "Apa kau tidak penasaran bagaimana kau bisa ditemukan dan berada di sini sekarang, Saki?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sahabatnya bingung. "Kau… pasti berkeliling desa mencariku," tebaknya tidak yakin. Walaupun letaknya tersembunyi, Konoha adalah desa yang sangat luas. Rasanya tidak mungkin Ino bisa menemukannya dengan berkeliling desa dalam semalam seorang diri, ditambah ia tdak memiliki kemampuan lebih dalam _tracking. _Kemampuan seperti itu hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang seperti Kiba, atau Shino, atau Hinata—_Neji-san…_

Senyum di wajah Ino melebar saat ia menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sakura. "Benar. Neji-san lah yang menemukanmu. Dia datang ke Konoha semalam, hanya untuk mencarimu."

"Neji-san…" –_ternyata bukan mimpi. Neji-san benar-benar ada di sini._

"Ternyata perasaannya padamu sama sekali tidak berubah seperti yang kau pikirkan, Saki." Ino meraih tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya lembut. "Kau seharusnya melihat caranya memperlakukanmu. Dia sama sekali tidak meninggalkan sisimu semalaman. Neji-san _masih _mencintaimu—aku yakin."

Akan tetapi tampaknya Sakura tidak begitu mendengarkan kata-kata Ino. Ia terlalu sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sana-kemari, seakan berharap melihat Neji bisa muncul di mana saja. "Di mana dia sekarang, Ino? Mengapa aku tidak melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja kau tidak melihatnya, dia tidak ada di sini sekarang," sahut Ino, terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya. "Dia sedang berada di tempat Hokage—Naruto memanggilnya."

"Di tempat… Hokage?" Sakura berhanti dan menatap Ino tak mengerti.

"Neji-san sudah pergi sekitar tiga jam yang lalu," ujar Ino, lalu sekali lagi menghela napas dengan dramatis. "Kalau sampai selama ini… aku yakin Naruto sedang menyiksa suamimu sekarang. Kau tahu seperti apa dia, kan—Hei!"

Mendengar kata-kata Ino, Sakura langsung panik—_Bagaimana bisa Naruto memanggilnya sekarang!—_Pemilik rambut merah muda itu dengan cepat beringsut ke pinggir tempat tidur dan hendak melompat bangun ketika Ino menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke tempat Naruto!" seru Sakura tak sabar, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan Ino. "Neji-san tidak bisa menghadapinya sendiri! Aku harus ke sana seka—"

"Sakura!" Ino mendorong paksa sahabatnya yang keras kepala itu kembali ke tempat tidur. Sakura memelototinya, tapi ia mengabaikannya. "Dengar. Neji-san yang memintaku memastikan kau menunggunya di sini. Dia tidak mau kau menyusulnya, karena menurutnya dia lah yang harus bertanggung jawab," tambahnya dengan suara lebih pelan. "Lagipula kesehatanmu masih belum pulih benar. Bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba pingsan di sana? Itu akan semakin mempersulit Neji-san! Dan kalau kau belum tahu, rumor tentang kalian berdua sudah mulai menyebar—Terimakasih atas kemunculanmu yang dramatis semalam. Rupanya ada yang mengenali _menantu Klan Hyuuga _yang hebat berkeliaran di tempat gokon malam-malam, _mabuk_."

"Tapi—"

"Percayalah pada Neji-san, Saki. Dia priajenius, dia akan baik-baik saja. Yang harus kau cemaskan sekarang adalah dirimu sendiri," tandas Ino, menyela perkataan Sakura. "Lihat dirimu. Apa kau mau bertemu dengan Neji-san dengan keadaan berantakan seperti ini? Dan kau juga harus mengisi perutmu! Sejak kemarin kau belum makan apa-apa, kan?"

Sakura menatap Ino tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan dirinya sendiri sementara Neji ada di luar sana, menghadapi entah apa yang bisa dilakukan Naruto! _Tapi—_suara lain dalam kepalanya berkata. Suara yang tak dikuasai rasa panik—Yang dikatakan Ino cukup masuk akal. Ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia muncul tiba-tiba di kantor Hokage. Dan hal terakhir yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah membuat Neji terjebak dalam kesulitan yang lebih parah_._

Maka Sakura terpaksa menuruti kata-kata Ino.

Ino memaksanya berendam di air hangat. Rasanya nyaman di tubuhnya yang lelah, tapi tak cukup untuk menghentikannya mencemaskan Neji. Ino juga mendesaknya menghabiskan bubur yang sudah ia masak, namun Sakura sama sekali tak berselera. Alih-alih menghabiskan makanannya, Sakura malah berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang keluarga apartemen Ino. Berkali-kali matanya mengerling jam di dinding, bertanya-tanya kapan Naruto akan melepaskan Neji-nya.

_Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Neji-san, aku tak akan memaafkan Naruto. Sekali pun dia Hokage, aku tak peduli!_

Ino yang sudah menyerah berusaha membujuk Sakura, hanya mengawasinya mondar-mandir sambil duduk di sofa. Sesekali menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan prihatin.

Hari sudah semakin sore ketika terdengar suara pintu depan apartemen diketuk. Serta-merta Sakura membeku di tempatnya dan menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Mungkin itu Neji-san," kata Ino, masih bergeming di sofa. Ia melirik Sakura, kedua alisnya terangkat melihat sahabatnya itu malah terdiam. Mendenguskan tawa kecil, Ino beranjak melewati Sakura untuk membukakan pintu depan.

Sementara itu Sakura merasakan jantungnya melonjak dan mulai berdegup sangat kencang tatkala suara Neji samar-samar terdengar berbicara dengan Ino di pintu. Rasa cemas yang semula menghantui Sakura berganti menjadi ketakutan. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa belum siap bertemu lagi dengan Neji.

"…dia sudah gelisah menunggumu dari tadi…"

Samar-samar Sakura mendengar suara Ino. Dan saat berikutnya sosok jangkung pria berambut panjang itu melangkah memasuki ruangan. Neji tampak sama seperti yang diingatnya terakhir kali, sekaligus berbeda. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan matanya nanar ketika menatap lurus ke kedua mata istrinya. Sekilas Neji terlihat rapuh, seolah tidak tahu apakah kehadirannya akan diterima atau tidak.

"Sakura?" panggil Neji ragu-ragu. Suaranya terdengar dalam, sama seperti yang selalu Sakura ingat.

Udara seolah tersedot dari sekelilingnya, membuat Sakura sulit bernapas. Matanya mulai terasa panas ketika ia melihat Neji kembali melangkah, memperpendek jarak di antara mereka hingga hanya tinggal serentangan tangan. Dan saat itulah Sakura menyadari sesuatu. Luka di sudut bibir Neji, juga memar di pipi dan pelipisnya. Sebelah matanya sedikit bengkak. Napas Sakura tercekat. Rasa bersalah kembali menusuk-nusuk hatinya.

"_Ano_… Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang," kata Ino canggung. Namun sepertinya tak ada seorang pun dari kedua tamunya yang mendengarnya. "Malam ini aku akan menginap di rumah orangtuaku, jadi kalian tidak perlu menungguku. Um… anggap saja rumah sendiri." –dan tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah orang buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan, disusul pintu depan yang ditutup.

"A—Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura akhirnya setelah menemukan kembali suaranya. Sangat pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Senyum samar menghiasi bibir Neji yang terluka. "Hanya mengurusi masalah kecil," sahutnya tenang. Ada kelembutan dalam suaranya.

Sakura melangkah maju. Tangannya terulur, menyentuh luka di sudut bibir Neji. Pria itu berjengit kecil, tapi tidak menepisnya. "Kau terluka…" bisik Sakura. Suaranya mulai terdengar aneh. Melengking. Menahan tangis. "Apa karena aku?" –Air mata yang sudah sedari tadi tertahan akhirnya tumpah ke wajahnya tanpa suara.

Neji meraih tangan Sakura yang terulur padanya, meremasnya lembut. "_Iie…_" ia menggeleng. "Ini bukan apa-apa."

"Mengapa—" Sakura menuntut di antara isakannya yang tertahan, "—mengapa masih saja berusaha melindungiku?"

Saat Neji merengkuh tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya yang protektif, Sakura tak dapat menahannya lagi. Tangisnya pecah di bahu suaminya. Kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh pria itu, memeluknya sangat erat seakan ia menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya padanya.

"…jangan menangis lagi, Sakura…" Neji memohon dengan suara terluka. Aliran bening terpeta di wajahnya yang pucat. "Maafkan aku… Maaf—" Ketika kata-kata sudah tak sanggup lagi terucap, Neji membenamkan wajahnya di helaian rambut wanita yang teramat dikasihinya itu.

Untuk kali itu, keduanya membiarkan gelombang emosi yang hebat menggulung mereka bersama-sama.

.

.

"…tidak perlu melakukan ini. Tidak apa—"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras kepala, mengabaikan desakan tangan Neji yang berusaha menurunkan tangannya yang tengah menyalurkan _chakra _penyembuh pada luka memar di dekat mata pria itu. "Matamu bengkak, Neji-san," ujarnya. Suaranya masih terdengar parau setelah menangis cukup lama.

Neji menatap wanita di hadapannya nanar selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menyerah oleh kesungguhan yang tampak di wajah Sakura. Pria Hyuuga itu akhirnya menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya di punggung sofa tempatnya duduk bersama Sakura dengan nyaman, membiarkan istrinya itu melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. _Lagipula—_Neji memejamkan matanya—ia sudah sangat merindukan _kehangatan _seperti ini. Rasanya sudah lama sejak ia merasakannya terakhir kali.

Sakura selalu melakukan itu setiap kali Neji pulang ke rumah dengan membawa luka-luka. Tidak peduli hanya luka kecil atau memar, Sakura pasti akan menyembuhkannya seperti ini. Selama beberapa saat, Neji merasa segalanya kembali seperti saat Sakura belum meninggalkan _Oni no Kuni._

"Seharusnya kau menungguku bangun," Sakura memecah keheningan, tanpa menurunkan tangannya yang memedarkan aura biru kehijauan itu.

Neji membuka matanya, kembali menatap sang istri—kali ini dengan sorot mata lembut. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan menerima pukulan," ujarnya pelan. Bibirnya yang terluka menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Kurasa ini cukup adil."

"Tapi aku keberatan," bisik Sakura gusar, "dan ini sama sekali tidak adil."

Neji terdiam sejenak sementara ia mengamati Sakura, meresapi setiap emosi yang terpancar di sepasang bola mata hijau yang dicintainya itu. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa syukur, sekaligus rasa bersalah. "Ino memberitahuku kau sudah mengetahui semuanya—malam ketika kita menikah. Dia yang membuka segelmu?"

"Aku yang memintanya," Sakura berkata pelan. Mengingat apa yang telah diperbuatnya malam itu membuatnya tak sanggup menatap mata Neji.

"Maafkan aku—"

"Maaf untuk apa, Neji-san?" Sakura tersenyum pahit pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. "Maaf karena telah mencintaiku dengan tulus? Maaf karena telah melakukan pengorbanan begitu besar hanya untuk memenuhi permintaanku yang egois dan kejam? Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, Neji-san!" Sakura menarik napas, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Dan ketika ia berbicara lagi, suaranya melemah. "Lalu kau menyegel ingatanku… itu kau lakukan untuk melindungiku dari rasa bersalah, bukan? Kau membuat kesan seolah-olah kau lah yang telah memanfaatkan kondisiku yang mabuk dengan memintaku menikahimu. Padahal yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya."

Neji tampak sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari ternyata Sakura memahami situasinya lebih jauh dari yang ia bayangkan. Namun ia segera menguasai diri. "Sakura—_Koishi_… kalau kau bersedia mendengarkan dari sudut pandangku, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Aku berjanji tidak akan melewatkan satu kata pun."

Mendengar itu, Sakura serta-merta mengembalikan perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada Neji. Sakura begitu dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu sampai-sampai ia kehilangan konsentrasi. _Jutsu-_nya memudar. Menyadari hal itu, Neji lantas meraih tangan sang istri, sejenak menempelkan jemari Sakura di wajahnya sebelum membawanya turun ke pangkuannya, tanpa sekali pun melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ini bermula sekitar setahun setelah perang besar usai," Neji memulai, "Aku mendapatkan misi kelas-S dan kembali ke desa dalam keadaan sekarat. Kupikir saat itu aku akan kehilangan nyawaku dan bergabung dengan timku di alam baka, tapi ternyata _Kami-sama_ masih menghendakiku hidup. Dan kaulah yang telah menyelamatkanku dari kematian, Sakura—atau setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan mengingat wajahmu lah yang pertama kali kulihat saat aku tersadar. Para perawat yang merawatku yang memastikannya. Aku sering mendengar mereka membicarakannya sambil berbisik-bisik, bahwa aku bisa _kembali _adalah suatu keajaiban dan mereka menyebut namamu.

Saat itulah aku merasa telah berhutang nyawa padamu. Sejak itu aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, sekedar untuk mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Tapi kau tidak pernah muncul lagi. Dan kondisiku saat itu terlalu lemah untuk mencari tahu keberadaanmu. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup turun dari tempat tidur rumah sakit sampai beberapa minggu setelahnya." Neji berhenti sejenak dan tersenyum penuh arti pada Sakura. "Kurasa sejak saat itu tanpa kusadari aku mulai sering memikirkanmu, berharap bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku tahu kedengarannya memang tidak masuk akal, tapi itulah yang terjadi.

Ketika akhirnya aku keluar dari rumah sakit, aku mendengar kabar bahwa kau bergabung di kesatuan ANBU sebagai tim medis. Itu membuat kesempatanku untuk bertemu denganmu lagi menjadi semakin kecil. Kau nyaris tak pernah terlihat di desa, bahkan ketika aku menggunakan _Byakugan _untuk mencarimu."

"Tapi kita bertemu lagi," Sakura tak dapat menahan dirinya bicara. "Malam itu… di depan Tugu Peringatan Konoha…"

Neji mengangguk kecil. "Mungkin itu takdir—entahlah. Malam itu aku hanya berniat _mengunjungi teman-temanku._ Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sana. Kukira itu akan jadi kesempatanku untuk menyampaikan rasa terimakasihku, tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Aku terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang kurasakan saat aku melihatmu. Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang, perasaan yang sama sekali asing bagiku. Dan ketika kau mulai menangisi Uchiha Sasuke, dadaku seperti terbakar. Aku tidak menyukai perasaan itu, tapi anehnya, ada dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk tetap berada di sisimu, sampai kau berhenti menangis.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu sejak malam itu, aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi. Sepanjang masa itu aku berusaha tidak memikirkanmu dan memfokuskan hidupku pada tugasku sebagai _shinobi _Konoha, meskipun tampaknya usahaku tidak sepenuhnya berhasil. Ada saat-saat di mana hal-hal kecil seperti kelopak bunga sakura yang beterbangan tertiup angin, mengingatkanku padamu. Dan beberapa kesempatan bekerja sama dalam satu tim denganmu setelah kau meninggalkan ANBU semakin membuatku menyadari perasaanku. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat apa yang Lee lihat darimu dulu. Dan semakin dalam aku mengenalmu, semakin aku tak bisa memungkirinya lagi, bahwa aku telah jatuh hati pada Haruno Sakura."

Sakura menatap pria di hadapannya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Neji mencintainya, tetapi ada kegembiraan aneh yang ia rasakan saat mengetahui bahwa Neji telah memiliki perasaan itu jauh sebelum mereka bersama dan tanpa pernah ia sadari sama sekali.

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Karena aku terlalu pengecut," jawab Neji getir, "Haruno Sakura mencintai Uchiha Sasuke sampai mati, semua orang tahu itu. Sekali pun aku memberitahumu, itu tidak akan berhasil. Dan egoku sebagai seorang pria mencegahku melakukan hal yang sia-sia seperti itu. Aku lebih memilih mencintaimu dari balik bayangan selamanya daripada harus menanggung malu karena ditolak.

Hingga suatu hari aku tak sengaja mendengar Yamanaka Ino memaksamu ikut gokon untuk _mencari_ _pengganti Sasuke… _aku tak pernah merasa begitu marah pada temanmu itu dibanding saat itu. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa mengkonfrontasi Ino, karena itu hanya akan membuka rahasiaku. Tapi memikirkanmu bersama dengan pria lain, rasanya tak tertahankan. Untuk kali itu, peraasanku padamu mengalahkan egoku. Hampir setiap malam, jika tidak sedang disibukkan oleh misi, aku berusaha mencari tahu dan pergi ke tempat-tempat yang biasa mengadakan acara seperti itu. Namun kau tak pernah muncul. Aku mulai berpikir kau mungkin tidak akan mengikuti saran Ino, sampai malam itu aku menemukanmu di sana."

_Dan di sanalah segalanya berawal…_

"_Gomenasai ne, _Neji-san…" bisik Sakura parau seraya menunduk. Kenangan itu merasukinya, membuat Sakura kembali dihantui perasaan bersalah. Cairan hangat kembali terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya. "Kalau saja aku tidak begitu tolol—"

"Jangan berkata begitu," Neji menyelanya, seraya mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas untuk menyeka basah di wajah Sakura. "Kita memang tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa malam itu kita melakukan sesuatu yang sangat bodoh, tetapi itu bukan sepenuhnya karenamu. Aku juga turut andil."

Sakura menggeleng, masih berkeras kalau semua kekacauan yang terjadi karena keegoisannya. Air matanya tumpah semakin deras.

"Sakura—" Melihat istrinya kembali terisak, Neji merasakan hatinya mencelos. "Kemari…" Ia menarik Sakura agar merapat padanya.

Sakura mengalah pada desakan lengan suaminya yang kuat dan membiarkan dirinya bergelung dengan kedua kaki ditekuk di sisi Neji. Kepala bersandar di lekukan antara leher dan bahu Neji. Sakura memejamkan mata sejenak, merasakan lengan Neji yang memeluk bahunya. Sementara tangan Neji yang lain telah menemukan tangannya dan mengaitkan jari-jemari mereka. Dan saat itulah Sakura melihatnya—cincin pernikahan miliknya, tersemat di kelingking Neji, berdampingan dengan cincin milik pria itu di jari manis sebelahnya. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat, dan Sakura membenamkan dirinya semakin dalam di pelukan suaminya.

Neji menekankan bibirnya perlahan di dahi Sakura. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Sakura menjawab dengan anggukan.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa lama, sementara Neji mencoba menata kembali emosinya. Ia tidak boleh berhenti sampai di sana. Sakura berhak mengetahui segalanya, walaupun itu barangkali akan _sedikit _melukainya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Sakura, aku juga turut andil," Neji melanjutkan. "Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menolak permintaanmu malam itu, dan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih masuk akal seperti menjadikanmu kekasihku—mungkin kita bisa berkencan, dan kalau aku beruntung, aku bisa membuatmu menyukaiku—Tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Kepalaku dipenuhi keinginan egois untuk dapat memiliki wanita yang telah lama menguasai pikiranku. Aku terlalu menginginkanmu sehingga rasanya aku telah kehilangan akal sehatku ketika kau pertama kali menciumku. Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku melakukan hal yang benar dengan mengorbankan diri, dengan mengabaikan konsekuensi yang mungkin akan terjadi. Aku membodohi diriku sendiri dengan berpikir semuanya mungkin akan berhasil dengan menikahimu. Dan kupikir aku bisa mengatasi bayang-bayang Uchiha Sasuke di hatimu. Ternyata aku tidak sekuat yang kukira."

Neji berhenti untuk mengambil napas. Barangkali ini adalah bagian yang paling sulit baginya, saat ia memaksa dirinya untuk mengulang kembali peristiwa yang meninggalkan luka mendalam di hatinya.

"Ketika kau menyebut nama Sasuke _malam itu_, keyakinanku mulai goyah. Aku marah padamu, tapi aku lebih marah pada diriku sendiri yang tidak mengantisipasi hal itu dan membiarkan emosi menguasaiku."

Neji mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasakan tubuh Sakura gemetar oleh tangis. Ia bisa mendengar Sakura membisikkan maaf berkali-kali di sela-sela isakannya.

"Malam itu kau juga menangis seperti ini, Sakura." Suara Neji terdengar sedikit goyah saat mengatakan itu. "Dan itu menghancurkan hatiku lebih dari apa pun. Saat itulah aku membuat keputusan untuk menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi darimu, untuk mencegahmu semakin terluka. Ketika kau tertidur, aku menyegel ingatanmu—dan seperti yang kau bilang tadi, membuat kesan seolah-olah akulah yang memintamu menikahiku. Meski begitu, aku ingin kau mengetahui satu hal Sakura, aku sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusanku menikahimu."

Sekali lagi Neji mencium dahi istrinya sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya kedua mata Sakura yang sembab dengan penuh perasaan. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyusurkan jemarinya di rambut merah muda Sakura yang lembut.

"Jika saja kau tahu sejak dulu aku selalu ingin melakukan ini, menyusuri jari-jariku di rambutmu, wajahmu, untuk merasakan dirimu, untuk menyentuhmu, untuk selalu bersamamu," pria itu berujar pelan –nyaris berbisik. "Tapi aku terlalu takut melihat bayangan Sasuke di matamu, Sakura. Apa yang terjadi _malam itu _terus-menerus menghantuiku, tak peduli seberapa keras aku berusaha melupakannya."

"Bagaimana pun, Sasuke adalah pria pertama yang kau cintai," ujar Neji setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Perlahan—dan dengan amat enggan—pria itu menurunkan tangannya dari rambut Sakura. "Sedangkan aku hanyalah _orang baru _dalam kehidupanmu. Tak ada yang dapat mengubah kenyataan itu, Sakura, dan itu selalu membuatku merasa selalu berada di bawah bayang-bayang_nya_. Kau ingat saat malam penandaan?" Ia berhenti sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan ketika Sakura tidak menanggapi, "Saat itu kau memejamkan matamu, dan ekspresimu seolah kau tidak sudi jika aku menyentuhmu. Sementara kau menangis di depan nisan Sasuke sebelum kita berangkat ke _Oni no Kuni _seakan kau tidak rela meninggalkannya—dan kau membawa fotonya bersamamu. Aku merasa diriku tidak berarti…"

"Neji-san…"

"Karena itulah aku selalu menahan diriku, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa _menyentuh _wanita yang tidak mencintaiku." Neji tertawa kecil, pahit. "Meskipun ada kalanya sulit untuk mengontrol hasratku. Berada di dekatmu, tetapi tidak bisa menyentuhmu, rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Sementara seiring berjalannya waktu, juga dengan sebuah peristiwa yang membuatku nyaris kehilanganmu, perasaanku padamu semakin mendalam."

"Kau pasti menderita," komentar Sakura parau. "Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu?"

Neji memberinya senyum sedih. "Sejujurnya aku tidak berani memikirkannya. Lagipula aku sudah terlanjur meyakini bahwa posisi Uchiha Sasuke di hatimu tak tergantikan, dan apa yang kau lakukan untukku hanya karena kau merasa harus melakukannya—sekarang biarkan aku menyelesaikan ceritaku dulu," ujarnya buru-buru ketika ia melihat gelagat Sakura yang hendak membantahnya.

Sakura terdiam, lalu menangguk. Neji meraih tangan Sakura kembali ke dalam genggamannya, mengecup jemarinya sebagai pengganti ucapan terimakasih, sebelum melanjutkan,

"Lalu keadaan mulai berubah ketika segel yang kupasang pada ingatanmu melemah. Awalnya aku mencoba bertahan, tetapi melihatmu begitu menderita membuat keyakinanku goyah. Selama ini aku berpikir apa yang kulakukan—dengan menyegel ingatanmu—adalah hal yang benar, tetapi kemudian aku mulai meragukan segala tindakanku. Sempat terpikir untuk melepaskan segel itu dan membiarkanmu mengetahui kebenarannya. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk melakukannya—aku takut kau akan membenciku."

"Itukah sebabnya kau menghindariku?" tanya Sakura, mulai memahami sikap aneh Neji padanya beberapa bulan terakhir.

"Benar…" Ekspresi Neji mengeras dan ketika ia melanjutkan, suaranya sarat emosi. "…dan aku juga tidak tahan mendengarmu kerap mengigaukan nama Sasuke dalam tidurmu. Aku tahu kau tidak memaksudkannya, tapi tetap saja itu membuatku cemburu. Sehingga tanpa sadar aku membalasmu dengan mengabaikanmu. Aku tahu kau sering menungguku pulang setiap malam, tapi aku sengaja tidak pulang. Aku melakukan hal-hal kejam yang tak pernah kubayangkan akan kulakukan padamu."

"Neji-san—"

"Dan aku sangat menyesalinya, Sakura…" ujar Neji tercekat. Sakura merasakan tangan pria itu yang menggenggam tangannya bergetar. Kedua bola matanya yang keperakan tampak berkilau oleh genangan air mata yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana. "_Gomenna… _Karena sikap pengecutku yang telah membuatmu harus melewati masa-masa sulit. Kupikir—kupikir kau tidak akan pernah bisa mencintaiku."

Selama beberapa saat, Sakura tampak kehilangan kata-kata. Hanya tangannya yang terulur untuk menyentuh sisi wajah pria itu dan ciuman yang ia daratkan di dahinya, yang mengungkapkan bahwa Sakura memahami apa yang dirasakan suaminya itu.

"_Baka…_" bisiknya parau. "Setelah semua yang kita lewati bersama-sama, mana bisa aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu, Neji-san? Benar, Sasuke-kun ada pria pertama yang kucintai. Tapi kau—kau telah menciptakan tempatmu sendiri di hatiku yang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan apa pun. Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Neji—Demi _Kami-sama, _aku sangat mencintaimu sampai rasanya dadaku mau meledak."

Mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir sang istri, membuat wajah Neji melembut. Hatinya dipenuhi perasaan haru dan kelegaan. "Aku tahu_…_" balasnya.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Neji-san…" Sakura menatap kedua bola mata Neji lekat-lekat, "Berjanjilah mulai saat ini kau tidak akan menyembunyikan apa pun lagi dariku. Kita akan membicarakan semuanya mulai sekarang, apa yang kau rasakan, apa yang aku rasakan, sekali pun itu sangat menyakitkan. Jangan pernah ada rahasia lagi."

Neji menjawab dengan anggukan. "_Aa. _Aku berjanji…"

Setengah terisak, setengah tertawa, Sakura melempar kedua lengannya ke leher Neji, memeluknya erat-erat dengan penuh rasa syukur. Ino benar, semuanya masih belum terlambat. Mereka masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan pernikahan mereka dan memulainya lagi dari awal. Dengan keyakinan bahwa mereka berdua saling mencintai, apa pun yang akan mereka hadapi kelak, mereka pasti bisa melewatinya.

"_Ano…_" Sakura mendadak teringat sesuatu ketika mereka saling melepaskan pelukan. "Bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu, Neji-san?"

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji tidak akan merahasiakan apa pun darimu?" sahut Neji sambil tersenyum lembut. Jemarinya yang panjang memainkan helaian merah muda di sisi kepala istrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum berkata, "Tentang kau dan Shion-sama… sebenarnya ada hubungan apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang istri, Neji tidak tampak terkejut. Agaknya ia sudah menduganya, cepat atau lambat Sakura pasti akan mengungkit hal itu. Dan Neji memang berniat menjelaskan semuanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan Shion-sama," jawabnya kalem. "Hanya sebatas hubungan profesional antara _shinobi _yang dibayar dan kliennya. Atau hubungan pertemanan—kau bisa menyebutnya begitu—dan tidak pernah lebih dari itu. Apa yang mungkin kau dengar dari Sayuri, dan apa yang kau lihat di desa tempo hari, sama sekali tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Itu semua hanya salah paham."

Sakura menatap Neji keheranan. "Kau tahu tentang Sayuri?"

"Gadis itu sudah mengakuinya padaku dan dia sangat menyesal dengan kesalahpahaman yang dibuatnya," ujar Neji masih dengan nada tenang yang sama. "Dua malam setelah kau meninggalkan _rumah, _Shion-sama dan Sayuri datang menemuiku," jelasnya ketika ia melihat Sakura tampak tidak paham. "Sepertinya saat itu dia sudah menyadari apa yang terjadi—dengan kemampuan cenayang yang dimilikinya, itu bukanlah hal yang sulit—Shion-sama sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Sakura. Dia tak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena mengira yang telah terjadi di antara kita adalah tanggung jawabnya."

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya, mencoba memahami apa yang ingin disampaikan Neji.

"Begini, Sakura. Shion-sama meminta sedikit bantuan yang sifatnya pribadi dariku di luar misi resmi, dan dia tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya, bahkan para pelayan pribadinya, termasuk Sayuri yang malang. Itulah sebabnya kau mendengar rumor bahwa kami sering menghabiskan waktu berdua saja di ruang pribadinya, supaya tidak ada yang mendengar." Neji terlihat sedikit geli, sementara Sakura semakin penasaran. "Shion-sama sedang menyukai seorang pria dan dia memintaku memberinya beberapa nasihat, karena dia pikir aku lebih berpengalaman karena sudah menikah, dan lebih kecil kemungkinan untuk menggosip di belakangnya."

"Benarkah?" Sakura terperangah.

"_Aa._" Sudut-sudut bibir Neji sedikit terangkat membentuk seringai kecil. "Namanya Nobuyuki-san, salah satu pengawal kepercayaan Sang Miko yang pemalu. Dia masih satu klan dengan Taruho-san—kau ingat dia, kan? Pengawal Shion-sama yang mengorbankan dirinya saat misi pertama kita di _Oni no Kuni _dulu sekali."

Sakura mengangguk. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Pengawal bernama Taruho itu tewas bisa dibilang karena kealpaannya.

"Shion-sama bahkan memaksaku berpura-pura menjadi Nobuyuki-san dengan _henge _supaya dia bisa berlatih mengutarakan perasaannya. Kedengarannya memang sedikit kenanak-kanakan, tapi itulah yang terjadi dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya, karena dia bilang ini adalah bagian dari misi. Kau tahu Shion-sama bisa jadi sangat keras kepala, bukan? Termasuk saat kau melihat kami di teater kabuki, dia memaksaku ikut bersama mereka."

"Mereka?" Sakura membulatkan matanya. "Maksudmu waktu itu kalian tidak hanya berdua?"

"Tentu saja tidak, _Koishi…_" sahut Neji sabar. "Nobuyuki-san juga bersama kami. Barangkali kau tidak mengenalinya di antara penonton teater yang lain karena kalian belum pernah bertemu, dan saat itu Nobuyuki-san juga tidak mengenakan seragamnya. Saat itu mereka baru saja resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dan Shion-sama berniat merayakannya bersama-sama. Sebenarnya dia juga memintaku mengajakmu, tapi aku menolak," imbuhnya muram. "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Seharusnya aku tidak merahasiakannya darimu. Aku tidak menyangka jika itu akan melukaimu."

"_Iie…_" Sakura meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Neji yang bertengger di lututnya, tersenyum kecil. "Lagipula Shion-sama yang memintamu merahasiakannya."

"Tetapi tetap saja…" Neji menghela napas berat. "Sebenarnya Shion-sama sudah mempertimbangkan kemungkinan ini sejak awal. Tetapi aku memintanya supaya tidak terlalu mencemaskanmu."

"Karena kau mengira aku tidak akan terpengaruh," imbuh Sakura getir.

Neji memberinya senyum sedih. "Maafkan aku…"

"Kau juga tidak memberitahuku kau mendapatkan libur dan tetap pergi. Apakah waktu itu kau juga sedang bersama Shion-sama?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tidak," sahut Neji sambil menggeleng kecil. "Saat itu Shion-sama pergi menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasih barunya diam-diam. Sedangkan aku pergi ke tempat lain untuk menenangkan diri dan berpikir."

Sakura tertegun menatap suaminya. "Sepertinya aku telah membuatmu banyak bersusah hati, ya?"

Neji mengeluarkan suara tawa samar. "Tidak selalu seperti itu... Ada kalanya aku merasa sangat bahagia dengan keberadaanmu, terutama saat kau sedang tersenyum." Ia menyusupkan jemarinya di antara rambut merah muda di belakang telinga Sakura, sementara ibu jarinya mengusap lembut kulit di pipi wanita bermata hijau itu. "Melihatmu begitu antusias oleh hal-hal sederhana yang kuberikan padamu menimbulkan perasaan bangga pada diriku sebagai seorang suami. Dan kegembiraan yang kau tunjukkan itu selalu berhasil menghibur hatiku. Aku juga senang memandangi wajahmu yang sedang tidur. Kau terlihat seperti anak kucing yang tak berdosa—anak kucing yang sangat cantik."

Sakura merasakan wajahnya menghangat mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan suaminya—dan ia tak dapat menahan diri tersipu. "Kalau begitu, mengapa saat aku pergi kau tidak berusaha mencegahku?"

"Karena kupikir kau akan lebih bahagia jika tidak bersamaku," ujar Neji, seraya sekali lagi menghembuskan napas berat. "Sampai aku tersadar bahwa aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan wanita yang kucintai."

"Itulah sebabnya kau menyusulku kemari," sambung Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"_Aa_."

Lama keduanya hanya saling bertatapan, meresapi perasaan satu sama lain. Kemudian Neji kembali menarik Sakura untuk kembali mendekat padanya. Dengan punggung bersandar nyaman di dada bidang milik sang Hyuuga _prodigy_ dan kedua lengan kuat yang mendekap tubuhnya dengan protektif, Sakura mendesah kecil. Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati kehangatan saat-saat itu. Sesekali ia merasakan bibir Neji menyentuh kulit di sisi lehernya yang tak tertutup rambut.

Tanpa mereka sadari langit di luar telah berubah gelap, begitu pula dengan ruangan tempat keduanya duduk. Namun tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat menyalakan lampu—rasanya terlalu berat untuk bergerak saling menjauh walaupun hanya sebentar—Maka mereka hanya mengandalkan cahaya lampu jalan dari luar jendela yang tirainya terbuka.

"Bulan purnama," celetuk Sakura kemudian. Matanya mengarah ke langit malam di luar jendela. Cahaya bulan tampak mengintip malu-malu dari balik awan—hanya saja bulan itu tidak bulat sempurna seperti malam sebelumnya. "Ah, ternyata sudah lewat… Sepertinya kita ketinggalan festival di _Oni no Kuni._"

Ia merasakan tawa Neji di kulitnya. "Kita bisa ikut festival tahun depan kalau kau mau," ujarnya. "Shion-sama ingin memperpanjang kontrak dengan Konoha untuk beberapa tahun ke depan."

Sakura menoleh. "Kalau begitu kita akan kembali ke _Oni no Kuni?_"

"Ya," Neji menyahut pelan, "Tapi tentu saja kalau kau bersedia ikut bersamaku. Aku tidak akan memaksamu ikut kalau kau tidak suka."

Sakura memandang suaminya ngeri. "Dan hidup jauh darimu selama beberapa tahun ke depan? Tidak mau! Tentu saja aku akan ikut denganmu."

Neji terkekeh kecil, lalu mengeratkan dekapannya supaya Sakura kembali bersarang dengan nyaman di dadanya. "_Arigatou…_" ucapnya penuh syukur.

"Kapan kita akan berangkat? Besok?"

"Mungkin beberapa hari lagi," Neji tampak berpikir sejenak. "Ada beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikan sebelum kembali. Sepertinya akan memakan waktu."

"Urusan—apakah ini ada hubungannya denganku?" Tiba-tiba saja Sakura teringat kata-kata Ino tentang rumor yang sudah menyebar, dan ia mulai dihantui kecemasan. "Neji-san—apakah aku sudah membuat kesulitan lagi? Kudengar dari Ino rumor tentang kita sudah menyebar dan—"

"Sshh…" Neji menyela rentetan kata-kata Sakura. Sejenak Neji tampak ragu, tetapi kemudian ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri pada janji yang diberikannya pada Sakura, untuk tak merahasiakan apa pun, sekali pun itu menyakitkan. "Benar, memang ini sedikit ada hubungannya itu. Rumor tentang kita sudah sampai ke telinga Hiashi-sama dan sepertinya itu tidak membuatnya senang. Perceraian adalah hal yang tabu di Klan Hyuuga dan kau tahu seperti apa kakunya para tetua kalau itu ada hubungannya dengan nama baik klan, bukan?"

Dengan panik, Sakura melepaskan diri dari dekapan Neji dan memutar posisi duduknya hingga berhadapan dengan pria itu. "Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Apa yang harus kita lakukan—Oh, _Kami-sama…"_

Melihat istrinya begitu panik, Neji hanya bisa tersenyum menenangkan. "Jangan khawatir. Naruto dan Hinata-sama ada di pihak kita. Dia akan membantu."

"Tapi Naruto sudah memukulmu—"

"Bukan berarti dia tidak memercayaiku—meskipun tidak mudah membuatnya memercayaiku lagi—Naruto dan Hinata-sama sudah menemui Hiashi-sama sore ini untuk memberitahunya jika alasan kita berdua kembali ke Konoha karena ada urusan mendesak dengan desa. Itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong karena aku memang menyampaikan pengajuan perpanjangan kontrak dari Shion-sama." Neji berhenti untuk menghela napas. "Barangkali sekarang mereka masih bicara. Naruto memang melarangku ikut supaya aku bisa _menyelesaikan masalah _di sini. Dan besok adalah giliran kita untuk menemui para tetua."

Meski begitu, kecemasan Sakura tidak sepenuhnya mereda.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Sakura…" Neji berkata lembut, "Anggap saja mereka adalah para orangtua yang mencemaskan anak-anaknya. Lagipula kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama. Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Sakura mendesah, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk seraya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Aku percaya padamu."

"_Arigatou…_" Wajah Neji melembut dan ia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

Singkat, namun itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Sakura terdistraksi dan segala kecemasan yang sempat menghantuinya seolah terlupakan begitu saja. Ia masih menghela napas, bahkan ketika Neji sudah melepaskan bibirnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar begitu kencang sehingga ia tak akan heran jika Neji bisa mendengarnya dengan jarak sedekat itu. Padahal ini bukanlah pertama kali mereka berciuman.

"Ah, hampir terlupa sesuatu yang penting," ujar Neji kemudian, memaksa Sakura mengalihkan perhatian dari bibirnya dan mengawasi suaminya itu melepaskan sesuatu yang tersemat di jari kelingkingnya—cincin pernikahan milik Sakura. Benda logam berukirkan lambang Klan Hyuuga itu berkilauan di bawah cahaya redup dari jendela. "Apa kau mau memakainya lagi untukku, Sakura?"

"Tidak perlu bertanya lagi, Neji-san…" Sakura tersenyum seraya mengulurkan jemarinya supaya Neji bisa memasangkan cincin itu di tempatnya semula. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas saat merasakan pria itu menciumi satu demi satu jemarinya, sementara mata keduanya tak pernah lepas satu sama lain. "A—Apa aku boleh menciummu?" tanyanya dengan suara berat.

Sudut-sudut bibir Neji terangkat, sebelum mengembalikan kata-kata Sakura sebelumnya, "Tidak perlu bertanya lagi, Sakura…" Neji mengangkat wajah Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri dan menciumnya dalam-dalam.

Sakura refleks meletakkan tangannya di bahu pria itu, sebelum menyusup ke belakang lehernya untuk menariknya lebih rapat, balas menciumnya dengan gairah besar. Ia masih bisa mengecap darah yang tersisa dari luka di bibir Neji. Rasanya aneh—asin dan licin. Akan tetapi itu hanya membuatnya semakin haus akan sentuhan pria itu. Sakura sudah menahannya sekian lama, rasanya semakin sulit untuk menahan dirinya. Ia menginginkan lebih—_tubuhnya menginginkan lebih._ Dan ia yakin Neji pun merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya.

Melepaskan panggutannya, perlahan Sakura menarik dirinya bangun dari sofa. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum paling cantik yang bisa ia berikan pada suaminya, seraya mengulurkan tangannya para pria itu. Memahami isyarat yang diberikan istrinya, Neji meraih tangan itu dan mengikuti Sakura menuju kamar tamu yang mereka tempati semalam.

***L***

Neji memeluk istrinya rapat begitu pintu tertutup di belakang mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu, Neji-san…" Sakura berbisik padanya.

"Aku tahu," Neji balas berbisik di telinganya, sementara Sakura kembali menutup jarak di antara mereka. Neji menunduk, mencium bibir istrinya dengan lembut, dengan segenap perasaan yang sudah dipendamnya selama ini terhadap wanita itu. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas menemukan tengkuk Sakura, menariknya lebih rapat ke tubuhnya, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Keduanya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam ciuman itu—tidak seperti yang pernah mereka lakukan, ciuman itu lebih hidup. Seakan belenggu yang selalu menahan gairah yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain terlepas sepenuhnya. Pagutan demi pagutan terasa begitu lembut, lidah mereka yang bersentuhan saling memanja seolah membentuk tarian memabukkan yang hanya tercipta untuk mereka berdua. Neji tidak ingin terburu-buru—ia ingin Sakura menikmati setiap detik momen itu. Dan di atas semua itu, ia ingin saat-saat ini berarti untuk mereka berdua. Setelah masa-masa sulit penuh luka yang pernah mereka lalui. Meskipun ia tahu ini bukanlah yang pertama bagi mereka berdua, namun ini adalah yang pertama bagi mereka sebagai dua orang yang saling mencintai.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya gemetaran ketika tangan hangat yang semula memegangi wajahnya, berpindah ke bahunya, merayap di sepanjang lengannya, memeluk pinggangnya. Sementara tangan yang lainnya telah menemukan gundukan lembut di dada Sakura, membuat wanita itu mengeluarkan suara erangan lembut yang teredam di bibir mereka yang terpaut tatkala Neji meremaskan perlahan.

Neji memberinya tatapan bertanya apakah dirinya telah membuat kesalahan, ketika Sakura tiba-tiba melepaskan diri dan mengambil satu langkah menjauh darinya. Namun wanita itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada Neji, perlahan jemarinya menarik simpul di pinggang yukata tidur yang dipinjamkan Ino padanya. Membiarkan material berwarna ungu pucat itu melonggar, merosot dari bahunya yang putih, kemudian terjatuh ke lantai sampai akhirnya tubuhnya hanya terlindung oleh sedikit kain.

Neji menatapnya dan merasakan darahnya berdesir. Ingatan peristiwa di air terjun beberapa pekan yang lalu kembali terlintas dalam benaknya. Saat ini, Sakura sama memesonanya seperti saat ini. Membuatnya nyaris tak bisa bernapas. Membuatnya tersadar bahwa seharusnya tidak perlu ada keraguan lagi sejak awal. Dia mencintai Sakura, dan wanita itu pun mencintainya dengan sama besarnya. Kali ini, Neji tidak akan menghindar lagi. Kali ini, dia tidak akan berhenti. Sakura adalah miliknya. Selamanya miliknya.

Dan ketika Sakura kembali menutup jarak di antara mereka, kontrol dirinya terlepas pada akhirnya. Neji membiarkan hasratnya mengambil alih semuanya. Ia memeluk Sakura rapat, meresapi kehangatan tubuh istrinya di tubuhnya. Merasakan kulitnya yang halus di bawah sentuhannya. Menghirup aroma yang begitu ia rindukan sejak kali pertama ia merasakannya berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Menyentuh dan menjelajahi apa yang menjadi haknya dengan tangannya, bibirnya, lidahnya… cintanya.

"Ahn… Neji…" desah sensual itu terdengar lagi—Neji melepaskan pagutannya pada bahu Sakura yang telanjang, meninggalkan bercak kemerahan seolah untuk menandai teritorinya—miliknya—untuk kemudian mencium bibirnya lagi dengan gairah besar.

Sakura membuka bibirnya, membiarkan lidah mereka kembali bertemu dalam gerakan lambat yang sensual sementara dia melarikan jemarinya di atas bagian atas pakaian Neji, menariknya sehingga kulit di perut pria itu tersingkap. Neji membantunya meloloskan material kaus berwarna hitam itu dari atas kepalanya, sebelum Sakura kembali maju dan mencium dadanya, di sepanjang tulang rusuknya, lalu perutnya. Neji bernapas keras ketika merasakan jemari Sakura meluncur di garis pinggang celananya, melepaskan kancingnya.

"Sakura…"

Keduanya tidak begitu ingat bagaimana lembar demi lembar kain yang menghalangi mereka akhirnya tersingkap sepenuhnya. Saat berikutnya, Sakura sudah menemukan dirinya berbaring di atas bantal yang lembut dengan tubuh suaminya merangkumnya dari atas. Hangat. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya dan mendesah, menikmati sensasi kehangatan saat kulit mereka yang telanjang saling bersentuhan, saling menekan. Ia menggigit bibirnya tatkala merasakan sentuhan bibir dan lidah sang suami di sepanjang garis rahang, leher, pundak, payudara, perutnya… _Oh, Kami-sama… _Sakura tidak pernah merasa begitu dekat dengan Neji seperti saat itu.

Sakura merasakan napasnya terasa semakin berat bersamaan dengan hasratnya yang semakin meninggi karena sentuhan Neji. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram bantal dengan erat ketika sentuhan itu sampai di sana—miliknya yang paling berharga. Mahkotanya yang hanya ia jaga untuk pria yang pada siapa ia akan menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya—Mengirimkan getaran tak tertahankan seperti tersengat listrik di sepanjang tulang belakang. Kepalanya terdongak menekan bantal. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat. Dan detik berikutnya erangan feminin yang terlepas dari bibir merah yang terbuka itu memenuhi kamar ketika Sakura mencapai puncaknya untuk pertama kali.

"_Daijoubu_?" Neji menatap dalam-dalam wajah istrinya yang merona, berkilau oleh peluh—namun terlihat luar biasa cantik di matanya—sembari menyeka sejumput rambut merah muda yang menempel di keningnya.

Sakura mengangguk, lalu memberinya kecupan kecil di bibir untuk menunjukkan ia sepenuhnya baik-baik saja. Napasnya berat.

Neji tersenyum, merasakan kebanggaan sebagai seorang pria—juga suami—memenuhi dirinya. Ia menyusuri lekuk wajah Sakura dengan hidungnya, mencium pipinya lembut. "Kau sangat cantik. Kau tahu itu, Sakura?"

Sakura menanggapinya dengan senyum sayu, seraya mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke wajah Neji, membelainya. Sementara tangan yang lainnya menyusup ke belakang leher pria itu, menariknya mendekat sehingga dahi mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Neji-san…"

Neji menatap dalam-dalam kedua bola mata _emerald _wanita di bawahnya, yang juga balas menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh kerinduan. Tangannya kemudian menemukan tangan Sakura, menjalin jari jemari mereka dengan mesra di atas bantal.

"…_Aishiteru, Sakura…"_

Untuk kesekian kalinya bibir mereka menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman dalam yang terasa intim, bersamaan dengan satu hentakan lembut ketika Neji memasuki sisi terdalam milik Sakura yang hanya boleh disentuh olehnya. Erangan terlepas dari keduanya, teredam di dalam mulut mereka yang saling terpaut.

Neji tidak pernah merasa begitu benar seperti saat itu. Begitu alami, ketika merasakan dirinya melebur dalam kehangatan tubuh Sakura yang menggenggamnya rapat, seolah memang di sanalah tempatnya yang seharusnya. Pun ketika tubuh mereka mulai bergerak dalam harmonisasi yang memabukkan, ketika bulir-bulir peluh mulai terakumulasi di tengah-tengah percintaan mereka yang semakin memanas. Begitu sensual—dan entah bagaimana berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Kali ini, tak ada yang merasa terpaksa melakukannya.

Napas berat mereka menyatu bersama dengan erangan dan desahan yang terlepas dari bibir masing-masing lagi dan lagi, membentuk melodi kasih sayang yang memantul di dinding-dinding kamar. Tempat yang menjadi saksi ketika cinta, hasrat dan kerinduan akan penyatuan fisik yang telah tertahan sekian lama mengambil alih semuanya.

Neji memeluk Sakura lebih rapat dari sebelumnya tatkala merasakan puncak percintaan mereka semakin dekat—mengeliminasi jarak sekecil apa pun antara dirinya dan wanitanya.

Setitik kristal bening meluncur dari sudut mata Sakura. Bukan karena luka kali ini, melainkan kebahagiaan yang membuncah dalam hatinya. Akhirnya ia dapat bersatu kembali dengan pria yang ia cintai. Dan ketika ia merasakan benih Neji mengalir dalam dirinya, saat itulah Sakura tahu, lukanya sedang disembuhkan.

**.**

**.**

** G**

**.**

**.**

_**Oni no Kuni…**_

Enam tahun telah berlalu semenjak pasangan muda itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah mereka di _Oni no Kuni. _Banyak perubahan yang telah terjadi di rumah mungil di tepi hutan itu. Pekarangan yang beberapa tahun yang lalu dibiarkan polos dan langsung berbatasan dengan rimbunan pepohonan, kini sudah dibatasi oleh pagar bambu tinggi dengan pintu yang mengarah ke jalan setapak menuju sungai. Kebun kecil yang dulu hanya ditanami beberapa petak tanaman sayur dan obat kini tampak lebih rimbun dan bervariasi, ditambah sebuah petak kecil di dekat pagar yang ditanami bunga-bunga liar aneka warna.

Dan tentu saja perubahan yang paling mencolok adalah berdirinya sebuah pondok mungil yang berfungsi sebagai klinik pribadi sang nyonya rumah di sisi rumah utama. Meskipun bukan klinik yang besar, tetapi tempat itu cukup ramai dikunjungi warga sekitar—walaupun kadang-kadang kedatangan mereka bukan untuk berobat. Termasuk siang itu. Dari dalam pondok yang pintunya setengah terbuka itu, samar-samar terdengar suara beberapa wanita yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

Suasana yang kontras terasa di dalam rumah. Keheningan terasa di setiap ruangan. Tak ada suara langkah kaki bergedebukan melompat ke sana-kemari yang ditingkahi oleh suara jerit tawa dan ocehan cerewet yang biasanya terdengar memenuhi tempat itu. Sebagai gantinya, suara serangga yang mengerik dari pepohonan di luar jendela yang mendominasi.

Sebuah gulungan dengan lambang api Klan Hyuuga terbentang berantakan di atas meja rendah di ruang keluarga bersama beberapa buah buku gambar anak-anak dan pensil warna yang tercecer di mana-mana. Dua buah _zabuton_ kosong yang ditumpuk dan tergeletak tak rapi di lantai tatami masih terasa hangat, pertanda orang yang duduk di sana belum lama meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Chiyo…" lamat-lamat terdengar suara seorang wanita memanggil. Sekali. Dua kali. Namun keheningan yang menjawabnya tampaknya membuat pemilik suara itu menjadi tidak sabaran. Langkah kakinya terdengar dari arah koridor mendekati ruangan itu. "Chiyo-_chan_! Kenapa tidak menjawab _Ka—are?"_

Hyuuga Sakura termangu di depan pintu. Mata hijaunya yang melebar mencari-cari ke sana-kemari di ruangan itu, tetapi tampaknya apa yang ia cari tidak ada di sana. Raut bingung tampak di wajahnya. "Ke mana perginya anak itu?"

Sementara itu, jalanan utama menuju alun-alun desa tampak lebih ramai dari pada biasanya. Di sepanjang tempat itu mendadak dipenuhi oleh deretan kedai-kedai tenda yang menjajakan dagangan mereka—mulai dari makanan, pernak-pernik khas negeri kecil itu sampai berbagai jenis permaian tradisional. Para pendatang dari luar desa juga terlihat di mana-mana, berbaur dengan penduduk setempat. Suasana yang khas terjadi setiap kali diselenggarakan festival tahunan di negeri Sang Miko. Ditambah lagi sore itu adalah upacara pembukaan oleh Sang Miko sendiri. Bisa dibayangkan betapa antusiasnya orang-orang yang ingin menyaksikan acara tersebut.

Begitu pula dengan seorang gadis kecil yang tampak berlari-larian menerobos kerumunan manusia di sana, meskipun alasan antusiasmenya berbeda. Senyum sumringah merekah di wajahnya yang bulat. Rambut cokelat gelapnya yang dikepang panjang bergoyang ke sana-kemari sementara kedua kaki mungilnya melangkah cepat menuju alun-alun desa yang letaknya persis di depan gerbang utama istana Sang Miko.

Kalau saja sedang tidak sangat antusias—dan penasaran—dengan berita yang baru didengarnya dari orang-orang desa, gadis kecil itu tidak akan berada di sana. Ibunya pasti akan mengomel jika tahu ia diam-diam kabur dari rumah dan pergi ke tempat ramai seperti ini seorang diri. Tetapi kali ini rasa ingin tahunya yang menggebu-gebu telah membuatnya melupakan janjinya pada sang ayah untuk menjadi anak baik.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia sudah cukup dekat dengan gerbang utama yang dijaga oleh beberapa pengawal. Penjagaan di tempat itu ketat seperti biasanya, bahkan mungkin lebih ketat lagi mengingat banyaknya para pendatang yang mengunjungi desa. Dan untuk masuk ke dalam sana membutuhkan izin khusus seperti yang dimiliki kedua orangtuanya. Tapi kali ini dia datang sendirian. Para pengawal itu pasti tidak akan mengizinkannya masuk.

Meski begitu, ia tidak lantas menyerah. Sejenak matanya yang sewarna mutiara dan tak berpupil itu mengawasi dinding beton tinggi yang membatasi halaman istana dan alun-alun. Beberapa pengawal juga tampak berjaga di semacam benteng di atasnya. Ia pernah membaca bahwa seorang _shinobi _dapat berjalan di dinding atau menggunakan _jutsu _tertentu untuk menyelinap tanpa diketahui. Masalahnya, ia belum menguasai itu semua.

Bukan berarti orangtuanya tidak mengajarinya sesuatu. Seperti anak-anak yang dilahirkan dalam keluarga _shinobi_ pada umumnya_, _ia sudah mendapatkan pendidikan dasar _shinobi _sejak usianya masih sangat muda. Ibunya mengajarinya beberapa teori mengenai _shinobi, _desa asal mereka—_Konohagakure—chakra, _juga _jutsu-jutsu _dasar seperti _bunshin _dan _kawarimi. _Bahkan ayahnya sudah mulai mengajarinya dasar-dasar teknik _Jyuuken_ sejak ia berusia tiga tahun.

Tapi tentu saja ia juga tidak bisa menggunakan _Jyuuken _pada pengawal-pengawal itu.

Kemudian ia melihat serombongan wanita mendekati gerbang utama istana sambil berbicang-bincang. Dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan, sepertinya mereka adalah orang-orang yang bekerja untuk Sang Miko. Sebuah ide terlintas di kepala si gadis kecil, lalu ia pun bergegas mendekati rombongan itu. Dengan gesit ia menyelinap di antara para wanita itu dan berjalan bersama mereka melewati pintu gerbang.

Rencananya sukses! Tak ada seorang pun yang tampaknya menyadari keberadaannya, termasuk para pengawal yang berjaga. Setelah mereka sudah cukup jauh dari pintu gerbang dan dirasa aman, gadis kecil itu bergegas memisahkan diri dari rombongan yang tampaknya akan menuju ke kuil Shion tersebut dan bersembunyi di balik pilar besar.

"_Aaah… yokatta!_" serunya kegirangan.

Ia lalu melayangkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat yang megah itu dan wajahnya merona oleh antusiasme. Ini bukan kali pertama baginya mengunjungi istana Sang Miko. Ibunya kerap kali mengajaknya serta setiap kali dimintai bantuan oleh rumah sakit istana dan mengizinkannya bermain bersama Kimiko-sama, calon miko generasi selanjutnya yang usianya setahun lebih muda darinya, sementara ibunya bekerja. Tapi betapa pun seringnya ia ke sana, istana itu selalu menjadi tempat yang mengesankan baginya. Indah, megah, luas… seakan menunggu untuk dieksplorasi oleh seorang gadis kecil berusia lima tahun yang rasa ingin tahunya sangat besar itu.

Namun tujuannya kali ini bukannya untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya pada istana.

Tanpa membuang waktu, gadis kecil itu bergegas menuju tempat yang sudah ia kenal. Beruntung baginya karena saat itu orang-orang di istana tampaknya terlalu disibukkan dengan persiapan upacara pembukaan festival sehingga nyaris tidak ada yang menghiraukan keberadaan penyusup cilik itu. Lagipula orang-orang di sana sudah cukup sering melihatnya berkeliaran dengan putri Sang Miko sehingga tak menganggapnya aneh.

Dan tampaknya keberuntungan sekali lagi berpihak padanya. Ketika ia sampai di pelataran depan kantor keamaan yang letaknya terpisah dari istana, orang yang dicarinya baru saja keluar, terlihat tengah berbincang dengan dua orang pria lain—seorang pengawal pribadi Sang Miko yang juga teman ayahnya, Haru-san, dan seorang pria berwajah ramah dan berambut cokelat terang yang ia kenali sebagai suami Sang Miko, Nobuyuki-sama.

"_Tousan!_" seru si gadis kecil girang, sembari berlari menuju ayahnya.

Mendengar suara yang tak asing, Hyuuga Neji menoleh, terkejut melihat putrinya ada di sana. "Chiyo?—Ah, _summimasen,_" Neji mengangguk kecil pada kedua rekannya, sebelum memisahkan diri dari mereka untuk menghampiri si gadis kecil. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya, ketika sang putri menubruk ke arahnya.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, Hyuuga Chiyo malah menarik-narik ujung lengan pria itu. Sepasang bola mata yang diwarisinya dari sang ayah membulat, berbinar oleh rasa penasaran. "_Ne, ne, Otousan… _Benarkah?—Benarkah sebentar lagi akan pulang ke Konoha?"

Neji menatap Chiyo, sedikit terkejut. "Kau dengar dari mana?"

"Orang-orang dari desa yang datang ke rumah—pasien _Kaasan,_" sahut Chiyo dengan suara kanak-kanaknya, "Mereka bilang pekerjaan _Tousan _sudah selesai di sini. Mereka juga bilang… kalau _Kaasan _kembali ke Konoha, mereka akan minta tolong pada siapa kalau sakit? Jadi benar atau tidak, _Tousan_?"

"Jadi kau mencari _Tousan _hanya untuk bertanyamasalah itu?" Neji tampak geli.

Chiyo mengangguk penuh semangat. Terkekeh kecil, Neji menepuk puncak kepala putrinya penuh sayang. "Itu benar, kita akan pulang ke Konoha tak lama lagi. Tapi kita harus menunggu sampai adikmu lahir dulu."

Mendengar jawaban ayahnya, Chiyo memekik kegirangan. Gadis kecil itu melompat-lompat antusias sementara mulutnya terus mengoceh, "Kyaaa! Kalau begitu aku bisa masuk Akademi Ninja dan bertemu dengan Hokage-sama! Lalu bertemu Kushina-neesan dan Minato-niisan! Dengan Kiseki-kun juga! Aku kepingin lihat gunung yang diukir wajah Hokage—_Demo…"_ senyumnya tiba-tiba memudar dan ia kembali mendongak menatap ayahnya dengan sorot sedih. "Kalau aku pulang ke Konoha, berarti tidak bisa bermain dengan Kimiko-sama lagi."

"Apa boleh buat," ujar Neji sabar, lalu menambahkan ketika dilihatnya putrinya itu masih tampak terbebani pikiran akan meninggalkan teman baiknya, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau akan bertemu banyak teman baru di Konoha. Kimiko-sama juga pasti akan mengerti."

"_Hai'…_" Wajah gadis kecil itu perlahan kembali ceria.

Tersenyum, Neji sekali lagi menepuk kepala Chiyo. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita jemput _Kaasan_?_"_ usulnya sambil menjulurkan tangan pada putrinya untuk digandeng.

"_Ano…_" Chiyo menahan berusaha menahan ayahnya ketika mereka mulai berjalan ke arah rumah sakit istana—karena ibunya tidak ada di sana. "_Okaasan _sebenarnya tidak ada di rumah sakit," beritahunya ragu-ragu.

Neji menghentikan langkahnya dan menunduk memandang putrinya heran. Yang ia tahu, jika Chiyo berada di istana, pasti bersama Sakura. "Apa maksudmu _Kaasan _tidak ada di rumah sakit—Chiyo…" pandangannya berubah galak saat ia mulai memahami maksud putrinya.

"_Tousan _jangan marah. Aku cuma tidak mau merepotkan _Kaasan, _jadi aku datang kemari sendiri," Chiyo berkata cepat. Matanya yang bulat balas menatap ayahnya tanpa dosa. "Bukankah _Tousan _sendiri yang bilang padaku supaya tidak merepotkan _Kaasan_ dan melakukan apa yang kubisa sendiri? Tadi _Kaasan _juga sedang banyak pasien—"

Neji menyela ucapan putrinya dengan helaan napas keras. "Sejak kapan kau jadi pintar berkilah seperti itu, hm?"—Chiyo nyengir, meleletkan lidahnya—"Dan bagaimana kau bisa melewati pintu gerbang?"

"Dengan teknik rahasia," sahut Chiyo sambil memasang wajah misterius yang menggemaskan, membuat ayahnya tertawa. "_Ittai!—Otousaaan!"_ protesnya ketika Neji mencubit pipinya yang tembam.

"Lain kali jangan seperti itu, Nak. _Kaasan _pasti cemas kalau dia tahu—dan kau tidak boleh membuatnya cemas, mengerti?"

"_Hai'!_"

"Dan sebagai hukuman, besok kau harus berlatih _Jyuuken _lebih keras lagi!"

"_Haaai'!" _sahut Chiyo gembira.

Keduanya lalu menuju pintu gerbang istana. Neji disapa ramah oleh seorang pengawal yang berjaga di sana, tetapi ketika pengawal itu melihat Chiyo, wajahnya tampak bingung. Tapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan sepanjang hari ini, hm?" Neji menanyai putrinya ketika mereka menyusuri alun-alun desa yang ramai.

"Um…" Chiyo meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, serius berpikir. "Tadi pagi aku membantu _Kaasan_ memanen mentimun dan terong. _Ne Otousan_, _Kaasan _akhirnya mengizinkanku membuat kebun bunga di halaman!" beritahunya antusias.

"Benarkah?" Neji tersenyum kecil.

"Aah…" gadis kecil itu mengangguk. "Aku sudah menanam dandelion dan bunga kosmos yang kudapat di hutan. Terus… siang ini aku membaca tentang _tenketsu,_ juga sudah menghafal beberapa aturan _shinobi_. _Tousan _mau mengetes?"

"Tidak usah_. _Biar _Kaasan _saja yang melakukannya," sahut Neji.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kedai dango di sisi alun-alun. Neji berjanji akan bertemu dengan istrinya—dan Chiyo, jika anak itu tidak kabur duluan—di sana, tapi tampaknya Sakura belum datang. Neji lantas mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah ke ujung jalan itu. Nadi-nadi di sekitar matanya bermunculan, dan saat berikutnya, senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya.

"Ah, _Kaasan _sebentar lagi datang."

Namun tampaknya Chiyo tidak mendengarkannya, karena perhatiannya tersedot pada hal lain. Ia menatap ayahnya takjub beberapa lama sebelum berkata dengan nada terpesona, "_Tousan, _kapan aku bisa menggunakan _Byakugan_?"

Nadi-nadi di pelipis Neji memudar ketika ia kembali menatap putrinya dengan sedikit terkejut. "Kalau sudah bisa mengontrol _chakra_ dengan baik, baru bisa menggunakan _Byakugan._"

Chiyo memiringkan kepalanya. Wajahnya diliputi rasa ingin tahu. "Kenapa harus bisa mengontrol _chakra _dulu?"

Neji mengenali ekspresi di wajah putrinya. Sebentar lagi pasti akan dimulai sesi tanya-kenapa-begini-kenapa-begitu yang dilontarkan gadis kecil kesayangannya itu, dan ia tidak akan berhenti sebelum keingintahuannya terpuaskan. Neji tentu saja tidak keberatan, mengingat dirinya sendiri juga suka bertanya ini dan itu saat masih kecil dulu. Sekarang ia bisa memahami bagaimana perasaan mendiang ayahnya.

Akan tetapi, sebelum Neji sempat membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, suara nyaring milik Sakura mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

"CHIYO!"

Chiyo terlonjak mendengar ibunya meneriakkan namanya. Matanya terbelalak dan ia segera melompat ke belakang ayahnya, seakan mencari perlindungan. "_Tousan, _tutupi aku!"

Di seberang jalan, tampak seorang wanita berambut merah muda tergopoh-gopoh berjalan ke arah mereka. Wajahnya galak. Kondisinya yang tengah hamil tua sepertinya menyulitkannya bergerak cepat. Meski begitu, itu tak mengurangi kadar kengerian yang ia timbulkan pada putrinya.

"Sakura—"

Sakura mengabaikan suaminya dan berusaha menyambar Chiyo dari balik tubuh Neji. "Kemari kau, anak nakal! _Kaasan _mencarimu kemana-mana—"

"Kyaa! _Tousan_!" Chiyo berkelit menghindari sergapan ibunya.

"—_Kaasan _kira kau hilang, ternyata kau ada di sini! _Kaasan _cemas sekali, tahu tidak!" teriak Sakura.

"Kyaa!"

Hampir saja terjadi kejar-kejaran antara ibu dan anak itu jika saja Neji tidak segera menghalangi istrinya. Ia memerangkap tubuh Sakura di antara kedua lengannya, menjadi tameng antara istri dan putrinya yang bersembunyi di belakangnya. "Sudahlah…" ujarnya pada Sakura, berusaha menenangkan. "Ingat kandunganmu…"

Sakura berhenti berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan Neji, meski matanya masih menatap galak ke arah Chiyo yang seolah mengkerut di belakang ayahnya.

"Chiyo," panggil Neji tajam. "Minta maaf pada _Kaasan_."

"_G—Gomenasai… Okaasan…_" ucap Chiyo seraya menatap ibunya takut-takut.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, mengatur napas. "Lain kali jangan berbuat seperti itu lagi_, _Chiyo-chan."

Chiyo menundukkan kepalanya, menunjukkan penyesalan karena telah membuat ibunya cemas. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Tapi aku cuma ke tempat _Tousan, _tidak kemana-mana—"

"Chiyo," Neji memperingatkan.

"_Hai', Gomenasai…_"

Mendengar ketulusan dalam suara putrinya, wajah Sakura melembut. Perlahan ia melepaskan diri dari pegangan Neji. "Chiyo-chan… Kalau kau ingin pergi-pergi, kau bisa memberitahu _Kaasan _dulu. _Kaasan _bisa mengantarmu kalau kau benar-benar ingin pergi. Jangan tiba-tiba menghilang seperti tadi. _Kaasan _tidak punya _Byakugan _seperti _Tousan _untuk mencarimu."

Chiyo mengangkat wajahnya ragu, tetapi ketika melihat wajah ibunya sudah tak terlihat marah, serta-merta gadis kecil itu tersenyum. "_Okaasan _tidak marah lagi pada Chiyo?"

"_Kaasan _tidak marah, hanya cemas," ujar Sakura sambil membalas senyum putrinya.

"Kau dengar itu, Chiyo?"

Chiyo menatap kedua orangtuanya bergantian. Merasa keadaan sudah cukup aman dan yakin ibunya tidak akan berteriak padanya lagi, dengan gembira Chiyo melompat dari tempat persembunyiannya di belakang Neji dan mendekati Sakura. Gadis kecil itu mengulurkan tangannya ke perut ibunya, mengusap-usapnya dengan tangannya yang mungil. "_Ne Otouto, _maafkan _Nee-san, _ya? Gara-gara _Nee-san _nakal, _Kaasan _jadi cemas. Kau baik-baik saja di dalam sana, kan?"

Sakura terkekeh mendengar itu. Neji hanya tersenyum simpul. Entah bagaimana Chiyo selalu yakin bahwa adik yang tengah dikandung ibunya itu adalah laki-laki.

"_Ne Otouto-chan, _kau harus cepat lahir, ya? Supaya kita bisa segera pulang ke Konoha…" lanjut Chiyo riang.

Sakura memandang suaminya dengan alis terangkat, yang langsung ditanggapi Neji dengan berkata pelan, "Dia sengaja menyusulku ke istana untuk menanyakan itu."

"Aah…" Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah," kata Neji lagi, "Upacara pembukaannya sepertinya masih satu jam lagi. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita cari kedai ramen?"

"Yeey! Ramen!"

Chiyo melompat-lompat kegirangan, sebelum menyelip di antara kedua orangtuanya dan menggandeng tangan mereka. Gadis kecil itu menjerit gembira ketika ayah dan ibunya serempak mengangkat tangan mereka sehingga tubuhnya terangkat ke udara. Melihat keriangan putri mereka, Neji dan Sakura tertawa.

"_Okaasan, _setelah makan ramen apa aku boleh minta permen arum manis?" Chiyo menanyai ibunya ketika mereka berjalan menuju kedai ramen.

"Boleh…"

Sakura menatap orang-orang yang dicintainya itu dengan wajah lembut. Dadanya terasa hangat. Tak ada yang bisa membuatnya lebih bersyukur lagi dari pada ini. Suaminya yang tersenyum tanpa beban, dan gadis kecil buah cinta mereka yang bergelayut gembira di antara mereka. Juga… anak kedua yang sebentar lagi akan lahir.

Lalu ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang putri untuk menatap Neji, pria itu juga balas menatapnya dengan sorot lembut.

"_Aishiteru…"_ bibir Neji bergerak tanpa suara.

Sakura tersenyum. "_Aishiteru, _Neji-san…" balasnya.

.

.

Nyatanya, Neji memang tidak mencintainya seperti yang dia pikirkan. Melainkan lebih, lebih dan jauh melebihi apa yang pernah Sakura bayangkan sebelumnya. Kehidupan Hyuuga Sakura kini telah lengkap.

_Aku sangat bahagia…_

_._

_._

** I**

**.**

.

_FINALLY! FIC INI SELESAI JUGA, ALHAMDULILLAAAAH…. UTANG FIC MC GUE BERKURANG SATU! :DD_

_Er… maaf soal lemonnya. Aku ngga terbiasa bikin yang beginian sih, jadi maklum aja kalo abal-abal. Aku mah pinginnya selain ada 'action', juga ada feel romantis di sana. Tapi sepertinya gatot, ya? Heuheu… L-scene itu sebenernya udah lama banget aku bikin, pas awal-awal fic ini dibuat malah. Niatnya sih biar tinggal kopas aja gitu kalo udah sampai di chapter terakhir. Tapi ternyata plotnya banyak yang berubah dari rencana plot awal, jadi scene itu juga jadi nggak pas lagi. Alhasil cuma dikopas sedikit dan ditambal sana-sini dan di pas-pasin sama plot yang baru. Hehe… - author males mikir._

_Yang jelas, harapanku semoga dengan ending seperti ini cukup memuaskan teman-teman reader—walaupun authornya sendiri ngerasa ngga puas (banget) dan cukup menjelaskan kenapa Neji bisa bersikap seperti itu ke Sakura. Neji bersikap dingin ke Sakura (ga dingin juga sih kataku mah. Neji tetep care ke istrinya), karena memang ada alasannya. Bukan karena nature-nya begitu. Neji itu kan kalem._

_Dan maaf kalo epilognya gaje. :P _

_Nama anaknya Neji dan Sakura, aku ambil dari nama __**Chiyo-baa-sama**__. Kenapa? Karena aku suka nama itu! Imut banget~ Ditambah, __**Chiyo **__bisa dibilang adalah salah satu orang yang disegani oleh Sakura (secara mereka pernah bertarung bareng gitu lho) dan Neji juga tahu tentang beliau dari misi kolabnya dengan tim 7 saat penyelamatan Gaara. Jadi ya… anggap saja Sakura menamai anaknya dengan nama orang yang dikaguminya. Dan aku ngebayangi fisiknya __**Chiyo-chan **__itu kaya Nejiko/Nejimi XDD *di-Jyuuken*, tapi ga juga sih. __**Chiyo **__di sini teh mukanya mirip Sakura dengan warna rambut dan mata Neji._

_Minato dan Kushina itu nama anak kembarnya Naruto dan Hinata. Maap ya ngga kreatip n soooo Harry Potter—maksudnya kaya Harry yang ngasih nama anak-anaknya pake nama ortunya XD_

_Spesial thanks buat:_

_**Kang Mas Neji Ganteng, **__yang selalu semangat nungguin kelanjutan fic ini. Maafin aku ya, Nand… kamu jadi ngga sempet membaca chapter terakhir ini… —dan aku juga ngga sempet baca sidestory yang kamu omongin itu :'((_

_**Kakkoii-chan, **__karena alasan pertama aku membuat fic ini karena keseringan fangirling-an NejiSaku sama kamyu, Darl. Fic ini juga awalnya kutulis buat kamu. Thanks ya udah nyemangatin ya, Bu Dokter. :D_

_**Ay, **__karena udah bersedia meluangkan waktunya buat ngedengerin curhatanku tentang fic ini dan ngasih masukan. Kamu yang jadi pemegang spoiler fic ini, Ay. Makasih karena ga 'bocor'. Hihihi… Dan yang pasti buat dukungannya juga _

_Buat semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview: __**Yaya PinkyBlossom, Hanaxyneziel, Hime, Myuuga Arai, thyz-thyz Verzabend, gak tau kasih nama, hhs ree chan, Secret reviewer, kiiro haruno, fyori nogi, El Lavender, yumi, arioschan, cherry, zoroutecchi, Sheila, uchihapusaGDhyuuga, tobaru, Tatsu Hashiru Katsu, A.D.R.I.F FiDaS, Animea lover Ya-ha, Addys Noveanette **__(get well soon, Sist. Jangan galau lagi, ya? :D)__**, Beatrixmalf, Kira Desuke, Caprineptuniamania, ck mendokusei, Aphro, Cherry No Blue, CarnationKEKKAISHI, Matame Kiruka, Samasta, Arya Angevin, , sabaku no lia, Rahma, chiikuu, Aoi Ciel, Hoshi Yukinua, LadyGege, sakuraBELONGtoSASUKE, istrinya luhan, , icha22madhen, Gracia De Mouis Lucheta, Trancy Anafeloz, YUKIO, sasa-hime, ayamku, , Rey-chan YeyeCCS, no name, Mitsu Rui, mysparkyu, Hiromi Toshiko, hime chan, Ladychibby, Andromeda no Rei, NN, minjeee, Lollytha-chan, suzu aizawa, Hitomi, mantansilentreader, Kira-chan Narahashi, zetta hikaru, Just Ana, PuPut It's Me, Miwa Mitsuko, Fire Knight, Kitty Sevalinka Kuromi, miki, Laura Pyordova **__(maap~ *lirik review)__**, Shena BlitzRyuseiran **__(reviewmu selalu bikin cekikikan sendiri XD)__**, mkys, Hoshi Yamashita, adeanawinchester, koko ryutaro seperti mochi, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, Fumiki Ai, Pledis, Erna Bloom, me, hikari, LauraLin, Keiko, Carnadeite, Mameha, amellidong**__…_

_Neng __**Vera, **__kayanya namamu juga belum kesebut, ya? (o.O) Buat Kak __**Sava Kaladze**__ juga, __**ambudaff, **__Kak__** Awan Hitam, Luthi**__… Nggak tau apa masih ngikutin enggak, tapi seenggaknya pernah ngasih dukungan buat fic ini. Buat semua silent reader… __**Kou Hyuuga**__ aka __**anak ayam**__, namamu udah ditulis di atas belum, ya? Hayo… prediksimu bener, ga? Hihi… __**Widya Aryani **__aka __**hatake satoshi, **__yang selalu review via FB.. :D Dan semua yang mungkin ga tersebut namanya._

_Terimakasih banyak sudah mengikuti fic ini sampai selesai. Saatnya membereskan utang-utangku yang lain… :D_


End file.
